


The TARDIS Games

by BadWolfintheTardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Hostage Situations, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Time Lord Physiology (Doctor Who), a lot of running, deadly monsters, extreme environments, seriously there is a lot of running
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 74,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfintheTardis/pseuds/BadWolfintheTardis
Summary: Rose und der TARDIS beraubt, ist der Doctor auf einem Planeten voller Extreme auf sich allein gestellt. Wird er Rose befreien können oder zwingen ihn die lebensfeindlichen Bedingungen schließlich in die Knie?





	1. Wüste

**Author's Note:**

> Endlich ist der (inoffizielle) erste Teil meiner Ten/Rose-Reihe fertig. Das Schreiben hat Spaß gemacht, aber die Geschichte hat sich zunehmend in ein gefräßiges Zeit-Monster entwickelt. Den Mittelteil werden einige wahrscheinlich schrecklich langweilig finden, aber mir gefällt‘s trotzdem. Ich dachte - hey, der Doctor liebt es, zu laufen, also soll er mal schön laufen!  
Das ist übrigens die erste Geschichte, die ich angefangen habe (der Rest ist nebenbei entstanden), also seid bitte gnädig mit mir. Ich entschuldige mich zum Beispiel jetzt schon für meine ellenlangen Kapitel. Ich bessere mich, versprochen! Außerdem sind meine Geschichten alle unbeta'ed und werden nach und nach nochmal von mir korrigiert.  
Und wie immer: Doctor Who und alle Charakteren gehören natürlich nicht mir, dafür sind alle Fehler in Storyline, Rechtschreibung und Grammatik meine ;)  


„Und? Wo sind wir?“, fragte Rose aufgeregt und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie liebte diesen Moment – kurz nach der Landung der TARDIS, wenn weder sie noch der Doctor wussten, was sie vor der alten Holztür erwartete. Es war jedes Mal wie das Geschenkeauspacken zu Weihnachten. Es konnte alles Mögliche sein – ein fremder Planet, eine Raumstation, die Erde in einer anderen Zeit... Im Prinzip war es ihr eigentlich egal, denn auf jeden Fall wurde es abenteuerlich! Enthusiastisch öffnete sie die TARDIS-Tür und rannte hinaus.

Der Doctor war ausnahmsweise nicht ganz so euphorisch wie seine Begleiterin. Stirnrunzelnd schaute er auf den Monitor seines Schiffes und wusste daher bereits, dass er wieder einmal nicht dort gelandet war, wo er eigentlich mit Rose hin wollte. Die TARDIS war stattdessen einem Notsignal gefolgt und hatte sie in einen Teil des Universums gebracht, den er nur aus seinen alten Tagen auf der Akademie kannte. Auch wenn er sich oft einredete, schon überall im Universum gewesen zu sein, so war es selbst für einen Time Lord in seiner zehnten Regeneration so verdammt groß, dass er tatsächlich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, auf welchem Planteten sie gerade gelandet waren. Aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass Schwierigkeiten auf sie warteten. Tief durchatmend und sich unschlüssig am Hinterkopf kratzend, folgte er Rose aus der Tür.

„Oh, das nenne ich heiß!“, sagte er, als er neben sie trat, ein paar Schritte von der TARDIS entfernt. Sie standen in tiefem, roten Sand, über ihnen brannten zwei Sonnen von einem violetten Himmel herunter. Um sie herum waren hohe Sanddünen, die einen Rundumblick verhinderten. Das einzige, was außer dem roten Sand zu sehen war, waren sechs in einem Kreis angeordnete, kleine Metallzylinder, die um die TARDIS herumstanden.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte Rose erneut, nun nicht mehr ganz so euphorisch. Sie trug zum Glück schon relativ freizügige Kleidung – kurze Hotpants mit schwarzer Leggins und ein pink-kariertes T-Shirt – trotzdem kam sie bereits ins Schwitzen in der brütenden Hitze der beiden Sonnen. Es fühlte sich an wie in einem Backofen.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung!“, antwortete der Doctor ehrlich und schaute sich skeptisch um. Rose war ein wenig überrascht, normalerweise gab er doch nie zu, wenn er etwas nicht wusste. Außerdem war der Time Lord sonst mindestens genauso enthusiastisch wie sie, wenn es darum ging, einen unbekannten Planeten zu erforschen. Warum war er so schlecht gelaunt?

Ihre irritierten Blicke ignorierend, zog der Doctor seinen langen Mantel und sein braunes Nadelstreifenjackett aus und warf beides achtlos zu Rose, bevor er auf eine der höheren Sanddünen neben ihnen kletterte. Er wollte sich einen Rundumblick verschaffen. Doch es war ganz schön mühsam, auf die Düne zu klettern – seine cremefarbenen Turnschuhe versanken bei jedem Schritt fast komplett im heißen, tiefen Sand. Darum wartete Rose lieber mit seinen schweren Jacken im Arm am Fuß der Düne auf ihn. Oben angekommen, sah sich der Time Lord um – Sand und Dünen soweit das Auge reichte. Warum waren sie hier gelandet? Von irgendwoher musste doch das Notsignal gekommen sein?

Plötzlich rief Rose alarmiert seinen Namen. Ihre Stimmlage verriet nichts Gutes, darum rannte der Doctor schon den Sandhügel herab, bevor er überhaupt wusste, was sie erschreckt hatte. Doch es war trotzdem schon zu spät. Die Metallzylinder um die TARDIS leuchteten auf und rahmten die Zeitmaschine in einem bedrohlichen, blau schimmernden Licht ein. Die tiefen Schläge der Klosterglocke hallten laut durch die Stille, bevor die Türen der TARDIS selbstständig zuschlugen und sie sich in Luft auflöste. Zu spät erreichte der Doctor den Platz, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte – die TARDIS war verschwunden!

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, NEIN!!“, rief er frustriert, während der Time Lord innerhalb der Metallzylinder zum Stehen kam. Er drehte sich ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse und sah sich suchend um, während er sich mehrmals mit den Händen durch die braunen Haare fuhr.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Rose entsetzt. Sie war ebenfalls zu der Stelle gerannt, doch war wegen seinem langem Mantel und seinem Jackett im Arm erheblich langsamer gewesen als er. Außerdem widerstrebte es ihr, in den Kreis der Metallzylinder zu treten – wer wusste schon, was mit der TARDIS geschehen war?!

„Ein Transmat-Strahl!“, antwortete der Time Lord frustriert. „Sie wurde wegteleportiert!“ In seiner Stimme schwangen Ärger, Irritation und Verzweiflung mit. Doch er verlor keine Zeit – er kniete bereits vor einem der Zylinder, welche jetzt wieder inaktiv waren. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was aus ihm und Rose in dieser Wüste werden würde, wenn die TARDIS nicht wieder auftauchte. Der Transmat musste sich doch sicherlich irgendwie umpolen lassen?! Darum suchte er nach Schaltern oder Knöpfen, konnte aber keine finden.

„Doctor?!“, sagte Rose plötzlich, erneut mit verhältnismäßig sorgenvoller Stimme.

„Keine Sorge Rose, ich bin gut mit Teleportern! Normalerweise lassen die sich leicht umpolen.“, versuchte er, sie zu beruhigen, während er weiter einen der Zylinder untersuchte. Der Doctor ging davon aus, dass sie sich dieselben Sorgen machte wie er, über die Hitze und das begrenzte Zeitfenster, welches sie zur Verfügung hatten. „Erinnern Sie sich an Cassandra und Plattform 1? Da hab‘ ich auch in Nullkommanichts die Polarität des Transmats umgedreht… Da war es sogar ähnlich heiß wie hier, also ziemlich genau die gleichen Bedingungen…“, fing er an zu erzählen, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen.

Aber Roses Sorge kam woanders her. Obwohl sie sich außerhalb des Kreises aufhielt, begannen ihre Finger- und Zehenspitzen zu kribbeln und sie hatte plötzlich ein eigenartig flaues Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Und bildete sie sich das nur ein oder roch es plötzlich nach Orangen? Das Kribbeln breitete sich schnell in ihrem ganzen Körper aus und als sie ihre Hand vors Gesicht hob, um zu schauen, was damit geschah, konnte sie sprichwörtlich durch sie durchsehen.

„Rose, geben Sie mir bitte-…“, begann der Time Lord gerade, doch Rose unterbrach ihn.

„DOCTOR!“, rief sie erneut, nun vollends in Panik verfallend und endlich drehte er sich alarmiert zu ihr um. Doch es war erneut zu spät. Genau wie die TARDIS keine Minute zuvor, löste sich Rose vor seinen Augen in Luft auf.

„Rose! ROSE!! NEIN!“ Der Doctor sprang auf und rannte so schnell er konnte zu ihr, aber weil er mit jedem Schritt tief im Sand versank, kam er ein weiteres Mal zu spät. Genau wie die TARDIS zuvor, war Rose bereits verschwunden, ehe er ihre ausgestreckte Hand mit seiner erreichte. Er konnte noch die Spannung in der ionisierten Luft spüren und das fruchtige Aroma des Teleporters riechen, aber das half ihm jetzt auch nicht weiter.

Rose war weg! Und mit ihr auch sein Schallschraubenzieher, nach dem er sie gerade hatte fragen wollen. Denn der war in der Innentasche seines Jacketts gewesen und das hatte er samt seinem Mantel Rose gegeben! Sie hatte beides noch über dem Arm gefaltet in der Hand gehabt, als sie verschwunden war! Wie war das überhaupt möglich? Sie hatte doch gar nicht im Zylinderkreis gestanden! Waren diese Dinger gar nicht Teil des Transmats?

Frustriert knurrend raufte sich der Doctor erneut die Haare und drehte sich im Kreis. Er suchte nach weiteren Hinweisen, Technik, irgendetwas, was erklärte, wo Rose und die TARDIS hin teleportiert worden waren. Oder wie! Aber außer rotem Sand und der Metallzylinder war nichts weiter zu sehen. Dem Time Lord kam die Idee, dass man ihn jetzt auch noch wegteleportieren würde. Also wartete er... und wartete... aber nichts geschah. Irritiert kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. Was sollte das Ganze? Wieso sollte jemand ein Notsignal von hier senden, nur um dann sein Schiff und seine Freundin zu entführen und ihn selbst im Nichts stehenzulassen? Mitten in der Wüste?!

Noch einmal sah sich der Doctor die Metallzylinder an. Sie waren etwa einen Fuß hoch und einen halben im Durchmesser breit, aus einem harten, silbernen Metall und bis auf einer kleinen Leuchtdiode am oberen Rand völlig glatt. Darum fing er an, auf gut Glück den Sand um einen der Zylinder mit den Händen wegzuschaufeln, aber nach ein paar Minuten gab er auf. Der Sand war so staubtrocken, dass er immer wieder nachrutschte. Er kam also nicht tiefer als ein paar Zentimeter hinein! Auch die Versuche bei den anderen Zylindern scheiterten. Hätte er doch nur seinen Schallschrauber bei sich!

Schwer ausatmend setzte sich der Doctor in den heißen Sand. Die beiden roten Sonnen brannten erbarmungslos von einem blass-violetten Himmel auf ihn herab – was ihn schon beinahe an zuhause erinnerte. Zum Glück war er als Time Lord relativ unempfindlich für Hitze und Strahlung jedweder Art, ansonsten hätte er sich von den starken UV-Strahlen innerhalb einer halben Stunde einen heftigen Sonnenbrand eingefangen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Rose sich mittlerweile an einem Ort befand, an dem sie sich vor den Sonnen schützen konnte. Und hoffentlich war ihr nichts passiert! Wo war sie bloß? Wer hatte sie entführt? Und was, wenn man sie gefangen hielt? Oder folterte? Oder noch Schlimmeres?

Seine beiden Herzen klopften ihm bei dem Gedanken unruhig in der Brust und er hatte Mühe, die aufkommende Angst um sie zu unterdrücken. Rose war mit Abstand die tapferste und mutigste Begleiterin, die er je gehabt hatte. Sie hatte schon oft bewiesen, dass sie sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Ihr würde schon etwas einfallen, wo auch immer sie jetzt war. Dennoch machte er sich große Sorgen um sie. Auch wenn er es niemals offen zugeben würde, tief im Innern musste er sich eingestehen, was sie ihm bedeutete. Gerade in Augenblicken wie diesen spürte er mit schmerzhafter Gewissheit, dass sie mehr für ihn war als eine Begleiterin oder Freundin… Er musste sie schnell finden. Aber wie?

Da er am Boden keine Hinweise fand und auch die Metallzylinder nichts weiter hergaben, mit dem er hätte arbeiten können, schaute der Time Lord nach oben. Normalerweise hatte er zumindest eine Ahnung, in welchem Quadranten oder System er sich befand, wenigstens die grobe Richtung der Galaxie, aber momentan hatte er nicht die leiseste Idee, wo er sein könnte. Planeten mit zwei Sonnen und violettem Himmel gab es Unzählige. Er würde bis zur Nacht warten müssen, um anhand der Sternbilder die Lage des Planeten zu bestimmen.

Aber was sollte er bis dahin tun? Fest stand, dass er nicht hier sitzen bleiben konnte. Es war so heiß wie in einem Backofen und die Sonnen hatten sich in den zehn Minuten, in denen er bereits hier war, kaum bewegt. Anhand der Planetenrotation, die er als Time Lord spüren konnte, kalkulierte er schnell, dass ein Tag hier ungefähr 30 Erdenstunden lang war und dass es bis zum Eintritt der relativ kurzen Nacht noch ungefähr neun Stunden dauern würde. Das hieß, dass der Mittag noch ausstand und die Sonnen noch nicht im Zenit standen. Es würde also wahrscheinlich noch heißer werden.

Der Doctor lockerte seine Krawatte und krempelte die Ärmel seines hellblauen Hemdes bis zu den Ellbogen hoch. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Als Time Lord hatte er mit seiner TARDIS eine telepathische Verbindung, die er zum Steuern und Navigieren brauchte. Auch die Übersetzungsmatrix der TARDIS funktionierte über diese mentale Verbindung. Und obwohl das Bewusstsein seines Schiffes eigentlich nicht mehr als ein subtiles Hintergrundrauschen in seinem Kopf war, was er nach all den Jahren kaum noch wahrnahm, so konnte der Doctor, wenn er sich gut konzentrierte, diese Verbindung mit ihr nutzen, um sie zu finden. Zumindest konnte er die ungefähre Richtung spüren, in der sich die TARDIS befand. Und tatsächlich, nachdem er alle anderen Sinne weitestgehend ausgeblendet und sich nur noch auf das leise Summen der TARDIS in seinem Hinterkopf konzentriert hatte, fühlte er sie. In der Richtung links von ihm, aber sehr weit weg. Er schätzte ungefähr 280 oder 290 Meilen – nein, halt, es waren genau 287 Meilen. Um auch der Richtung einen Namen zu geben, denn er würde sich nicht die ganze Zeit auf die telepathische Verbindung konzentrieren können, bemühte der Doctor anschließend seinen Sinn für planetare Magnetfelder. Mit dessen Hilfe stellte er fest, dass die TARDIS in nordwestlicher Richtung stand. Noch einmal zu den beiden Sonnen hinaufblickend, machte sich der Time Lord im Geiste eine Randnotiz, dass die erste wahrscheinlich im Nordosten und die zweite im Südosten aufging, damit er sich in Zukunft einfacher orientieren konnte.

Jetzt wusste er zwar, wo die TARDIS war, aber wer sagte ihm, dass Rose auch dort sein würde? Sie konnte schließlich ganz woandershin teleportiert worden sein. Aber das wäre gar nicht weiter schlimm, denn wenn er sein Schiff finden würde, konnte er mit dessen Hilfe auch Rose ausfindig machen. Sie wusste zwar nichts davon, aber seitdem sie in das Herz der TARDIS geblickt hatte, hatte auch sie eine telepathische Verbindung mit ihr – nicht nur wie üblich für die Übersetzungsmatrix, sondern stärker und tieferliegend. Vielleicht lag das noch an BAD WOLF, vielleicht aber auch daran, dass die TARDIS Rose schon davor mehr als jeden anderen seiner menschlichen Begleiter gemocht hatte. Manchmal hatte der Doctor das Gefühl, dass sein Schiff Rose sogar mehr mochte als ihn selbst. Als Mensch konnte Rose die telepathische Verbindung zwar weder spüren noch in irgendeiner Art und Weise nutzen, aber er konnte sie mithilfe der TARDIS überall in Raum und Zeit aufspüren. Und das war doch sehr nützlich in Situationen wie dieser. Er musste also nur zur TARDIS.

Da ihn das Rumstehen im heißem Wüstensand nicht voranbrachte und auch nichts weiter zu geschehen schien, atmete der Doctor noch einmal tief durch, dann lief er schließlich los. Er fiel in einen lockeren Ausdauerlauf, denn er wusste, dass er die ganze Strecke unmöglich bei dieser Hitze durchhalten würde, wenn er allzu schnell lief. Er kalkulierte, dass er bei diesem Tempo ungefähr zwei Tage brauchen würde, aber das auch nur, solange er nicht anhielt, um Pausen zu machen. Als Time Lord mit seiner übermenschlichen Physiologie hätte das bei normalem Wetter an sich kein großes Problem dargestellt. Doch bei dieser enormen Hitze und ohne Verpflegung könnte auch er so seine Schwierigkeiten bekommen. In den transdimensionalen Taschen seines Jacketts hatte er immer allerhand nützliche Dinge bei sich, unter anderem mindestens eine Mahlzeit und eine Flasche Wasser, aber sein Jackett wurde zusammen mit Rose wegteleportiert. So konnte er also nur darauf hoffen, dass er unterwegs etwas Essbares fand, ansonsten würde er wohl auf Wegverpflegung verzichten müssen.

\---

„DOCTOR!“, schrie Rose und streckte ihre Hand nach seiner aus. Aber es war zu spät. Er war nicht mehr da. Auch die Wüste war weg. Stattdessen stand sie in einem Raum mit braunen, erdartigen Wänden. Sie war in einer Art Höhle oder Keller. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis und hatte eigentlich erwartet, jemanden vorzufinden, der sie hierher gebracht hatte. Aber es war niemand zu sehen. Sie war allein.

Einmal tief durchatmend, sah sie sich genauer um. Fußboden, Wände und Decke bestanden aus Erde oder einer Art Lehm und es gab keine Fenster, was ihr den Eindruck vermittelte, unter der Erdoberfläche zu sein. Nach der Hitze der Wüste empfand sie die Temperatur hier unten als angenehm kühl und trotzdem nicht zu kalt. Die Decke war niedrig und kuppelförmig und erinnerte sie etwas an das Innere der TARDIS, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so groß. Licht kam durch eine kleine Öffnung in der Decke, mehr ein Lüftungsschacht als ein Dachfenster, aber es war zu klein, als dass Rose sich hätte durchzwängen können. Es gab zwei runde Türen in dem Raum. Die eine etwas größer und aus einem Metall, welches aussah wie grob gehauener Stahl, die andere kleiner und scheinbar aus Holz.

Rose ging zuerst zu der Stahltür und versuchte, sie aufzudrücken, doch da es weder eine Türklinke noch einen Hebel oder einen anderen Verschluss gab, den sie hätte betätigen können, war ihre Anstrengung umsonst. Das einzig Auffällige war eine kleine rechteckige Einlassung im unteren Teil der Tür, die Rose sehr an eine Katzenklappe erinnerte. Die Größe passte zumindest. Aber selbst wenn sie diese aufbekam, konnte sie sich genauso wenig da durchzwängen wie durch die schmale Öffnung in der Decke.

Also lief Rose zur Holztür. Sie erwartete ein ähnliches Ergebnis, aber zu ihrer Überraschung ließ sich diese problemlos öffnen. Hinter der Tür war ein kleinerer Raum, ebenfalls rund, kuppelförmig und mit erdigen Wänden. Auch hier gab es eine kleine Öffnung in der Decke, durch die Licht einfallen konnte. Rose fand einen Metallblock mit einer wannenförmigen Vertiefung, einen stählernen Hocker und in einer Ecke des Raumes etwas, dass sie an einen Zuber erinnerte, auch aus grob gehauenem Stahl. Dann dämmerte es ihr – sie stand in einem Badezimmer. Der Metallblock war ein Waschbecken, der Hocker musste eine Art Toilette sein und der Zuber war eine Badewanne. Rose lachte humorlos auf. Auch auf fremden Planeten waren die Grundbedürfnisse alle gleich. Zurück in dem größeren Zimmer fielen ihr erstmals eine Art Tisch mit einem Stuhl davor auf, die beide im Boden eingelassen waren und an der hinteren Wand war eine flache Erdaufschüttung, die eine Art Liegefläche zu sein schien. Ansonsten gab es in dem Zimmer nur noch einen rechteckigen Stahlrahmen, der an der Wand hing wie ein leerer Bilderrahmen. Was war das hier? Ein Hotel? Ein Gästezimmer? Oder doch eher eine Gefängniszelle? Auf jeden Fall war es eine Wohneinheit und sie war darin eingeschlossen.

Rose seufzte. Das war nicht ihre erste Gefangenschaft, seitdem sie mit dem Doctor unterwegs war. Genaugenommen waren sie gefühlt jeden dritten Tag in irgendeiner Zelle oder in einem Gefängnis. Also hatte sie sich schon mehr oder weniger daran gewöhnt. Aber weil sie auch schon so oft mit dem Time Lord gefangen genommen worden war, wusste sie auch, was für gewöhnlich zu tun war, um auszubrechen. Wenn sie doch nur den Schallschrauber bei sich hätte....

Ruckartig an sich herabblickend, stellte Rose fest, dass sie noch immer den Mantel und das Jackett vom Doctor im Arm hielt. Bingo! Sie fand den Schallschraubenzieher in der Innentasche seinen Jacketts und hielt ihn gegen die Stahltür, bevor sie auf den kleinen Knopf an der Seite drückte. Der Schrauber gab sein typisches Surren von sich und die Spitze leuchtete blau, aber ansonsten tat sich nichts. Sie versuchte eine andere der zigtausend Einstellungen, von der sie wusste, dass der Doctor damit schon Türen geöffnet hatte, doch wieder passierte nichts. Nach und nach probierte Rose die unterschiedlichen Frequenzen durch, aber die Tür ging weder auf, noch hörte sie ein Schloss klicken. Frustriert hämmerte sie schließlich mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür.

„HALLO? Ist da jemand?!“, rief sie laut und horchte, bevor sie weiter gegen die Tür schlug. „Lasst mich hier raus!“ Doch Rose erhielt keine Antwort. Sie versuchte es weiter und weiter, schlug und trat gegen die Stahltür, rief und rief, bis ihre Arme schmerzten und ihre Stimme rau wurde. Aber nach etwa einer Stunde gab sie schließlich auf. Sie setzte sich auf die Kante der Liegefläche und seufzte geschlagen. Wo war sie hier nur gelandet? Wo war der Doctor? Wurde er auch teleportiert? Und wenn ja, wohin? Wurde er vielleicht auch in so einem Erdloch gefangen gehalten wie sie? Rose hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war und was er tat, aber in einer Sache war sie sich hundert Prozent sicher: egal wo er war, er würde nach ihr suchen und er würde sie auch finden. Sie musste nur geduldig sein. Sie hatte vollstes Vertrauen darin, dass er sie nie zurücklassen würde. Er würde herausfinden, wo man sie gefangen hielt und dann würde er kommen und sie befreien. Und wenn er dabei alles in die Luft jagen müsste! Er würde sie retten, davon war sie überzeugt. Sie hoffte nur, er würde sich dabei beeilen.

In Gedanken versunken, saß Rose auf der Kante des erdigen Bettes und starrte vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich ein metallenes Klicken hörte. Sie schreckte auf und sah zur Tür, aber es kam gar nicht von dort. Sie hörte ein elektronisches Surren und drehte sich irritiert um. Das Geräusch kam von dem Metallrahmen. Innerhalb erschien ein Bild. Zuerst konnte sie nicht erkennen, was es darstellen sollte, doch dann erkannte sie rote Dünen, einen violetten Himmel und... die dünne Gestalt des Doctors. Er lief gerade eine der roten Sanddünen hinauf, wobei er bei jedem Schritt tief einsank, nur um dann auf der anderen Seite der Düne wieder herunterzurennen. Der Rahmen war kein Bilderrahmen, es war eine Art Fernseher und das Programm war ihr Time Lord!

„Doctor!“, rief sie und fasste in den Rahmen, aber das Bild flackerte an dieser Stelle nur und ihre Hand berührte die Wand dahinter. Es war ein holographisches Bild, also konnte Rose ihn weder anfassen noch mit ihm sprechen. Den Metallrahmen von allen Seiten untersuchend, fand sie auf einer Seite ein paar Knöpfe mit eigenartigen Symbolen darauf. Sie drückte auf den ersten und das Bild zoomte heraus. Der Doctor war nur noch sehr klein inmitten von unzähligen Sanddünen zu sehen. Erschrocken drückte sie den nächsten und das Bild zoomte wieder rein. Mit dem nächsten Knopf konnte sie die Perspektive verändern, wobei sie ihn um 360 Grad umrunden konnte. Und als Rose den vierten Knopf betätigte, bekam sie aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern sogar noch Ton zu ihrem Bild. Sie hörte das leise Pfeifen des Windes, der sachte um die Dünen wehte, das Rascheln des Sandes, der bei jedem Schritt des Doctors in Bewegung geriet und seine regelmäßigen, kontrollierten Atemzüge, während er ausdauernd vor sich hinrannte. Erneut rief Rose seinen Namen, aber natürlich konnte er sie nicht hören. Sie probierte die letzten beiden Knöpfe, aber mit denen konnte sie den Ton nur lauter und leiser machen. Der Rahmen war tatsächlich nichts anderes als ein außerirdischer, holographischer Fernseher. Und der Doctor spielte die Hauptrolle in einer Sendung.

Irritiert schüttelte Rose den Kopf. Was zum Henker sollte das? Warum war sie hier und sollte sich das ansehen? Warum war der Doctor nicht auch aus der Wüste teleportiert worden? Und wie lange würde sie hier gefangen sein? Rose hatte Fragen über Fragen, aber fürs erste konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als dem Time Lord bei seinem Marathon durch die heiße Wüste zu beobachten. Zumindest wusste sie nun, wo er war und wie es ihm ging. Das erleichterte sie ungemein. Und er war – hoffentlich – auf dem Weg zu ihr! Er würde sie holen kommen, sie musste nur geduldig sein.

\---

Nach ungefähr drei Stunden ununterbrochenen Ausdauerlaufens war der Doctor bereits komplett durchgeschwitzt. Der Schweiß tropfte ihm von den Schläfen und vom Kinn und lief ihm unangenehm in die Augen, aber trotzdem lief er nicht langsamer. Normalerweise transpirierte er so gut wie nie und konnte seine Körpertemperatur von ungefähr 30°C auch auf heißeren Planeten problemlos ohne diese primitive Art der Temperaturregulierung halten. Aber seitdem die beiden Sonnen im Zenit standen, fühlte er sich nun wahrlich wie in einem Backofen. Es waren unerträglich heiße 57°C im Schatten – wenn es Schatten gegeben hätte. Schon der sanfte Wind auf seiner Haut oder die Luftzüge in den Lungen verbrannten ihn beinahe. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand einen übergroßen Föhn auf höchster Stufe direkt auf ihn halten. Dazu kam natürlich die nicht unerhebliche Anstrengung, im ständigen Bergauf und Bergab durch den tiefen Sand zu laufen. Der Time Lord rannte ja eigentlich immer schon gerne und viel, aber mit jedem Schritt bis zu den Knöcheln im Sand zu versinken, machte selbst ihm keinen Spaß. Wenn sich wenigstens die Landschaft verändern würde, dann wüsste er, wie weit er schon vorangekommen war. Doch weit und breit war noch immer nichts außer Sand zu sehen. Keine Zivilisation, keine Tiere, nicht einmal das kleinste bisschen Vegetation. Wüste, soweit das Auge reichte.

Aber er durfte nicht aufgeben. Rose brauchte ihn. Er musste sie schnell finden, wo auch immer sie war. Wie lange würde sie schutzlos in einer solchen Wüste durchhalten? Wahrscheinlich konnte er sogar froh sein, dass Rose von hier wegteleportiert worden war. Andernfalls hätte sie mittlerweile einen Hitzschlag erlitten und er hätte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, ihr zu helfen. Vielleicht wurde sie ja auch teleportiert, um sie zu retten? Vielleicht ging es ihr besser, als der Doctor befürchtete? Er versuchte, optimistisch zu bleiben. Aber warum wurde dann auch die TARDIS entführt? Warum wurde nur er zurückgelassen? Warum wurden sie überhaupt durch das Notsignal auf diesen Planeten und in diese lebensfeindliche Umgebung gelockt?

Frage um Frage drängte sich dem Doctor im Geiste auf. Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten fand. Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, wo im Universum er sich ungefähr befand und was für Bewohner dieser Planet zu bieten hatte – denn dass er bewohnt war, wusste er mit Sicherheit, ansonsten hätte es weder ein Notsignal noch die Metallzylinder im Sand gegeben – dann hätte er die Gefahr für Rose ungefähr einschätzen können. Aber diese Ungewissheit nagte schwer an ihm. Doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als zu laufen und zu laufen, bis er die TARDIS erreichte oder irgendetwas anderes fand als rote Sanddünen.

\---

In ihrem Gefängnis war Rose mit ihrer Flucht noch immer keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Sie hatte zwar den Schallschrauber des Doctors, aber nachdem sie gefühlte 1000 Funktionen an der runden Stahltür ohne Ergebnis ausprobiert hatte, schmiss sie ihn frustriert in eine Ecke und fluchte laut. Sofort meldete sich jedoch ihr schlechtes Gewissen. In ihrem Kopf meckerte die Stimme des Time Lords darüber, wie sie seinen wertvollen Schraubenzieher behandelte. Darum warf Rose einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den Bildschirm, wo der Time Lord schon seit Stunden durch die heiße Wüste rannte. Für sie. Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, was sie tat oder wo sie war, aber es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als wäre er direkt neben ihr im Raum. Darum hob sie seufzend sein wertvolles Werkzeug wieder auf und legte es übertrieben behutsam auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. Sich aufzuregen half ihr auch nicht weiter. Stattdessen kam ihr eine neue Idee. Der Doctor hatte immer allerhand nützlichen Kleinkram in seinen transdimensionalen Taschen und vielleicht würde sie etwas anderes finden, was ihr zur Flucht verhelfen konnte.

Rose nahm erneut sein Jackett in die Hand, drehte es auf den Kopf und schüttelte kräftig daran. Erwartungsgemäß regneten diverse kleine Gegenstände heraus, unter anderem das gedankenmanipulierende Papier, ein Jo-Jo, ein Bündel Bindfaden, eine Zahnbürste, eine Trillerpfeife, eine Stifttaschenlampe, eine aufziehbare Spielzeugmaus, die ewigbrennenden Streichhölzer, das Stethoskop, seine Brille, eine Flasche Wasser und ein in Folie verpacktes Schinken-Käse-Sandwich – nicht gerade die Utensilien, die einen Gefängnisausbruch möglich machten. Klar, mit dem Papier konnte der Doctor eine gefälschte Identität annehmen oder Dokumente zeigen, die sein Gegenüber sehen wollte. Doch leider konnte Rose das Papier nie wirklich kontrollieren – sie konnte sich nie genug auf eine Lüge konzentrieren und schweifte gedanklich zu oft ab, um es so perfekt zu nutzen wie der Time Lord. Aber vielleicht könnte sie stattdessen mit der Schnur etwas anfangen, wenn einer ihrer Entführer in die Zelle kam? Vielleicht einer der Gefängniswärter? Mit dem Doctor hatte sie schon in so einigen Gefängnissen gesessen und immer hatte es Wärter oder Wachen gegeben, die dann und wann auf einen Besuch vorbeigeschaut hatten. Meistens waren das die vielversprechendsten Momente für einen Ausbruch. Ihr Standardplan bestand darin, dass Rose für eine Ablenkung sorgte, während der Time Lord entweder die Schlüssel stahl, die Tür manipulierte oder die Wachen überwältigte – letzteres hatte er aber bisher nur in Jeans und Lederjacke getan. Sicher könnte Rose mithilfe der Schnur für eine Ablenkung sorgen, aber das setzte voraus, dass irgendwann auch mal einer ihrer Entführer vorbeikam. Und bisher gab es nicht einmal die leiseste Spur von irgendeiner Lebensform vor der Tür. Normalerweise hätte längst jemand vorbeikommen müssen, um sie zu befragen oder ihr zu sagen, warum sie hier festgehalten wurde.

In Rose kam plötzlich Sorge auf, was aus ihr werden würde, wenn tatsächlich keiner kam. Was, wenn der Transmat automatisiert war? Wenn keiner wusste, dass sie hier war? Sie hatte zwar ein Badezimmer, in dem es fließendes Wasser gab, aber bis auf das Sandwich, was aus der Jacke des Doctors gefallen war, hatte sie nichts zu essen.

Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf den Bildschirm und auf den Time Lord, der durch die Wüste rannte. Wie viele Meilen hatte er schon hinter sich? Wie weit würde er noch laufen müssen? Würde er durchhalten? Sie hatte seine Notration, er hatte also nicht mal etwas Wasser bei sich. Und in dieser Wüste war es so verdammt heiß gewesen!

Mit dem Zoom am Rahmen des Bildschirms holte Rose den Time Lord näher ins Bild, um mit den Fingern sein holographisches Gesicht zu berühren. Er schwitzte tatsächlich ungewöhnlich stark. Das wäre bei der Hitze prinzipiell auch nicht überraschend gewesen, aber Rose hatte den Doctor bisher nie so sehr schwitzen gesehen! Nicht auf Satellit Fünf, nicht in Rom, nicht im Dschungel von Krakatau. Nicht einmal in Afrika im 22. Jahrhundert, als die Klimaerwärmung ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Aber überall dort hatte er auch keinen Marathon durch eine Wüste laufen müssen. Und so wie er keuchte, schien es wirklich sehr anstrengend für ihn zu sein. Kein Wunder, wenn er mit jedem Schritt tief im Sand versank. Er tat ihr unendlich leid. Der Doctor nahm das alles nur auf sich, um sie zu retten. Naja, und um vielleicht die TARDIS wiederzubekommen.

Rose fragte sich, wo die Zeitmaschine hin teleportiert worden war. War sie vielleicht in ihrer Nähe? Vielleicht fand sie ja eine Möglichkeit, sie wiederzufinden? Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie schaffte es irgendwie, aus ihrer Zelle auszubrechen. Was würde er für Augen machen, wenn er hier ankam und...

Noch ehe sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende formulieren konnte, klickte etwas an der runden Metalltür. Rose hielt gespannt den Atem an, während ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Endlich würde sie erfahren, wer sie hier gefangen hielt. Hoffentlich erfuhr sie auch, warum.

Ein weiteres Geräusch war von außerhalb der Tür zu hören. Es klang wie eine Art Schieber, der auf- und wieder zuging. Und es klang, als käme das Geräusch von unten, dort, wo die kleine Metallklappe war. Rose verfolgte irritiert, wie diese Klappe, die sie an eine Katzenklappe erinnert hatte, entriegelt wurde und seitlich ins Innere der Tür verschwand. Sofort ließ sie sich auf Hände und Knie fallen und spähte durch die Luke, in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf ihre Wächter zu erhaschen. Aber wie sie nun feststellen musste, war hinter der kleinen Klappe nur eine Art Kasten, nicht mehr als ein kleiner Schacht. Dahinter waren in allen Richtungen weitere Metallwände. Doch in dem Kasten stand eine kleine Schale mit einem Becher. Ihr Essen, wie es schien. Und plötzlich dämmerte Rose auch der Sinn dieser Klappe – es war eine Art Schleuse, durch die ihre Entführer sie sicher mit Nahrung versorgen konnten, ohne dass sie je einen Blick auf sie werfen konnte.

Frustriert schlug sie gegen die Tür und schrie und tobte in ihrer schlimmsten Ghettosprache, die den Doctor hätte rot werden lassen, wenn er sie gehört hätte. Aber natürlich half das wenig. Nachdem sie ihrem Ärger Luft verschafft hatte, nahm sie die Schüssel und den Becher und beinahe augenblicklich wurde die Klappe wieder verriegelt. Der Mechanismus war offensichtlich automatisiert. Sie seufzte. Aber wenigstens konnte sie jetzt davon ausgehen, dass irgendjemand wusste, dass sie hier war und dass sie nicht in diesem Loch verhungern musste. Vorausgesetzt, die Mahlzeit war tatsächlich essbar.

Skeptisch sah sich Rose den Inhalt der Schüssel an. Es waren hauptsächlich grüne und rote Gemüsesorten. Auch die eine oder andere violette und gelbe Frucht waren dabei. Rose war mit dem Time Lord schon etwas rumgekommen, aber diese Lebensmittel hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Alienplanet eben – da konnte man nie wissen. Vorsichtig probierte sie ein grünes Stück, dessen Konsistenz an Kohlrabi erinnerte. Es schmeckte herzhaft und nahrhaft. Sie war positiv überrascht. Ein Rotes, das aussah wie ein zu klein geratener Granatapfel, war saftig und schmeckte eher säuerlich. Die Gelben schmeckten wie süße Kartoffeln, und die Violetten schmeckten irgendwie nach gar nichts. Überraschenderweise war Rose nach der Schüssel satt und musste gestehen, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen könnte – nicht dass sie das unbedingt wollte, schließlich wollte sie so schnell es ging wieder hier raus, aber zumindest musste sie nicht fürchten, zu verhungern. In dem Becher war eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit, die wie kalter, süßer Tee schmeckte.

Nach ihrer Mahlzeit versuchte Rose noch eine ganze Weile, aus ihrem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Jeden einzelnen Zentimeter dieses Erdlochs untersuchte sie dabei, sogar in ihrem ‚Badezimmer‘ an den Zu- und Abflüssen. Als sie nicht einmal dort etwas fand, was ihr zur Flucht verhelfen konnte, versuchte sie erneut, eine Antwort von ihren Entführern zu erhalten. Aber bis auf eine heißere Stimme und schmerzende Fäuste erreichte sie auch dabei rein gar nichts.

Gerade überlegte sie, ob sie sich irgendwie aus diesem Erdloch herausgraben könnte, als Rose erneut das Geräusch des Schiebers in der Metalltür hörte. Hatte sie eine zweite Portion bekommen? Auf allen Vieren vor der Luke kniend, fand Rose zu ihrer Überraschung eine sauber zusammengelegte Decke mit einem Kissen in dem Kasten. Hieß das etwa, es war schon Zeit fürs Bett? Rose hatte nicht auf ihre Uhr geschaut, als sie hier angekommen war, aber es mussten seitdem schon einige Stunden vergangen sein.

Als sie verwundert zu dem Lichtschacht in der Decke hinaufblickte, realisierte Rose, dass das Licht tatsächlich abgenommen hatte. Draußen wurde es dunkler. Durch den flackernden Bildschirm, auf dem der Doctor immer noch unermüdlich durch die Wüste rannte, hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass das Tageslicht geschwunden war. Auch bei dem Time Lord in der Wüste war es scheinbar dunkler geworden. Ob es jetzt auch kühler wurde bei ihm? Sie wünschte es ihm von ganzem Herzen.

\---

Die erste Sonne war endlich untergegangen und zu seinem Glück war die Temperatur mit ihr um einige Grad gefallen. Das Licht nahm zwar ab, aber das hielt den Doctor natürlich nicht auf. Was nützte ihm schon Licht, wenn es hier sowieso nichts zu sehen gab außer rotem Sand? Und jetzt, wo es etwas kühler wurde, war das Laufen nicht mehr ganz so anstrengend und er kam besser vorwärts als in der Hitze des Tages. Er war jetzt schon fast den ganzen Tag unterwegs und die Landschaft hatte sich nicht ansatzweise verändert. Wie groß war diese Wüste nur? Es musste doch irgendwann mal eine kleine Veränderung geben?! Was ihm auch noch Sorgen bereitete, war der Himmel. Der Doctor hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sobald es dunkel genug wäre, mithilfe des Sternenhimmels die Lage des Planeten im Universum zu bestimmen. Als Time Lord war das eine seiner leichtesten Übungen. Doch unglücklicherweise hatten sich mit dem Untergang der ersten Sonne Wolken am Himmel gebildet, die immer dichter wurden, je näher auch die Zweite dem Horizont kam. Und tatsächlich – als auch sie endlich am Horizont verschwunden war, hatte sich der Himmel soweit bewölkt, dass kein einziger Stern zu sehen war. Wenn also schon keine Sterne, so hatte er wenigstes auf einen abkühlenden Regenguss gehofft, wie unwahrscheinlich das in einer Wüste auch wäre. Aber nein, auch das blieb ihm verwehrt. Es bewölkte sich nur, weil die Luft abkühlte, aber die Luftfeuchtigkeit war nicht ansatzweise hoch genug, damit es regnen konnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz sah sich der Doctor um, nach Zeichen von Lichtverschmutzung oder Flugobjekten am Himmel suchend. Aber auch damit hatte er kein Glück. Der Himmel war einheitlich dunkel. Geradezu stockfinster! Er hatte nicht einmal mehr eine Vorstellung, in welche Richtung er eigentlich lief. Durch das Auf und Ab der Dünen konnte man selbst als Time Lord leicht die Orientierung verlieren. Darum musste er sich stärker auf seine mentale Verbindung mit der TARDIS konzentrieren, um nicht am Ende noch im Kreis zu laufen. Schließlich durfte er keine Zeit verlieren. Er hatte schon genug getrödelt wegen der Hitze. Rose brauchte ihn! Obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war – oder vielmehr inständig hoffte – dass es ihr gut ging, wollte er sie nicht länger als nötig allein auf sich gestellt lassen. Aber Rose war schon eine ganze Weile mit ihm unterwegs und kannte seine Tricks. Sie konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Das war eine Eigenschaft von vielen, die er so an ihr sehr schätzte – nein, liebte! Aber auch eine gestandene Rose Tyler konnte nicht ewig auf sich allein gestellt auf einem fremden Planeten bei fremden Lebensformen durchhalten, vor allem wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass besagte Lebensformen feindlich gesinnt waren. Er war ein Optimist und glaubte daran, dass es ihr gut ging, aber er wusste auch, wieviel schief gehen konnte. Und eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf redete ihm allerhand schlimme Dinge ein, die mit Rose passieren könnten, wenn er sich nicht beeilte. Und die gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht. <strike></strike>

Also legte er trotz der Dunkelheit nochmal an Tempo zu.

\---

Währenddessen hatte sich Rose in ihrem Erdloch gemütlich eingerichtet. Sie hatte erstmals das Badezimmer benutzt und sich über sauberes, fließendes Wasser gefreut. Und sie hatte sich mit der Zahnbürste des Time Lords die Zähne geputzt! Wäre es die Zahnbürste jeder anderen Person gewesen, hätte sie sich vermutlich geekelt, aber stattdessen war sie nur rot angelaufen wegen dieser unüblichen und leider unumgänglichen Intimität. Allerdings hoffte Rose inständig, dass der Doctor das nie herausfinden würde. Was würde er wohl dazu sagen? Sicherlich würde er protestieren. Aber was hätte sie auch anderes machen sollen? Sie musste sich ja mit irgendwas die Zähne putzen. Und seine Zahnbürste war sogar mit Venusischer Minze!

Mittlerweile hatte sie es sich auf dem Erdhaufen mit dem improvisierten Bettzeug bequem gemacht. Allerdings weigerte sich Rose, sich direkt auf die von den Aliens bereitgelegten Decken zu legen und hatte vorher lieber noch den langen, braunen Mantel des Time Lords unter sich ausgebreitet. Seit New New York hatten sie ihn immer mal wieder spontan als Picknick-Decke benutzt und darum glaubte sie nicht, dass der Doctor sich beschweren würde, wenn sie darauf schlief.

Da sie nichts anderes zu tun hatte, sah Rose ihm auf dem Bildschirm dabei zu, wie er weiter unermüdlich durch den heißen Sand rannte. Bildete sie sich das ein oder war der Doctor jetzt schneller unterwegs? Wahrscheinlich weil es bei ihm jetzt nicht mehr so brütend heiß war. Denn auch in der Wüste war es recht dunkel geworden. Das künstliche Licht des Bildschirms erhellte Roses Zelle gerade noch genug, damit sie sehen konnte, wo sie war, aber der Doctor schien mittlerweile durch eine stockfinstere Nacht zu laufen. Konnte er etwa tatsächlich besser im Dunkeln sehen als sie, so wie er es in seiner früheren Regeneration immer behauptet hatte? Rose verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte ihn damals nie ernst genommen, wenn er mit seiner ‚überlegenen Time Lord-Physiologie‘ geprahlt und im gleichen Atemzug Menschen als primitiv bezeichnet hatte. Rose hatte angenommen, dass er sie nur hatte aufziehen wollen. Aber scheinbar hatte er doch nicht alles erfunden und konnte tatsächlich besser sehen im Dunkeln. Verdammt!

Was konnte er wohl noch alles? Bisher hatte sich Rose ja nie wirklich getraut, den Doctor nach Unterschieden zwischen Mensch und Time Lord zu fragen. Es hatte nie einen wirklichen Grund dafür gegeben. Außerdem hatte sie die meiste Zeit sogar vergessen, dass er gar kein Mensch war. Zumindest seit seiner Regeneration zu Weihnachten. In seiner neuen Inkarnation wirkte er oft so menschlich!

Gedankenverloren spielte Rose mit seiner Brille. Das Ding setzte der Doctor neuerdings immer auf, wenn er etwas genauer untersuchte, Bücher las oder wenn er an der TARDIS bastelte. Sie hatte es ihm bisher noch nicht gesagt – würde sie vermutlich auch nie – aber wenn er die Brille aufhatte, sah er verdammt sexy aus. Noch ehe Rose wusste, was sie da tat und warum, hatte sie sich seine Brille auf die Nase geschoben. Doch dann lachte sie laut auf – so viel zum Thema besseres Sehvermögen! Die Brille hatte tatsächlich eine Stärke! Hatte der Doctor nicht neulich erst selbst behauptet, dass er die Brille eigentlich gar nicht brauchte und nur aufsetzte, um klüger auszusehen?! Rose hätte wissen müssen, dass an so einem ungewöhnlichen Geständnis was faul gewesen war! Er brauchte sie offenbar sehr wohl! Die Gläser verzerrten eindeutig ihre Sicht in der Nähe! Zugegeben, es war nicht viel, wahrscheinlich sah er auch ohne noch gut genug, um lesen zu können, aber offenbar war er doch ein kleines bisschen weitsichtig! Dieser Heuchler!

Grinsend schüttelte Rose den Kopf. Sie setzte seine Brille ab und schaute dem Time Lord weiter bei seinem anstrengenden Ausdauerlauf in der Wüste zu. Sie hätte sich schlafen legen können, aber irgendwie fand sie das nicht richtig. Der Doctor konnte auch nicht schlafen und musste viel auf sich nehmen, um sie zu retten. Leider konnte Rose nicht einschätzen, wie weit er von ihr entfernt war und wie weit er würde laufen müssen. Außerdem fragte sie sich auch, woher der Time Lord eigentlich wusste, in welche Richtung er laufen musste. Sie hatte beobachtet, wie er sich mit geschlossenen Augen im Kreis gedreht hatte, bevor er weitergelaufen war. Konnte er denn so tatsächlich die richtige Richtung bestimmen? Rose konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie er das anstellte, aber vielleicht war das auch so ein Time Lord-Ding. Auf jeden Fall war sie froh, dass er nicht nur in irgendeine zufällige Richtung zu laufen schien, denn dann hätte sie noch eine ganze Weile hier zubringen müssen. So blieb ihre Hoffnung hoch, dass sie vielleicht schneller hier raus war, als sie dachte.

\---

Der Doctor lief die ganze Nacht hindurch. Er hatte gehofft, die Wolken würden sich irgendwann auflösen, damit er endlich die interstellare Lage des Planeten bestimmen konnte. Aber er hatte kein Glück. Die Wolken verhinderten leider auch, dass sich die Wüste abkühlen konnte und so blieb es selbst über Nacht noch immer verhältnismäßig warm, wenn auch um einiges erträglicher als am Tag. Erst als es langsam dämmerte und zu hell für Sternenschein wurde, löste sich die Wolkendecke nach und nach auf und ließ die heißen Sonnenstrahlen der zwei Sonnen wieder durch. Bis zum Mittag wurde es dann wieder völlig wolkenlos und unerträglich heiß. Es wurde sogar noch heißer als am Vortag! Es war so heiß, dass beim Einatmen die Luft nun wirklich in seinen Lungen brannte, genau wie der stetige Wind auf seiner Haut.

Was dem Doctor aber noch mehr Probleme bereitete als die heiße, trockene Luft war sein Kopf, der sich langsam anfühlte wie ein Schmortopf. Die Anstrengungen des Vortags und der Nacht, bei denen er ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen war, hatten ihn reichlich dehydriert. Darum hatte er als Wassersparmaßnahme seit dem frühen Morgen seine Transpiration deutlich reduziert – er schwitzte also absichtlich weniger. Infolgedessen konnte er aber seine Temperatur nicht mehr besonders gut regulieren. Also fühlte er sich mittlerweile, als würde das Blut in seinen Adern kochen und ein stetig wachsender Druck im Inneren seines Schädels bescherte ihm immer stärker werdende Kopfschmerzen – er war drauf und dran, einen Hitzschlag zu bekommen! Er brauchte wirklich dringend Wasser. Oder eine Abkühlung.

Aber wider aller Hoffnungen hatte sich seine Umgebung bisher noch nicht signifikant verändert. Die hohen Sanddünen waren vielleicht etwas flacher geworden und aus dem roten Sand ragten mehr und mehr scharfkantige Steine hervor, aber von Wasser oder ein bisschen Vegetation war noch immer keine Spur. Aber wenigstens war er schon ein gutes Stück vorangekommen und hatte vielleicht zwei Drittel der Strecke geschafft! Wenn er seine jetzige Geschwindigkeit halten konnte und ohne Pause weiterlief, könnte er vielleicht am Abend bei der TARDIS angekommen sein.

Trotzdem hielt der Doctor nach einer weiteren halben Stunde plötzlich schwer atmend an. Die Kopfschmerzen waren mittlerweile so stark, dass ihm der Blick verschwamm und er musste die Hände auf den Knien abstützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Seine beiden Herzen hämmerten wild in seiner Brust und sein kochendes Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren. Seine Knie gaben schließlich zitternd nach und er sank hechelnd wie ein Hund in den heißen Sand. So konnte er auf keinen Fall weiterlaufen. Der Time Lord schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, als könne er so seine Benommenheit loswerden und rieb sich die Augen, bevor er zu den beiden erbarmungslosen Sonnen hinaufsah, die aus ihrem Zenit auf ihn herabbrannten. Irgendwie musste er seinen Kopf vor der Strahlung der Sonnen schützen!

Da er nichts anderes hatte, als die Kleidung an seinem Körper, löste der Doctor mit zittrigen Händen seine Krawatte und zog sein Hemd aus. Danach hängte er es sich mit dem Kragen über den Kopf und band die Krawatte wie ein Stirnband darüber, um es zu fixieren. Vermutlich sah das ziemlich albern aus, aber zum Glück beobachtete ihn ja niemand. Und wahrscheinlich war das nicht mal sein schlechtestes Outfit – in seiner sechsten Regeneration hatte er sich schon ziemlich schräg angezogen.

Dann ließ er kurzzeitig wieder zu, dass sein Körper transpirierte. Der Hitzschlag war eine akutere Gefahr als die Dehydrierung. Und tatsächlich, nach etwa zehn Minuten war der Doctor zwar von oben bis unten völlig nassgeschwitzt, hatte sich dadurch aber wieder so weit runtergekühlt, dass er es riskieren konnte, aufzustehen. Er schwankte kurz, aber fand sein Gleichgewicht. Schließlich lief er weiter. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Rose brauchte ihn. Sie war schon mehr als 30 Stunden auf sich allein gestellt auf diesem fremden Planeten. Einem fremden Planeten, den selbst er nicht kannte und nicht wusste, was für einheimische Spezies er beherbergte. Und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

\---

Als Rose aufwachte, war es bereits hell in ihrem Erdloch. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf. Sie hatte doch eigentlich gar nicht schlafen wollen. Fast die ganze Nacht hatte sie durchgehalten und dem Doctor bei seinem Marsch durch die Wüste zugesehen. Aber am Ende musste ihre Müdigkeit doch gesiegt haben. Verdammt. Sofort sah sie zum Bildschirm auf. Was war mit ihm? Ging es ihm gut?

Als sie ihn sah, atmete Rose erleichtert auf. Sie erkannte keine Veränderungen bei ihm, außer natürlich dass es auch bei ihm hell geworden war. Schnell zoomte sie aus dem Bild heraus, bis der Time Lord nur noch eine kleine Gestalt in der Mitte des Bildschirms war, aber sie konnte auch in seiner Umgebung keine Veränderung feststellen. Also zoomte sie wieder rein, diesmal näher an den Time Lord heran. Er schien jetzt fast gar nicht mehr zu schwitzten und zuerst dachte Rose, dass es dann wohl auch nicht so heiß wie am Vortag bei ihm sein konnte. Aber als sie bemerkte, wie die Luft um ihn herum vor heißem Ozon schwirrte und schimmerte, so wie im Sommer in London über dem Asphalt und wie schwer und angestrengt seine Atmung war – er hechelte beinahe wie ein Hund, es fehlte nur, dass er die Zunge herausstreckte – realisierte sie, dass es sogar noch heißer geworden sein musste als am Tag zuvor. Dennoch lief er unermüdlich und entschlossen weiter.

Wie lange war er jetzt schon unterwegs? Rose wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, aber der Vormittag musste schon weit vorangeschritten sein. Sie war also jetzt ungefähr einen ganzen Tag hier in ihrem Gefängnis. 24 Stunden also… Halt, nein! Die fremden Planeten, die Rose schon mit dem Doctor besucht hatte, hatten alle unterschiedliche Tageslängen gehabt, da jeder Himmelskörper eine eigene Rotationsgeschwindigkeit um seine eigene Achse hatte. So oder so ähnlich hatte der Doctor es ihr zumindest erklärt. Das hieß, bei sehr großen Planeten konnte ein einzelner Tag so lange dauern wie auf der Erde mehrere Jahre oder andersherum, bei kleinen Planeten waren die Tage oft sehr kurz, weil sie schneller rotierten. Es gab aber auch schnelle große und langsame kleine Planeten, also konnte man leider nicht anhand der Planetengröße die Tagesläge festmachen. Wie dem auch sei, es konnten auch schon mehr als 24 Stunden gewesen sein, seitdem Rose hier festsaß.

Aber wie viele Stunden es auch immer schon waren, sie mochte sich nicht mal vorstellen, einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht durch den heißen Wüstensand zu rennen. Selbst ein gut trainierter Mensch würde das bei dieser unnatürlichen Hitze nicht durchhalten. Rose musste zugeben, dass sie sehr beeindruckt war von der körperlichen Leistung des Time Lords. Und das alles tat er für sie. Und die TARDIS.

Nachdem sie im Badezimmer gewesen war, fand Rose in der Luke der Stahltür ihr Frühstück. Es bestand hauptsächlich aus denselben Gemüsesorten und Früchten wie am Vortag. Nur das Getränk erinnerte eher an eine Art nahrhafte Milch. Sie schmeckte zwar ganz gut, aber Rose dachte lieber nicht zu lange darüber nach, was sie da tatsächlich trank oder von welchem Alien es wohl stammte.

Gedankenverloren an dem kleinen Tisch sitzend und mit seinen Sachen spielend, sah Rose aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Doctor auf dem Bildschirm plötzlich schwer atmend stehen blieb und sich schwankend auf seinen Knien abstützte. Erst dachte sie, er mache nur wieder eine seiner Richtungstests oder bückte sich, um den Sand aus seinen Turnschuhen zu kippen. Aber als er plötzlich in die Knie ging und in den heißen Staub fiel, sprang Rose erschrocken auf und rannte zu dem Bildschirm. Darin verzog der Doctor leidend das Gesicht und kniff die Augen zusammen. Außerdem fasste er sich an den Kopf und atmete schwer. Was hatte er? War die Hitze zu viel für ihn geworden?

Rose machte sich große Sorgen. So hatte sie ihn bisher noch nie gesehen. Selbst wenn der Time Lord bei ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern verletzt worden oder er emotional angeschlagen war, hatte er versucht, sich sein Leid nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte sie angegrinst und ihr versichert, dass es ihm gut ginge, selbst wenn offensichtlich das Gegenteil der Fall war. Rose kannte ihn jedoch mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sie dann meistens anlog und sein Grinsen und die gute Laune oft nur vorgetäuscht waren. Der Doctor zeigte sein Leid nicht offen und wollte auch nicht darüber sprechen. Rose hatte lernen müssen, das zu akzeptieren und ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Doch jetzt, wo er sich unbeobachtet wähnte, versteckte er sich nicht hinter seiner fröhlichen, gutgelaunten Maske.

Den Doctor so leidend zu sehen, brach Rose fast das Herz. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn in die Arme genommen und lange Zeit nur festgehalten. Oder sie hätte gern mit ihm getauscht, sodass er sich eine Weile ausruhen konnte, während sie weiter durch die Wüste lief. Doch das ging natürlich nicht. Mit feuchten Augen sah sie stattdessen dem Time Lord zu, wie er mit zittrigen Händen seine Krawatte löste und sein Hemd über den Kopf warf. Und obwohl Rose den Tränen nahe war, musste sie lachen, als er danach das Hemd mit seiner Krawatte festband und er aussah wie ein Beduine. Ein paar Minuten saß er dann noch so im Sand, bevor er wackelig aufstand und schließlich weiterlief. Sein Tempo war nun etwas langsamer als zuvor, aber zum Glück war sein Gesicht nicht mehr so angespannt.

Das Bild wieder herauszoomend, sodass sie auch wieder den Rest von ihm sehen konnte, hielt Rose nun aus seinem anderen Grund den Atem an – ihren Doctor mit freiem Oberkörper zu sehen, war neu! Zugegeben, sie hatte ihn schon kurz nach seiner Regeneration zu Weihnachten fast nackt gesehen, als sie ihn in Howards Pyjama gesteckt hatte. Aber damals war sie viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen in ihrer Angst, ihn verloren zu haben, um auf seine schlanke Figur mit den fein abgesetzten, drahtigen Muskeln zu achten. Seitdem hatte Rose ihn nie wieder mit weniger als Hemd und Hose gesehen. Selbst bei ihrem Strandurlaub hatte er mindestens Shorts mit einem kurzärmeligen, bunten Hawaiihemd getragen.

Jetzt beobachtete Rose fasziniert und schamlos, wie sich bei jedem seiner Schritte seine Muskeln im Oberkörper an- und wieder entspannten. Und auch wenn der Doctor in dieser Inkarnation eher dünn als muskulös war – nein, er hatte wirklich nicht gerade einen Bodybuilder-Körper, schlank wäre noch zu harmlos ausgedrückt – so musste sie doch zugeben, dass er alles andere als unattraktiv war. Bei jedem seiner angestrengten Atemzüge konnte Rose seine Rippen unter der hellen und verschwitzt glänzenden Haut durchschimmern sehen, aber auch seine drahtig, athletische Muskulatur in Rücken und Schultern zeichnete sich bei jeder seiner Bewegungen deutlich ab. Und wenn er eine Sanddüne herunterlief, konnte sie sogar sehr passable Bauchmuskeln erkennen. Ja, er war wirklich ziemlich attraktiv!

Sich geradezu hungrig auf die Unterlippe beißend, folgte Rose mit ihrem Blick seiner dezenten Brustbehaarung bis zu seinem Bauchnabel, nur um von dort weiter Richtung...

Nein, so durfte sie nicht über den Doctor denken! Er war ihr bester Freund und außerdem nicht mal ein Mensch! Sie vertrauten sich gegenseitig blind und waren zusammen ein unschlagbares Team. Sie sollte nicht so über ihn denken! Außerdem wusste der Time Lord offenbar nicht, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit beobachteten konnte. Andernfalls hätte er nie sein Hemd ausgezogen, egal wie heiß es war.

Rose zwang sich, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Aber sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie alle paar Sekunden doch wieder zum Bildschirm schielte. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich zwar jedes Mal, aber was sollte sie schon anderes tun? Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie die Wahl zwischen verschiedenen Sendungen hatte. Und ihr Gefängnis stellte auch nicht gerade viele Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten bereit. Also setzte sich Rose auf den Stuhl an ihrem Tisch, spielte weiter mit dem Inhalt seiner Taschen und beobachtete mit roten Wangen ihren halbnackten, attraktiven Time Lord. Und wie es schien, würde sie ihm noch einige Stunden bei seinem Ausdauerlauf mit freiem Oberkörper zusehen dürfen.

\---

Mit seinem improvisierten Sonnenschutz über dem Kopf ging es dem Doctor etwas besser. Er kam zwar nur langsam voran, aber er war froh, überhaupt voranzukommen und nicht mit Hitzschlag im heißen Sand zu liegen. Mittlerweile hatten beide Sonnen ihren Zenit überschritten und mit etwas Glück würde die Temperatur bald wieder etwas sinken. Das war gut, denn dann konnte er ohne weitere Unterbrechungen weiterlaufen und brauchte sich nur noch Sorgen machen wegen den Gefahren einer Dehydrierung, Unterzuckerung, eventuell einem Sonnenbrand – und dem qualvollen Tod aus schierer Langeweile! Er wusste schon seit seiner Kindheit auf Gallifrey, dass Wüsten die langweiligsten Orte überhaupt waren – er hatte schließlich lang genug in einer Hütte am Rande einer solchen Wüste gelebt. Abgesehen von endlosen Sanddünen, gab es nichts Spannendes, Stimulierendes oder Aufregendes zu entdecken. Weit und breit war nichts außer Sand – und das war nun mal extrem langweilig!

Zumindest so lange, bis er bei einem seiner Schritte, bei denen seine Turnschuhe jedes Mal bis zu den Knöcheln einsanken, plötzlich seinen Fuß nicht mehr aus dem Sand bekam. Und weil das mitten im Lauf und völlig unerwartet passierte, fiel er fast vornüber. Wild mit den Armen rudernd, fand er gerade so noch sein Gleichgewicht und versuchte verwundert, noch einmal den Fuß zu heben. Doch er bekam ihn immer noch nicht raus. Mehr noch, als der Doctor den anderen Fuß umsetzen wollte, um einen besseren Stand zu bekommen, steckte dieser auch fest! Noch einmal brauchte er beide Arme, um nicht umzufallen. War das etwa…

Der Doctor schaute sich um und tatsächlich befand er sich gerade in einer tiefen Sohle zwischen mehreren Dünen, die zu allen Seiten relativ steil anstiegen. Das sah nicht gut aus! Er versuchte noch einmal, einen seiner Füße aus dem Sand zu ziehen, aber stattdessen versank er nur noch tiefer mit dem anderen Fuß.

„Treibsand!“, rief er in einem Ton, der nicht erkennen ließ, ob er Angst hatte oder sich freute. Wahrscheinlich wusste er es selbst nicht so genau. Auf jeden Fall war er irritiert. „Ich dachte, sowas gibt es nur in Filmen! Ich bin noch nie auf richtigen, echten Treibsand gestoßen. Rein physikalisch sollte so etwas gar nicht möglich sein!“ Er versuchte, seine Füße mit den Händen auszugraben, aber der extrem feine und lockere Sand rutschte immer wieder nach. Ehe er sich versah, reichte er ihm schon bis zu den Knien. „Na toll!“, sagte der Doctor, missmutig das Gesicht verziehend. „Und wie komm‘ ich hier jetzt wieder raus?“ Er kämpfte noch ein wenig mit dem Sand, aber gab schnell wieder auf. Je mehr er versuchte, sich zu befreien, umso schneller versank er – der Sand reichte ihm jetzt schon bis zur schmalen Hüfte. Wenn das so weiterging, hatte er keine Chance, ohne fremde Hilfe wieder herauszukommen! Und wenn hier nicht gerade zufällig eine Gruppe Safaritouristen in einem alten Jeep vorbeifuhr, konnte er wohl lange darauf warten.

Der Doctor atmete tief durch und zwang sich, entgegen aller seiner Fluchtinstinkte absolut still zu bleiben. Denn das war es doch, was immer alle in solchen Filmen taten, oder nicht?! Und tatsächlich, es schien zu klappen – er versank erst langsamer und schließlich gar nicht mehr. Blöd nur, dass er nun bis zum Hosenbund im Sand steckte.

„Wo ist denn jetzt Indiana Jones mit seiner Peitsche, wenn man ihn mal braucht?“, witzelte der Time Lord zu sich selbst, während er überlegte, wie er da nun wieder herauskam. Er hatte kein Seil oder irgendetwas dergleichen, mit dem er sich hätte rausziehen können, nur seine Krawatte, aber die war nicht lang genug. Abgesehen davon gab es auch keinen Fixpunkt, an dem er sich mithilfe eines Seils oder seiner Krawatte hätte rausziehen können. Rausziehen fiel also aus. Ihm fiel ein, wie man ein im Sand festgefahrenes Auto wieder frei bekam – die aufliegende Oberfläche vergrößern, indem man Luft aus den Reifen abließ oder eine Unterlage darunter schob. Er konnte zwar seine Oberfläche nicht vergrößern und hatte keine starre Unterlage, aber zumindest hatte er noch sein Hemd über dem Kopf. Einen Versuch war es Wert. Entweder es klappte und er würde sich befreien können oder er versank direkt soweit, dass keinerlei Hoffnung mehr auf Rettung bestand und er sterben würde…

Das Hemd vom Kopf ziehend, breitete es der Doctor flach vor sich auf dem Sand aus, sodass der untere Saum Kontakt zu seinem Hosenbund hatte. Dann griff er sich dort die beiden unteren Ecken und schob schließlich seine Hände samt Hemd eng an sich herab tief in den Sand, bis seine Nase fast darin eintauchte. Er kam ungefähr bis zu den Knien, aber das reichte ihm auch schon. Das Hemd auf Spannung gebracht, versuchte er schließlich, den Sand mithilfe des Hemdes wegzudrücken. Und tatsächlich tat sich bald eine Lücke zwischen seinen Armen und dem Rest seines Körpers auf. Das Hemd verhinderte, dass der Sand gleich wieder nachrutschte und nach einer Weile hatte der Doctor eine Armlänge Platz zwischen sich und den erdrückenden Sand gebracht. Nun kniete er sich auf sein Hemd und durch den veränderten Winkel gelang es ihm endlich, seine Füße aus dem Sand zu ziehen. Um nicht gleich wieder darin zu versinken, legte er sich dann auf den Bauch, um sein Gewicht so gut es ging zu verteilen, als würde er sich auf dünnem Eis fortbewegen müssen. Dann robbte er langsam vorwärts. Als er endlich aus seinem Sandloch raus war, reichte der Doctor nochmal zurück, um sein Hemd zu retten, bevor er schließlich noch ein Stück weiterrobbte, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Dann stand er vorsichtig auf und beeilte sich, auf die nächste Düne zu kommen.

„HA!“, rief er triumphierend in die Leere, als er endlich oben angekommen war und riss die Arme in die Luft. „SO wird das gemacht! Doctor 1, Wüste 0!“ Doch einen Augenblick später verzog er das Gesicht. „Allerdings ist Sand in der Unterhose nicht ganz so toll!“ Mit diesen Worten zog er den Bauch ein und schüttelte seinen Hosenbund durch, während er dazu noch auf und ab sprang, damit alle verirrten Sandkörner aus den Hosenbeinen herausrieselten. „Schon besser! Wo war ich?“

Mit einem Blick zum Stand der beiden Sonnen orientierte sich der Time Lord schnell neu, während er sich erneut das Hemd um den Kopf wickelte. Dann lief er endlich weiter. Zumindest konnte er jetzt nicht mehr behaupten, dass Wüsten grundsätzlich langweilig waren. Immerhin hatte er soeben gelernt, dass es Treibsand tatsächlich gab und dass er durchaus gefährlich werden konnte. Also musste sich der Time Lord wohl oder übel verbessern – er musste sich Sorgen machen wegen Dehydrierung, Unterzuckerung, eventuell einem Sonnenbrand UND Treibsand! Und noch ein bisschen Langerweile…

Um sich auf seinem weiteren Weg über unzählige Sanddünen zu beschäftigen, kalkulierte der Time Lord während des Laufens die genaue Entfernung zur TARDIS und wie lange er bei seiner derzeitigen Geschwindigkeit noch brauchen würde, alles auf die Sekunde genau. Und weil ihm die Wüste zu einsam und viel zu still war, berechnete er das alles laut im Selbstgespräch. Dann ermittelte er seinen genauen Flüssigkeits- und Glukosebedarf, sein aktuelles Defizit an beiden Stoffen und wieviel er essen und trinken musste, um alles wieder auszugleichen – wie in aller Welt sollte er 6,8 Liter Wasser auf einmal trinken? Als er damit fertig war – leider brauchte er dafür nur wenige Minuten – ließ er seine Gedanken wie schon am Vortag weit abschweifen – was für Reparaturen an der TARDIS er als nächstes vornehmen wollte und was er dafür alles brauchen würde; was er Rose alles zeigen könnte, um sie zu beindrucken; und irgendwann zählte er nur noch alle Planeten mit zwei roten Sonnen, violetten Himmeln und großen Wüsten auf, die er kannte, was dann doch zum Glück einige Stunden in Anspruch nahm.

Irgendwann war der Doctor so weit gedanklich abgeschweift - die routinierten Bewegungen beim Laufen führte sein Körper beinahe wie von allein durch – dass er gar nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung achtete. Das klappte aber nur so lange, bis er plötzlich unerwartet stolperte und wie in einem Zeichentrickfilm mit über ihm ausgestreckten Armen im heißen Sand landete.

„Au!“, brachte er trocken hervor, bevor er einen Mundvoll Staub ausspuckte. Sich vorsichtig umdrehend, sah er, dass er über einen der großen, scharfkantigen Steine gestolpert war, die mittlerweile überall herumlagen. Stirnrunzelnd sah ihn sich der Doctor genauer an. War da ein Büschel Gras unter dem Stein? Tatsache, auch unter den anderen im Sand liegenden Felsbrocken schoben sich ein paar braune, trockene Grashalme hervor. Das wäre fantastisch! Denn wo Vegetation war, war auch Wasser! Vermutlich wuchs das Gras zwar nur mithilfe des wenigen Kondenswassers, was sich morgens an den Steinen sammelte und dann herablief, bevor es in der heißen Wüstenluft wieder verdampfte – also viel zu wenig, um seinen Durst zu löschen – aber jede Veränderung zu reinem Sand war eine gute Veränderung.

Der Time Lord stand auf, klopfte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seine Panade aus rotem Sand von seiner Haut und schirmte die Augen gegen die Sonnen ab, um den Horizont abzusuchen. Waren das Felsen dort weiter vor ihm? Vielleicht ein Gebirge? Oder spielte ihm die heiße, schimmernde Luft nur etwas vor? Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, konnte weiter vor ihm tatsächlich ein felsiges, flaches Gebirge am Horizont zu sehen sein. Er schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Verbindung zur TARDIS. Die Entfernung passte so in etwa. Sein Schiff war irgendwo hinter diesem Gebirgszug.

„Auf zum Endspurt!“, rief er also, nun wieder hochmotiviert. „Allons-y!“

\---

Rose konnte auf ihrem Bildschirm nicht erkennen, was ihn plötzlich zu so einem Endspurt animiert haben könnte. Auch wenn sie das Bild so weit wie möglich herauszoomte, sah sie nichts als Sand und Steine. Aber seine Worte ließen sie hoffen, dass er bald bei ihr war. Seitdem es ihm wieder besser ging, hatte er beinahe ununterbrochen mit sich selbst geredet, darüber wie weit es noch war und wie lange er noch brauchen würde – da hatte Rose natürlich genau zugehört und war erleichtert, als er etwas von diesem Abend gesagt hatte – oder wie sein Wasser- und Energiehaushalt derzeit war – da hatte sie schon nicht mehr ganz genau zugehört, weil sie nur noch die Hälfte verstanden hatte – doch als er anfing, von technischem Kram der TARDIS zu erzählen, hatte sie ihn schon fast komplett ausgeblendet.

Dass der Doctor in Selbstgesprächen vertieft war, war für Rose nichts Neues. Sie war mittlerweile geübt darin, sein pausenloses Gerede zu überhören, vor allem, wenn er von Dingen sprach, die sie nicht verstand – zum Beispiel wenn er in Reparaturen vertieft war und vergessen hatte, dass sie sich im selben Raum befand. Eigentlich fand sie seine Selbstgespräche sogar amüsant und sie erinnerten Rose an die alten Leute im Altersheim ihrer verstorbenen Großmutter. Aber jetzt interpretierte sie sein Geschwätz als Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm wieder besser zu gehen schien und sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machen musste.

Zumindest solange, bis er im Treibsand stecken geblieben war. Sie hatte befürchtet, er würde komplett versinken, aber zum Glück hatte sich diese Sorge als grundlos herausgestellt. Stattdessen hatte sie schmunzeln müssen, als er sich auf dem Bauch liegend aus dem Sand robbte wie ein Seelöwe am Strand und hatte laut aufgelacht, als der Doctor das Innere seiner Hose und Unterhose vom Sand befreien musste. Er war wirklich manchmal unfreiwillig komisch!

Stunden später schaute Rose dem Doctor noch immer geduldig zu, wie er zwischen den vielen scharfkantigen Steinen herumsprang, nachdem sie erneut laut lachen musste, weil er gestolpert und der Länge nach auf die Nase gefallen war. Das war zwar trotz seines hyperaktiven und dynamischen Verhaltens sehr untypisch für ihn, aber Rose nahm an, dass er nach zwei Tagen Ausdauerlauf durch eine heiße Wüste ohne Wasser und Verpflegung dann doch langsam müde wurde. Zumindest wirkte er etwas müde, wenn auch nicht erschöpft oder gar am Ende seiner Kräfte, wie jeder Mensch es in seiner Situation gewesen wäre. Rose war beeindruckt, wieviel Energie er trotz alledem noch zu haben schien. Es blieb zwar nicht bei dem einen Stolperer über einen der vielen Steine, aber zumindest stürzte er nicht noch einmal wie zuvor.

So vergingen noch ein paar Stunden und es wurde schon später Nachmittag, bevor auch Rose endlich erkannte, was er da am Horizont gesehen hatte. Er war an einem Gebirgszug angekommen, welcher sich ohne Ankündigung plötzlich aus dem Sand erhob wie eine Steilklippe aus dem Meer. Rote, scharfkantige Felsen mit tiefen Rinnen und gefährlichen Schluchten standen jetzt vor ihm und versperrten dem Doctor den weiteren Weg.

Endlich verstummend, hielt der Time Lord inne und orientierte sich neu. Er schaute sich um und plante offensichtlich sein weiteres Vorgehen. Rose konnte natürlich nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt von seiner Umgebung sehen, daher fragte sie sich, ob er versuchen würde, um das Gebirge herumzulaufen oder hinaufzuklettern – sie konnte ja nicht sehen, dass die Gebirgskette zu beiden Seiten unverändert weiterzog, soweit das Auge reichte, bis zum weit entfernten Horizont. Darum war sie beinahe überrascht, als sich der Doctor offenbar für das Gebirge entschied und so weit es ging in eine der tiefen Schluchten vor ihm hineinlief. An dessen Ende stand er dann allerdings vor einer steilen Felswand und kam nicht weiter. Also begann er, sie entschlossen zu erklettern.

Das Gestein hatte spitze Vorsprünge und viele scharfe Kanten, was ihm zwar ausreichend Möglichkeiten zum Festhalten gab, aber Rose befürchtete auch, dass sich der Doctor beim Klettern daran verletzen könnte. Nicht nur einmal brach unerwartet unter seinem Fuß oder unter seiner Hand der spröde, rote Stein weg, sodass er beinahe den Halt verlor und sich an den scharfen Kanten die Hände aufschrammte. Rose hielt dann jedes Mal erschrocken die Luft an und streckte unbewusst die Hand zu ihrem Bildschirm aus, als ob sie ihn hätte auffangen können.

In der TARDIS hatte Rose ja mal versucht, den Doctor zu einer kleinen Übungsrunde in der schiffseigenen Kletterhalle zu überreden, nachdem sie zufällig darauf gestoßen war. Doch er hatte die absurdesten Ausreden erfunden, um sich davor zu drücken, die 20 Meter hohen Wände zu erklettern. Und weil er sie dabei eindeutig angelogen hatte, war Rose zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Time Lord wohl an Höhenangst leiden musste. Zuerst hatte sie überlegt, ihn damit aufzuziehen, aber es dann doch lieber gelassen. Der Time Lord hätte es sowieso abgestritten. Außerdem hatte Rose ja auch noch seine Hilfe an der Kletterwand gebraucht, um sie mit dem Seil zu sichern. Dazu wiederum war der Doctor überraschenderweise mit Enthusiasmus bereit gewesen und so war sie halt ein paar Mal selbst die Kletterwand nach oben geklettert, während er sie mit dem Seil von unten abgesichert hatte.

Seine Zurückhaltung damals hatte offenbar wenig damit zu tun gehabt, dass er nicht gut klettern konnte, denn jetzt kam er erstaunlich gut voran und seine Technik sah sehr professionell aus. Aber Rose beobachtete auch, wie er sich hin und wieder umdrehte und kritisch in die Tiefe unter sich schaute, was dann doch ihre Annahme bestätigte, dass der Doctor tatsächlich unter Höhenangst litt.

Rose konnte sich vorstellen, wie mulmig ihm zu Mute war. Er war mittlerweile wirklich schon verdammt hoch geklettert und er hatte keinerlei Möglichkeit, sich selbst im Falle einen Absturzes zu sichern, so wie sie damals an der Kletterwand der TARDIS – Rose war nur so leichtfertig die 20 Meter an der Wand heraufgeklettert, weil sie genau gewusst hatte, dass ihr dank seiner Sicherung mit Klettergurt und Seil im Falle eines Sturzes nichts hätte passieren können. Ohne Sicherung jedoch wäre das eine ganz andere Geschichte gewesen – so würde jedem Himmelangst werden, ob mit Höhenangst oder ohne!

Je weiter er nach oben kam, umso mehr wehte ein heißer Wind um ihn herum. Sein Hemd flatterte über seine schmalen Schultern und Rose war froh, dass er es mit der Krawatte festgebunden hatte, ansonsten wäre es längst weggeflogen. Außerdem wurde die Felswand nach und nach steiler und glatter, weshalb es immer weniger Griffe und Tritte für ihn gab. Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtete Rose, wie seine Muskeln in den Armen und im Rücken arbeiteten und wie ihm erneut der Schweiß von den Schläfen tropfte oder zwischen den Schulterblättern herabrann. Sie war geradezu fasziniert von dem Anblick und starrte mit offenem Mund auf ihren Bildschirm.

Plötzlich rutschte der Doctor mit dem rechten Fuß an einem schmalen Vorsprung ab. Nur geradeso konnte er sich mit zittrigen Fingern in einer dünnen Spalte im Gestein festhalten. Laut fluchend – Rose nahm zumindest an, dass er fluchte, denn er benutzte eine Sprache, die sie nicht verstand und die eigenartigerweise auch nicht von der TARDIS übersetzt wurde – zog er sich nur an den Armen wieder nach oben. Ihr Herz pochte aufgeregt in ihrer Brust. Er war schon 300 oder 400 Meter hoch geklettert! Wenn er jetzt fiel, würde er das keinesfalls überleben. Aber auf ihrem Bildschirm konnte sie auch sehen, dass er es nicht mehr weit hatte. Ein kleines Stückchen noch und er hatte es geschafft.

Das letzte Stück der Felswand bildete allerdings eine überhängende, scharfe Kante und im glatten Bereich darunter schien er keinen Halt mehr für Hände oder Füße zu finden. Es waren nur noch drei Meter bis zur Kante, aber es ging dennoch nicht weiter für den Time Lord. Er sah nach links und nach rechts, während er sich an den letzten Halt im Gestein klammerte, den er hatte finden können, aber auch dort schien es keine Möglichkeit zu geben, die schwierige Stelle zu umgehen. Rose knabberte nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe und ihren Fingern herum, als sie darauf wartete, was er nun machen würde. Er konnte sich nicht ewig dort aufhalten! Seine Arme zitterten bereits von der Anstrengung der Kletterei und er musste immer wieder nachgreifen, um nicht abzurutschen.

Besorgt beobachtete sie, wie sich der Doctor einen relativ festen Stand suchte und mit zusammengepressten Zähnen die überhängende Kante über ihm anvisierte. Seine Brauen waren vor Konzentration zusammengezogen, wie als würde er im Kopf etwas kalkulieren. Dann schaute er noch einmal nach unten. Wollte er etwa wieder runterklettern? Wenn es über und neben ihm nicht voranging, war das eigentlich seine einzige Option. Die ganze Anstrengung der letzten zwei Stunden wäre dann allerdings umsonst gewesen.

Plötzlich blickte der Doctor wieder entschlossen nach oben und ging so weit wie möglich an der Felswand in die Knie. Er würde doch nicht etwa…

Roses Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als der Doctor von der Felswand absprang. Er erreichte die scharfe, überhängende Kante nur knapp mit den Fingerspitzen und – sie dankte allen Göttern, an die sie eigentlich nicht glaubte – er fand Halt. Sie betete weiter, dass der Fels sein Gewicht auch tragen und nicht abbrechen würde. Zu allem Überfluss war die Kante des Überhangs auch noch zu weit von der Felswand weg, als dass er sich dort mit den Füßen hätte abstützen können. Darum hing der Doctor einen langen Moment in der Luft, mehr als 400 Meter über dem Boden. Alle seine Muskeln waren bis zum Äußersten angespannt und der Schweiß rann an seiner nackten Haut herab.

„Machen Sie schon!“, murmelte Rose nervös und trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Erst als sich der Doctor mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und einem außerirdischen Kraftausdruck auf den Lippen in einem quälend langsamen Klimmzug an der Kante hochzog und schließlich schwer atmend auf dem Plateau dahinter im Staub zum Liegen kam, atmete sie erleichtert aus.

Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um wieder zu Atem und auf die Beine zu kommen. Links von ihm versank gerade die erste Sonne am Horizont, als er endlich wieder aufstand. Jetzt sah er wirklich ganz schön abgekämpft aus. Mit einigen blutigen Schrammen an den Händen und Unterarmen von dem scharfkantigen Gestein und einer neuen Panade aus rotem Staub wirkte der Time Lord, als wäre er mittlerweile am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Und nach der Anstrengung an der Felswand und die Lauferei durch die Wüste hätte Rose auch nichts anderes erwartet. Doch in seinen intensiven, braunen Augen stand dennoch die für ihn so typische Entschlossenheit, welche schon mehr als einmal selbst seine schlimmsten Feinde zur Verzweiflung gebracht hatte. Und plötzlich klopfte ihr Herz auf eine andere Weise wild, so wie immer, wenn sie diesen Ausdruck bei ihm sah.

Er hatte ein steiniges Hochplateau erreicht, dessen staubiger, fester Boden nur noch von einer dünnen Decke Sand bedeckt war und wo ein kräftiger, wenn auch warmer Wind wehte. Mit dem Versinken der ersten Sonne am Horizont und mit der nicht unerheblichen Höhe schien es sich zum Glück auch ein wenig abgekühlt zu haben, denn der Time Lord nahm seinen improvisierten Sonnenschutz vom Kopf und zog sein Hemd wieder an. Dann krempelte er die Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen hoch, bevor er – wahrscheinlich mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus praktischen oder modischen Gründen – auch seine Krawatte wieder locker um den Hals band. Ja, dachte Rose, so konnte er gern bleiben. Er sah verdammt sexy aus. Dann atmete er tief durch und lief weiter.

Weil seine Turnschuhe nun nicht mehr mit jedem Schritt tief im Sand versanken, kam der Doctor endlich gut voran. Und bald hatte er offenbar auch wieder genug Luft übrig, um leise vor sich hinzusummen. Während der kräftezehrenden Rennerei durch die Wüste und seiner Kletterpartie am Fels hatte er ja die meiste Zeit geschwiegen, was für Rose ein Zeichen dafür gewesen war, wie sehr er sich dabei hatte konzentrieren und anstrengen müssen. Doch jetzt war seine Laune offenbar wieder gestiegen und er begann sogar, leise vor sich hinzusingen.

„And I would walk… 500 miles… and I would walk… 500 more…“, begann er im Takt seiner eigenen Schritte und Rose lachte in ihrer Zelle laut auf. Er traf keinen einzigen Ton richtig und weil er zwischen den einzelnen Zeilen auch immer wieder einatmen musste, war er völlig aus dem Takt. Aber der Song passte trotzdem irgendwie, auch wenn Rose natürlich hoffte, dass er keine 500 Meilen bis zur ihr laufen musste.

„…Just to be the man… who walks a 1000… miles to fall down… at your door…” Sie lächelte vor sich hin, während der Doctor auch die einzelnen Strophen vor sich hinsang. Eigentlich hätte Rose ihn erschlagen können für diesen fürchterlichen Ohrwurm. Den würde sie vermutlich die kommenden Tage nicht mehr aus dem Kopf kriegen! Aber sie stellte sich vor, dass er das Lied vielleicht mit ihr im Hinterkopf sang – mit ihr und nicht etwa der TARDIS – und war davon gerührt.

Rose hörte dem Time Lord eine ganze Weile bei seinem Lied zu, was er immer und immer wieder wiederholte, als wäre sie ausversehen auf ‚Repeat‘ bei ihrem MP3-Player gekommen. Als schließlich auch die zweite Sonne vor ihm den Horizont berührte, verstummte der Doctor jedoch plötzlich und blieb abrupt und ohne erkennbare Ursache stehen.

„Interessant…!“, hörte Rose ihn leise murmeln und beobachtete, wie er seine rechte Hand nach vorne ausstreckte, als würde er sich im Dunkeln vorantasten müssen. Da sie aus ihrer Perspektive nicht erkennen konnte, was er meinte, zoomte sie ihren Bildausschnitt so weit raus wie möglich. Und tatsächlich, am äußersten Rand des Bildschirms, in seiner Blickrichtung, konnte Rose nun mehrere, flache Erdhügel erkennen. Diese waren zu symmetrisch und gleichmäßig angeordnet, um natürlich entstanden zu sein. Aus der Vogelperspektive konnte sie in der Mitte eines jeden Hügels eine kleine, runde Öffnung erkennen, die dem Loch in ihrer Decke verdächtig ähnlich sah. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass sie in einem dieser Erdhügel saß? Ihr Herz pochte aufgeregt in ihrer Brust. Wenn es so wäre, wäre der Doctor nur noch wenige hundert Meter von ihr entfernt!

„DOCTOR!“, rief Rose so laut sie konnte und beobachtete dabei genau seine kleine Gestalt auf ihrem Bildschirm. Und tatsächlich, noch ehe sie wieder Luft geholt hatte, sah sie, wie er plötzlich hoffnungsvoll aufhorchend den Kopf hob und sich umsah. Er konnte sie tatsächlich hören! Er hatte es geschafft! Der Doctor war da, um sie zu befreien!

\---

„ROSE?!“, rief er laut zurück und ging ein paar langsame Schritte vorwärts. Wenn er sich nicht gerade verhört hatte oder anfing, vor lauter Dehydrierung zu halluzinieren, hatte er gerade leise ihre Stimme gehört. Er horchte angestrengt.

„DOCTOR, ICH BIN HIER!“ Ja, das war definitiv seine Rose! Er hätte vor Freude Luftsprünge machen können, wenn er nicht so erschöpft gewesen wäre und seine Beine nicht so wehgetan hätten – es war eindeutig seine Rose, die nach ihm rief.

Das eigenartige Kribbeln auf der Haut und das Prickeln seines Zahnfleischs, was er gerade noch gespürt und weswegen er die Hand tastend ausgestreckt hatte, waren augenblicklich vergessen. Er grinste wie ein kleines Kind an Heiligabend, als er auf das merkwürdige Hügelsystem zu rannte, von wo ihre Stimme leise zu ihm drang.

…Und rannte prompt in ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld hinein. Ein heftiger Stromschlag, der sogar einen Blitz in den Schatten hätte stellen können, durchfuhr ihn und der Doctor wurde zurückgeworfen. Er landete schmerzhaft auf dem Rücken und konnte sich einen Moment lang nicht bewegen, weil seine Muskeln im ganzen Körper verkrampften. Er bekam keine Luft und sein rechtes Herz versagte seinen Dienst.

„Verdammt!... Rose!?“, brachte er schmerzhaft hustend hervor, während er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben. Er sah gerade noch mit verschwommenem Blick, wie die honigwabenartigen Felder des elektrifizierten Kraftfelds vor ihm verschwanden, bevor sein Kopf wieder zurückfiel und alles um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

\---

„DOCTOR!“, schrie Rose entsetzt, als sie zusehen musste, wie er von einen heftigen, elektrischen Schlag getroffen wurde. Mit Tränen in den Augen hörte sie, wie er ein letztes Mal ihren Namen sagte, bevor er reglos liegen blieb. Ihre Hoffnung, nach zwei Tagen endlich hier raus zu kommen, hatte sich in blankes Entsetzen verwandelt.

Auch sie hatte das Kraftfeld erst gesehen, als der Doctor es schon berührt hatte und es für jede Warnung schon zu spät gewesen war. Es sah aus wie eine riesige Kuppel aus wabenartigen, gelb leuchtenden Feldern, die sämtliche Erdhügel einschloss. Und schon wenige Sekunden nach Kontakt mit dem Time Lord schien es sich auch schon wieder in Luft aufzulösen, wie als wäre es nie dagewesen. Eine tödliche Falle!

Jegliches Blut wich aus ihrem Gesicht und in ihrem Magen zog sich ein Knoten fest zusammen, als Rose den Doctor reglos daliegen sah. Sie konnte nicht einmal erkennen, ob er noch atmete oder nicht!

„Bitte stehen Sie auf! Stehen Sie auf!“, flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Als er sich nach ein paar Momenten noch immer nicht bewegte, liefen schließlich Tränen ungehindert an ihren Wangen herunter. „Doctor!“, rief sie nochmal schluchzend. Wenn sie ihm nur helfen könnte! Sie fühlte sich völlig nutzlos. Panisch und frustriert zur selben Zeit rief sie wieder und wieder seinen Namen, so laut sie konnte, aber er rührte sich nicht. Er konnte doch nicht tot sein! Er würde doch sicher regenerieren! Oder etwa nicht? Gab es irgendwelche Einschränkungen für eine Regeneration? War der Stromschlag vielleicht zu stark gewesen? Vielleicht funktionierte das Regenieren nicht, wenn beide seiner Herzen gleichzeitig aufhörten zu schlagen?

Das Bild der holographischen Leinwand flackerte und wurde plötzlich schwarz. Dann erschienen außerirdische Buchstaben auf der Oberfläche, aber Rose konnte sie nicht lesen. Wieso übersetzte die TARDIS die Schriftzeichen nicht? Normalerweise konnte sie dank der Zeitmaschine jede außerirdische Schrift lesen!

Das Gefühl der Panik schnürte ihr den Brustkorb zusammen. Rose fühlte sich schmerzlich an letztes Weihnachten erinnert, als die Übersetzungsmatrix nicht funktioniert hatte, weil der Doctor bewusstlos gewesen war. War er jetzt auch bewusstlos? Oder war er sogar…

Rose bekam keine Luft und ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und starrte fassungslos auf den Bildschirm, während sie immer wieder seinen Namen murmelte und Tränen ungehindert an ihren Wangen herabliefen.

Wie lange sie dort im Schock saß und unbewusst vor- und zurückwippte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Irgendwann nahm sie aber aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, dass die Alien-Schriftzeichen sich plötzlich veränderten. Sie flackerten zuerst schnell zwischen den fremden Zeichen und ihren gewohnten Buchstaben hin und her, bevor sie schließlich durchgehend „Game over“ anzeigten. Diese Worte schnürten ihr erneut die Luft ab. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Wieso wurde ihr der Schriftzug jetzt plötzlich doch übersetzt? Und was hieß bitte ‚Game over‘? Sie wollte den Doctor sehen!

Nach der Leere des ersten Schocks strömten Rose nun tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Dann plötzlich flackerte das holographische Bild noch einmal und – da war der Time Lord wieder! Er lag noch immer ausgestreckt an derselben Stelle, aber er atmete wieder! Rose sprang auf und eilte zum Bildschirm. Erleichterung war ein zu schwaches Wort, um das zu beschreiben, was sie in dem Moment empfand. Weinend und lachend gleichzeitig streckte sie die Hand nach seinem kleinen Bild aus.

\---

„_Doctor_!“

Mit Roses Stimme im Ohr kam der Time Lord langsam wieder zu sich. Zuerst konnte er die Zehen in den Turnschuhen bewegen – ein gutes Zeichen – und nach ein paar weiteren Momenten spürte er auch wieder seine Finger. Auf den Rest seines Körpergefühls hätte er aber noch eine Weile verzichten können, denn der Schmerz war noch immer lähmend stark. Vor allem in seiner Brust, was daran lag, dass die Lunge zu 86% aus Wasser bestand und Wasser so gute stromleitende Eigensch–… Okay, sein Hirn funktionierte offenbar auch wieder! Das war gut. Das war sogar sehr gut. Das Gehirn bestand genaugenommen aus noch mehr Wasser als die Lunge, aber sein Time Lord-Hirn war zum Glück hervorragend geschützt vor jederlei Angriffen von außen. Kopfschmerzen hatte er natürlich trotzdem zur Genüge.

Er versuchte, so gut es ging tief durchzuatmen. Sein rechtes Herz schien seine Arbeit wieder aufgenommen zu haben, zumindest wenn er dem wilden, doppelten Klopfen in beiden Seiten seiner Brust Glauben schenken konnte. Zum Glück, denn der Stromschlag des Kraftfelds war nicht ohne gewesen. Noch immer zitternd, drehte sich der Doctor leise stöhnend um und kam quälend langsam auf Hände und Knie hoch. Als er ein paar Momente so aushielt, ohne wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, traute er sich zu, ganz aufzustehen. Er schwankte zwar noch etwas und seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Butter in einer Sauna, aber er blieb stehen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Momenten konnte er auch wieder etwas freier atmen. Tief durch die Nase luftholend, um noch einmal nach Rose zu rufen, hielt er aber plötzlich überrascht inne. Es roch auf einmal nach Orangen! Das hatte es vorher noch nicht, oder doch?! Die Erkenntnis traf ihn fast so stark wie der Stromschlag.

„Nein, nein, nein, NEIN! ROSE!“ rief er laut und versuchte noch, nach hinten auszuweichen, aber es war zu spät. Der Transmat-Strahl hatte ihn bereits erfasst. Er spürte schon das typische Kribbeln in den Knochen und den Zähnen, wie immer, kurz bevor er teleportiert wurde…

…und stand plötzlich knietief im Schnee.

„Oh ihr wollt mich wohl ver–…“


	2. Eis

Eine starke Windböe schnitt dem Doctor das Wort ab und fegte ihm Schnee und Eis um die Ohren. Mit vom Weinen feuchten Wangen, offenem Mund und Augen so groß wie Unterteller starrte Rose ihren Bildschirm vor sich an und wusste nicht, was da gerade passiert war. In einem Moment war sie so froh wie noch nie, den Time Lord wieder auf den Beinen und einigermaßen wohlauf zu sehen und im Nächsten verschwand er in einem blauen Lichtschein, das Bild veränderte sich und er tauchte wieder auf – ganz woanders! Im Schnee! Mitten in einem Sturm!

Ausgehend von seinem verwirrten und gleichzeitig verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck, schien der Transmat-Strahl, der den Doctor gerade in seine einzelnen Atome zerlegt und ganz woanders wieder zusammengefügt hatte, nicht Teil seines Plans gewesen zu sein. Also wer hatte ihn dorthin teleportiert? Ihrer Entführer etwa? Warum sollten die sie selbst in dieses Erdloch verfrachten und den Doctor zu ihr locken, nur um ihn dann kurz vorm Ziel wieder ganz woandershin zu teleportieren? Und wieso hatte sich jetzt die Perspektive komplett verändert, in der er auf ihrem Bildschirm zu sehen war? Bisher hatte Rose ihn von schräg oben beobachten können, mal von vorn, mal von der Seite und ab und zu auch von hinten. Aber immer von schräg oben, als würde eine dieser futuristischen Drohnen über ihm fliegen. Jetzt schaute sie plötzlich von unten zu ihm herauf. War für eine Drohne vielleicht der Wind zu stark? Es stürmte schon recht ordentlich bei ihm.

Erst jetzt drängte sich Rose eine interessante Frage auf – wie konnte sie den Doctor überhaupt beobachten? Folgte ihm tatsächlich eine Drohne mit Kamera? So etwas wäre ihm doch sicherlich längst aufgefallen. Vielleicht kleiner und unauffälliger? Und warum der Doctor? Damit sie ihn auf diesem Bildschirm beobachten konnte?

Rose überlegte angestrengt, aber es fiel ihr einfach keine schlüssige Erklärung ein. Immer wieder kam sie jedoch auf die Momente zurück, in denen sie dachte, er wäre tot. ‚Game over‘ hatte der Bildschirm angezeigt, nachdem der Doctor wieder zu sich gekommen war und die Übersetzungsmatrix der TARDIS wieder funktionierte – genau wie zu Weihnachten auf dem Sycorax-Schiff. Eigentlich interessant, zumal er mal behauptet hatte, dass es die TARDIS war, die in ihrem Kopf Sprachen und Schriftzeichen übersetzte. Offensichtlich hatte er selbst aber viel mehr damit zu tun, schließlich sprach er laut eigenen Angaben auch über unvorstellbare acht Milliarden Sprachen. Wusste der Doctor eigentlich, dass die Übersetzungsmatrix nicht funktionierte, wenn er bewusstlos war? Vielleicht diente die TARDIS ja auch nur als eine Art Übermittlungsmedium zwischen ihnen und ihm war seine eigene Rolle bei der Übersetzung fremder Sprachen gar nicht bewusst?!

Rose schweifte mit ihren Gedanken ab und musste sich zwingen, erst einmal die dringlicheren Fragen zu klären. Wo war sie doch gleich gewesen? Ach ja, dieses ‚Game over‘ auf ihrem Bildschirm… Das hatte sie stark an die Videospiele von Mickey erinnert, die er immer gespielt hatte – wenn sein Avatar sein letztes Leben verloren hatte, wurde ‚Game over‘ angezeigt. Wie abartig war es eigentlich, diese Worte anzuzeigen, wenn eine echte Person, ein Lebewesen aus Fleisch und Blut, ums Leben kam? Aber konnte es vielleicht sein, dass auch ihre Kidnapper den Doctor für einige Momente für tot gehalten hatten? Und dann, als er doch wieder zu sich gekommen war und sie ihren Fehler bemerkt hatten, teleportierten sie ihn einfach weg, weil er seinem Ziel – ihr und vielleicht auch der TARDIS – schon zu nahe gekommen war?

Anders konnte Rose sich das Alles nicht erklären. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass ihre Kidnapper den Doctor genauso beobachten konnten wie sie selbst. Aber warum zum Teufel taten sie dem Time Lord so etwas überhaupt an?

Rose kamen Erinnerungen an die stachelschweinartigen Quevvils und ihren perversen Plan, videospielgesteuerte Menschen im Kampf gegen die insektenartigen Mantodeans zu missbrauchen. Rose selbst wurde damals vom Doctor – seiner vorherigen Inkarnation – ferngesteuert und erschauderte schon allein bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran. Aber nein, es konnte hier nicht dasselbe sein, denn der Time Lord bewegte sich ganz offensichtlich frei von irgendeiner Fernsteuerung. Aber wie war das damals auf der Game Station? Diese ganzen kranken Shows, die nur den Zweck erfüllten, möglichst viele Leute zu töten und Einschaltquoten zu erhaschen? Damals steckten die Daleks dahinter, aber das konnte sie sich für jetzt auch nicht wirklich vorstellen. Die Daleks würden den Doctor als ihren Erzfeind bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit ‚eliminieren‘. Außerdem hatte Rose selbst als BAD WOLF alle Daleks vernichtet.

Aber die Idee, dass der Doctor Teil einer Fernsehshow oder etwas in der Art war, fand Rose gar nicht mal so abwegig. Das passte zumindest zu den Kameras, ihrem Bildschirm und dem ‚Game over‘. Aber was war seine Aufgabe? Was sein Ziel? Und wer steckte dahinter? Wer war so sadistisch, jemanden zwei Tage durch die Wüste rennen und eine Felsenkette erklettern zu lassen, nur um ihm dann mit einem unsichtbaren Kraftfeld einen beinahe tödlichen Stromschlag zu verpassen und ihn zu allem Überfluss dann auch noch in einen Schneesturm zu teleportieren? Und wer war gleichzeitig nett genug, sie in Sicherheit in ein Erdloch zu stecken, sie mit Nahrung, Getränken, Decken und weichen Handtüchern zu versorgen und sie dabei zusehen zu lassen, wie ihr Freund nach ihr suchte?

Sie konnte sich noch Stunden den Kopf darüber zerbrechen und würde der Antwort doch nicht näher kommen.

\---

Zitternd schlang der Doctor seine Arme um den Körper und fluchte leise in seiner Muttersprache. Man hatte ihn aus der beinahe unerträglichen Hitze einer Wüste mitten in einen Blizzard teleportiert. Schlimmer noch – man hatte ihn wieder von Rose wegteleportiert! Er war sich sicher, dass sie in einem dieser Erdlöcher gefangen war, unter einem wirklich starken Kraftfeld – ihm tat noch immer alles weh von dem Stromschlag. Seine vom Klettern aufgeschrammten Hände hatten sogar Verbrennungen davon getragen! Der Doctor warf einen Blick auf die schmerzhafte, wunde Haut seiner Handflächen, bevor er dann spontan die Hände zum Kühlen in den weichen, weißen Schnee steckte…

„Au, au, au, au, au, au, AU!“ …und schnell wieder herauszog. Der Schnee brannte noch viel stärker auf seiner wunden Haut als die Verbrennungen selbst. Als hätte er sie in Salzwasser gesteckt – oder Säure! Vorsichtig schüttelte er den Schnee ab und leckte an dem angetauten Wasser auf seinen Fingern.

„Bäh!“ Angewidert spuckte er es wieder aus. Es stank stechend in der Nase, schmeckte sauer und erinnerte an – er analysierte schnell die Reste auf seiner Zunge – „Schwefel!… Schwefel in Schnee… Schwefel in Schnee, aber nicht in Wasser gelöst, sondern mit dem Sauerstoff verbunden – HA, Schwefeldioxid!“, rief er in den Wind, zufrieden mit sich selbst. Nichts tat so gut, wie ein Rätsel zu lösen, egal wie klein und unbedeutend es auch war. Aber die Freude hielt nur eine Sekunde an, bevor er in Verwirrung das Gesicht verzog. „Im Ernst? Wo bin ich hier, auf dem Jupitermond Io oder was?! Schnee aus Schwefeldioxid! Der Gefrierpunkt liegt bei minus 72 Grad!“ Er schaute sich kritisch um, während er die Ärmel seines dünnen Hemdes herunterkrempelte und den Kragen gegen den beißend kalten Wind aufstellte. Sonderlich viel wärmer wurde ihm dadurch allerdings nicht. Jetzt vermisste er sein Jackett und seinen langen Mantel.

Sein unkontrolliertes Zittern wurde stärker. Obwohl es noch früh am Abend war, war von den beiden Sonnen plötzlich nichts mehr zu sehen und ausgehend von dem wenigen Restlicht, waren sie hier längst untergegangen – vorausgesetzt sie waren je über den Horizont hinausgestiegen, denn der Time Lord schien sich in Polnähe aufzuhalten.

Der Doctor drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse in der Hoffnung, irgendwo eine Art Unterschlupf zu finden oder zumindest etwas, was ihn vor dem beißend kalten Wind schützen konnte, aber wegen der Dunkelheit und dem Schneesturm konnte er nur wenige Meter weit sehen. Auf was für einem lebensfeindlichen Planeten waren sie hier nur gelandet? Erst eine Wüste mit Temperaturen bis etwa 60 Grad im Schatten – wenn es Schatten gegeben hätte – jetzt Säureschnee bei weniger als minus 70! Wer zum Teufel lebte auf diesem Planeten und teleportierte fremde Personen in der Gegend herum?!

Zumindest wusste er nun endlich, dass Rose in Sicherheit war – oder verhältnismäßig sicher im Vergleich zu ihm. Ihre Stimme hatte trotz des Kraftfeldes gesund und kraftvoll geklungen, also konnte es ihr nicht allzu schlecht gegangen sein. Möglicherweise war sogar die TARDIS bei ihr, immerhin war er ja eigentlich deren telepathischer Energiesignatur gefolgt. Und sie war ganz in der Nähe gewesen!

Der Doctor konnte sich vorstellen, dass unter dem Kraftfeld sogar ein ganz anderes Klima herrschte als außerhalb. Aber selbst wenn nicht, würde es unter der Erde sicherlich angenehm kühl sein. Frischluft und Licht bekam Rose durch die Öffnung in der Mitte der Hügel, die er von Ferne hatte sehen können. Und selbst wenn sie nicht in irgendeiner Form versorgt wurde, so hatte sie zumindest noch seinen Mantel mit der Notration, die sie ein paar Tage durchhalten lassen würde. Damit war Rose auf jeden Fall besser dran als er in diesem Moment! Wenn sie in eine solche Umgebung teleportiert worden wäre wie er, dann wäre ihre Überlebenschance gleich Null gewesen! Ein Mensch hätte weder diese Wüste, noch diesen Schneesturm lange überlebt! Dass der Time Lord noch unter den Lebenden weilte, verdankte er seinem resistenten, gallifreyischen Körper, über den er selten so froh gewesen war wie hier auf diesem Planeten. Aber leider war es noch nicht vorbei. Er war von der ganzen Rennerei durch die Hitze der Wüste ziemlich dehydriert und hatte den Schnee wenigstens deswegen willkommen geheißen, weil er damit zumindest wieder etwas Wasser hätte zu sich nehmen können. Aber wenn dieser Schnee aus Schwefeldioxid, einer schleimhautreizenden, atemwegsschädigenden und hochgiftigen Verbindung, bestand, konnte er damit wohl kaum seinen brennenden Durst stillen. Und gegessen hatte er auch schon seit fast zwei Tagen nichts mehr…

Aber das war gerade nicht sein Hauptproblem. Er musste schleunigst hier weg. Als Time Lord hielt er extreme Temperaturen zwar deutlich besser aus als andere humanoide Spezies – auch wenn er am Nord- oder Südpol der Erde oder anderen verschneiten Planeten gelandet war, hatte er bisher außer seiner normalen Kleidung nichts anderes gebraucht, um sich warm zu halten – aber auch der Doctor konnte nicht lange bei dieser extremen Kälte im Schneesturm herumstehen, ohne Erfrierungen zu riskieren oder zu unterkühlen. Durch den starken Wind und seiner von der Wüste noch nassgeschwitzten Haut fühlte sich die Temperatur noch um einiges kälter an, als sie ohnehin schon war. Fast wie von selbst berechnete sein Hirn den Windchill-Effekt und kam mal eben auf gefühlte minus 120 Grad – auch für einen Time Lord absolut lebensgefährlich! Vor allem mit nichts außer einem dünnen Hemd und einer dünnen Stoffhose am Leib. Aber wohin sollte er gehen? Dank dem Transmat und der voranschreitenden Dunkelheit hatte er komplett die Orientierung verloren! Doch Rose war offenbar in der Nähe der TARDIS und die konnte er dank seiner Verbindung mit ihr überall ausfindig machen.

Also schloss der Doctor wieder die Augen und versuchte, sich trotz der eisigen Kälte zu konzentrieren. Es dauerte einen Moment länger, das starke Zittern lenkte ihn ziemlich ab, aber nach ein paar Momenten hatte er sein Schiff lokalisiert. Wie erwartet, war sie wieder weiter weg von ihm – SEHR viel weiter weg…

Frustriert knurrte er laut in den Wind. Es waren wieder um die 230 Meilen – 234 Meilen, um genau zu sein – zwischen ihm und seiner TARDIS und damit auch zu Rose! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Am liebsten hätte der Doctor mit der Faust auf irgendetwas eingeschlagen, aber da nichts da war, schluckte er seinen Ärger herunter. Dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

\---

Rose war sich mittlerweile einhundertprozentig sicher, dass der Doctor Teil einer kranken, abartigen Fernsehshow war. Alle Zeichen deuteten darauf hin und sie fühlte sich so stark an die Buchreihe _The Hunger Games_ erinnert, dass ihr schlecht wurde – denn die Geschichten sahen kein besonders gutes Ende für die meisten Teilnehmer der Hunger-Spiele vor. Der letzte Hinweis war das Umschalten ihres Bildschirms auf Nachtsicht gewesen. Damit konnte Rose den Time Lord relativ gut sehen, obwohl es bei ihm mittlerweile stockfinster geworden war. Während der ersten Nacht in der Wüste hatte die Kamera auch schon in diesen Nachtsichtmodus gewechselt, aber da war ihr das gar nicht so sehr aufgefallen, weil bei ihr auch alles dunkel gewesen war. Jetzt hatte sie noch etwas Tageslicht, wogegen beim Doctor die beiden Sonnen schon untergegangen waren. Außerdem hatte Rose trotz des starken Windes alles genau hören können, was der Time Lord über den Schnee und dessen chemische Zusammensetzung gesagt hatte. Und mit großer Sorge hatte sie gehört, wie kalt es bei ihm sein musste.

Rose nahm seinen langen, braunen Mantel in die Hand, den sie auf ihr behelfsmäßiges Bett gelegt hatte. Den hätte er jetzt gut gebrauchen können. Stattdessen lag er hier nutzlos bei ihr rum. Sie fühlte sich so elend und mies dafür, dass sie hier in einem angenehm temperierten Erdloch mit dem Luxus eines Badezimmers und eines Bettes festsaß – sie bekam sogar Zimmerservice – während der Doctor durch eine Hölle nach der anderen gehen musste, um sie zu befreien. Und sie konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun! Jegliche Ausbruchsversuche, um hier raus zu kommen, waren gescheitert und ihr fiel schlichtweg nichts weiter ein. Eine tolle Hilfe war sie für ihn! Sie war die Jungfrau in Nöten, die sie nie hatte sein wollen! Und er musste sie retten kommen – schon wieder! Frustriert setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und fuhr mit der Hand geistesabwesend über seinen Mantel.

„Rose, ich komme sie holen!“ Die Stimme des Doctors klang etwas zittrig – was in Anbetracht der Temperaturen bei ihm wohl nicht sonderlich überraschte – aber sein Ton war entschlossen, als er anfing, sich durch den kniehohen Schnee zu kämpfen.

Schon wieder stieg ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals auf, welcher Tränen ankündigte. Er konnte gar nicht wissen, dass Rose ihn auf ihrem Bildschirm sehen und hören konnte. Trotzdem wirkte er so fest entschlossen, sie zu finden. Immerhin wusste der Doctor nun, dass sie noch am Leben war und wo sie gefangen gehalten wurde! Und das war ein sehr beruhigender Gedanke! Auf jeden Fall würde er sie erneut finden! Sie musste nur noch eine Weile länger warten.

Aber Rose vermisste ihn. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr! Sie wollte ihn umarmen und danken, dass er für sie solche Strapazen auf sich nahm.

„Doctor!“, flüsterte sie darum leise und all ihre unausgesprochenen Gefühle für ihn schwangen in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie legte sich schließlich zu seinem Mantel auf ihr Bett und drückte ihn fest an sich, während sie zusah, wie er sich Schritt für Schritt langsam durch den hohen Schnee kämpfte. Er versuchte dabei mit dem linken Arm, sein Gesicht gegen den beißenden Wind und die giftigen Schneeflocken abzuschirmen, aber es half nicht wirklich. Immer wieder rieb er sich über die tränenden Augen, weil ihm die Schwefeldioxid-Flocken hinein getrieben wurden. Auch das Luftholen schien ihm nach einer Weile immer schwerer zu fallen, denn er begann zunehmend zu husten und nach einiger Zeit musste er sogar ab und zu anhalten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die dicken, braunen Strähnen seines fantastischen Haares ganz vereist waren, genau wie seine ausdrucksstarken Augenbrauen und sogar die feinen Wimpern. Er sah beinahe ergraut aus, wie ein alter Mann und Rose hätte darüber gelacht, wenn er nicht wie Espenlaub gezittert und vor Kälte die Arme eng um sich geschlungen hätte.

Sie waren schon öfter an sehr kalten Orten gelandet, mit Temperaturen weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt. Weinende Frau zum Beispiel oder der Eis-Planet Serac. Dort hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er dank seines Time Lord-Stoffwechsels keinerlei Probleme mit kalten Temperaturen hatte. Aber auch dort war es nicht SO kalt gewesen. Offenbar kam auch sein Time Lord-Körper irgendwann an seine Grenzen. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Rose ihn damit aufgezogen, aber jetzt gerade lag ihr nichts ferner. Sie war heilfroh über seine übermenschliche Physiologie, immerhin hielt diese ihn seit zwei Tagen am Leben. Sie war sogar mehr als beeindruckt, was der Doctor alles aushielt. Sie selbst hätte nicht mal den ersten Tag in der Wüste überstanden und wäre innerhalb der ersten paar Minuten in dem Schneesturm zu einem Eiszapfen erfroren.

Zu oft vergaß Rose, dass er kein Mensch war – er verhielt sich die meiste Zeit so menschlich! Aber wenn sie dem Doctor so zusah, fiel es ihr leichter, die Unterschiede zu bemerken. Normalerweise mochte sie es nicht, daran erinnert zu werden. Schon vom ersten Tag an stellte sie sich den Doctor lieber als Mensch vor, denn sie wollte keine Barrieren zwischen ihnen haben, auch keine erdachten. Aber in diesem besonderen Fall war sie froh, dass er ein Alien war, denn andernfalls würde er es nicht bis zu ihr schaffen und sie würde hier in diesem Erdloch versauern. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Kidnapper nicht noch extremere Umweltbedingungen auf Lager hatten, um ihn an seine Grenzen zu bringen.

Ging es bei der ganzen Sache vielleicht genau darum? Den Time Lord an seine Grenzen zu bringen? Erst in extremer Hitze, jetzt in extremer Kälte, mit ihr und der TARDIS als Köder, den er finden musste? War das am Ende das ‚Spiel‘? Was würde dann als nächstes kommen? Und warum tat man ihm das überhaupt an?

Rose hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass die Müdigkeit sie nach der emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt des heutigen Tages irgendwann überrumpelte und sie mit seinem Mantel im Arm und seinem Duft in der Nase in ihrem erdigen Gefängnis einschlief.

\---

Die ganze Nacht kämpfte sich der Doctor quälend langsam durch den Blizzard. Es war stockdunkel und er konnte nicht mal mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen. Immer wieder musste er stehen bleiben, um die Richtung der TARDIS zu bestimmen, damit er nicht am Ende stundenlang im Kreis lief. Der Sturm peitschte ihm die giftigen Schneeflocken in die Augen, die höllisch brannten und auch jeder Atemzug tat weh, vor allem wenn er hustete. Er hatte ja schon viel durchgemacht in seinen 900 Jahren, aber das hier war mit Abstand die lebensfeindlichste Umgebung, in der er je gewesen war. Er zitterte mittlerweile so stark, dass er Krämpfe in den Muskeln bekam und seine Finger und Zehen spürte er vor Kälte kaum noch. Überall da, wo seine Haut nicht von Stoff bedeckt war, bildeten sich Eiskristalle und er musste alle paar Minuten bewusst warmes Blut durch diese Hautregionen schicken, um Erfrierungen zu verhindern. Doch dabei verlor er auch immer wieder wichtige Körperwärme. Am liebsten hätte sich der Time Lord zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt und den Sturm in einem induzierten Koma über sich hinwegfegen lassen – doch vermutlich wäre er dann zu einem Eiswürfel gefroren. Doctor am Stiel – wie wäre das denn? Aber dazu hatte er sowieso keine Zeit. Rose wartete auf ihn.

Durch den hohen Schnee und den Sturm, der ihm entgegenwehte, kam er eh schon viel langsamer voran als in der Wüste, aber die Entfernung zur TARDIS – und ihr – war ungefähr die selbe wie dort. So würde er ewig brauchen! Aber wie lange würde Rose in ihrem Gefängnis durchhalten? Zwei Tage mit nur einem Sandwich und einer Flasche Wasser waren machbar für einen Menschen. Vier Tage waren schon etwas anderes… Und vier Tage waren es nur, wenn er im zügigen Laufschritt ununterbrochen vorankäme. Bei seinem jetzigen Tempo würde er mindestens das Doppelte brauchen, wenn nicht sogar noch länger. Und so lange konnte Rose unmöglich warten!

Dieser Gedanke trieb den Doctor an. Aber die ganze Nacht tobte der Schneesturm und er hatte große Mühe, in dem tiefen Schnee überhaupt einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, obwohl es nach einer Weile stetig bergab zu gehen schien. Erst am nächsten Morgen ließ der Wind ein wenig nach, als das Licht der ersten aufgehenden Sonne den Horizont ein wenig erhellte. Zumindest wurde es ein bisschen heller hinter der dicken Wolkendecke. Wie der Doctor nun erkannte, würde eh keine der beiden Sonnen tatsächlich über den Horizont hinaussteigen, denn dazu befand er sich einfach zu weit im Norden oder Süden auf diesem eigenartigen Planeten. Deswegen war es hier auch so kalt – er war tatsächlich an einer der Polkappen des Planeten gelandet! Aber das wenige, blassgraue Licht, welches ausreichte, damit er einige Meter weit sehen konnte, hob zumindest die Laune des Time Lords etwas, wenn schon nicht die Temperatur. Zu seinem Glück ließ mit dem Wind auch der Schneefall etwas nach, sodass ihm die giftigen Flocken seltener in die gereizten Augen flogen. Das war auch höchste Zeit, denn trotz des wenigen Lichts konnte der Doctor mittlerweile kein klares Bild mehr erkennen.

Während er mit den Armen fest um sich geschlungen zitternd durch den tiefen Schnee stapfte, fragte er sich, wie lange er das Ganze wohl noch durchhalten würde. Er war bald am Ende seiner Kräfte. Sein angekurbelter Stoffwechsel bewahrte ihn zwar vorm Erfrieren, aber dafür verbrauchte er viel zu viel Energie. Energie, die er nach zweieinhalb Tagen ohne Nahrung und Wasser eigentlich nicht übrig hatte und zur Fortbewegung brauchte. Seine Muskeln protestierten deswegen schon bei jeder Bewegung. Er war ja schon öfter in Situationen gekommen, in denen er mehrere Tage ohne Verpflegung hatte aushalten müssen und für gewöhnlich stellte sowas auch selten ein Problem dar. Aber dann saß der Time Lord für gewöhnlich in einer mehr oder weniger gemütlichen Gefängniszelle oder steckte sonst irgendwie fest, ohne sich körperlich anstrengen oder extreme Temperaturen aushalten zu müssen. Hier war das anders. Seine Reserven waren durch die außergewöhnlichen Umweltbedingungen mittlerweile aufgebraucht. Die Hitze der Wüste hatte ihn sprichwörtlich ausgetrocknet. Und die Kälte dieser Polarlandschaft würde seine Energiereserven aufbrauchen, noch ehe er bei Rose ankommen würde.

Wie aufs Stichwort knurrte sein Magen laut. Aber weit und breit war nichts anders zu sehen als der giftige Schnee. Wenn er wenigstens irgendwo einen Unterschlupf finden würde, dann hätte er sich ein paar Minuten ausruhen können. Aber dieser Wunsch blieb ihm natürlich verwehrt.

Ein heftiger Hustenanfall unterbrach den Doctor in seinen Gedanken. Die beißenden, schwefeligen Gase verätzten ihm zunehmend die Atemwege und mit jedem Atemzug wurde es schlimmer. Er musste schleunigst hier weg! Doch seine Knie gaben beim Husten nach und er landete schmerzhaft im eisig kalten und giftigen Schnee. Beim Husten schmeckte er plötzlich den eisenhaltigen Geschmack von Blut und als er angewidert ausspuckte, färbte sich der Schnee vor ihm rot. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Die Augen schließend, versuchte der Time Lord, sich zu beruhigen, denn das Husten machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Während er also die Luft anhielt, um den Hustenreflex zu unterdrücken, setzte sein respiratorisches Bypass-System ein und versorgte ihn mit nötigem Sauerstoff. Und erneut war der Doctor heilfroh über seinen hochentwickelten Körper. Er verbrachte ungefähr drei Minuten so auf Händen und Knien, mit angehaltener Luft und geschlossenen Augen, völlig reglos bis auf das unwillkürliche Zittern der großen Muskelgruppen. Dann atmete er schließlich langsam wieder ein und schlug die gereizten Augen auf. Beim anschließenden, kontrollierten Ausatmen lief ihm weiteres Blut aus Mund und Nase, aber er wischte es nur mit dem Ärmel weg und ignorierte es. Natürlich war das äußerst ungesund, aber er konnte jetzt unmöglich Rücksicht auf paar gereizte Schleimhäute nehmen.

„Rose braucht mich!“ Sich mit heißerer Stimme selbst antreibend, nahm der Doctor seine verbliebenen Kräfte zusammen und kam unter großer Anstrengung wieder auf die Beine. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, er musste weiter oder dieser Planet bedeutete sein Ende. Er würde zunächst regenerieren, aber wenn der nächste Körper ebenfalls dieser Umgebung ausgesetzt blieb, würde der es auch nicht lange schaffen. Und irgendwann wären seine Regenerationen aufgebraucht. Was sollte dann aus Rose werden? Blieb sie bis an den Rest ihres Lebens in diesem erdigen Gefängnis? Sie würde verdursten und verhungern! Allein!

Der Time Lord schüttelte entschieden den Kopf – wobei ihm erstaunlich viel Eis und Schnee aus den Haaren rieselte – und verdrängte den Gedanken. Ein weiteres Mal wischte er sich mit dem Hemdärmel Blut von der Nase, bevor es dort festfrieren konnte, dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

\---

Erschrocken fuhr Rose hoch, als sie den Time Lord angestrengt husten hörte. Zuerst hätte sie sich selbst in den Allerwertesten treten können, weil sie schon wieder eingeschlafen war, obwohl sie eigentlich hatte wach bleiben wollen. Sie hatte ohnehin schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie hier in ihrer gemütlichen Zelle festsaß, während sich der Doctor durch Wüste und Eis kämpfen musste. Aber wenn sie auch noch schlief und ihn nicht mal bei seinen Strapazen – die er nur für sie auf sich nahm – mental beistand, kam sie sich noch unnützer vor. Nicht, dass es ihm tatsächlich half, wenn sie ihm zusah, aber so hatte sie zumindest das Gefühl, ihn nicht ganz im Stich zu lassen.

Aber dann bemerkte sie schnell, dass es dem Doctor nicht gut zu gehen schien. Er hustete stark und schien sich nicht beruhigen zu können. Als er dann aber auch noch Blut spuckend zusammenbrach, kam Panik in Rose auf. Erschrocken rief sie seinen Namen, auch wenn er sie nicht hören konnte. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er zitternd im Schnee knien blieb und die Luft anhielt – lange… sehr lange! Erst nach einigen Minuten sah sie ihn wieder ein- und ausatmen und war erleichtert, als er endlich wieder auf die Beine kam, obwohl er sich auch dabei nochmal Blut von der Nase wischte. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt jemals bluten gesehen? Rose konnte sich nicht erinnern. Mehr als ein paar kleine Kratzer, wie die an den Händen vom Klettern, hatte er bisher nicht gehabt. Erstaunlich eigentlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass er bei all ihren Abenteuern jeden einzelnen Tag einer erheblichen Verletzungsgefahr ausgesetzt war – wie oft war er zum Beispiel schon umgehauen worden? – aber er hatte nie wirklich geblutet. Nicht einmal, als ihm der Sycorax-Häuptling zu Weihnachten die Hand abgeschlagen hatte! Obwohl das natürlich eine Ausnahmesituation gewesen war wegen seiner zurückliegenden Regeneration – wäre er nicht noch voll von Regenerationsenergie gewesen, hätte sein Arm sehr wohl geblutet und seine Hand wäre dann auch nicht einfach nachgewachsen! Nicht, dass sie sich darüber beschwerte – Rose war heilfroh darüber! Umso mehr erschrak sie aber bei seinem jetzigen Anblick. Überlegene Time Lord-Physiologie hin oder her, er sah furchtbar aus – mit blutender Nase und entzündeten, roten Augen vom giftigen Schnee, abgekämpft, hustend und zitternd und überall mit Eiskristallen bedeckt.

Wie gern hätte sie ihn in eine warme Decke eingewickelt und mit einer dampfend heißen Tasse Tee versorgt?!

„Doctor!“, flüsterte sie stattdessen voller Mitleid. Und als hätte er sie gehört, flüsterte er mit heißerer Stimme ‚Rose braucht mich!‘ zurück, bevor er weiterlief.

In dem Moment platzte Rose der Kragen. Wie konnten ihn ihre Entführer nur so quälen? Sicherlich könnten sie ihn in Nullkommanichts dort wegteleportieren. Aber sie taten es nicht!

„HOLT IHN DA WEG!“ Sie schrie so laut sie konnte und hämmerte mit den Fäusten vor die Eisentür. „HOLT DEN DOCTOR SOFORT DA WEG!! HABT IHR GEHÖRT?! MACHT MIT MIR, WAS IHR WOLLT, ABER HOLT IHN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DORT WEG!!!“ Sie horchte und schaute immer wieder auf ihren Bildschirm. Der Doctor kämpfte sich unverändert weiter durch den Schneesturm. „Bitte, er hält das nicht mehr lange durch!“, flehte sie leiser und mit Tränen in den Augen. Doch egal wie laut sie schrie oder wie sehr sie bettelte, sie erhielt weder eine Antwort, noch veränderte sich das Bild auf ihrem Bildschirm.

Frustriert heulend warf sie alles durch ihre Zelle, was sie finden konnte. Sie hatte eine solche Wut auf ihre Entführer, sie hätte selbst einen Werwolf mit bloßen Händen erwürgen können. Stattdessen versuchte sie zum tausendsten Male mit dem Schallschraubenzieher, die Tür zu öffnen oder an dem Bildschirm etwas zu verändern. Aber wie die Tage davor tat sich nichts. Nur das blaue Licht am Ende des Schraubenziehers flackerte plötzlich und sein typisches Surren wurde tiefer, bevor es komplett verstummte und das Licht erlosch. Offenbar waren die Batterien leer – oder was auch immer für Alienenergiespeicher darin verbaut waren. Wütend schmiss Rose auch den mittlerweile nutzlosen Schallschraubenzieher in die Ecke. Dann begann sie aus schierer Verzweiflung heraus mit den Händen an den erdigen Wänden zu graben. Aber der lehmige Boden war zu trocken und steinhart und alles was sie erreichte, waren abgebrochene Nägel und schmutzige, blutige Hände.

Mit dem Kopf zwischen den Knien setzte sich Rose am Ende auf den Fußboden und heulte. Wie lange genau, wusste sie nicht – war ihr auch völlig egal. Aber sie heulte, bis ihre Augen wehtaten und keine Tränen mehr kamen. Nur am Rande bekam sie das Geräusch der Metallklappe mit, als ihr wieder etwas zu Essen in die kleine Schleuse gestellt wurde – die einzige Reaktion ihrer Entführer auf ihren Tobsuchtsanfall. Wollte man sie etwa mit Essen beruhigen?! Oder sollte das eine Art Entschuldigung sein? Im Prinzip war ihr aber auch das reichlich egal. Sie rührte sich nicht. Sie wollte auch nichts essen oder trinken, so lange der Doctor so sehr leiden musste. Schließlich konnte er das auch nicht! Und sie fühlte sich derart nutzlos, dass sie meinte, es ohnehin nicht verdient zu haben. Sicherlich hoffte er, dass sie ihn irgendwie retten kam. Dass sie sich von selbst befreien und ihm irgendwie zu Hilfe kommen konnte! Wenn sie nur hier raus käme und den Teleporter finden würde! Aber sie kam hier nicht heraus! Rose wusste noch nicht einmal, wer oder was sie entführt hatte! Sie hatte eine Idee warum, aber das machte die Sache nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Der Gedanke, dass das alles Teil einer Fernsehshow war, dass er nur zu Unterhaltungszwecken so gequält wurde, war beinahe unerträglich. Und es tat ihr in der Seele weh, ihren Doctor so abgekämpft und erschöpft zu sehen. So kannte sie ihn nicht.

Egal wie schlimm ihre Situation bisher gewesen war, er hatte sich nie anmerken lassen, müde oder erschöpft zu sein oder Schmerzen zu haben. Verärgert, wütend, oder emotional aufgebracht, das kannte sie zur Genüge. Auch Trauer und Furcht hatte sie bei ihm schon einige Male gesehen, eigentlich alle negativen Emotionen, die man haben konnte. Aber noch nie hatte sie ihn krank erlebt oder ernsthaft verletzt oder anderweitig körperlich beeinträchtigt oder leidend. Wenn er sich doch mal verletzte oder wehtat, gab es normalerweise nur ein breites Grinsen und eine witzige Bemerkung von seiner Seite und alles war wieder gut. Oft vergaß sie schnell, dass überhaupt etwas passiert war, weil er nicht derjenige war, der lange rumjammerte. Darum war es für Rose auch so schwer, ihn jetzt in einem derart schlechten Zustand zu sehen – ihn so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie daran Schuld war! Immerhin war sie die Geisel, die ‚Jungfrau in Nöten‘. Am liebsten hätte sie diesen blöden holographischen Bildschirm ausgeschaltet. Aber es gab keinen Knopf dafür und auch der Schallschrauber hatte nichts bewirkt. Wahrscheinlich stellte das IHRE Art der Folter dar – den Doctor so sehen müssen. Eine andere persönlicher Hölle als die, durch die er gerade ging – der Person, die man liebte, dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie sie fast verdurstete, zu Tode stürzte oder erfror. Wer konnte nur so etwas Grausames tun?

Fast den ganzen Tag verbrachte sie so in ihrem Elend auf dem Boden sitzend. Sie wollte nicht mal mehr den Doctor beobachten. Ihr reichte es schon, wenn sie ihn hörte. Er redete jetzt nicht mehr vor sich hin wie zuvor, dazu hatte er offenbar weder die Lust, noch die Kraft. Ihn so schweigsam zu erleben war ein weiteres Indiz dafür, wie schlecht es ihm gerade gehen musste. Normalerweise hielt er selten länger als fünf Minuten seine Klappe, zumindest seitdem er regeneriert war. Er redete, wenn er gedankenverloren in seinen Reparaturen an der TARDIS vertieft war oder wenn er mit sich selbst diskutierte, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen oder um Probleme zu lösen. Er erzählte ihr quasi ständig irgendwelche Geschichten über fremde Planteten oder Kulturen oder zählte historische Fakten von der Erde auf, die sie sich am Ende eh nie merken würde. Sein Geschwätz war für Rose beinahe schon zu einer Art Hintergrundgeräusch geworden, dass eigentlich ständig da war und welches sie nicht selten sogar ausblendete.

Die plötzliche Abwesenheit seiner Stimme und die dafür eintretende Stille waren für sie dagegen paradoxerweise ohrenbetäubend. Es kam ihr einfach nicht richtig vor! Wie damals, als ihre Mum mit ihr in die Ferien an die Küste gefahren war – für diese eine Woche Urlaub hatten sie lange sparen müssen – und Rose in ihrem ruhigen Hotelzimmer nicht hatte schlafen können, weil ihr der Lärm der Stadt und der Radau der Nachbarschaft zum Einschlafen gefehlt hatte. Ähnlich war es jetzt. Sie vermisste seine Stimme. Stattdessen hörte sie stundenlang nichts anderes als das laute Heulen des Windes, sein angestrengtes Keuchen, Schniefen und Husten und das Klappern seiner Zähne. Doch dann plötzlich…

„Na endlich!“, rief der Doctor mit heißerer und zittriger Stimme. Rose hob irritiert den Kopf und blickte zu ihm auf. Er klang aus irgendeinem Grund froh und erleichtert, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum. Irritiert beobachtete sie aber, wie sich der Time Lord in den Schnee hockte und vorsichtig die rechte Hand hineinsteckte. Sie erwartete eigentlich, dass er sie wieder mit einem Schmerzlaut herauszog, so wie beim ersten Mal. Aber stattdessen lachte er kurz müde auf, hob sich eine Handvoll Schnee vor die blutverschmierte Nase und – sie wusste genau, was jetzt kam – leckte daran. Auch sie lachte kurz humorlos auf. Das war so typisch Doctor!

Rose beobachtete verwundert sein halb zugefrorenes Gesicht, als er mit hochkonzentrierter Mine die chemische Zusammensetzung des Schnees analysierte. Schließlich grinste er breit und aß gierig einen ganzen Mundvoll davon. „K-Kalt!“, murmelte er daraufhin mit vollem Mund und verzog das Gesicht, schluckte aber trotzdem das Schmelzwasser und schaufelte sich die nächste Portion Schnee hinein.

Sie war irritiert. Er hatte doch gesagt, der Schnee wäre giftig und sie hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sehr er ihm zugesetzt hatte. Noch immer klebte ihm etwas gefrorenes Blut an der Nase – wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Lust mehr gehabt, es ständig abwischen zu müssen. Aber plötzlich aß er ihn, offensichtlich, um seinen Durst zu stillen. War der Schnee plötzlich nicht mehr giftig?

Erst jetzt fiel Rose beim genaueren Hinsehen auf, dass es beim Doctor auch etwas heller geworden war, obwohl es schon wieder auf Richtung Abend zugehen musste. Der Himmel war mittlerweile etwas klarer geworden und es schneite nur noch vereinzelte Flocken. Der Schnee, in dem der Time Lord hockte, reichte ihm nur noch bis zur Mitte der Waden und nicht mehr bis zu den Knien. Vielleicht war er inzwischen so weit vorangekommen, dass es wieder etwas wärmer geworden war – zumindest warm genug, dass es keine Säure mehr schneite. Sein dichtes, braunes Haar und seine Augenbrauen waren zwar immer noch mit Eiskristallen bedeckt, aber Rose bildete sich ein, dass er nicht mehr ganz so stark zitterte.

Sie sah zu, wie er sich in den sauberen und frisch gefallenen Schnee kniete, sich damit gründlich das Gesicht und die gereizten Augen abrieb und sich dann noch ein paar Portionen davon in den Mund schob. Danach ließ sich der Doctor überraschend nach hinten fallen, streckte die Arme und Beine aus und schloss müde seufzend die Augen. Wenn er jetzt noch breit grinsend einen Schneeengel gemacht hätte, hätte es Rose nicht gewundert. Aber nein, er blieb stattdessen einfach nur für ein paar Minuten reglos liegen, als läge er in einem weichen, warmen Bett und nicht im eiskalten Schnee. Nach einer Weile fragte sich Rose besorgt, ob er nicht vielleicht sogar eingeschlafen war und am Ende doch noch erfrieren würde, aber so lange sie das stetige Auf und Ab seiner Brust und die entsprechenden Wölkchen vor Mund und Nase beobachten konnte, war wohl alles gut.

Viele Minuten verstrichen so, in denen er sich nicht rührte. Und obwohl Rose damit gerechnet hatte, was als nächstes kam – sie kannte den Doctor mittlerweile ganz gut – erschrak sie dennoch heftig und fluchte laut, als er nach einer halben Stunde plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung wieder aufsprang.

Tief durchatmend vor Schreck und kopfschüttelnd sah Rose ihm daraufhin zu, wie er sich den Schnee abklopfte und die steifen Glieder streckte. Bildete sie sich das nur ein oder sah er tatsächlich schon ein bisschen besser aus als noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor? Seine Augen waren nicht mehr ganz so rot unterlaufen, die Nase hatte aufgehört zu bluten und er wirkte generell etwas erfrischter und weniger abgekämpft. Hatte er da gerade tatsächlich ein Nickerchen gemacht? Mitten im kalten Schnee? Rose schüttelte erneut entgeistert den Kopf. Aber es war im Prinzip egal. Hauptsache war, dass ihm die Pause gut getan hatte und es ihm besser zu gehen schien. Und darüber war Rose unendlich froh.

\---

Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Der Doctor war mehr als erleichtert, endlich aus diesem Schwefeldioxid-Schneesturm heraus zu sein. Den ganzen Tag schon – wobei Tag nicht so ganz stimmte, weil es gar nicht richtig hell geworden war – hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass mit jeder Meile, die er sich weiter vorankämpfte, die Temperatur langsam anzusteigen schien. Zugegeben, es wurde nicht wirklich ‚warm‘ warm, aber zumindest war es nicht mehr ganz so bitterkalt. Es war noch immer weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt und es wehte trotzdem noch ein schneidend kalter Wind, aber es war nicht mehr kalt genug, dass sich der Sauerstoff der Atmosphäre mit Schwefel statt mit Wasserstoff verband und Säure vom Himmel schneien ließ. Der Schnee, der jetzt in dicken Flocken fiel, war stinknormaler, öder Schnee – und für den Doctor dennoch gerade das wertvollste Geschenk, das er sich hätte wünschen können!

Als er noch ein paar Dutzend Meilen weiter vorangekommen war und sich endlich auch ein paar zarte Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont geschoben hatten, hörte der Schneefall zur Gänze auf. Erst dann traute er sich, den frischen Schnee zu kosten. Und tatsächlich, er schmeckte nur noch reines Wasser, mit ein paar harmlosen Salzen und Mineralien und keiner Spur mehr von giftigem Schwefel!

Trotz der immer noch eisigen Kälte rieb sich der Time Lord mit dem Schnee das Gesicht gründlich ab, um die letzten Reste Schwefel von seiner Haut und aus den entzündeten Augen zu bekommen. Dann schaufelte er eine Handvoll nach der anderen in den Mund, um seinen brennenden Durst zu stillen, bevor er sich erschöpft nach hinten fallen ließ und ausgestreckt liegen blieb. Kalt war es natürlich trotzdem noch – er schätzte um die minus 35 oder minus 40 Grad – aber es war eine angenehmere, trockenere Kälte als zuvor. Mit dem Schneefall hatte zum Glück auch der Wind merklich nachgelassen und so war die Kälte deutlich besser auszuhalten.

Als der Doctor so im Schnee lag und die weißen Wölkchen beobachtete, die bei jedem seiner Atemzüge vor seinem Mund aufstiegen, merkte er, wie erschöpft er eigentlich war. Die Anstrengungen der letzten drei Tage hatten ihm wirklich zugesetzt. Darum schloss er für einen Moment müde die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, das Wasser in seinem Körper zu verteilen. Er konnte geradezu fühlen, wie seine Zellen die dringend benötigte Flüssigkeit aufnahmen. Es war zwar nicht viel, bei weitem nicht genug um die starke Dehydrierung aus der Wüste auszugleichen. Aber wenn er jetzt zu viel Schnee auf einmal aß, riskierte er, noch mehr zu unterkühlen. Fürs Erste würde es aber reichen, um seinen Körper am Arbeiten zu halten.

Da der weiche Schnee unter ihm sogar wärmer war als die Luft über ihm, gönnte er sich noch ein paar Minuten Pause, in denen er einfach liegen blieb und nichts anderes tat, außer Wasser zu verstoffwechseln. Doch nach genau einer halben Stunde klingelte sein innerer Wecker und er sprang wieder auf, befreite sich vom Schnee und lief weiter.

Die Veränderung merkte er sofort. Seine Muskeln verkrampften nicht mehr so sehr – einen ordentlichen Muskelkater von der ganzen Rennerei hatte er natürlich trotzdem – und auch das Atmen fiel ihm deutlich leichter. So kam er schon merklich schneller voran als im Schneesturm, selbst dann, als er beim Laufen noch ab und zu nach unten reichte und sich die eine oder andere Hand Schnee gönnte.

Leider hielt das wenige Licht der Abendsonne nicht lange an und bald wurde es wieder dunkel. Doch das war nun nicht mehr so schlimm. Denn zur unbändigen Freude seiner beiden Time Lord-Herzen schimmerten endlich auch die ersten, blassen Sterne durch die aufklarende Wolkendecke. Und als es nach zwei weiteren Stunden wieder richtig dunkel geworden war und sich auch die letzten Wolken endlich verzogen hatten, hielt der Doctor inne und schaute nach oben.

Über ihm lag die tiefschwarze Nacht, erhellt von Abermillionen heller, funkelnder Sterne, hier und da unterbrochen von einem roten Nebelschleier. Ein unwillkürliches Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Time Lords aus, als er mit glitzernden Augen und weißen Wölkchen vor dem Mund in den Nachthimmel starrte. 900 Jahre Raum und Zeit und noch immer faszinierte ihn der Anblick des Sternenhimmels! Es war, als könne er in die unendlichen Weiten des Universums hineinblicken, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er nur einen winzigen Bruchteil dieser einen, kleinen Galaxie sehen konnte, in der er sich gerade befand. Apropos…

Die sentimentalen Emotionen ignorierend, die der Anblick des Nachthimmels instinktiv in ihm auslöste, konzentrierte sich der Doctor stattdessen auf den analytischen Teil seines Time Lord-Hirns. Sein Blick sprang schnell von einem Stern zum anderen, während er deren Formationen mit Bildern in den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses verglich und leise Namen in sich hineinmurmelte.

„HA!“, lachte er plötzlich laut auf, voll von neuer Energie und Enthusiasmus. „Rose, ich weiß endlich, wo wir sind!“, fuhr er freudestrahlend fort, als würde sie direkt neben ihm stehen. „Das ist die Takerassi-Formation im Lampedusa-Fünfeck!“ Voller Freude darüber, endlich zu wissen, wo sie gelandet waren, sprang der Doctor einmal in die Luft, bevor er sich wieder mit Blick in den Himmel um seine eigene Achse drehte. „Warte, warte, warte – das heißt, wir sind hier…“, fuhr er fort und verzog in Konzentration das Gesicht, während er sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Augen rieb und anschließend mit beiden Händen durch die vereisten Haare fuhr. Angestrengt versuchte er, sich an seine alten Tage an der Akademie zu erinnern. Sein eidetisches Gedächtnis war hervorragend und er vergaß nur selten etwas – zumindest abgesehen von Namen, Jahrestagen oder Telefonnummern – aber derart alte und angestaubte Erinnerungen aus den letzten Ecken seines Gehirns wachzurufen, war auch für ihn manchmal nicht so einfach.

„…Wenn ich mich nicht irre…“, fing er langsam an, „…was ich nie tue oder fast nie – okay selten, beinahe gar nicht – dann sind wir auf…“ – Er schlug sich mehrfach mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf, als würde das helfen, die Information abzurufen – „…LAGOMO IV!“, rief er schließlich aus. Doch die Freude über die Erkenntnis hielt nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, bevor dem Time Lord der nächste Gedanke kam und er wieder irritiert nach oben sah. „Aber dass hier so extreme Umweltbedingungen herrschen, wäre mir neu…“ Der Doctor schweifte gedanklich ab zu seiner Zeit an der Akademie und durchforstete erneut seine Erinnerungen nach Informationen über diesen Planeten. Doch bis auf seinen Namen, seiner Lage im Kosmos und dem Fakt, dass er eigentlich nicht wirklich habitabel war, fand er nichts über dessen extreme Klimaverhältnisse. Auch war ihm nicht bekannt, dass Lagomo IV an irgendeinem Punkt seiner Existenz von intelligenten Lebensformen bevölkert war. Schon gar nicht von einer, die in der Lage gewesen wäre, Transmat-Technik ohne entsprechende Hardware zu verwenden. Wenn doch, dann hätte er an der Akademie mit Sicherheit davon gehört.

Irgendetwas war hier faul. Der Planet war nicht in dem Zustand, in dem er laut seiner Zeitlinie hätte sein sollen und das war für einen Time Lord wie ihn immer ein wenig problematisch. „Invasion mit Terraforming?“, war das Erste, was dem Doctor als mögliche Erklärung einfiel und laut seiner Erfahrung in vier von fünf Fällen – okay, vielleicht auch fünf von sieben Fällen – für so etwas verantwortlich war. „Gentechnik und Klimawandel?“, fuhr er fort, alternative Gründe aufzuzählen. „Evolution – Umweltverschmutzung, Strahlenmutation – Impact….“ Doch er schüttelte den Kopf, denn ihm war klar, dass all das eher unwahrscheinlich war.

„Auch egal!“, sagte er plötzlich, sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken reißend und fand sich in der Eiseskälte der Gegenwart zurück. Er erzitterte heftig, als ihm eine weitere, frostige Windböe jegliche Körperwärme raubte. Dem Doctor kam das alles sehr komisch vor, aber er konnte sich auch beim Laufen noch weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Immerhin war es schon ein großer Fortschritt, überhaupt zu wissen, wo er hier mit Rose gelandet war. Das wer, wie und warum würde er später klären, wenn er sie und die TARDIS wiederhatte.

\---

In ihrer erdigen Gefängniszelle hatte Rose mal wieder feuchte Augen bekommen. Diesmal jedoch, weil ihr das Herz aufgegangen war bei dem Anblick des Time Lords unter diesem fantastischen Sternenhimmel. Sie hatte den Ausschnitt ihres Bildschirms nah an ihn heran gezoomt, sodass es ihr beinahe so vorkam, als stünde er direkt neben ihr mit seinen tiefgründigen, glitzernden Augen, in denen sich die Sterne spiegelten, als wäre in ihnen ein weiteres Universum verborgen. Ihr Herz pochte in ihrer Brust, als sie sein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht sah, während er gedankenverloren die Sterne über ihm betrachtete. So sah also ein Time Lord in seinem Element aus.

Als er sich langsam im Kreis drehte, um alle Sterne um ihn herum sehen zu können – wahrscheinlich konnte er auch jeden einzelnen mit Namen benennen – fiel Rose noch etwas anderes auf. Seine Augen glitzerten nicht nur vom Sternenlicht, in einem bestimmten Winkel zur Kamera leuchteten sie sogar regelrecht, so wie Katzenaugen im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos. Das hatte sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen. Offenbar hatte er also doch recht gehabt, als ihr alter Doctor behauptet hatte, er könne im Dunkeln viel besser sehen als ein Mensch – der alte Angeber!

Rose konnte dem Doctor genau ansehen, wann sein verträumter Blick wieder analytisch wurde und erschrak darum nicht ganz so heftig, als er plötzlich laut aufrief. Natürlich sagten ihr all die Namen, die er aufzählte, rein gar nichts, aber immerhin schien der Doctor jetzt endlich zu wissen, wo sie gelandet waren, was auch Rose als großen Fortschritt wertete. Doch er selbst schien nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit sich zu sein. Rose sah ihm an, dass er irritiert war und das wiederum gab ihrer eigenen Zuversicht einen kleinen Dämpfer.

Dank seines Selbstgesprächs erfuhr sie, was ihm alles durch den Kopf ging, während er mit unfokussiertem Blick in die Ferne starrte, wie schon so oft, wenn er in Gedanken ganz woanders war. Da sie eh kein Wort verstand, was er da vor sich hinmurmelte, legte sie sich wieder müde auf ihr Bett, erleichtert darüber, dass sie wenigstens einen kleinen Schritt weiter waren.

Gerade wollte sie die Augen schließen, als plötzlich eine Sirene aufheulte. Rose riss die Augen wieder auf. Das Geräusch einer Sirene war so etwas, was überall und zu jeder Zeit im Universum gleich war – ein lautes und beständiges Auf und Ab eines unnatürlichen Tons – und was auch überall und zu jeder Zeit im Universum einen Alarm in irgendeiner Form signalisierte. Rose hörte es ganz deutlich – vor der Stahltür ihrer Gefängniszelle lärmte eine laute Sirene! Was war da los?

Schnell sprang sie von ihrem Erdbett auf, legte das Ohr an das Metall und horchte. Wenn sie ganz still war, konnte sie neben dem Geheul des Alarms aufgeregtes Fußgetrappel von draußen hören. Und zwar nicht nur von einem Paar Füße, sondern von mehreren. Die vielen Schritte kamen von unterschiedlichen Richtungen und kreuzten hier und da, bevor sie wieder verschwanden. Offenbar war vor ihrer Tür eine Art Gangsystem und sie hatte nicht nur einen einzelnen Entführer, sondern mehrere. Möglicherweise war sie sogar in einer Art Basis oder Hauptlager. Aber von wem? Oder besser gesagt, von was?

Rose lauschte weiter und hörte schließlich sogar Stimmen – hohe und quiekende Laute, wie die von einem Tier, aber sie bildeten eindeutig Worte und ganze Sätze. Leider konnte sie durch die dicke Stahltür aber kein einziges Wort verstehen. Doch wenn sie ihre Entführer hören konnte, dann konnten diese auch…

„HEY, LASST MICH HIER RAUS!“, rief sie und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür. Wieder und wieder rief sie, bettelte am Ende, aber es hörte keiner. Oder vielmehr, es wollte keiner hören. Also gab sie auf und lauschte weiter, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens noch etwas mehr über die Aliens zu erfahren, die sie hier festhielten und den Doctor quälten.

Doch zunächst überdeckte die Sirene alle weiteren Geräusche. Warum war überhaupt plötzlich ein Alarm losgegangen? Musste sie Angst haben? War da draußen etwas passiert? Ein Feuer vielleicht? Oder war es wegen dem Doctor? Rose schaute kurz zu ihrem Bildschirm, doch sah darauf nur, wie der Time Lord in Gedanken versunken durch den Schnee lief. Aber vielleicht waren ihre Entführer erschrocken, weil er nun herausgefunden hatte, auf welchem Planeten er war?! Vielleicht hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das nur anhand der Sterne herausfand?! Das hieße aber auch, dass sie nicht zu wissen schienen, wozu ein Time Lord alles fähig war – genauso wenig wie sie, wenn sie ehrlich war. Aber vielleicht wussten ihre Entführer gar nicht, welcher Spezies – vorausgesetzt ‚Time Lord‘ war tatsächlich der Name seiner Spezies – er angehörte! Ahnten sie es jetzt? Und wenn ja, was würden sie jetzt mit ihm anstellen?

Gegen die Stahltür gelehnt, beobachtete Rose besorgt den Doctor auf ihrem Bildschirm. Aber mehrere Minuten geschah nichts Erwähnenswertes. Er lief nur weiter gedankenversunken durch die klare, kalte Nacht.

Schließlich verstummte die Sirene vor der Tür und Rose konnte erneut das aufgeregte Fußgetrappel hören. Diesmal schien es hauptsächlich in die andere Richtung zu gehen. Aber etwas klang komisch daran. Sie hörte einen dreitaktigen Laufrhythmus. Tap-Tap TAP. Tap-Tap TAP. Tap-Tap TAP. Das Aufsetzen zweier leichter Füße schnell hintereinander, gefolgt von einem schwereren Stampfen. Was zum Henker sollten das für Aliens sein? Rose war schon vielen Spezies begegnet, in vielen Formen und mit einer unterschiedlichen Anzahl an Beinen. Aber noch nie war ihr eine Art mit zwei kleinen und einem großen Bein untergekommen. Was zum Henker war da draußen?

Sie öffnete die kleine Metallklappe an ihrer Tür, aber natürlich war die Schleuse auf der anderen Seite geschlossen und Rose konnte nichts sehen außer die verschmähte Schüssel mit bunten Fruchtstücken und einem Becher daneben. Ihr Magen knurrte laut bei dem Anblick des Essens. Sie hatte wirklich Hunger. Aber sie hatte auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie jetzt etwas aß und der Doctor immer noch nichts Essbares gefunden hatte außer Schnee. Andererseits ging es ihm schon ein wenig besser. Und was nützte es ihm, wenn sie halb verhungert war, wenn er irgendwann bei ihr ankam und sie befreite? Wie sollte sie dann um ihr Leben rennen, um diesen eigenartigen, dreibeinigen Aliens zu entkommen?

Seufzend nahm Rose also die Schüssel und den Becher aus der Schleuse, setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch und begann zu essen, während sie sich in Gedanken die absurdesten Kreaturen mit drei ungleich großen Beinen ausdachte.

\---

Der Doctor lief die ganze Nacht durch den Schnee, ohne weitere Unterbrechungen oder Pausen. Es war immer noch bitterkalt, vor allem ohne die Wolkendecke und unter sternenklarem Himmel. Aber weil er ohne den Schneesturm und mit Sternenlicht deutlich schneller vorankam als zuvor, fiel ihm die extreme Kälte nicht mehr so sehr auf – seine müden Muskeln produzierten wieder genug Wärme, sodass er schon beinahe aufhörte, zu zittern. Außerdem wurde die Schneeschicht nach und nach flacher und der Boden etwas fester, was ihm nur allzu gelegen kam in seinen Turnschuhen.

Er hatte über Nacht nochmal ein gutes Stück Strecke zurückgelegt und wurde am nächsten Morgen mit einem herrlichen Sonnenaufgang dafür belohnt. Die Strahlen wärmten den Time Lord ein wenig auf und als die erste Sonne schließlich komplett über den Horizont gestiegen war, hörte sein Körper sogar auf zu zittern. Nach seiner Berechnung würde die zweite Sonne den Horizont nicht überschreiten. Aber darüber konnte sich der Doctor nun wirklich nicht beschweren. Es waren jetzt noch etwa minus 20 oder minus 25 Grad, aber solange er in Bewegung blieb, bestand keine Gefahr mehr für ihn, zu unterkühlen. Er fühlte sogar wieder seine Finger und Zehen – ALLE Finger und Zehen – und das war wirklich gut!

Als sich der Doctor umsah, konnte er hinter sich in einiger Entfernung eine flachte Bergkette erkennen, dessen runde, schneebedeckte Kuppen sich scharf gegen den blassvioletten Himmel abzeichneten. Jetzt wunderte ihn auch nicht mehr, warum es so stürmisch gewesen war und er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, bergab zu gehen. Er WAR bergab gegangen!

Vor ihm jedoch breitete sich nun eine flache, weiße Ebene aus. Die dicke, weiche Schneedecke der Gipfel hinter ihm war mittlerweile einer weiten, vereisten Fläche mit vereinzelten, hohen Schneewehen gewichen, auf der er mit seinen Turnschuhen teilweise ganz schön ins Rutschen geriet. Einmal verlor er den Halt sogar komplett und fiel der Länge nach auf die Nase. Gut, dass ihn niemand sehen konnte, das wäre wirklich peinlich gewesen. Rose hätte ihn mit Sicherheit noch den ganzen Tag ausgelacht. Wenn er jetzt nur ein paar Schlittschuhe gehabt hätte… nicht, dass er jemals Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Schlittschuhlaufen gewesen zu sein, aber er fand immer, dass es so leicht aussah und wäre hier sicherlich von Vorteil gewesen. Vielleicht sollte er mit Rose demnächst Schlittschuhlaufen gehen? Das würde ihr sicherlich gefallen! Vielleicht auf den Eisseen von Krillinsi, wo sie einen spektakulären Untergang von gleich sieben weit entfernten Sonnen zusehen konnten, während sie Hand in Hand…

Die unangemessenen Gedanken verdrängend, kam der Time Lord umständlich wieder auf die Füße. Dabei knirschte und knackte das Eis unter seinen Füßen verdächtig. Stand er etwa auf einem zugefrorenen Gewässer? Nein, dazu war die Oberfläche nicht eben genug. Um ihn herum waren ein paar Anhäufungen von Eis und Schnee und weiter in der Ferne rechts von ihm konnte er sogar schneebedeckte Bergkuppen erkennen. Aber in einem Gletscher gab es häufig Lufteinschlüsse, die tiefe Spalten und Löcher verursachten. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber vorsichtiger sein. Die flache vereiste Schneedecke könnte Gletscherspalten überdecken und Brücken bilden, in die man leicht einbrechen konnte…

Aber nein, er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas. Der Doctor hatte bisher noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Strecke zur TARDIS geschafft und wollte nicht länger als nötig hier in dieser Eis- und Schneelandschaft verbringen. Er war erschöpft, sein Magen knurrte unentwegt und Rose brauchte ihn. Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit, jeden seiner Schritte vorher genau zu prüfen. Darum setzte er sich wieder im Laufschritt in Bewegung….

…und kam keine zehn Meter weit, bevor eine Schneebrücke unter ihm nachgab und der Doctor ohne Vorwarnung in eine tiefe Gletscherspalte stürzte. Erschrocken aufschreiend, versuchte er reflexartig, sich an der Kante vor ihm festzuhalten. Doch erst nach ungefähr drei Metern freiem Fall fanden seine kalten Finger an der gegenüberliegenden Eiswand einen kleinen Vorsprung, der nicht direkt wieder unter seinem Gewicht abbrach und er klammerte sich daran fest, während von oben Eis und Schnee auf ihn herabrieselte. Einen Moment hing der Doctor einfach nur da und wartete, bis sich seine Herzen wieder beruhigten, die vor Schreck und Adrenalin wild in seiner Brust schlugen. Das war wirklich knapp gewesen! Denn wäre die Rinne breiter gewesen, hätte er die gegenüberliegende Seite nicht erreicht und wäre in den Abgrund gestürzt.

Tief durchatmend, begann er schließlich, wieder nach oben zu klettern. Immer wieder gaben lose Eiskanten nach und der Doctor hatte seine liebe Mühe, zumal seine eh schon kalten Finger beinahe taub wurden vom Eis und seine durchgefrorenen, verkrampften Muskeln gerade nicht viel vom Klettern hielten. An einigen der Eisvorsprünge, an denen er sich wieder nach oben zog, klebte frisches Blut und er realisierte, dass es sein eigenes sein musste. Er hatte sich beim Versuch, seinen freien Fall zu stoppen, an den scharfen Eiskanten die Hände und Unterarme aufgeschnitten. Und weil die Kälte seine Haut betäubte, hatte er den Schmerz gar nicht gespürt. Na großartig! Darum taten seine Arme beim Klettern also so weh!

Mit einem angestrengten Laut zog sich der Doctor schließlich über die obere Kante der Gletscherspalte. Nachdem er einen kleinen Moment im Schnee liegen geblieben und wieder zu Atem gekommen war, setzte er sich aber schließlich wieder auf und krempelte murrend die blutigen und zerrissenen Ärmel seines Hemdes ein Stück hoch, um seine Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Es waren hauptsächlich oberflächliche Abschürfungen und kleinere Schnitte, also nicht der Rede wert. Nur am linken Unterarm hatte er einen etwas längeren, tieferen Schnitt, der ordentlich blutete.

„Autsch!“, sagte der Time Lord trocken und seufzte. Er hatte aber auch wirklich kein Glück. „Wo ist die Erste-Hilfe-Kiste, wenn man sie braucht?!“, fuhr er sarkastisch fort, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. Das half ihm auch nicht weiter!

Vorsichtig zog der Doctor einen scharfen Eissplitter aus dem Schnitt, rieb die blutende Wunde behelfsmäßig mit Schnee ab und wickelte das einzige darum, was er in seinen Hosentaschen fand – ein weißes Stofftaschentuch mit blauen Punkten darauf. Seit wann hatte er das darin? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, es in seine Tasche gesteckt zu haben. Aber egal! Die Finger der linken Hand versuchsweise bewegend, stellte der Doctor erleichtert fest, dass weder Sehnen noch Bänder an seinem dünnen Unterarm verletzt worden waren und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch. Der Schreck saß ihm noch immer in den Knochen – das hätte schließlich auch böse ausgehen können! Er musste wirklich vorsichtiger sein! Wie sollte er Rose retten, wenn er in einer Gletscherspalte feststeckte – oder Schlimmeres?

Er schniefte und ging langsam weiter.

\---

Tatsächlich hatte Rose laut auflachen müssen, als der Doctor auf dem Eis ausgerutscht und mit ausgestreckten Armen auf der Nase gelandet war. In solchen Momenten war es schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass der Time Lord einer der ältesten und am höchsten entwickelten Spezies im ganzen Universum angehörte! Was hatte er schon mit seinen ach so tollen Reflexen und seiner übermenschlichen Physiologie angegeben?! Und trotzdem landete er wie jeder andere auf der Nase, wenn er auf dem Eis ausrutschte! Rose hoffte schon allein darum, ihn bald wiederzusehen, nur um ihn damit aufziehen zu können! Zuerst würde sie ihn natürlich in die Arme nehmen – wahrscheinlich zu fest und zu lange, um noch als freundschaftliche Geste durchzugehen. Dann würde sie ihm danken für seine unvorstellbare Mühe, sie zu retten. Aber gleich danach würde sie ihn aufziehen mit diesem Sturz, selbst wenn sie es nur tat, um davon abzulenken, wie beeindruckt sie von seinen körperlichen Höchstleistungen war.

Doch ihre Belustigung hatte leider nicht lange angehalten. Als er plötzlich ins Eis eingebrochen und abgestürzt war, hatte sie zusammen mit ihm erschrocken aufgeschrien. Danach war der Doctor komplett aus ihrer Perspektive verschwunden. Ein paarmal hatte das Bild von allein zu anderen Einstellungen gewechselt, aber er war nirgends zu sehen gewesen, nur die tiefe Eisrinne. Das Herz hatte Rose bis zum Hals geschlagen. Doch nach ein paar unerträglich langen Augenblicken war der Doctor schließlich wieder aufgetaucht. Mit frischen Schnitten an den Händen – die letzten Kratzer und Abschürfungen von seiner Kletterei an der Felswand waren gerade erst einigermaßen verheilt gewesen – hatte er sich an der scharfen Eiskante nach oben gezogen und war aus der Gletscherspalte geklettert. Doch er schien sich bei seinem Absturz auch verletzt zu haben – seine Hemdärmel waren an mehreren Stellen eingerissen und blutig! Voller Sorge und Mitleid hatte Rose beobachtet, wie der Doctor seinen linken Arm behelfsmäßig versorgt – seit wann hatte er ein blau gepunktetes Stofftaschentuch in der Hosentasche? – und sich dann langsam wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Nun lief er deutlich vorsichtiger weiter.

Rose hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit er noch von ihr entfernt war und wie lange er wohl noch zu ihr brauchen würde. Aber sie hoffte, es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Er war immerhin schon volle drei Tage unterwegs – Lagomo IV-Tage, meinte sie! Bei seinem jetzigen Tempo würde er jedoch wahrscheinlich noch mindestens eine Nacht im Schnee verbringen müssen…

Weil sie ohnehin nichts anderes machen konnte, beobachtete Rose den Doctor noch für einige Stunden geduldig, wie er konzentriert und schweigsam durch den eisigen Schnee stapfte. Entweder er kam auf glatten Eisflächen ins Rutschen oder seine Füße durchbrachen mit jedem Schritt eine überfrorene Schneedecke, bevor er bis über die Knöchel im Tiefschnee versank. Hin und wieder geriet er beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht, wenn sein Fuß in einer Schneewehe deutlich tiefer eintauchte, als er erwartete oder sich eine weitere Spalte unter ihm auftat, die er dann vorsichtig und umständlich umgehen oder überspringen musste. Hätte er einen langen Stock bei sich gehabt, hätte er den Untergrund vor sich untersuchen können, aber er hatte nichts dergleichen und musste sich wohl oder übel auf sein Glück und seine Reflexe verlassen.

Als zum sechsten oder siebten Mal eine Schneebrücke unter ihm wegbrach und er sich geradeso noch zurück in den Schnee werfen konnte, bevor er abstürzte, blieb der Time Lord schließlich erschöpft liegen. „Verdammt, da waren die Minenfelder auf Skaro ja ein Spaziergang dagegen!“, hörte Rose ihn brummen, bevor er tief durchatmete und sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfte. Diese Spalte war zwar sehr tief, aber dafür nicht sehr breit und mit zwei Schritten Anlauf war der Doctor mit seinen langen Beinen schnell darüber hinweg gesprungen. Auf der anderen Seite hielt er aber plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne. Was war los? Rose dachte zuerst, er wäre vielleicht mit dem Fuß umgeknickt oder hatte schon wieder Eis unter sich knacken gehört. Aber dann hörte auch sie über die Lautsprecher des holographischen Bildschirms, weshalb er auf einmal still war und horchte – ein Rumpeln oder Röhren, als würde sich etwas Schweres über das Eisfeld bewegen. Und es wurde immer lauter. Besorgt sah sie zu, wie sich der Doctor langsam umdrehte und mit großen Augen und offenem Mund in die Richtung starrte, aus der er gekommen war.

„Oh, sieh dich an!“, sagte er fasziniert und mit leuchtenden Augen, wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten. „Was für eine umwerfende Schönheit!“

Rose kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck und Tonfall nur zu gut. Genauso war sein Ausdruck für tiefe Faszination, Neugier und Bewunderung zugleich, wie zuletzt, als sie in dem Raumschiff im 51. Jahrhundert auf die Uhrwerk-Androiden gestoßen waren. Es fehlte eigentlich nur noch, dass er sich seine Brille auf die Nase setzte, aber die lag ja nun mal bei ihr.

Rose konnte allerdings noch nicht sehen, was den Doctor so beeindruckte, darum lief sie zu ihrem Bildschirm und zoomte das Bild so weit raus, wie es ging. Erst dann konnte sie in der weitesten Einstellung etwas Großes sehen, dass sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den kleinen Punkt zubewegte, welcher der Doctor war. Sie konnte noch nicht erkennen was da auf ihn zukam, aber der Time Lord schien völlig angstfrei stehenzubleiben, obwohl es deutlich größer zu sein schien als er selbst.

Während es schnell näher kam, zoomte Rose schrittweise ins Bild hinein und schließlich sah auch sie, was dieses Etwas darstellte – ein wirklich großes Tier! Es erinnerte sie im ersten Moment an einen Eisbären, aber es war mindestens dreimal so groß. Es hatte dicken, weißen Pelz und riesige, breite Pranken als Vorderbeine mit jeweils zehn Zehen, an deren Enden sich lange, sichelartige Klauen in das dicke Eis gruben. Das Hinterteil wiederum hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem einer Kegelrobbe, mit zusammengewachsenen, kurzen Gliedmaßen, welche es eher unelegant hinter sich herzog. Mit kleinen, pechschwarzen Augen und ebenso kleinen, runden Ohren fixierte es den Doctor vor sich genau. Am eindrucksvollsten – und erschreckendsten – war allerdings das große, breite Maul, in dem mehrere Reihen langer, spitzer Zähne standen – jenes Maul, welches es gerade zu einem lauten Brüllen aufriss und aus dem bereits zähflüssiger Speichel rann. Rose entschied, unbedingt mal ein Wörtchen über Schönheit mit dem Doctor zu reden, wenn er sie je hier rausgeholt hatte!

„Was bist du, hm?“, hörte sie ihn sagen. „Eine Kegeleisbärrobbe? – Nein, viel zu lang, da wird man ja nie fertig…. Warte, warte… ein Eisrobbenbär – nein – ich hab‘s!“, rief er enthusiastisch und machte eine dramaturgische Pause, für wen auch immer. „Ein Kegelbär!!“ rief er mit breitem, zufriedenem Grinsen, was jedoch schnell wieder erstarb, als er sah, dass sein ‚Kegelbär‘ weiter mit gefletschten Zähnen auf ihn zukam.

„Doctor, LAUFEN SIE!“, schrie Rose in den Bildschirm, doch er blieb noch immer reglos stehen. Nur sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet wachsende Beunruhigung.

„Nein, ich bin nicht dein Mittagessen!“, fuhr der Time Lord fort, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen. Die Kreatur wurde trotzdem nicht langsamer. „…Sieh‘ mich an, ich bin selbst halb verhungert!“, argumentierte er weiter und deutete auf seine schmale Gestalt.

Rose stöhnte frustriert und verdrehte die Augen. Nur der Doctor konnte so verrückt sein und versuchen, mit einem Schneeungeheuer eine Diskussion darüber zu führen, warum er nicht als Futter geeignet war. Doch zu seiner – nicht ihrer – Überraschung, schien das Untier ihm nicht zuhören zu wollen. Stattdessen legte es noch an Tempo zu, nachdem es seine großen Nüstern aufgebläht hatte wie ein Pferd. Der Doctor warf daraufhin einen kurzen Blick auf seinen blutigen Hemdärmel und seinen behelfsmäßigen Verband und Rose begriff im selben Moment wie der Time Lord, dass der Geruch von seinem Blut das Tier wahrscheinlich angelockt hatte. In einer Umgebung, in der es nichts anderes zu geben schien als Schnee und Eis, kam ihr ein guter Geruchssinn evolutionsbiologisch auch recht sinnvoll vor.

Wie zur Bestätigung grölte der Kegelbär noch einmal laut auf und endlich schien der Doctor auf die Idee zu kommen, dass Weglaufen wohl eine angebrachte Reaktion war, wenn er nicht als Mittagessen enden wollte. Darum drehte er sich endlich um und rannte so schnell er konnte davon – was aber offensichtlich gar nicht so leicht war in dem tiefen Schnee. Die Kreatur dagegen war perfekt an seine Umgebung angepasst und zog sich mit den langen, starken Klauen über die Schneedecke, während sein Bauch und das Hinterteil hinter ihm her rutschten wie bei einer Robbe.

Nervös blickte Rose zwischen den beiden hin und her und stellte mit wachsendem Unbehagen fest, dass die Kreatur schneller war als der Time Lord. Kein Wunder, denn es brach auch nicht bei jedem Schritt mit dem Fuß durch die zugefrorene Schneedecke, sondern rutschte einfach darüber hinweg! Und weit und breit war nichts zu sehen, das als Versteck oder Unterschlupf hätte dienen können. Keine Höhle, kein Baum, nicht mal etwas, was ansatzweise als Waffe zu gebrauchen wäre – obwohl der Doctor die ohnehin nicht einsetzen würde, selbst wenn er eine gehabt hätte. Rose erinnerte sich, wie er bei einem ihrer Ausflüge mal ein wildes Tier mit dem Schallschrauber vertrieben hatte, weil der hochfrequente Schallbereich bei empfindlichen Ohren in etwa so unangenehm war wie das Kratzen von Fingernägeln über eine Schultafel. Aber leider lag auch der Schallschraubenzieher leer und unnütz bei ihr auf dem Tisch und so hatte er nicht einmal den, um sich gegen das Ungetüm zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Laufen Sie, bitte laufen Sie!“, flehte sie leise zu ihrem Bildschirm, während der Kegelbär immer näher kam. Der Time Lord war einfach zu langsam im tiefen Schnee, obwohl er rannte, so schnell es eben machbar war. Und dann brach unter ihm auch noch eine weitere Schneebrücke weg! Geradeso konnte er noch rechtzeitig nach vorn abspringen, sodass er mit den Händen die gegenüberliegende Kante erreichte, an der er sich wieder eilig hochzog – zum Glück war der Spalt nicht breiter gewesen! Aber er hatte wertvolle Sekunden verloren. Als er weiterrannte, warf der Time Lord einen kurzen Blick zurück über die Schulter. Sein Verfolger hatte mit der schmalen Gletscherspalte erwartungsgemäß keinerlei Probleme. Mit den übergroßen Pranken erreichte das Tier leicht die andere Seite und zog seinen wuchtigen Körper einfach darüber, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Hey, das ist unfair!“, hörte Rose den Doctor keuchen. Er schien jetzt etwas schneller geworden zu sein, denn die vereiste Schneeschicht war hinter der Spalte etwas flacher geworden. Zu seinem Glück wurde auch mit jeder halben Meile, die er zurücklegte, der Untergrund fester und eisiger. Bald lag nur noch eine dünne Schneedecke von ein oder zwei Zentimetern über einer festen, verharschten Eisfläche, auf der er mit seinen Turnschuhen erstaunlich guten Halt fand und endlich Geschwindigkeit zulegen konnte. Jetzt konnte Rose nicht mehr erkennen, wer von beiden schneller war. Doch das Schneemonster gab offenbar nicht so schnell auf. Es brüllte erneut laut und rutschte noch immer gefährlich nahe hinter dem Doctor her. Würde er jetzt erneut in eine Gletscherspalte fallen, wäre das sein Ende. Rose schluckte schwer bei diesem Gedanken.

Quälend langsam verstrichen die Minuten für sie, während die Verfolgungsjagt auf Leben und Tod andauerte. Der Time Lord musste bei seiner Flucht jetzt schon einige Meilen zurückgelegt haben! Und trotzdem klebte der Kegelbär an seinen Fersen wie altes Kaugummi. Sicherlich würde so ein großes Tier doch irgendwann müde werden und aufgeben, dachte Rose angespannt. Oder gab es in dieser Gegend so wenig Essbares, das alles Lebende bis zur absoluten Erschöpfung gejagt werden musste? Mit stetig wachsender Panik fragte sie sich, wem von beiden wohl zuerst die Puste ausgehen würde…

Der Doctor jedenfalls keuchte angestrengt und mittlerweile vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht, während er um sein Leben rannte. Er war mittlerweile so schnell, dass auch ein Olympiasieger im Sprint blass geworden wäre. Aber Rose sah ihm zunehmend verzweifelt an, dass er dieses Tempo nicht mehr allzu lange durchhalten würde. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm von der Anstrengung auf der Stirn und die Frequenz seiner stoßweisen Atemzüge war ungesund hoch. Er hatte schon viele hundert Meilen Ausdauerlauf in den Beinen und erschöpft und dehydriert wie er war, würde er sicherlich bald am Ende seiner Kräfte sein.

Rose überkam das beklemmende Gefühl, den Ausgang dieser Jagd bereits zu kennen. Ungewollte Erinnerungen schoben sich vor ihr geistiges Auge von dem Augenblick, als ihr alter Doctor von einem Reaper angefallen und vor ihren Augen verschlungen worden war.

„Schneller, Doctor!“, flehte sie zu ihrem Bildschirm, während die ersten Tränen ungehindert ihre Wangen herabliefen. Obwohl sie relativ ruhig vor dem Bildschirm stand, wuchs innerlich ihre Panik ins Unermessliche. Doch es nützte nichts. Nach mehr als 15 Minuten wilder Hetzjagd auf Leben und Tod holte das Untier schließlich auf. Es war jetzt nur noch weniger als 20 Meter hinter ihm. Und der Time Lord war offenbar am Ende seiner Kräfte.

„DOCTOR!“, rief Rose panisch. Ihr Herz hämmerte so wild in ihrer Brust, dass sie dachte, jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich das sogar, damit sie das grauenvolle Ende dieser Hatz nicht mit ansehen musste. Und dann plötzlich schob sich auch noch eine lange und breite Gletscherspalte vor dem Doctor in ihren Bildausschnitt.

Rose drehte sich schockiert weg. Ihr wurde schlecht und einen Moment lang auch schwarz vor Augen. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass das sein Ende sein würde. Die Spalte war zu breit für eine Schneebrücke und er würde sie zwar rechtzeitig sehen, aber was nützte es ihm? Sie war einfach zu breit, um von ihm übersprungen zu werden. Oder? Mit einem letzten Funken Hoffnung schaute sie zurück auf den Bildschirm. Die Gletscherspalte war mindestens acht oder neun Meter breit, vielleicht sogar mehr! Wenn der Doctor vor ihr anhielt, würde ihn das Schneemonster erwischen und wenn er sprang, würde er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in den Tod stürzen!

Mittlerweile musste der Time Lord die Spalte gesehen haben, aber er wurde nicht langsamer. Stattdessen, so bemerkte Rose, mobilisierte er offenbar seine allerletzten Kraftreserven und legte wieder an Tempo zu. Er würde also springen. Er hatte auch keine andere Wahl. Sie realisierte, dass er wahrscheinlich lieber in einen schnellen Tod stürzen wollte, bei dem wenigstens noch die Chance auf eine Regeneration bestand, statt sich von einem Untier in Stücke reißen und auffressen zu lassen.

Rose konnte ihren Blick nicht nochmal abwenden und sah, vor Angst erstarrt, dabei zu, wie der Doctor schließlich mit einem gewaltigen Satz an der Kante absprang. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, während er wie ein Weitspringer durch die Luft flog. Aber noch ehe Rose Gelegenheit hatte, Hoffnung aufkommen zu lassen oder zu realisieren, dass die gegenüberliegende Seite der Gletscherspalte drei oder vier Fuß niedriger war als die, von der er gerade abgesprungen war, schlug er auf der anderen Seite auf das Eis auf. Seine Beine hielten dem Aufprall nicht mehr stand, darum warf er sich nach vorn und rollte sich über die Schulter ab. Er hatte noch immer einen solchen Vorwärtsschub, dass er sich noch ganze dreimal überschlug, ehe er schwer atmend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ausgestreckt auf dem harten, kalten Eis liegen blieb.

Erleichtert atmete Rose aus, während sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte Rose beobachten, wie die Kreatur hinter ihm mit ihren viel zu kleinen Augen erst viel zu spät die Gletscherspalte erblickte und verzweifelt versuchte, noch rechtzeitig abzubremsen. Denn im Gegensatz zum Doctor kam für sie mit ihren kurzen, verkümmerten Beinen ein Sprung über die breite Spalte nicht in Frage. Doch ihre Masse und ihre Geschwindigkeit waren zu groß – obwohl sie noch versuchte, sich mit ihren großen Pranken und den langen Klauen am Eis festzuhalten, konnte sie nicht mehr verhindern, über die Kante zu rutschen. So fiel sie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Aufschrei in die tiefe Gletscherspalte, wo sie aus dem Sichtfeld der Kameras verschwand.

„Es tut mir so leid!“, hörte Rose den Doctor leise keuchen.

\---

Lange Minuten verstrichen, bevor er seine Atmung wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Noch immer lag er auf der anderen Seite der Gletscherspalte auf dem harten Eis, ungeachtet dessen, wie unbequem und kalt das auch war. Der Doctor bedauerte den armen Kegelbären. Sicherlich, wäre die Spalte nicht im Eis gewesen, hätte er ihn irgendwann erwischt und dann wäre er derjenige gewesen, den es zu bedauern gegeben hätte. Aber trotzdem, er hätte nicht so sterben müssen. Er war das erste Lebewesen gewesen, das der Time Lord seit mehr als drei Tagen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Wirklich intelligent hatte es zwar nicht gewirkt und er bezweifelte, dass die Teleport- und Kraftfeldtechnologie von einer Art wie dieser stammen konnte. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es aber Teil der Tierwelt auf diesem extremen Planeten gewesen.

Der Doctor war überrascht, dass sich ein so großes Geschöpf derart schnell fortbewegen konnte. Meistens galt im Universum die Regel, je größer etwas war, umso langsamer war es auch. Und normalerweise war Größe auch mit einer sehr geringen Ausdauer verknüpft. Der Kegelbär hatte ihm aber bewiesen, dass es immer mal wieder Ausnahmen solcher Regeln gab. Extremer Planet – extreme Tierwelt, schlussfolgerte er, während er noch immer schwer atmend da lag und in den dunkler werdenden Himmel über ihm starrte. Der Doctor hoffte inständig, dass das bedauernswerte Geschöpf keiner aussterbenden Art angehört hatte! So wie zum Beispiel die Eisbären auf der Erde im 21. Jahrhundert, denen es ein wenig ähnlich gesehen hatte, wie er fand. Oder die Rakkatas auf Deli 4 um 43200. Oder… oder wie er selbst! Manchmal vergaß er, dass auch er der letzte seiner Art war. Auch die Time Lords würden mit ihm aussterben. Und wenn es mit ihm auf diesem Planeten so weiterging, so stellte der Doctor ernüchtert fest, würde das schneller gehen, als ihm lieb war!

Als sich seine beiden Herzen und seine Atmung wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, knurrte sein Magen laut und er seufzte erschöpft. Dass er um sein Leben rennen musste, war zugegeben keine Seltenheit für ihn. Im Gegenteil, das tat er beinahe täglich. Aber die lange Flucht vor dieser erstaunlich schnellen und ausdauernden Schneekreatur hatte seine letzten Kraftreserven aufgebraucht und er war nun wirklich am Ende seiner Kräfte. Jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte, genau wie jeder Atemzug in der Brust und er war so müde wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles vom Sauerstoff- und Energiemangel und selbst das Denken fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer.

Time Lords konnten nicht verhungern – zumindest nicht, solange sie noch in der Lage waren, zu regenerieren. Und selbst bis zum Punkt der Regeneration aus Energiemangel war es für einen Time Lord ein erstaunlich langer Weg, von dem der Doctor zum Glück noch ein gutes Stückchen entfernt war. Doch er konnte spüren, wie sein Körper nach der langen Anstrengung ohne neue Energie und dem letzten, kraftraubenden Sprint seine Leistung auf Sparflamme zurückschraubte. Das hieß, dass er alle nicht überlebenswichtigen Stoffwechselprozesse einstellte und alles andere quasi im Energiesparmodus lief. Der Doctor konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob und wann ihm das zuletzt passiert war. Er schloss die Augen und überlegte angestrengt… und schlief prompt ein.

15 Minuten später fuhr er plötzlich erschrocken hoch. Er konnte doch hier nicht einfach liegenbleiben und schlafen! Was, wenn es doch noch mehr von diesen Kreaturen gab? Und mit dem eingeschränkten Stoffwechsel kühlte er in dieser Kälte viel zu schnell aus – er zitterte schon wieder am ganzen Leib wie ein Chihuahua im Wind. Es war zwar noch immer Tag, aber die eine Sonne, die es über den Horizont geschafft hatte, war bereits wieder am Untergehen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde es erneut dunkel werden. Und auf noch eine Nacht in dieser kalten Eislandschaft konnte er getrost verzichten.

Natürlich hatte der Doctor auch Rose noch nicht vergessen. Sie wartete auf ihn. Mehr noch, sie verließ sich auf ihn! Wenn sie in der Lage gewesen wäre, eigenständig aus ihrem Gefängnis zu fliehen, hätte sie ihn mittlerweile längst aufgespürt und wäre bei ihm. Wie oft schon hatte Rose ihm am Ende aus der Patsche geholfen, wenn er mal wieder gefangengenommen worden war? Wie oft hatte sie ihm schon das Leben gerettet? Sie kannte alle Tricks und tat immer genau das Richtige, um ihm zu helfen. Sie war so gut! – Nein sie war brillant! – ach was, sie war perfekt!! Die perfekte Begleiterin für ihn! Oder besser noch, die perfekte Partnerin!

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Aber dass sie es bisher nicht geschafft hatte, zu ihm zu kommen, konnte nur heißen, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, alleine fliehen zu können. Sie brauchte seine Hilfe! – Sie brauchte ihn! – Und dieser Gedanke motivierte den Time Lord mehr als jeder andere.

Er kratzte noch ein paar Handvoll Schnee von der Eisdecke zusammen, die er sich in den Mund schob, bevor er schließlich mit zittrigen Beinen aufstand. „Genug Pause gemacht!“, seufzte er. Zuerst etwas unsicher schwankend, fand der Doctor schließlich sein Gleichgewicht und blieb stehen. Während seiner rasanten Flucht vor der Schneekreatur und dem anschließenden kleinen Nickerchens hatte er etwas die Orientierung verloren und er musste sich gut konzentrieren, um die Position der TARDIS wieder zu lokalisieren. Es fiel ihm erstaunlich schwer und bereitete ihm sogar ganz schöne Kopfschmerzen, aber nach ein paar Momenten hatte er die telepathische Verbindung mit seinem Schiff wieder aufgebaut und….

Überrascht sah er auf. Sie war gar nicht mehr so weit weg! Wenn er sich nicht irrte, vielleicht noch vierzig oder fünfzig Meilen in Luftlinie. Die Kreatur musste ihn weiter gejagt haben, als er gedacht hatte – ein Grund mehr für ihn, hier nicht noch mehr Zeit zu vertrödeln, sondern endlich weiterzugehen!

„Also dann, Rose Tyler, Allons-y!“, sagte er müde lächelnd, aber mit neu gewonnener Hoffnung und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

\---

Unendlich erleichtert ließ sich Rose auf ihr Bett fallen und atmete tief durch. Das Schneemonster war abgestürzt und entgegen aller Befürchtungen hatte es der Doctor gerade noch geschafft, die Gletscherspalte zu überspringen. Sie war wirklich tief beeindruckt. Sie hatte zwar von ihrem Blickwinkel nicht erkennen können, dass die entfernte Seite der Spalte ein paar Fuß niedriger war als der Teil davor – ähnlich wie bei den abbrechenden Eisschollen in der Antarktis – aber selbst mit diesem geringen Höhenunterschied war sein Sprung noch eine beachtliche Leistung gewesen. Rose fragte sich langsam, ob sie ihn vielleicht bei den Olympischen Spielen anmelden sollte – bisher sah es nämlich so aus, als könne der Time Lord sämtliche Leichtathleten dort schlagen!

Der Gedanke entglitt ihr, als sie seine schlafende Gestalt auf ihrem Bildschirm betrachtete. Die Jagd über das Eisfeld musste ihn so angestrengt haben, dass er noch an Ort und Stelle, wo er auf dem Rücken liegend gelandet war, eingeschlafen war. Er tat ihr so unendlich leid! Dass er diese Strapazen auf sich nehmen musste, nur um sie zu finden und zu retten… das hatte sie gar nicht verdient! Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Freundschaft und Liebe dieses Time Lords – dieses besonderen, hochintelligenten, mächtigen und doch hochanständigen Individuums – mitnichten verdient zu haben. Und doch tat er das alles für sie!

Rose fühlte sich bedeutend und elend zur selben Zeit. Doch dann wurde sie erneut vom Doctor aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich wieder die Augen aufschlug und sich am ganzen Körper zitternd aufsetzte. Wie ging es ihm? Er sah immer noch sehr erschöpft aus. Dennoch beobachtete Rose mit Verwunderung, wie sich dem Time Lord trotz aller Anstrengungen und Strapazen ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen stahl. Warum um alles in der Welt lächelte er jetzt? Wie gern hätte Rose gewusst, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging! Doch leider sprach er kein Wort. Seine tiefgründigen, braunen Augen waren stattdessen mit einem gedankenverlorenen, geradezu liebevollen Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Doch nur für einen kleinen Moment. Dann schniefte er kurz, kratzte noch ein paar Handvoll Schnee zusammen und schob sie sich in den Mund, bevor er mit den leisen Worten „genug Pause gemacht!“ wieder wackelig auf die Beine kam. Er schwankte sichtlich, blieb aber zu Roses Erleichterung stehen. Dann beobachtete sie, wie er die Augen schloss und sich mit konzentrierter Miene neu orientierte. Diesmal brauchte er jedoch deutlich länger und er rieb sich dabei mit Daumen und Zeigefinger müde die Augen, bevor er plötzlich überrascht den Kopf hob. Was war jetzt los?

Mit einem weiteren Lächeln auf den Lippen sagte er plötzlich „Also dann, Rose Tyler, Allons-y!“ und Rose musste unweigerlich lachen. Mit vor Erleichterung, Freude, Rührung und Mitleid feuchten Augen – sie konnte sich einfach nicht festlegen, welches Gefühl sie im Augenblick am meisten zum Heulen brachte – sah Rose zu, wie er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Er sah so furchtbar aus! Abgekämpft, erschöpft, todmüde und entkräftet, halb erfroren und verhungert, verletzt und gehetzt – und dennoch mobilisierte er von irgendwo her noch Energie und Tatendrang, um weiterzumachen! Er war einfach unglaublich! Rose fragte sich, wo er nur immer wieder diese felsenfeste Entschlossenheit und grenzenlose Motivation hernahm – und konnte nicht ahnen, selbst der Grund dafür zu sein.

\---

Dieses Mal kam er ohne weitere Unterbrechungen vorwärts. Er kam überraschenderweise schneller voran, als er vermutet hatte, aber das lag vermutlich daran, dass es mittlerweile wieder deutlich bergab ging. Er brauchte einige Zeit, bis er das bemerkte, aber einmal realisiert, war es offensichtlich. Im Eifer des Gefechts war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, aber wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, erinnerte sich der Time Lord, dass auch die letzte Gletscherspalte, über die er hinweggesprungen und in die das Schneemonster unglücklicherweise hineingefallen war, eine Stufe nach unten gebildet hatte. Andernfalls hätte er den achteinhalb Meter weiten Sprung in seinem Zustand nicht mehr geschafft. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass der Doctor die ganze Zeit auf einer Art Hochplateau gewesen sein musste und dass er wahrscheinlich noch ein gutes Stück weiter nach unten würde gehen müssen. Rose war schließlich in einer Art Wüstengebirge gefangen – eine völlig andere Klimazone als hier. Wenn es aber gar nicht mehr so weit bis zu ihr und der TARDIS war, hieß das, dass er noch sehr weit oben sein musste. Denn nur mit einer nicht unerheblichen Höhe war diese Kälte in relativer Nähe zu einer Wüste physikalisch möglich. Und Roses Gefängnis lag bereits auf einem Höhenzug. War es möglich, dass dahinter noch ein Gebirge war? Ein Hochgebirge?

„Aber wir reden hier von unvorstellbaren Höhen, um auf derart niedrige Temperaturen zu kommen!“, dachte er laut darüber nach, während er im langsamen Laufschritt vorwärts lief. „Und die Luft ist hier nicht viel dünner als in der Wüste!“ Er atmete einmal bewusst tief ein und aus und strengte sein Hirn für eine Analyse an. „Nein, Sauerstoff bei 14 Prozent.“ Irritiert verzog er das Gesicht. Dieser Planet wurde immer eigenartiger. Doch war das nicht im Prinzip genau der Grund, weshalb er überhaupt seinen Heimatplaneten verlassen hatte und durchs Universum reiste? Um ungewöhnliche Orte zu entdecken und seine Grenzen zu erfahren?

„GRENZEN!“, rief er plötzlich laut aus, blieb stehen und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Das ist es! Ich soll an meine Grenzen gebracht werden! Es ist eine Art Test! Darum werde ich von einer lebensfeindlichen Umgebung in die andere teleportiert! Und Rose ist mein Köder, deshalb wird sie gefangen gehalten und unter einem Kraftfeld in Sicherheit gebracht! Genau wie die TARDIS!“ In Höchstgeschwindigkeit sprach er alles laut aus, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss. „Das hieße im Umkehrschluss aber auch…“ Suchend sah er sich um. Mehrfach drehte er sich um die eigene Achse, bevor er sich auf alle Viere fallen ließ und den Boden absuchte. Seine Müdigkeit war plötzlich vergessen.

„HA!“ Triumphierend zog der Doctor ein weißes Kabel aus der nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter dicken Schneedecke. Es war so dünn, dass es fast nicht mehr als ein Faden war – unmöglich zu sehen, wenn man nicht wusste, wonach man suchte. Er verfolge es in eine Richtung und kam schnell an eine kurze Abzweigung, an dessen Ende eine winzig kleine Linse hing, ähnlich einer hauchdünnen Lichterkette. „Oh ihr seid gut!“, knurrte er aus zusammengepressten Zähnen und einem geradezu verstörend dämonischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten wild vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Selbst Rose hatte ihn schon angstvoll von der Seite angesehen, wenn er diesen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Deswegen hoffte der Doctor, dass, wer auch immer ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete, sich jetzt vor Angst in seine Hosen machte. Zumindest sollte er es! Denn er war wirklich, wirklich wütend! Er reagierte auch an seinen besten Tagen nicht gerade gut auf sadistische Experimente und Manipulationen, schon gar nicht, wenn ER das Versuchskaninchen und Rose sein Köder war.

„Aber damit ihr es wisst…“, fuhr er leise fort, direkt in die Kamera schauend – sein Tonfall wirkte kälter und bedrohlicher als die Umgebung. „…ich werde Rose finden und ich werde die TARDIS finden und danach finde ich euch! Und wenn es keinen verdammt guten Grund dafür gibt, was ihr mit uns macht, dann solltet ihr ganz schnell das Weite suchen!“

\---

Sogar Rose bekam eine Gänsehaut von dem, was er sagte – oder vielmehr davon, WIE er es sagte. Sie hatte den Doctor nur selten auf diese Weise erlebt, aber jedes Mal hatte sie es selbst mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Nicht, dass sie wirklich Angst vor ihm hätte haben müssen, aber sein unheimliches Grinsen, das wütende Funkeln in seinen intensiven, braunen Augen, zusammen mit seinem kalten, bedrohlichen Ton ließen ihn schnell wie einen Psychopaten wirken – als wäre er nur noch einen Laborunfall davon entfernt, ein verrückter Super-Schurke aus einem Marvel Comic oder so etwas zu werden. Und wenn er so drauf war, war das in aller Regel nicht gut – ganz und gar nicht gut. Als sie ihn zuletzt so gesehen hatte, hatten sie gerade herausgefunden, was es mit dem Spiel ‚Death to Mantodeans‘ auf sich gehabt hatte. Seine unterdrückte Rage über deren Grausamkeiten hatte am Ende dazu geführt, dass er fast alle der stachelschweinartigen Quevvils in ihren Teleportern desintegrieren ließ. Und auch wenn er damals noch ein anderes Gesicht gehabt hatte, war sein Ausdruck doch derselbe geblieben.

Aber zum Glück hielt sein Zustand nicht lange an. „Ach, und Rose…“, fuhr er fort, jetzt wieder mit fest entschlossener Miene, aber einem deutlich weicheren Ausdruck in den Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mich auch sehen und hören können oder nicht, aber falls doch – halten Sie durch! Ich hol‘ Sie da raus. Versprochen!“ Und mit diesen Worten ließ er das Kabel wieder achtlos in den Schnee fallen und lief weiter.

„Ich warte auf Sie, Doctor!“, antwortete Rose ihm leise in ihrer Zelle und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen sein holographisches Bild vor sich.

Doch plötzlich war draußen vor der Stahltür wieder Bewegung und Tumult zu hören. Rose lauschte interessiert, als erneut die Sirenen ertönten und kurz darauf aufgeregtes Fußgetrappel im Dreitackt von einer Seite zur anderen und wieder zurück polterte. Und da waren auch wieder die quiekend hohen Stimmen! Lauter als zuvor. Sie konnte noch immer kein einziges Wort verstehen, aber es klang fast so, als wären ihre Entführer sehr aufgeregt. Das hohe Quieken klang eigenartig in Kombination mit den schweren, dumpfen Schritten. Es war frustrierend, dass Rose noch immer nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was für Aliens sie gefangen hielten. Sie saß hier jetzt schon tagelang fest und war noch keinen einzigen Schritt weiter.

Aber im Augenblick war ihr das reichlich egal. Sie grinste schadenfroh die Stahltür an und lauschte dem aufgeregten Wimmeln vor der Tür. Die Worte des Time Lords hatten also ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Er hatte ihre Peiniger geradezu in Panik versetzt mit seiner Drohung. Mehr noch, er hatte herausgefunden, dass er beobachtet wurde und dass das alles höchstwahrscheinlich eine Art Test für ihn darstellte. Wenn er jetzt noch herausfand, was es für Aliens waren, die sie mit dem Notsignal hergelockt hatten und warum sie das alles mit ihnen anstellten, waren sie so gut wie hier raus. Vorausgesetzt, er kam irgendwann bei ihr an.

Mit neuer Hoffnung setzte sich Rose wieder auf ihr erdiges Bett und beobachtete weiter den Doctor.

\---

Der war auch nach zwei Stunden immer noch ziemlich angefressen. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm peinlich war, dass man ihn die letzten drei Tage beobachtet hatte. Selbst wenn Rose ihn die ganze Zeit hatte sehen und hören können – wie er halbnackt und schwitzend oder schief singend oder vor Kälte bibbernd oder was auch immer durch die Gegend gerannt war – mit ihr war er so vertraut, dass ihm das absolut nichts ausmachte. Ihm war selten etwas peinlich und noch seltener schämte er sich. Und schon gar nicht vor ihr. Aber es machte ihm sehr wohl etwas aus, wenn er von einer ihm unbekannten Spezies mit einem offenbar falschen Notsignal auf diesen Planeten hergelockt, an die lebensfeindlichsten Orte teleportiert, an seine physischen Grenzen gebracht und dabei noch beobachtet und begafft wurde und das alles aus Gründen, die ihm noch immer schleierhaft waren. An Ideen mangelte es ihm jedoch nicht.

Entweder es war eine Art Test für ihn und er war die Laborratte, die durch das Labyrinth lief, um an ihre Belohnung zu kommen – skrupellose Wissenschaftler gab es im Universum zur Genüge – oder das war alles nur ein absurdes Spiel und es wurden Wetten abgeschlossen, wie lange er wohl durchhielt oder wie weit er wohl kam. Die Game Station fiel ihm wieder ein, wo unter anderem das Konzept von Big Brother von den Daleks genutzt wurde, um Menschen zu töten und bestenfalls noch dabei zu unterhalten. In dem Zuge fiel ihm gleich noch die abartige Fernsehshow der Herazi ein, die für möglichst hohe Einschaltquoten ihrer ‚Scripted-Reality Show‘ viele unschuldige Männer in Norwich und anderen Planeten von den ‚Zaross‘ abschlachten lassen haben.

Die Idee, andere Lebewesen zu Unterhaltungszwecken zu quälen, war natürlich nicht neu. Im ganzen Universum und zu jeder Zeit traf er immer wieder auf dieses Konzept. Zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass sogar die Time Lords in ihrer langen Historie – und zum Glück weit vor seiner Zeit – eine Art Hunger-Spiele mit weniger hoch entwickelten Spezies veranstaltet hatten. War er vielleicht hier, weil eine dieser Spezies Rache an ihm üben wollte?

Auf jeden Fall waren die Kameras nicht ohne Grund im ganzen Gelände versteckt und wer auch immer ihn beobachtete, war technisch hoch entwickelt. Die unbeschränkte Transmat-Technik ohne ein Sender- oder Empfängersignal von irgendeiner Hardware wie Generatoren, Kapseln, Discs oder anderer Utensilien war nicht gerade weit verbreitet und deutete auf eine hohe Intelligenz der indigenen Spezies hin. Dagegen wiederum erschienen ihm Kameras an Kabeln, wie dünn auch immer diese waren, eher antiquiert. Dieser Widerspruch bereitete dem Doctor im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Kopfschmerzen. Es war frustrierend, nicht zu wissen, mit wem oder was er es tun hatte. Er war der Meinung, nach 900 Jahren die meisten der mehr oder weniger hoch entwickelten Arten im Universum zu kennen.

Wie er vermutet hatte, wurde das Gelände immer abfälliger, je weiter er vorankam. Der Schnee unter seinen Füßen hatte bald angefangen, zu tauen, sodass hier und da ein lebloses Geröllfeld zum Vorschein kam. Der Doctor musste dennoch höllisch aufpassen, wo er hintrat, denn wenn er bei dem mittlerweile nicht unerheblichen Gefälle auf einer angetauten Eisfläche ausrutschte und stürzte, würde er wohl bis ans Ende des Hangs herunterrollen – und wo das war, konnte er leider nur erahnen.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile wieder hinter dem Horizont versunken und es war deutlich dunkler geworden. Der Time Lord sah jetzt kaum noch, wo er den Fuß hinsetzte, geschweige denn, wo der Abhang hinführte. Er hatte die Vermutung, dass es immer steiler werden würde, bis er irgendwann wieder auf Höhe des Steinplateaus angelangt war, in dem Rose gefangen gehalten wurde. Wenn das stimmte, würde er aber noch einen weiten Weg haben – vor allem nach unten. Denn allzu weit weg war die TARDIS – und damit Rose – gar nicht mehr. Er befürchtete sogar, wieder klettern zu müssen, nur eben diesmal nach unten.

Und tatsächlich wurde der Boden unter ihm nach einigen weiteren Meilen so steil, dass er auf dem losen Gestein schließlich ins Rutschen geriet. Mit heftigen Ruderbewegungen der Arme hielt sich der Doctor zwar noch mehr oder weniger auf den Beinen, aber er rutschte unkontrolliert den Abhang herunter und fand einfach keinen Halt mehr zwischen dem losen Gestein. Und erst viel zu spät sah er in der Dunkelheit, dass er auf einen tiefen Abgrund zustolperte, der schnell näher kam.

Um noch rechtzeitig abzubremsen, warf er sich nach hinten auf den Rücken und suchte verzweifelt mit Armen und Beinen nach Halt. Erst kurz vor dem Abgrund wurde er schließlich langsamer, aber erst als seine Füße über die ausgewaschene Kante rutschten, hatte seine unfreiwillige Talfahrt dank eines schmalen Sims vor dem Abgrund ein Ende.

„Auch eine Methode, um vorwärts zu kommen!“, sagte er um Beiläufigkeit bemüht. „Aber das war selbst für meine Verhältnisse etwas zu knapp!“ Vorsichtig setzte sich der Doctor auf den schmalen Vorsprung an die Felskante, sodass seine Beine über dem Abgrund baumelten. Er versuchte, in der Dunkelheit unter ihm etwas zu sehen, zum Beispiel wie weit entfernt der Boden sein würde oder wie die Felswand unter ihm beschaffen war. Aber natürlich konnte er rein gar nichts erkennen. Also nahm er einen mittelgroßen, runden Stein und ließ ihn vor sich in die Tiefe fallen.

„Eins… zwei… drei… vier… fünf…“, zählte er die Sekunden und wartete auf das Geräusch des aufschlagenden Steins. Bei 30 Sekunden hörte er schließlich auf zu zählen. Der Stein war entweder nicht groß genug gewesen, um einen hörbaren Aufschlag zu erzeugen oder der Boden war einfach zu weit weg – oder beides. Auf jeden Fall wusste er aber, dass ein Absturz mit ziemlich großer Wahrscheinlichkeit fatale Folgen gehabt hätte. Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Wieder hochklettern war durch die Steigung des rutschigen Hangs unmöglich, seitwärts am Rand entlangtasten war bei Dunkelheit geradezu lebensmüde und er konnte auch schlecht hier sitzen bleiben und darauf warten, bis es wieder hell wurde! Soviel Zeit hatte er einfach nicht! Also ging es für ihn eigentlich nur noch nach unten.

Entschlossen die zerrissenen Ärmel wieder hochkrempelnd, löste der Doctor seinen behelfsmäßigen Verband, den er noch immer am linken Unterarm trug und den er schon ganz vergessen hatte. Vorsichtshalber fühlte er noch beide Unterarme ab, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Schnitte von seinem Sturz in die erste Gletscherspalte am Morgen schon gut genug verheilt und seine Arme damit wieder belastbar waren. Normalerweise sollten solche Verletzungen recht schnell ausgeheilt sein, aber wegen seines reduzierten Stoffwechsels war sich der Time Lord nicht ganz sicher. Doch bis auf eine dünne vernarbte Linie am linken Unterarm war seine Haut zum Glück wieder in Ordnung. Er ballte versuchshalber noch die Hände zu Fäusten um zu prüfen, ob er noch genug Kraft hatte, sein eigenes Gewicht zu halten.

„Muss wohl gehen…“, murmelte er etwas unsicher zu sich selbst, bevor er sich nach hinten auf die Arme abstützte, sich an der Kante umdrehte und schließlich abwärts herunterließ.

„Hab‘ ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass es deutlich schwieriger ist, irgendwo runterzuklettern als hochzuklettern?“, fragte er mit vor Anstrengung zusammengepressten Zähnen in die Stille der Dunkelheit hinein. Das einzige andere Geräusch, abgesehen von seinen keuchenden Atemzügen, war der mittlerweile kräftig wehende Wind und das stetige Plätschern von Schmelzwasser, dass irgendwo einige Meter links neben ihm die Klippe herabrieselte. „…Man sieht nicht, wo man hintritt! Schon gar nicht, wenn es stockdunkel ist wie jetzt!“ Einige Momente an seinen fast ausgestreckten Armen an der Felskante hängend, suchte er mit den Füßen Halt am Gestein der Wand unter ihm. Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort, auf seine Frage. Aber jetzt wusste er ja, dass ihm irgendjemand zusah und zuhörte.


	3. Fels

So wie Rose zum Beispiel. Wie schon die Nächte zuvor konnte sie ihn trotz der Dunkelheit gut erkennen, weil die Kameras automatisch auf Nachtsicht umgeschaltet hatten. Aber auch Rose sah den Abgrund zu spät und so rief sie entsetzt seinen Namen, als sie sah, warum er sich plötzlich auf den Rücken warf und verzweifelt nach Halt suchte. Und als er im allerletzten Moment abbremsen konnte, atmete sie erleichtert aus.

„Auch eine Methode, um vorwärts zu kommen! Aber das war selbst für meine Verhältnisse etwas zu knapp!“, hörte sie ihn leise murmeln.

„Da haben sie verdammt nochmal recht!“, antwortete Rose verärgert. Warum war er nur so unvorsichtig? Erst fiel er fast in eine Gletscherspalte, dann wurde er beinahe aufgefressen, jetzt wäre er fast einen Abgrund herabgestürzt! Ihr war klar, dass er todmüde und schrecklich erschöpft war. Ihr war auch klar, dass selbst ein Time Lord dann den einen oder anderen Fehler machte, weil die Konzentration nachließ. Aber Rose verstand nicht, warum er nicht einfach mal eine längere Pause machte und sich ausruhte?!

Als der Doctor den Stein in den Abgrund fallen ließ, zählte Rose zusammen mit ihm die Sekunden. „Oh nein…“, murmelte sie zunehmend besorgt, als sie genau wie der Time Lord keinen Aufprall hörte. Sie ahnte schon, was das bedeutete und schloss die Augen. Bitte lass ihn nicht auf dumme Ideen kommen, betete sie zu den vielen Gottheiten, an die sie gar nicht glaubte. Es war doch viel zu dunkel! Er konnte doch unmöglich so unvernünftig sein und...

„Muss wohl gehen…“, hörte sie ihn murmeln und schlug entsetzt die Augen wieder auf. Er hatte seine Hemdärmel wieder hochgekrempelt, den Verband entfernt – Rose bemerkte mit einem kleinen Hauch von Erleichterung, dass seine Verletzungen an den Unterarmen bereits gut verheilt waren – und ließ sich gerade entschlossen über die Felskante sinken.

„Hab‘ ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass es deutlich schwieriger ist, irgendwo runterzuklettern als hochzuklettern?“ Humorlos lachte sie auf, als Rose ihn das sagen hörte. „…Man sieht nicht, wo man hintritt! Schon gar nicht, wenn es stockdunkel ist wie jetzt!“

„DANN KLETTERN SIE NICHT IM DUNKELN EINE FELSWAND HERUNTER, SIE VOLLIDIOT!“, schrie sie wütend sein holographisches Bild an. Rose konnte es nicht glauben, dass er so ein Risiko einging. Warum tat er so etwas Unvernünftiges? Doch tief im Inneren hörte sie eine leise Stimme antworten ‚Für DICH, du blöde Kuh!‘ und ließ sich frustriert auf ihr Bett fallen. Er tat das, um sie zu retten! Und weil er sich große Sorgen um sie machte! Er wusste ja nicht, dass sie hier in ihrer Zelle gut versorgt wurde. Vermutlich dachte er, sie würde hungern und vielleicht bald verdursten und musste sich darum so beeilen, sie zu retten. Ihre Wut auf ihn war plötzlich wie weggeblasen und stattdessen überkam sie eine Mischung von Schuld, Mitleid und Hilflosigkeit.

„Doctor, mir geht es gut! Sie müssen sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen!“, flüsterte Rose leise, während sie wie schon die Tage zuvor seinen langen, braunen Mantel fest an sich drückte. Das war fast schon zu einem kleinen Ritual geworden, wenn die Angst und die Sorge um den Doctor sie beinahe zur Verzweiflung brachten. Obwohl sie jetzt schon zwei Nächte darauf geschlafen und ihn immer wieder fest an sich gepresst hatte, haftete noch immer der unverkennbarer Geruch des Doctors an seinem Mantel und wenn Rose ihre Augen schloss und ihn tief einatmete, war es fast so, als hielte sie den Time Lord fest im Arm.

Sie vermisste ihn so sehr! Was würde sie nicht alles dafür geben, um ihn endlich wieder bei sich zu haben. Sie wurden schon bei vielen ihrer Abenteuer getrennt und Rose hatte sich auch schon oft um ihn Sorgen gemacht, aber noch nie so lange wie auf diesem verfluchten Planeten. Sie wollte nur noch hier weg. Rose konnte dieses Erdloch nicht mehr sehen, genauso wenig wie die seltsamen Früchte oder die eigenartigen Getränke, die sie zu essen und zu trinken bekam. Doch sie konnte an ihrer Situation nichts ändern. Sie musste geduldig bleiben und hoffen, dass der Doctor sie bald befreite.

Mit vor Angst wild klopfendem Herzen sah sie zu, wie er Stück für Stück an der Felswand herabkletterte. Sie bemerkte, wie angestrengt er dabei durch die fest aufeinandergepressten Zähne atmete und wie die Muskeln seiner Unterarme von den Strapazen zitterten. Sie hörte auch, wie er frustriert knurrte, wenn er nicht gleich Halt mit einem seiner Füße fand und sich längere Zeit fast ausschließlich mit den Händen am Gestein festhalten musste. Und sie sah, wie er erschöpft die schweißnasse Stirn gegen den kalten, harten Fels presste und die Augen schloss, wenn er hin und wieder einen sicheren Stand gefunden hatte, auf dem er sich kurz ausruhen konnte.

„Doctor…“, flüsterte sie leise und weinte sich schließlich in den Schlaf.

\---

Diese zweite Felswand war eine noch größere Tortur als die erste. Nicht nur, weil es bis auf ein wenig Sternenlicht stockdunkel war und er runter statt rauf klettern musste. Der Stein bot nur wenig Halt, da er vom Schmelzwasser sehr glatt gewaschen und feucht war. Wenn der Doctor ein paar Meter zu weit nach links kletterte, rann sogar ein kleiner Strom Wasser die Felswand herab. Zuerst hatte er gehofft, dort endlich – nach immerhin fast über 70 Stunden – vernünftig etwas trinken zu können, aber das Rinnsal machte den glatten Stein darunter und daneben so glatt und rutschig, dass er nicht nah genug herankam, ohne die Gefahr einzugehen, abzustürzen. Also leckte er nur ab und zu am feuchten Stein vor sich und versuchte so schnell wie möglich nach unten zu kommen.

Doch immer wieder musste er auf schmalen Felsvorsprüngen anhalten, um der schmerzenden Muskulatur seiner Arme eine kleine Pause zu gönnen und um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Oft lehnte er dann müde seine mittlerweile wieder schweißnasse Stirn gegen das kühle Gestein und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie weit er wohl noch vom Boden entfernt war. Warum musste Klettern nur so anstrengend sein? Er wusste jetzt wieder, warum er das so ungern tat – man brauchte dazu viel Kraft und gut ausgeprägte Muskeln, die er nun mal nicht hatte – schon gar nicht in dieser Regeneration. Sein aktueller Körper war eindeutig zum Rennen gebaut, für schnelle Sprints und nicht für irgendwelche Kraftakte! Das hatte er auch schon versucht, Rose zu erklären, als sie ihn mal überreden wollte, in der Kletterhalle der TARDIS nur so zum Spaß die leichteren Routen mit ihr auszuprobieren. Sie war bis dahin noch nie Klettern gewesen und weil er ihren leuchtenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte, hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen, mit ihr zu üben. Doch er hatte ausschließlich ihre Sicherung übernommen, während sie mit überraschender Leichtigkeit die zwanzig Meter hohen Wände bezwungen und offensichtlich Spaß dabei gehabt hatte.

Trotzdem hatte sich der Doctor ehrlich gewundert, wie Rose die Kletterhalle im unendlichen Labyrinth der TARDIS überhaupt gefunden hatte und warum dieser Raum überhaupt noch existierte. Der Time Lord war der Meinung gewesen, ihn längst aus der Datenbank seiner Zeitmaschine gelöscht zu haben! Denn seit seinem unglücklichen Sturz von einem Satellitenmast, der sein viertes Leben vorzeitig beendet hatte – danke nochmal dafür, Master – hatte er tatsächlich eine irrationale Höhenangst. Rose musste das relativ schnell erraten haben, denn obwohl ihr das Klettern viel Spaß gemacht zu haben schien, hatte sie ihn seitdem nicht nochmal danach gefragt. Und er vermied es, das Thema anzuschneiden.

Drei oder vier Stunden war der Doctor jetzt schon auf diese Weise an der Wand herabgeklettert. Er hoffte, mittlerweile ungefähr die Hälfte geschafft zu haben, als sich aus der schmalen Felsspalte vor ihm, in der er sich gerade mit der rechten Hand festfielt, plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung ein großes, schwarzes Etwas auf ihn stürzte! Es war ungefähr so groß wie ein Raubvogel und flatterte ihm mit lautem Kreischen ums Gesicht. Es flog immer wieder gegen ihn und kratze und hackte aggressiv auf ihn ein, weshalb der Doctor instinktiv seinen linken Arm über den Kopf hob, um sich vor den scharfen Klauen am Ende von vier großen, ledrigen Flügeln zu schützen. Doch als diese Mischung aus Vogel und Fledermaus dabei auch noch gegen seine rechte Hand flog, mit der er sich am Fels festhielt, verlor er schließlich doch den Halt.

Mit einem panischen Aufschrei stürzte der Doctor die glatte Felswand herab. Doch noch ehe er Zeit hatte, sich von seinem zehnten Körper zu verabschieden und mental auf eine bevorstehende Regeneration vorzubereiten, hatte sein Sturz ein jähes und abruptes Ende. Nach fünf oder sechs Metern freiem Fall schlug er unsanft mit dem Rücken voran auf einen schmalen Felsabsatz auf, inmitten einer Pfütze übelriechenden, kalten Wassers. Vor Schmerz leise aufstöhnend, blieb der Doctor einen Moment ausgestreckt liegen. Der Aufprall hatte ihm mit einer solchen Wucht die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, wieder einzuatmen. Dazu kam ein stechender Schmerz von der rechten Seite seines Brustkorbs.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, wieder zu sich zu finden, denn mit einem schrillen und ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen stürzte sich das Flügeltier wieder auf ihn. Er hatte es wohl aus seinem Nest oder Versteck aufgescheucht und nun versuchte es energisch, den Angreifer zu vertreiben. Der Doctor hob schützend die Arme über sein Gesicht, als es erneut auf ihn einhackte und -kratzte. Weil er keinen anderen Weg sah, das Tier loszuwerden, trat er schließlich gezielt zu, als es für einen weiteren Angriff gerade einen Bogen um ihn flog. Er erwischte es mit voller Wucht in den schmalen Leib und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei flatterte es endlich davon.

„Tut mir leid!“, presste er gequält hervor, ehe er sich schwerfällig in der Pfütze herumrollte. Er war mittlerweile so dehydriert, dass er einen Moment lang ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, das verunreinigte Wasser zu trinken, aber als er im schwachen Licht der Sterne die Exkremente und tierischen Überreste aus dem Nest darüber darin sah, entschied er sich schnell dagegen.

„Urgh!“, brachte der Doctor stattdessen angewidert aus zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, bevor er sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfte, wobei das eklige Wasser an ihm herabtropfte. Er atmete tief durch, zumindest so gut es ging mit dem Stechen in der Seite und dem Gestank der Jauche unter ihm. Dann tastete er vorsichtig mit der linken Hand die rechte Seite seines Brustkorbs ab.

Gequält verzog der Time Lord schließlich das Gesicht, als er schmerzhaft feststellte, dass die zwei untersten Rippen seiner rechten Seite gebrochen waren.

„Naja, besser zwei gebrochene Rippen als ein gebrochenes Genick!“, murmelte er daraufhin und rieb sich anschließend die zerkratzten Unterarme. Das Flügeltier hatte gute Arbeit geleistet! Aber im Großen und Ganzen konnte sich der Doctor glücklich schätzen. Sein Sturz hätte auch deutlich schlimmer ausgehen können. Er konnte froh sein, dass ausgerechnet hier dieser schmale Absatz in der Felswand gewesen war. „Wieder mal Glück im Unglück gehabt!“, fuhr er mit einem gezwungenen, müden Lächeln im Gesicht fort. „Das Motto meines Lebens!“

Er sah sich um, so gut es mit dem wenigen Licht ging. Die Felsstufe war nicht breiter als zwei Meter und zog sich, soweit er sehen konnte, nach links und rechts an der Felswand entlang. Die stinkende Pfütze, die aus dem angestauten Wasser entstand, welches die Wand herablief und sich auf dem Vorsprung sammelte, war nur wenige Meter breit. „Aber natürlich muss ich ausgerechnet in einer ekligen, stinkenden Jauchepfütze landen!“, knurrte der Doctor resignierend, bevor er an seinem schon arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Hemd roch. „Wenn ich vorher noch nicht gen Himmel gestunken habe, tue ich es jetzt!“

Darum wischte der Time Lord so gut er konnte das Wasser von sich, bevor er sich neben die Pfütze ins Trockene setzte. Er musste sich unbedingt ausruhen! Er konnte nicht mehr! Der Schreck von seinem Absturz saß ihm noch immer tief in den Knochen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Schmerz des Aufpralls und es hatte keinen Sinn, direkt weiter zu klettern. Das Flügelwesen schien ihn nicht weiter belästigen zu wollen, also setzte er sich im Schneidersitz mit dem Rücken an die Felswand gelehnt hin und schloss die müden Augen.

\---

Alarmiert wachte Rose auf, als sie den Doctor laut aufschreien hörte. Doch noch ehe sie richtig wach war um zu realisieren, was passiert war, sah sie ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und um Atem ringend in einer dunkeln Pfütze Wasser auf einem Felsvorsprung liegen. Zum Glück hatte sie seinen Sturz nicht mit angesehen, andernfalls wäre ihr vor lauter Sorge um ihn wieder schlecht geworden! Stattdessen war sie über alle Maße froh, dass er offenbar nicht tief gefallen war und sich allem Anschein nach auch nichts getan hatte.

Ihre Erleichterung hielt aber nicht lange an, denn dann wurde der Doctor von einer Art großem Vogel-Fledermaus-Irgendwas mit vier Flügeln angegriffen. Noch immer in der Pfütze liegend, versuchte er sein Gesicht mit den Armen vor dessen scharfen Klauen und Schnabel zu schützen. Wo kam das Vieh so plötzlich her? War er etwa deswegen abgestürzt? Rose sah besorgt dabei zu, wie der Doctor schließlich ein Bein hob und dem aggressiven Flattervieh einen ordentlichen Tritt verpasste, woraufhin es kreischend das Weite suchte.

„Tut mir leid!“, hörte sie ihn aus zusammengepressten Zähnen keuchen, bevor er sich schwerfällig umdrehte und angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Jetzt erst bemerkte Rose, in was für einer Pfütze der Doctor da gelandet war und zusammen mit ihm sagte sie „Urgh!“ Doch das kleine Schmunzeln wegen seines angewiderten Gesichts blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als er kurz darauf etwas von zwei gebrochenen Rippen anstelle eines gebrochenen Genicks murmelte. War das etwa sein Ernst? Hatte er sich bei seinem Sturz tatsächlich zwei Rippen gebrochen? Der Doctor hatte sich noch nie etwas gebrochen! Rose wusste gar nicht, dass das überhaupt ging! Immerhin hatte er mal behauptet, er wäre deshalb schwerer als er aussah, weil seine Knochen etwas fester und stabiler waren als die eines Menschen – damals hatte Rose ihn wegen seines überraschend schweren Gewichts aufgezogen, nachdem sie ihn nach seiner Regeneration zu Weihnachten nur mit Mickeys Hilfe und auch nur mit Müh und Not in die TARDIS hatte tragen können. War das etwa gelogen gewesen? Sie hatte ihm das nämlich wirklich abgekauft! Oder war der Sturz einfach schon so tief gewesen, dass er sich trotzdem die Rippen gebrochen hatte? In dem Fall stimmte Rose ihm aus vollem Herzen zu, als er meinte, Glück im Unglück gehabt zu haben. Und ja, das war tatsächlich das Motto seines Lebens.

Kopfschüttelnd hörte Rose dem Doctor dabei zu, wie er sich beschwerte, ausgerechnet in eine eklige, stinkende Jauchepfütze gefallen zu sein und jetzt gen Himmel zu stinken. Sie fand, dass er wirklich größere Probleme hatte!

„Wie wär‘s, wenn Sie mal ´ne Pause machen, Doctor?!“, sagte sie leise seufzend zu seinem Abbild. Für Rose war die Sache klar – es war viel zu gefährlich, im Dunkeln eine glatte, nasse Felswand herabzuklettern, wenn man völlig erschöpft, halb verhungert und am Ende seiner Kräfte war!

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung und wie als hätte er sie eben gehört, setzte sich der Time Lord plötzlich ins Trockene, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und schloss müde die Augen. Und es dauerte keine volle Minute, bevor ihm der Kopf auf die Brust sank und seine langsamen, tiefen Atemzüge verrieten, dass er endlich eingeschlafen war.

Dafür setzte sich jetzt aber Rose in ihrem erdigen Bett auf. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass sie keinen Kontakt zum Doctor aufnehmen konnte, aber sie fühlte sich dennoch in der Pflicht, auf ihn aufzupassen, solange er schlief. Ihn so zu sehen, brach ihr noch immer fast das Herz: abgekämpft, zerkratzt und nass, sein hellblaues Hemd zerrissen und verdreckt, seine dichten, braunen Haare zerwühlt und auf der feuchten Stirn klebend – und trotzdem war sein Gesichtsausdruck geradezu friedlich und entspannt. Wie gern würde sie den Doctor auf der Stelle in ihre Arme nehmen, ihn fest an sich drücken und ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut wurde?! Aber sie konnte nicht.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Er war kein verdammtes, kleines Kind. Er war ein 900 Jahre alter Time Lord und wusste, was er tat! Er würde es schaffen und sie bald finden. Und wenn er sie gefunden hatte, ging es ihren Entführern an den Kragen!

\---

Der Doctor erwachte schließlich, als ein starkes Zittern seinen Körper durchschüttelte. Er fror. Das war auch kein Wunder, wenn man sich durchnässt an eine kalte Felswand setzte, um die ein kräftiger, frischer Wind wehte – und wenn man noch dazu im Energiesparmodus war. Noch immer müde, schlug er die Augen auf. Er war mittlerweile wieder weitestgehend trocken, aber es war noch immer dunkel. Darum konnte er nicht auf Anhieb einschätzen, wie lange er eigentlich geschlafen hatte, schätzte aber anhand seines noch immer feuchten, ihm kalt im Nacken klebenden Hemdkragens, dass es nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Stunden gewesen sein konnten – länger, als er geplant hatte! Denn er machte sich große Sorgen um Rose. Sie war jetzt schon bald vier Tage in der Gefangenschaft einer Spezies, die er nicht kannte und er hatte keine Ahnung, was diese mit ihr anstellten, während er auf dem Planeten herumirrte. Ausgehend von seinen eigenen Erfahrungen, konnte es auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes sein. Er musste sie so schnell wie möglich befreien! Und er hatte eindeutig schon genug Zeit an dieser verfluchten Felswand verplempert.

Mit schmerzenden Muskeln stand der Doctor wieder auf. Die beiden gebrochenen Rippen seiner rechten Seite protestierten zwar bei jeder Bewegung und bei jedem Atemzug, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz so gut er konnte und kletterte weiter die glatte Wand herab. Egal was er für ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, die kurze Ruhepause hatte ihm gut getan. Er konnte sich jetzt wieder besser konzentrieren und trotz des fürchterlichen Muskelkaters waren seine Arme wieder besser zu gebrauchen. Vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein, aber es schien ihm, als käme er sogar ein wenig schneller voran – in diesem Fall herunter – als zuvor.

Er kletterte noch einige Stunden mit der einen oder anderen Atempause auf mehr oder weniger breiten Felsvorsprüngen, als es endlich anfing zu dämmern. Das Licht nahm stetig zu und als der Doctor riskierte, unter sich zu blicken, konnte er endlich das Ende der riesigen Klippe erkennen. Einige hundert Höhenmeter unter ihm erkannte er graubraune Felsen und Gesteinsbrocken in einem sich schier endlos erstreckendem Geröllfeld, in welchem hier und da das Licht der Sonne in schmalen Wasserläufen gespiegelt wurde. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen war weit und breit weder ein See noch ein kleiner Teich oder auch nur ein Tümpel zu sehen. Wo lief das Schmelzwasser vom Schnee auf dem Hochplateau über ihm aber dann hin?

Mit neuer Hoffnung, die Wand bald hinter sich lassen zu können, kletterte der Time Lord weiter. Und nach weiteren 184 Minuten und 22 Sekunden erreichte der Doctor endlich den Boden. Am Ende war die Felswand unglaubliche 4734 Meter hoch gewesen, aber dennoch nicht hoch genug, um derart niedrige Temperaturen auf dem Hochplateau darüber zu erklären. Aber warum war es dann dort oben so verdammt kalt gewesen? Klar, die warme Infrarotstrahlung der beiden, roten Sonnen hatte die Polarkappe nicht erreicht, zu der er teleportiert worden war. Aber er hatte auch nur eine Nacht und ein paar Stunden in den Tag hinein laufen müssen, bevor er die erste Sonne schon eingeholt hatte. Allein die Polnähe konnte also unmöglich die alleinige Ursache für diese extreme Kälte gewesen sein… Das war alles wirklich sehr mysteriös... Wäre der Doctor jetzt nicht so erschöpft, würde er sich sicher noch mehr den Kopf darüber zerbrechen.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, ihr habt nicht noch mehr von solchen Felswänden auf Lager!“, sagte er müde, während er sich die vom Klettern wunden Hände rieb. Er ging fest davon aus, dass er noch immer von versteckten Kameras beobachtet wurde. „…Denn das macht wirklich keinen Spaß mehr! Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, überhaupt nirgendwo mehr rauf- oder runterklettern zu müssen. Und das für eine lange Zeit – eine sehr, seeehhr lange Zeit!“

Der Doctor machte am Fuße der Felswand keine Pause. Stattdessen schob er sich zwischen zwei der vielen, eng beieinanderliegenden, großen Felsen hindurch, nur um auf der anderen Seite mit dem rechten Fuß in ein dünnes Rinnsal zu tappen. Als das kalte Wasser seinen Schuh durchtränkte, schaute er überrascht nach unten. Eigentlich hätte sich der halb verdurstete Time Lord über das frische Wasser freuen müssen, doch beim genaueren Hinsehen sah es leider wenig appetitlich aus. Es erschien grau und trüb, als es sich durch sein steiniges Bett von großen und kleinen, rundgewaschenen Steinen kämpfte. Trotzdem kniete sich der Doctor neben die kleine Rinne und ließ das graue Wasser über seine zerschrammten und aufgeschlagenen Hände laufen. Es war sehr kalt, was seiner mitgenommenen Haut gut tat und schien bei den Wunden keinen weiteren Schaden anzurichten. Also schöpfte er etwas davon aus seinem steinigen Bett in die hohle Hand und probierte versuchsweise einen kleinen Schluck. Eigentlich war der Time Lord mittlerweile so ausgetrocknet, dass er am liebsten eimerweise davon in sich hineingeschüttet hätte. Aber nach dem Schwefeldioxidschnee war er vorsichtiger geworden. Er wollte zuerst prüfen, ob das Wasser überhaupt trinkbar war.

Und das war auch gut so. Denn als der Doctor mit der Zunge schmatzte und sich die trockenen, rauen Lippen leckte, schmeckte das Schmelzwasser sehr salzig und mineralhaltig. Das war im Prinzip nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn es an einer derart hohen Felswand herabgelaufen war. Mit seinem hervorragenden Geschmackssinn erkannte der Time Lord die üblichen Mineralien wie Kalzium, Magnesium, Eisen und Phosphor und natürlich war auch Schwefel mit von der Partie – eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches für Bergquellwasser. Die gelösten Mengen davon bereiteten ihm jedoch Sorgen – der Gehalt der Mineralien war extrem hoch. Ausschlaggebend für sein Urteil war jedoch der Gehalt an Natrium und Kalium. Beides war in so großen Mengen im Wasser gelöst, dass es sogar den physiologischen Gehalt im lebenden Körper überstieg. Das hieß, dass es ihm durch die ungleiche Osmolarität sogar noch Flüssigkeit aus den Zellen entziehen würde, wenn er davon trank!

Angewidert und enttäuscht verzog der Doctor das Gesicht. „Gibt es auf diesem verfluchten Planeten denn kein trinkbares Wasser?!“, knurrte er frustriert und fuhr sich mit den nassen Händen durch seine Haare. „…Schon klar, das Schmelzwasser vom Hochplateau nimmt beim Herablaufen an der Felswand Mineralien auf.“, murmelte er weiter zu sich selbst, während die feuchten Strähnen trockneten und daran eine dünne, weiße Salzschicht zurückblieb. „…Das Wasser verdunstet tagsüber und je mehr verdunstet, desto mehr Salze bleiben im Restwasser zurück, also enthält das, was am Ende unten ankommt, so viele Salze und Mineralien, dass es sogar hyperton ist. Hier unten verdampft dann noch der ganze Rest und am Ende bleibt nichts übrig außer Salz, Sand und Stein! Und darum wächst hier auch kein einziger Grashalm, trotz des vielen Wassers!“ Um seine in Rekordgeschwindigkeit hingemurmelte Theorie zu prüfen, leckte er an einem der größeren Felsen neben sich, nur um daraufhin erneut das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Genau, Salz!“, sagte er und spuckte aus.

Noch immer im Kiesbett hockend, rieb er sich erschöpft die Augen und leckte sich die nun noch trockeneren, salzigen Lippen. Das leise Geräusch des plätschernden Wassers neben ihm war in seinem dehydrierten Zustand wirklich eine Qual. Aber wenn er es trank, riskierte er, noch mehr zu dehydrieren – seine Herzen schlugen bereits schneller, um sein eingedicktes Blut besser transportieren zu können und wenn er noch mehr Flüssigkeit verlor, riskierte er am Ende noch einen Schock. Doch in diesem Zustand war das Schmelzwasser wirklich ungenießbar.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen stand der Doctor wieder auf und ließ das Rinnsal schließlich hinter sich. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich selbst zu bedauern. Und wenn er seiner telepathischen Verbindung zur TARDIS glauben konnte, war es ohnehin nicht mehr allzu weit. Es waren vielleicht noch 40 oder 50 Meilen. Er sollte sich also langsam Gedanken darüber machen, was er tun würde, wenn er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Schließlich wartete dort noch ein überaus starkes Kraftfeld auf ihn.

„Rose, ich bin bald bei Ihnen! Halten Sie durch!“, sagte er leise, nicht wissend, ob er im zweiten Satz sie oder sich selbst meinte.

\---

Rose stöhnte frustriert auf, als der Doctor erklärte, warum das Wasser am Boden nicht trinkbar war. Sie hatte zwar nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was er vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, aber die Quintessenz war auch bei ihr angekommen. Dennoch lächelte sie, als sie beobachtete, wie der Doctor an dem großen Felsbrocken neben sich leckte und angewidert das Gesicht verzog – das war so typisch für ihn! Er musste immer alles anlecken! Er wusste aber schon noch, dass er beobachtet wurde, oder?

„Rose, ich bin bald bei Ihnen! Halten Sie durch!“

Gut, er wusste es noch! Und er hatte sie noch nicht vergessen! Roses Herz machte einen kleinen Aussetzer, nur um dann deutlich schneller als vorher in ihrer Brust weiterzuschlagen. Diese ungebrochene Entschlossenheit, die in seinen Worten mitschwang, gab ihr jedes Mal neuen Mut, dass bald alles vorbei sein würde. Dass sie ihn bald fest in ihre Arme nehmen und ungeachtet ihres ‚nur-Freunde‘-Status, lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr loslassen würde.

Vor ihrer Gefängnistür war wieder Bewegung zu hören. Diesmal ertönte keine Sirene, aber Rose hörte eindeutig aufgeregtes hin- und her-Gerenne auf drei ungleichgroßen Beinen. Hier und da quiekte auch einer ihrer Entführer, aber wie immer verstand sie kein einziges Wort. Doch das alles war Rose im Moment egal. Der Doctor würde bald bei ihr sein und dann würde sie hier rauskommen.

Sie hatte die halbe Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen und stattdessen den Time Lord bei seinem dringend notwendigen Schläfchen beobachtet – bewacht, würde sie es gern nennen, obwohl sie ihm im Notfall von ihrer Zelle aus sowieso nicht hätte helfen können. Zum Glück hatte der Doctor aber ungestört schlafen können und obwohl seine Pause nicht lang gewesen war, wirkte er auf sie trotz seiner Verletzungen und gebrochenen Rippen um einiges erfrischter und ausgeruhter.

Auch jetzt schien er trotz allem wieder voll neuer Energie zu sein, als er sich durch das Geröllfeld kämpfte, zwischen großen Felsen hindurchzwängte oder darüber hinwegkletterte. Er erinnerte sie beinahe an eine Bergziege, als er leichtfüßig über die großen und kleinen Gesteinsbrocken sprang – nur um bei der Landung dann zusammenzuzucken und leise zu fluchen, weil er nicht an seine Rippen gedacht hatte.

Nach einer Weile nahm die Zahl der großen Felsen stetig ab, das Gelände wurde flacher und die Steine unter seinen Füßen wurden durch roten Sand und Staub ersetzt. Rose sah zu, wie der Time Lord schließlich wieder Geschwindigkeit zulegte und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen im Ausdauerlauf durch die nun wieder staubtrockene Landschaft lief. Hin und wieder hielt er jedoch auch an, um zu Atem zu kommen, da ihm das tiefe und gleichmäßige Einatmen wegen seinen Rippen offensichtlich schwerfiel. Rose beobachtete dann mit wachsender Sorge, wie sich der Doctor mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die rechte Seite hielt und mit kurzen, flachen Atemzügen vor sich hinkeuchte.

Doch nach einigen weiteren Stunden, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, hielt er schließlich an und setzte alarmierend langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Was war denn nun schon wieder los? Gespannt beobachtete Rose, wie er seinen Zeigefinger anleckte – natürlich! – und ihn dann vor sich in die Luft hielt, als würde er den Wind prüfen. Aber Rose konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was er damit bezweckte. Erst als er sich immer wieder mit der Zunge über Zähne und Zahnfleisch fuhr, dämmerte es ihr.

„Hm, meinen juckenden Zähnen nach zu urteilen, ist das Kraftfeld schon ganz in der Nähe!“, sagte er leise zu sich selbst und ging vorsichtig weiter. „…Und da will ich wirklich nicht nochmal reinlaufen!“

„Das würde ich auch nicht wollen!“, antwortete Rose ihm leise, als sie sich mit Schrecken daran erinnerte, wie sein erster Kontakt mit dem Kraftfeld für ihn ausgegangen war. Nervös sprang sie von ihrem Bett auf und lief zum Bildschirm. So weit rauszoomend wie möglich, erkannte sie tatsächlich einige hundert Meter vor ihm wieder die vielen kleinen Erdhügel mit den runden Öffnungen darin. Er war also wieder fast bei ihr!

„Ja!“, rief sie erleichtert aus und machte sogar vor Freude einen kleinen Hüpfer in die Luft. Jetzt musste er nur noch heil durch das blöde Kraftfeld kommen und dann war sie in Nullkommanichts hier raus.

Rose beobachtete aufgeregt, wie der Doctor vorsichtig noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts lief. Auch er schien die Erdhügel vor sich sehen zu können, denn sein angespannter, konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich erwartungsvoll und ungeduldig.

„ROSE?!“ Laut rief er ihren Namen und es klang so viel Hoffnung in seiner Stimme mit, dass ihr das Herz aufgegangen wäre – wenn sie nicht vor schierer Lautstärke zusammengezuckt wäre und sich nicht die Ohren hätte zuhalten müssen, denn über die Lautsprecher des Bildschirms wurde seine Stimme noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Er horchte.

„ICH BIN HIER!“ So laut sie konnte, rief sie zurück und sprang vor Freude lachend auf und ab. Am Leuchten in seinen Augen und dem breiten Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen in seinem Gesicht erkannte Rose den genauen Moment, an dem der Doctor ihre Stimme wahrnahm. „ICH BIN HIER! DOCTOR! ICH BIN HIER!“, rief sie daraufhin nochmal.

„ROSE!“ Noch einmal rief er ihren Namen, diesmal mit grenzenloser Freude und Erleichterung. Er wollte am liebsten schon wieder blindlinks losrennen, doch diesmal erinnerte er sich an das fiese Kraftfeld zwischen ihnen und zwang sich, stehenzubleiben. Außerdem hatte er auch noch nicht vergessen, dass er jeden Moment von einem Transmat-Strahl erfasst und wegteleportiert werden konnte. Aber er hatte ein paar Fragen, auf die er vorher dringend eine Antwort brauchte.

„ROSE, GEHT ES IHNEN GUT?“, rief der Time Lord, so laut und deutlich er konnte mit seinen gebrochenen Rippen. Seine Herzen pochten wild in seiner Brust.

Rose musste sich wieder die Ohren zuhalten, als seine Stimme überlaut durch ihr Gefängnis schallte.

„DOCTOR, SIE MÜSSEN NICHT SO BRÜLLEN!“, rief sie lachend.

„WAS?“, brüllte er zurück.

„SIE MÜSSEN NICHT SO BRÜLLEN!“, versuchte sie es nochmal deutlicher. „ICH HÖRE UND SEHE SIE ÜBER EINEN BILDSCHIRM!“

„Ach so!“, antwortete er wieder in normaler Lautstärke. Hatte er es doch gewusst – er wurde beobachtet über die Kameras. Und auch Rose konnte ihn offenbar sehen und scheinbar auch ganz gut hören, ohne dass er sich die Lunge aus dem Leib rief – zum Glück, denn die Rippen taten dabei ziemlich weh. „Rose, geht es Ihnen gut?!“, fragte er erneut und lauschte angestrengt. Wenn er doch nur näher rankäme! Es war eigenartig, mit ihr zu sprechen, als stünde sie direkt neben ihm, aber sie trotzdem nicht sehen zu können. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo die Kamera war, über die sie ihn gerade sehen konnte.

„JA!“, rief sie vor Freude lachend zurück, was dem Doctor einen großen Stein vom Herzen fallen ließ. Stein? Da kam ihm doch gleich eine geniale Idee…

„HA!“, rief er laut aus und Rose zuckte in ihrer Zelle zusammen.

„DOCTOR, BITTE, MEINE OHREN!“

„‘Tschuldigung!“, murmelte er kleinlaut. „Ich hab‘ nur grad‘ eine Idee gehabt!“ Er bückte sich und hob einen kleinen Stein auf, bevor er ihn ziellos vor sich in Richtung der Erdhügel warf. Seine Rippen protestierten schmerzlich bei der Bewegung, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz und blickte erwartungsvoll geradeaus. Und es funktionierte – einige Meter vor ihm prallte der Stein mitten in der Luft gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere, die bei dem Kontakt plötzlich sichtbar wurde. Ausgehend von der Stelle, wo der Stein aufgeprallt war, breitete sich ein gelb leuchtendes, wabenartiges Konstrukt vor ihm aus, welches gefährlich knisterte, bis es den Boden erreichte und nach wenigen Sekunden wieder verschwand. „Da ist das Kraftfeld! Fieses Ding!“, sagte der Doctor und trat bis kurz vor die Stelle, an der die Energiefelder den Boden berührt hatten. Seine Zähne juckten nun fürchterlich und er konnte die elektrische Spannung in den Knochen fühlen. Noch ein einziger Schritt und er würde wie zuvor einen Stromschlag bekommen. Er hätte sich gern noch etwas näher mit dem Kraftfeld beschäftigt, aber ihm brannten noch ein paar wichtigere Fragen unter den Nägeln.

„Rose, wo sind Sie? Wissen Sie, wer Sie entführt hat? Und was machen die mit Ihnen?“, fragte er angespannt. Er hoffte, sie hörte nicht, wie seine Stimme dabei zitterte – er hatte wirklich Angst vor den Antworten, nachdem er sich tagelang schlimme Dinge vorgestellt und eingeredet hatte.

„MIR GEHT ES GUT, DOCTOR!“, versicherte sie ihm noch einmal. „ICH BIN IN EINER ART HÖHLE!“

„Werden Sie gefangen gehalten?“

„JA! ABER ICH BIN GUT VERSORGT. ICH HABE EIN BETT UND EIN BADEZIMMER UND BEKOMME ESSEN UND TRINKEN.“ Rose musste sich Mühe geben, langsam und deutlich zu sprechen, damit er alles verstehen konnte, was sie sagte. Der Doctor schien sie aber gut zu hören, denn er sah gleich viel entspannter und erleichterter aus. Zumindest für einen kurzen Moment. Dann runzelte er irritiert die Stirn.

„Ein Badezimmer? Sie haben fließendes Wasser?“, fragte er. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er den Gedanken loswerden und konzentrierte sich auf die wesentlicheren Fragen. „Rose, wer hat sie entführt? Und wissen Sie, warum?“, fragte er weiter.

„NEIN, WEISS ICH NICHT!“, antwortete sie. „DA IST EINE GROSSE STAHLTÜR UND ICH HABE NOCH NIEMANDEN SEHEN KÖNNEN. ABER ICH HÖRE SIE, DOCTOR!“

„Was hören Sie?“

„SCHRITTE! IM DREITAKT! ZWEIMAL LEISE, EINMAL LAUT. UND HOHE QUIEKENDE STIMMEN!“, erzählte sie, was sie rausgefunden hatte, so wenig es auch sein mochte.

Der Time Lord setzte eine konzentrierte Miene auf und überlegte angestrengt. Das sagte ihm alles gar nichts. Aber er hatte ja auch keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Lagomo IV überhaupt von einer intelligenten Spezies bevölkert wurde – oder wie der Planet überhaupt aussah… Was für eine Art Alien sollte das bitte sein, die Rose da beschrieb?

„Kann der Schallschrauber nichts ausrichten? Nimmt er irgendwelche Signale auf?“, fragte er weiter, während er sein Hirn nach allen möglichen, dreibeinigen Aliens durchforstete.

„NEIN, NICHTS!“, antwortete sie ein wenig verlegen. Rose wollte nur ungern zugeben, dass sie die Batterien leergespielt hatte beim Versuch, die Tür zu öffnen. Dass sie mit dem Schraubenzieher des Doctors auch die verschiedensten Signale und Messwerte hätte empfangen können, war ihr gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Vermutlich hätte sie die aber ohnehin weder lesen noch interpretieren können.

„Rose, ich hol‘ Sie da raus!“, sagte er schließlich entschlossen. Er war keinen Schritt weiter bei der Identifizierung ihrer Entführer, aber es nützte auch nichts, sich jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen und hier länger rumzustehen. Er musste nur durch das Kraftfeld kommen, dann würde er schon früher oder später auf die Aliens treffen und dann hoffentlich alles herausfinden. Noch einmal hob er einen Stein auf und warf ihn gegen das Energiefeld. Der Stein prallte wie beim ersten Mal zurück und hinterließ das sich langsam ausbreitende, wabenartige Gerüst, das nach wenigen Sekunden wieder verschwand. Aber die kurze Zeit hatte ihm schon gereicht. Ein paar Meter rechts von ihm, genau über dem Boden, schimmerten die hellen Linien ein kleines bisschen kräftiger. Dort musste einer der Punkte sein, wo das Kraftfeld seine Energie herbekam. Schnell sprang er dorthin und untersuchte den Boden.

„DOCTOR, SEIEN SIE VORSICHTIG!“, hörte er Rose ihm besorgt zurufen, während er mit bloßen Händen die Staub- und Gesteinsschicht vom Boden kratzte.

„Naja, Sie haben den Schallschrauber, also muss ich das wohl oder übel auf die altmodische Art machen!“, sagte er beiläufig und grinste müde. Doch seine Finger waren blutig, als er in mehreren Zentimetern Tiefe fand, was er suchte: Eine kleine, runde Scheibe, nicht größer als ihr Trinkbecher im Durchmesser. Sie leuchtete und summte gefährlich.

„WAS IST DAS?“, fragte Rose, die ihn noch immer auf ihrem Bildschirm beobachtete. Vor ihrer Zellentür hörte sie aufgeregtes Gewusel, aber sie ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Time Lord.

„Eine der Energiequellen des Kraftfelds…“, antwortete er abgelenkt, während er die ihm zugewandte Seite der Scheibe vorsichtig ausgrub. Er musste höllisch aufpassen, nicht ausversehen auf die andere Seite zu greifen, denn dann hätte er wieder unerfreulichen Kontakt mit dem Kraftfeld gemacht. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann…“, sagte er, doch hielt plötzlich inne. Der Doctor erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und hielt die Nase in die Luft.

„WAS IST LOS?“, rief Rose alarmiert. Die Geräusche vor ihrer Tür wurden lauter. Waren die Aliens nervös, weil er vorhatte, das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren?

„Rose, ich glaube, ich werde gleich schon wieder von hier wegteleportiert!“, sagte er leise und in Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Sein Ärger und seine Anspannung waren ihm deutlich anzuhören. „Ich rieche schon die Ionisierung der Moleküle um mich herum, habe also vermutlich nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit. Das ist aber nicht mehr so schlimm, weil ich jetzt endlich weiß, dass es Ihnen gut geht.“ Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte für einen kurzen Moment seine Mundwinkel, bevor er fortfuhr. „Halten Sie durch, ich lass‘ mir was einfallen, um Sie da rauszuholen! Die TARDIS muss bei Ihnen sein, ich kann sie hier in der Nähe fühlen. Wenn Sie die Möglichkeit haben, suchen Sie sie und schließen Sie sich in ihr ein. Darin sind Sie sicher!“ Er hatte gerade die Kraftfeld-Energiescheibe frei gelegt, als seine Finger begannen, zu kribbeln. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit, die Energiescheibe des Kraftfelds rechtzeitig zu deaktivieren. Er war zu langsam gewesen und hatte zu viel Zeit mit Plaudern vertrödelt. Resigniert hockte er sich in den Staub und schaute nach oben. Sein Magen knurrte laut von dem Geruch nach frischem Obst. „Ich hoffe, ihr teleportiert mich zu einem All-you-can-eat-Buffet!“, witzelte er humorlos, bevor er sich in Luft auflöste.

„NEIN!“, rief Rose noch nach ihm, dann war er verschwunden.

\---

„Hab‘ ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich es hasse, teleportiert zu werden?“, stöhnte der Doctor und blieb ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken liegen, während er versuchte, das fürchterliche Gefühl abzuschütteln, in seine einzelnen Atome zerlegt und anderswo wieder zusammengesetzt worden zu sein. Jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers vibrierte noch vom Echo des Transmat-Strahls und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass er aufstehen konnte.

„Na egal… wo bin ich denn diesmal gelandet, hm?!“ Wackelig auf die Beine kommend, sah sich der Doctor um. Es war verhältnismäßig dunkel nach dem grellen Sonnenlicht der Steinwüste und es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten. Aber dann sah er in jeder Richtung hohe, dicke Baumstämme, an denen Kletterpflanzen heraufwuchsen. Über ihm breitete sich ein dichtes Dach aus dunkelgrünen Blättern aus, welches beinahe jegliches Tageslicht verschluckte und wovon auch die eine oder andere Liane herabhing. Der weiche, unebene Erdboden war von dickem Moos und alten Laubschichten vergangener Jahre bedeckt und überall standen sattgrüne Büsche und Sträucher, so dicht, dass man nicht erkennen konnte, wo der eine aufhörte und der andere anfing. Die Blätter waren zum Teil riesig und eigenartig fleischig, zum Teil klein und hauchzart. Hier und da sah er bunte Blüten, große und kleine, in allen erdenklichen Farben und Formen. Und es war heiß. Trotz des tiefen Schattens unter dem Blätterdach war es sehr heiß, aber auch sehr feucht. Geradezu unerträglich schwül also.

Der Time Lord grinste breit. „Somewhere in the Jungle!“, zitierte er trotz aller Müdigkeit strahlend und fuhr fort, vor sich hinzuerzählen – er wusste ja jetzt, dass Rose ihn sehen und hören konnte und ging fest davon aus, dass auch hier überall kleine Kameras versteckt waren. „Der gute Alice Cooper! Ich traf ihn mal in Melbourne an einem Imbiss, netter Kerl, trotz seines etwas fragwürdigen Outfits. Aber er mochte meinen Schal! Hat mir ein Sandwich spendiert, der Gute, und mich zu seinem Konzert eingeladen. Hab’s nie gefunden…“ Der Doctor kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, bevor er seinen Gedankengang abschüttelte. „Aber egal, wo war ich? – Ah genau, im Dschungel! D-s-c-h-u-n-g-e-l! Kommt aus dem Persischen, _jangal_, übersetzt für ‚Wald‘ oder ‚Dickicht‘… trifft es nicht ganz, wenn Sie mich fragen! Aber definitiv besser als Wüste oder Polareis!“ Ein lautes Bauchknurren unterbrach seinen Gedanken. „…Aber hier wird sich nun doch hoffentlich auch etwas Essbares und ein Schluck trinkbares Wasser finden lassen!“

Der Doctor schaute sich erneut um und analysierte seine Situation etwas genauer. Die Euphorie darüber, mit Rose gesprochen zu haben und nun endlich zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging, hatte ihm neuen Mut und neue Hoffnung gegeben. Für ein paar Minuten hatte er seine Müdigkeit fast vergessen und war in seinen gewohnten Frohmut verfallen. Außerdem wollte er ihr keine weiteren Sorgen bereiten, indem er wie ein Haufen Elend – wie er sich aber zugegebenermaßen fühlte – durch die Gegend schlurfte. Er musste ihr bisher schon genug Sorgen bereitet haben mit seinem Verhalten in Wüste, Schnee und am Felsen. Aber da hatte er schließlich auch nicht gewusst, dass sie ihn beobachten konnte und sich ein wenig gehen lassen. Was würde Rose nun über ihn denken, jetzt, wo sie ihn so erlebt hatte – missmutig, entkräftet, verletzt? Vermutlich war es wohl am besten, wenn er jetzt wieder einfach so tat, als wäre sie die ganze Zeit bei ihm! Dann vergaß sie vielleicht sein bisheriges, raues Verhalten und er fühlte sich auch nicht mehr so einsam – das würde gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen!

Er grinste erneut breit bei dem Gedanken. „Ok, Rose Tyler, Ihnen geht es gut und Sie werden versorgt. Und ich hab‘ jetzt auch endlich mein All-you-can-eat-Buffet bekommen – zumindest ist ein Dschungel nah dran! Auf jeden Fall näher als Wüste und Polareis. Und das reicht mir!“

Sich endlich wieder in Bewegung setzend, kämpfte sich der Doctor durch das dichte Buschwerk vor ihm. Die großen fleischigen Blätter waren feucht und klebrig und sie gaben ihm kaum den Weg frei, als er sie zur Seite drückte. Doch die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit war ein Anzeichen dafür, dass es viel regnen musste und das wiederrum hieß, dass es hier Pfützen, Bäche oder Flüsse geben musste.

Tatsächlich musste sich der Time Lord nicht weit durch das dichte Unterholz kämpfen, bevor er endlich an einen kleinen Wasserlauf kam. Es war zwar eher eine kleine Rinne als ein Bach und auch halb überwuchert mit Blattwerk und Gestrüpp, aber das reichte ihm allemal.

„Ah, na endlich!“, sagte er unendlich erleichtert, als er sich vor ein kleines, niedriges Becken hockte, in dem sich klares Wasser sammelte. „BITTE lass es diesmal trinkbar sein!“, fuhr er fort, mit viel zu hoher Stimme. Dann schöpfte der Doctor etwas von dem Wasser in seine Hände und kostete, genau wie schon beim Geröllfeld am Fuße der riesigen Felswand. Nachdem er etwas mit den ausgetrockneten und rissigen Lippen geschmatzt und die Zusammensetzung mit seinen Time Lord-Rezeptoren auf der Zunge analysiert hatte, atmete er schließlich erleichtert aus. „Reines Wasser! Ich war noch nie so froh über stinknormales, reines Wasser!“, lachte er, bevor er endlich – nach vier Tagen Ausdauerlauf und Strapazen in den lebensfeindlichsten Umgebungen, in denen er je gewesen war – in großen Schlucken eine Handvoll Wasser nach der anderen trank. Vor Durst trank er so gierig, dass ihm immer wieder Wasser am Mund vorbei lief und vom mittlerweile stoppligen Kinn auf sein Hemd tropfe. Aber das war ihm in dem Moment reichlich egal. Auch dass er sich ein paar Mal verschluckte, war ihm egal. Es tat einfach so gut, endlich seinen brennenden Durst zu stillen!

Nachdem er gefühlte fünf Liter auf einmal getrunken hatte, wusch sich der Doctor das dreckige und zerschrammte Gesicht, bevor er die zerrissenen Hemdärmel hochkrempelte und mit den Unterarmen fortfuhr. Und weil auch das so gut tat, stellte er sich hinterher noch samt Turnschuhen in das niedrige Wasserbecken hinein und kühlte seine strapazierten Füße. „Ah, das tut gut!“, seufzte er, während er in den Schuhen mit den Zehen wackelte. Das Wasser erfrischte ihn und machte die schwüle Hitze viel erträglicher. „Wenn ich jetzt noch was zu essen hätte…!“

Der Time Lord sah sich erneut um. Und wie aufs Stichwort entdeckte er keine fünf Meter vor ihm einen Strauch mit großen, herabhängenden Blättern, unter denen eine runde, gelbe Frucht in der Größe eines Apfels hervorlugte.

„Bingo-Bongo!“, rief er enthusiastisch und sprang darauf zu. Als er die Blätter der unbekannten Pflanze hob, kam sogar eine ganze Staude davon zum Vorschein, mit mindestens einem Dutzend dieser Früchte. Von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend, nahm der Doctor eine davon in die Hand. Sie fühlte sich glatt an und war schwerer, als er bei der Größe erwartet hatte. Ein wenig erinnerte die Frucht ja an eine Nashi-Birne… „Oh, bitte schmeck‘ nicht wie eine Birne!“, flehte er zu der Frucht. Und obwohl er weder Pflanze noch Frucht kannte und nicht wusste, ob sie vielleicht sogar giftig war – oder noch schlimmer, wie eine Birne schmeckte – biss er ein großes Stück heraus. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung schmeckte sie überhaupt nicht wie eine Birne. Sie hatte die Konsistenz einer halb durchgekochten Kartoffel und war sehr süß. Er schmeckte einen Kohlenhydratanteil von 23,8 Prozent, einen Proteinanteil von 5,7 Prozent, einen Wasseranteil von 70,2 Prozent und allerhand Vitamine mit ein paar Mineralstoffen heraus. Auch ein geringer Anteil von giftigen Phytoalkaloiden ähnlich [Hyoscyamin](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyoscyamin), [Scopolamin](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scopolamin) oder [Capsaicin](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capsaicin) konnte er schmecken, aber ihr Gehalt war so niedrig, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

„Mhmm, daf nenge if eingen Gücksfang!“, stöhnte er mit vollem Mund genussvoll kauend, bevor er schluckte. „Erst Wasser, jetzt Zucker, genau was ich gebraucht habe! Wieso habt ihr mich nicht viel eher hierher teleportiert?!“, fragte der Doctor, bevor er den Rest der Frucht bis auf den runden Kern in der Mitte gierig verschlang. „Wirklich, sehr nahrhaft nach der ganzen Rennerei!“

Nachdem er noch fünf der Früchte in sich hineingeschaufelt hatte, war er erst einmal satt. Die restlichen Früchte der Staude pflückte er trotzdem ab und verstaute sie in seinen transdimensionalen Hosentaschen für später. Wer wusste schon, wann er das nächste Mal das Glück haben würde, auf so einen Strauch zu stoßen?!

„So, damit wären zwei von drei Bedürfnissen erst mal gestillt!“, sagte der Time Lord zufrieden, bevor er gähnte wie ein Scheunentor. „Nach so einem Festmahl wäre ich jetzt bereit für ein kleines Schläfchen! Wo ist die Hängematte? In Filmen gibt es im Dschungel immer Hängematten! Oder ein Baumhaus, zu dem man an einer Liane hochklettern muss – aber nein, ich wollte nicht mehr klettern, also doch lieber die Hängematte!“ Vor sich hinplaudernd schaute er sich erneut um, aber natürlich gab es keine Hängematte für ihn. Stattdessen fand er nicht weit von dem nun abgepflückten Strauch zwischen zwei Wurzelausläufern eines enorm großen Baumes eine gemütlich aussehende Mulde, welche fast ausschließlich mit weichem Moos bewachsen war. Auf dem Weg dorthin schaute er sich möglichst unauffällig – er wollte Rose nicht beunruhigen – nach Spuren von Raubtieren um, aber weil er weder Abdrücke auf dem weichen Boden noch abgeknickte Blätter oder Fellreste fand, rollte sich der Doctor schließlich auf dem dicken, halbwegs trockenen Moosbett zusammen. „Tut mir leid, Rose…“, murmelte er dabei leise, nun wieder ernster und rieb sich die müden Augen. „Ich wollte Sie eigentlich so schnell es geht aus Ihrem Gefängnis holen, aber ich brauch‘ dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Und Sie scheinen ja gut versorgt zu werden…“ Er gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Mit dem linken Arm angewinkelt unter dem Kopf und angezogenen Beinen flüsterte er noch ein „Gute Nacht, Rose!“, bevor er dank seiner Erschöpfung innerhalb weniger Momente eingeschlafen war, ungeachtet dessen, dass es mitten am Tag war.

\---

„NEIN!“, rief Rose verzweifelt, als sie sah, wie sich der Doctor in Luft auflöste. Einige Momente lang zeigte ihr Bildschirm noch die Stelle, an der er gerade noch gehockt und die Energiescheibe des Kraftfelds ausgegraben hatte, bevor das Bild schließlich umschaltete und ihn von schräg oben auf einem bemoosten Stück grünen Wald(?)-Bodens liegend zeigte.

Frustriert raufte sie sich die Haare und knurrte. Sie hatte ihm eigentlich noch so viel sagen wollen! Zum Beispiel, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste um sie und sich nicht so beeilen brauchte, um zu ihr zu kommen. Oder dass ihr Bildschirm, als er von dem Stromschlag des Kraftfelds kurz bewusstlos gewesen war, ‚Game over‘ angezeigt hatte und sie darum vermutete, dass er Teil eines Spiels oder einer Fernsehshow war. Oder dass der Bildschirm holographisch war und das die Einstellung der Kameras ständig wechselte, um ihn möglichst gut im Bild behalten zu können. Sie wusste, dass der Time Lord schon anhand der unbedeutendsten Kleinigkeiten Schlüsse ziehen konnte und dass sogar scheinbar Unwichtiges wie so etwas für ihn ein wertvoller Hinweis auf die Spezies ihrer Entführer hätte sein können. Umso mehr ärgerte es Rose, dass sie sich von ihm hatte ablenken lassen und in ihrer Hoffnung, in wenigen Minuten aus ihrem Gefängnis raus zu sein und ihn in die Arme schließen zu können, nicht daran gedacht hatte, ihm möglichst viele dieser Details zuzurufen. Nun war er wieder sonst wie weit weg und sie hatte ihre Gelegenheit verpasst! Sie war so dumm!

Enttäuscht warf sich Rose auf ihr Bett und sah ihm zu, wie er auf die Beine kam und seine neue Umgebung in Augenschein nahm. Als er aber schließlich in alter Doctor-Manier losschwatzte und von Alice Cooper und der Herkunft des Wortes ‚Dschungel‘ vor sich hin plauderte, stahl sich doch wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Das war schon viel besser! So kannte sie ihn! Gut gelaunt, mit breitem Grinsen und nicht in der Lage, die Klappe zu halten. Das war ihr Doctor.

„Ok, Rose Tyler, Ihnen geht es gut und Sie werden versorgt. Und ich hab‘ jetzt auch endlich mein All-you-can-eat-Buffet bekommen – zumindest ist ein Dschungel nah dran! Auf jeden Fall näher als Wüste und Polareis. Und das reicht mir!“, hörte Rose ihn sagen und realisierte, woher seine plötzliche gute Laune kam. Er war sicherlich mehr als erleichtert zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging und war in dieser neuen Umgebung wahrscheinlich voller Hoffnung, seine eigene Lage endlich wieder verbessern zu können.

Ein kleiner Teil in ihr war jedoch auch skeptisch, ob das die einzigen Gründe waren. Vielleicht spielte er ihr jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sie ihn sehen und hören konnte, auch nur wieder etwas vor? Rose wusste, dass der Doctor ein guter Schauspieler war und er sie auch hin und wieder anlog, zum Beispiel wenn sie ihn nach seinem Befinden fragte – zuletzt erst hatte er sie so offensichtlich belogen, dass es ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzt hatte. Nach der Sache mit Reinette und den Uhrwerk-Androiden hatte Rose ihn gefragt, ob es ihm gut ginge, aber er hatte sich nur ein halbherziges Lächeln ins totunglückliche Gesicht gequält und gemeint, dass es ihm immer gut ginge. Selbst Mickey war nicht darauf reingefallen! Es war so offensichtlich gewesen, dass der Doctor wegen Reinettes unerwartet schnellen Tods am Boden zerstört gewesen war. Aber er hatte nicht darüber reden wollen und Rose hatte auch nicht weiter nachgefragt. Sie hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt zugegebenermaßen selbst an ihrer schlecht platzierten Eifersucht zu knabbern gehabt. Insgeheim war sie nämlich sogar froh darüber gewesen, dass Reinette sie nicht hatte begleiten können, egal was sie für ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen hatte – sie konnte manchmal wirklich mies sein! Auf jeden Fall war Rose in dem Moment ohnehin nicht die richtige Person gewesen, die ihn hätte aufmuntern können, so kurz nach ihrem ungemütlichen Gespräch vor dieser Pommesbude. Der Tag mit Reinette, an welchem dem Time Lord eindrucksvoll vor Augen gehalten wurde, wie rasend schnell so ein Menschenleben vorbei sein konnte, hatte seine Argumente vor dem Imbiss – dass Menschen so schnell vergehen und sterben und es sehr schmerzhaft für den Doctor war, dabei zusehen zu müssen – sicherlich nochmal untermauert.

Seitdem war ihr Verhältnis mit dem Doctor nicht mehr ganz dasselbe gewesen. Rose hatte den Eindruck, dass er absichtlich wieder etwas mehr Abstand zu ihr suchte und seine metaphorischen Mauern wieder hochgezogen hatte. Er schien sie nicht direkt ausschließen zu wollen, aber er war eben auch nicht immer ganz ehrlich mit ihr. Hatte der Doctor also jetzt vielleicht auch wieder nur seine Maske aufgesetzt? Seine Müdigkeit und seine Erschöpfung, die offensichtlichen Schmerzen – all das, hatte er offen gezeigt, solange er sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte – zumindest unbeobachtet von ihr! Und nun war plötzlich alles wieder gut? Rose konnte es sich nicht so recht vorstellen…

Während sie darüber nachgrübelte, wie ehrlich der Time Lord wohl generell zu ihr war, hatte er die kleine Wasserrinne entdeckt und seine grenzenlose Freude über das ‚reine und stinknormale Wasser‘ zum Ausdruck gebracht. Rose lächelte müde, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er begierig eine Handvoll nach der anderen trank, als wolle er nicht eher damit aufhören, bevor er die Rinne ausgetrunken hatte und sich danach das schmutzige und zerkratzte Gesicht und die Unterarme wusch. Dann fand er den Strauch mit den Früchten und langte ordentlich zu. Dennoch konnte sie seine Euphorie nicht so recht teilen. Natürlich war sie heilfroh darüber, dass er endlich wieder etwas essen und trinken konnte. Und sicherlich musste er seine Freude darüber auch nicht vortäuschen! Aber der unangenehme Gedanke, dass er sie vielleicht unentwegt anlog, ging ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Als Rose ihn damals kennengelernt hatte, war er der mysteriöse Fremde gewesen, der durch all seine Geheimnisse und Eigenarten so interessant geworden war. Dass er dazu auch noch verschlossen war wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, hatte ihre Neugierde nur noch mehr angestachelt. Aber dann hatte Rose dem Time Lord bei ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern mehr und mehr seiner kleinen und großen Geheimnisse entlockt – doch sie hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, von ihm angelogen zu werden! Seine tieftraurigen Blicke und seine unter Tränen geflüsterten Worte, als er ihr nach langem, vorsichtigem Nachfragen schließlich vom Zeitkrieg – und dessen Ende – erzählt hatte, waren Beweise genug. Rose erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie am Boden zerstört er damals gewesen war – und wie fest und wie lange er sie im Arm gehalten hatte bei ihrem Versuch, ihm irgendwie Trost zu spenden… In Momenten wie diesen vermisste Rose ihren alten, melancholischen Doctor sehr…

Ihr neuer Doctor hatte bisher noch nie mit ihr über seine Vergangenheit oder seine Gefühle geredet. Sie konnte sich auch beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie sie ihn je dazu bringen sollte, derart offen mit ihr über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Nach seiner Regeneration war er so viel lebenslustiger, kontaktfreudiger und fröhlicher – das war natürlich alles gut und richtig und eigentlich sollte sie sich gar nicht darüber beschweren. Aber Rose hatte die Vermutung, dass auch er noch immer tief im Inneren von denselben Schuldgefühlen, Unsicherheiten und Verlustängsten gequält wurde. Er versteckte sie jetzt nur besser als zuvor unter all seiner verrückten, aufgedrehten Hyperaktivität. Nur in Momenten, in denen er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, kamen solche Emotionen an die Oberfläche – oder wenn er in seltenen Momenten sehr aufgebracht oder wütend war. Aber vielleicht war der Time Lord auch deshalb so ungern allein?! Vielleicht brauchte er darum ihre Hand zum Halten bei seinen Reisen durchs Universum, um all die unangenehmen Gefühle tief in sich zu begraben?

Rose schniefte und wischte sich die aufsteigenden Tränen aus den Augen. Sie würde dem Doctor so gerne sagen, dass sie für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und für den Rest ihres Lebens seine Hand halten wollte. Aber das ging nicht – sie konnte nicht mit ihm reden. Sie konnte ihm gerade nur zusehen, wie er eine gelbe Süßkartoffelfrucht – so nannte Rose die süßen, mehligen Dinger, die ihm offenbar genauso gut schmeckten wie ihr und die auch er zu ihrer Erleichterung offenbar für ungiftig hielt – wie er eine nach der anderen davon verschlang wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf. Eigentlich sah der Time Lord dabei ziemlich witzig aus, weil er in jeder Hand je eine angebissene Frucht hielt und sich offenbar kaum entscheiden konnte, in welche er als nächstes hineinbeißen sollte. Wie schon beim Wasser verschluckte er sich auch ständig in seiner Gier und Rose musste schließlich doch wieder leise lachen, weil er vom Husten schon Tränen in den Augenwinkeln hatte.

Als er meinte, endlich genug gegessen zu haben, gähnte der Doctor wie ein Scheunentor – bisher ein wirklich seltener Anblick, denn Rose konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn vor diesem Planeten jemals müde erlebt zu haben – und legte sich endlich zwischen zwei Wurzelausläufern eines riesigen Baumes zum Schlafen hin. Und Rose war heilfroh darüber – endlich dachte er auch mal an sein eigenes Wohl! Natürlich verzögerte das ihre Rettung, aber sie wusste ja, wie erschöpft er eigentlich sein musste, auch wenn er das seit ihrem Gespräch nicht mehr so deutlich zeigte. Außerdem sah Rose dem Time Lord immer noch an, wie dringend er den Schlaf eigentlich brauchte. Er war jetzt schon – wie lange? – vier Tage auf diesem schrecklichen Planeten unterwegs! Und soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, schienen die Tage hier um einiges länger zu sein als auf der Erde!

Rose sah zu, wie er sich gemütlich hinlegte, noch einmal herzhaft gähnte und schließlich „Gute Nacht, Rose!“ sagte, was sie zum Lächeln brachte.

„Gute Nacht, Doctor!“, antwortete sie ihm liebevoll und legte sich ebenfalls auf ihr Lager. Und es dauerte keine halbe Minute, bevor sie schon ein kaum wahrnehmbares, langsames Schnarchen von ihm hörte.

Rose seufzte. Auch sie war müde. Die tausend Gedanken, die ihr in durch den Kopf geschossen waren, hatten sie ausgelaugt. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nicht im Stich lassen, sondern im Auge behalten, während er schlief. Aber er schien diesmal tatsächlich eine längere Pause einlegen zu wollen und es sah auch nicht so aus, als wäre der Doctor in großer Gefahr, dort wo er lag. Und selbst wenn doch, was hätte sie schon tun können? Sie konnte ihn ohnehin weder warnen noch ihm helfen. Sie konnte ihm nur zusehen, wie er tief und friedlich unter dem großen Baum schlief, während um ihn herum der Dschungel vor sich hinlebte. In den Tiefen der hohen Äste zwitscherten ungesehen Tausende von Vögel und die sattgrünen Blätter der vielen Büsche und Sträucher raschelten sachte vor sich hin.

Rose rang mit sich selbst. Ob es in Ordnung war, wenn auch sie ein wenig die Augen zumachte? Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, aber sie kämpfte mit ihrer eignen Müdigkeit. Eine Weile hielt sie das auch noch durch und beobachtete den schlafenden Time Lord, aber als auch nach einer ganzen Stunde nichts geschah, fielen ihr schließlich doch die Augen zu und sie nickte auf seinem Mantel liegend ein.

\---

Als der Doctor schließlich wieder langsam die braunen Augen aufschlug, waren vier oder fünf Stunden vergangen. Tief einatmend versuchte er sich zu strecken – bereute die Bewegung aber sofort. Nicht nur, dass seine gebrochenen Rippen ihm noch immer zu schaffen machten – jeder einzelne Muskel war steif und verkrampft und jede Bewegung schmerzte.

„Oh, dass nenn‘ ich mal einen ordentlichen Muskelkater!“, murmelte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und kämpfte sich umständlich auf die Beine. Sein Rücken knackte dabei laut und er brummte leise vor sich hin. „Erinnert mich daran, wie alt ich eigentlich bin! Wie heißt es so schön? ‚Wer rastet, der rostet‘, oder so ähnlich… ich versteh‘ jetzt, was damit gemeint ist!“ Vorsichtig streckte er erst die Arme aus, rotierte dann die Schultern und lockerte seine verspannte Hals- und Nackenmuskulatur, indem er den Kopf nach links und rechts legte. Auch dabei knackten seine Wirbel mehrfach. Erst dann war der Time Lord wieder richtig wach und ihm fiel ein, dass Rose ihn ja die ganze Zeit über unzählige, versteckte Kameras beobachten und hören konnte. Der Gedanke an sie ließ ihn breit grinsen. „Badabumba!“, rief er und streckte sich nochmal, diesmal mit mehr Elan. „Schon besser! – Guten Morgen, Rose Tyler! Oder guten Mittag – Nachmittag wahrscheinlich – ach wissen Sie, eigentlich hab‘ ich keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist!“ Er sah nach oben, doch außer einem dichten Blätterdach war nichts zu sehen, anhand dessen er den Stand der Sonnen und damit die Tageszeit hätte beurteilen können. „Nein, keine Ahnung! Ist ja aber im Prinzip auch völlig egal! Sie warten jetzt eindeutig schon lange genug auf mich, also wie spät auch immer es ist, es wird Zeit, dass ich mich auf den Weg zu Ihnen mache!“ Der Doctor schloss kurz die Augen und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, wobei er sich gedankenverloren am Kinn kratzte – und weiter runter, bis zum Hals und wieder hoch – alles juckte! Eigentlich hatte er die Richtung der TARDIS bestimmen wollen, aber abgelenkt von seinem juckenden Hals und Kinn schlug er die Augen wieder auf. „Ich bräuchte wohl langsam mal wieder eine Rasur!“, stellte er fest, als seine kurzen Nägel durch die ersten Ansätze eines Drei-Tage-Barts fuhren. „Das passiert, wenn man sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren kann, den eigenen Bartwuchs im Zaum zu halten!“, murmelte er weiter und schniefte etwas verlegen – wobei ihm ein recht unangenehmer, jauchiger Geruch in die Nase stieg. Klar, er war ja an der Felswand in diese eklige Pfütze gefallen. Kein Wunder, dass er gen Himmel stank! „Genaugenommen bräuchte ich auch dringend eine Dusche!“ Er hob die Vorderseite seines Hemdes an die Nase, roch daran und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Urgh, ich hoffe Sie haben kein Geruchsfernsehen, Rose! – DAS war mal eine schlechte Idee, wie sie keine Zweite gab. 2089 war das, der erste Geruchsfernseher, alle waren aus dem Häuschen und die Dinger wurden millionenfach verkauft. Die Werbeindustrie war begeistert! Die Menschen auf ihren Sofas aber leider weniger – Parfüms und Duftsprays, gefolgt von Pizza und Kuchenwerbung – ganz zu schweigen von den ganzen Naturdokus von den letzten Eisbären und Tigern im Zoo oder verschwitzte Fußballer auf dem Rasen – sagen wir mal so, den Leuten zuhause hat’s gestunken!“ Er lachte über seinen eigenen, schlechten Wortwitz. „Geruchsfernsehen ist also keine so tolle Sache, wie man vielleicht annehmen mag. Ich rate davon ab. Vor allem, wenn ICH das Programm und heute Morgen in eine Jauchepfütze gefallen bin!“

Er ging zurück zu dem kleinen Rinnsal frischen Wassers, wo er vor seinem Schläfchen seinen Durst gestillt hatte, während er sich im Gehen noch drei von den süßen, gelben Früchten aus seinen transdimensionalen Hosentaschen schmecken ließ. „Hm, daf nenge if eing lecheref Fühfüch!“, murmelte er mit vollem Mund, während er insgeheim registrierte, dass sein Stoffwechsel nun wieder uneingeschränkt funktionierte. Schließlich bei dem kleinen Wasserlauf angekommen, kniete sich der Doctor an das kleine Becken und trank noch einmal eine ordentliche Portion Wasser. „Ah!“, prustete er, als er fertig war. „Endlich bekommen auch meine Nieren wieder was zu tun!“ Anschließend wusch er sich erneut das verschwitzte Gesicht. Doch dabei kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Tut mir leid, Rose!“, sagte er und zwinkerte zweideutig grinsend, während er sein Hemd aus der Hose zog und aufknöpfte. „Jetzt müssen Sie mir wohl oder übel beim Baden zuschauen!“

Er zog das dreckige, zum Teil zerrissene Hemd aus und warf es fürs erste achtlos neben sich, bevor er mehrere Handvoll Wasser über seine nackte Vorderseite schüttete und den Schmutz abrieb. Doch als er an die blau-violett verfärbte Stelle an seiner rechten Seite kam, wo die gebrochenen Rippen waren, zog er scharf die Luft durch die zusammengepressten Zähne ein und kniff kurz vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen – es tat immer noch höllisch weh. Time Lords hatten eine schnellere Wundheilung als Menschen und die Schnitte an seinen Unteramen waren nach einem Tag schon wieder gut verheilt. Knochenbrüche jedoch waren etwas anderes – die brauchten in der Regel mehrere Tage zum Ausheilen, nicht selten sogar ein bis zwei Wochen. Trotzdem riss der Doctor sich so gut es ging zusammen. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und laut darüber jammern, wenn ihm unbekannte Aliens dabei zusahen. Und außerdem sollte Rose sich nicht unnötig Sorgen um ihn machen.

Nachdem er sich mit dem klaren, kalten Wasser gewaschen hatte, beugte er sich vor und tauchte noch den Kopf soweit es ging in das niedrige Wasserbecken hinein. Ein paar Sekunden verharrte er so, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. Die tropfnassen, braunen Haare klebten ihm auf der Stirn und der Time Lord schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Hund, um anschließend mit der Hand die feuchten Strähnen zurückzustreichen. Als der Doctor schließlich der Meinung war, selbst wieder einigermaßen sauber zu sein, nahm er noch sein Hemd und wusch es gründlich in dem klarem Wasser aus. Danach wrang er es aus und zog es, noch immer nass wie es war, wieder an – wobei er aber seine liebe Mühe hatte, weil es an seiner Haut klebte und ihn die verkrampfte Muskulatur in Schultern und Armen schon ziemlich in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkte. Doch als er es endlich geschafft hatte und das Hemd zuknöpfte, fiel sein Blick auf seine verschmutzte Hose. Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegend, ob er auch die ausziehen und waschen sollte, schüttelte er dann aber doch den Kopf. „Nah, wir wollen mal keine Show draus machen. Wer weiß, vielleicht sehen ja sogar Kinder zu!“

Also stand der Doctor wieder auf und orientierte sich neu. Die telepathische Matrix der TARDIS konnte er in genau 194 Meilen östlicher Richtung fühlen – anhand seiner Time Lord Sinne, die – rein theoretisch – das elektromagnetische Feld eines Planeten wahrnehmen konnte, glaubte er zumindest, nach Osten gehen zu müssen – er benutzte diese Sinne eindeutig viel zu selten!

„Fast 200 Meilen durch dichten Dschungel! Ihr wollt mich wohl veralbern!“ Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. „Ihr scheint ja wirklich Langeweile zu haben! Habt ihr schon mal überlegt, ein paar alte Sitcoms zu wiederholen? Laut meiner Erfahrung kommen die nach spätestens 20 Jahren wieder hervorragend an – Friends, die Nanny, King of Queens… sucht euch eine aus! Im Ernst, Reality-TV ist sowas von out!“ Eigentlich war er stinksauer, aber Rose zuliebe versuchte der Doctor, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte wirklich Besseres zu tun, als auf diesem blöden Planeten durch die Gegend zu rennen. Er hatte auch keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spielchen. Doch leider hatte er keine andere Wahl. Also atmete er noch mal tief durch – autsch, Rippen! – und lief los.

\---

Als Rose aufwachte, schlief der Doctor noch unter dem großen Baum. Zuerst dachte sie, sie wäre nur kurz eingenickt und hatte nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten verpasst, denn der Doctor lag noch genauso eingerollt da, wie sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte und schien sich keinen Millimeter gerührt zu haben. Doch dann schaute sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie ganze dreieinhalb Stunden geschlafen hatte – dreieinhalb Stunden! In der Zeit hätte sonst was mit ihm passieren können! Als Rose jedoch sein leises Schnarchen hörte, war sie erleichtert. Ihm schien es gut zu gehen und nichts passiert zu sein, darum war sie froh, dass auch der Doctor so lange ungestört hatte schlafen können.

Aber jetzt knurrte ihr Bauch und Rose realisierte, dass sie schon seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Also stand Rose auf und fischte sich eine Portion Früchte mit einem Becher bernsteinfarbenen Saftes aus der Schleuse in der Tür. Sie ließ sich ihr verspätetes Mittagessen schmecken und als sie fertig war, rührte sich auch der Doctor im Schlaf und schlug plötzlich die Augen auf.

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er versuchte sich zu strecken, aber stattdessen schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog. Er sah aus, als tat ihm alles weh und Rose konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, warum. Trotzdem musste sie lachen, als er über seinen Muskelkater jammerte und alte, blöde Erdensprüche vom Rasten und Rosten zitierte. Sogar sie konnte seine Wirbel knacken hören und musste nicht erst von ihm daran erinnert werden, wie alt er eigentlich war. Sie vergaß das zwar auch die meiste Zeit, vor allem seit seiner Regeneration, aber eigentlich war er über 900 Jahre alt! In den letzten vier Tage hatte er allerdings unter Beweis gestellt, dass er es dennoch mit jedem Hochleistungssportler auf der Erde hätte aufnehmen können, 900 Jahre hin oder her. Sie würde es vor ihm nie zugeben, aber Rose war schwer beeindruckt von ihm und seiner Leistung.

Sein leidvoller Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich plötzlich auf und er rief „Badabumba!“, streckte sich nochmal mit weniger Gejammer und wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen/Mittag/Nachmittag. Rose musste lachen. Jetzt war ihm also wieder eingefallen, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit sehen und hören konnte! Dieser Heuchler! Sie würde ihm von nun an nichts mehr glauben können!

„Guten Morgen, Doctor!“, antwortete sie ihm trotzdem und erwiderte sein breites Grinsen, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte. So wie er vor sich hinredete, schien es ihm deutlich besser zu gehen als vor seinem Schläfchen. Zumindest bis auf die gebrochenen Rippen und einem ordentlichen Muskelkater. Rose beobachtete, wie er die Augen schloss und dich im Kreis drehte, so wie zuvor, wenn er die Richtung bestimmt hatte, in die er laufen musste. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne, kratzte sich an Kinn und murmelte etwas von einer notwendigen Rasur. Rose lachte erneut. Stimmt, das war ihr noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Mit jedem Tag, den er unterwegs war, waren die Stoppeln in seinem Gesicht ein kleines bisschen länger geworden und weil sie ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, hatte sie die Veränderung gar nicht bewusst wahrgenommen. Aber jetzt, wo er es sagte, fiel ihr auf, dass er mittlerweile schon fast einen Drei-Tage-Bart hatte – und überraschenderweise gefiel er ihr damit sehr gut! Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mit einem ungepflegten Bart so sexy aussehen konnte! Vielleicht sollte sie ihn fragen, ob er ihn behalten könne, wenn er wieder bei ihr war?! Verlegen biss sich Rose auf die Unterlippe und wurde rot. Gut, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte!

Kopfschüttelnd in ihr Badezimmer gehend, während er von Geruchsfernsehen sprach, füllte sie ihren Becher mit Wasser. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihr behelfsmäßiges Bett und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er im Gehen ein paar Früchte aß, beim Wasserlauf angekommen ebenfalls seinen Durst stillte und sich erneut das Gesicht wusch.

Rose seufzte. Sie war mittlerweile wirklich gelangweilt. Sie hatte rein gar nichts zu tun, außer den Time Lord auf dem holographischen Bildschirm zu beobachten. Aber auch das wurde auf Dauer etwas… öde. Vor allem, wenn er nicht mal ansatzweise versuchte zu ihr zu kommen. Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. Rose hatte keine Lust, noch tagelang hier in diesem Loch rumzuhängen. Natürlich war sie froh, dass er auch mal an sich dachte und sich versorgte, aber er konnte doch vielleicht…

Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Hatte er gerade wirklich vom Baden gesprochen und ihr zugezwinkert oder hatte sie sich verhört!? Rose fiel fast der Becher aus der Hand, als sie mit großen Augen beobachtete, wie er sich das Hemd aus der Hose zog und es aufknöpfte, nur um es dann auszuziehen und achtlos neben sich zu werfen. Obwohl sie ihn in der Wüste schon oben ohne gesehen – und den Anblick wirklich genossen – hatte, war es doch jetzt anders. Nicht nur, dass Rose jetzt viel näher an ihn heranzoomen konnte – das musste mit den versteckten Kameras zusammen hängen – er wusste jetzt auch genau, dass sie ihn beobachten konnte! Rose hätte nie gedacht, dass sich der Doctor mal freiwillig vor ihr entblößte, wo er sich doch sonst immer unter so vielen Kleidungsschichten versteckte. Aber er tat es dennoch, was ihr ein breites Grinsen ins erhitzte Gesicht trieb. Mit klopfenden Herzen sah Rose ihm dabei zu, wie er das kalte, klare Wasser über seine leicht behaarte Brust und seinen Bauch goss und sich gründlich damit abrieb. Wie schaffte er es eigentlich, ungewollt so verdammt sexy zu sein? Das war echt nicht fair! Merkte er das eigentlich oder war er tatsächlich so ahnungslos, wie er sich immer gab?

Erst als er schmerzhaft die Augen zukniff und sichtlich die Luft anhielt, wurde Rose an seine gebrochenen Rippen an der rechten Seite erinnert. An ihrem Bildschirm wechselte sie die Kameraeinstellung, bis sie einen guten Blick auf die rechte Seite seines Brustkorbs hatte. In dessen Mitte war ein großes, blau-violettes Hämatom, was sehr schmerzhaft aussah. Wie lange würden ihn seine Rippen wohl noch einschränken? Seine Verletzungen waren, soweit sie in den letzten Tagen mitbekommen hatte, ziemlich schnell ausgeheilt – die Schnitte und Kratzer an den Händen und Armen hatten nicht mehr als einen Tag gebraucht – aber konnte sie das auch auf Knochenbrüche übertragen?

Doch noch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, beendete der Doctor schon sein kurzes Bad und überraschte Rose, indem er den Kopf in das natürliche Wasserbecken steckte. Als er tropfnass wieder hochkam und den Kopf schüttelte wie ein nasser Hund, lachte Rose schließlich laut auf. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er noch sexyer und niedlicher aussehen konnte, aber sie hatte sich wohl geirrt – mit feuchten und in alle Richtungen wegstehenden Haaren, mit tropfnassen und freien Oberkörper, war er wahrlich zum Anbeißen. Gut, dass sie hier in ihrer Zelle festsaß – hätte sie neben ihm gestanden, hätte sie für nichts mehr garantieren können!

In ihren schmutzigen Gedanken versunken, hörte Rose gar nicht richtig zu, als der Time Lord in Erwägung zog, auch seine Hose auszuziehen und sein Bad fortzusetzen. Aber vermutlich war das auch besser so. Am Ende wäre noch ihre Fantasie mit ihr durchgegangen.

„Fast 200 Meilen durch dichten Dschungel! Ihr wollt mich wohl veralbern?!“, riss er sie plötzlich aus ihren unanständigen Tagträumen und Rose konnte in seiner Stimme hören, wie entnervt er von all dem war. Und ihr ging es nicht anders! Wenn er schon wieder 200 Meilen von ihr entfernt war, würde er auch wieder mindestens zwei Tage brauchen, um bei ihr anzukommen. Vielleicht sogar länger!

Frustriert aufstöhnend, ließ sich nach hinten in ihr Kopfkissen fallen. Da half es auch nicht, dass der Doctor von alten Sitcoms sprach und wie out Reality-TV doch war. Sie hörte in seiner Stimme diesen gefährlichen Unterton von unterdrückter Wut und konnte ihn durchaus verstehen. Wenn sie schon keine Lust mehr hatte, hier in diesem Erdloch rumzusitzen und sich zu langweilen, wieviel Lust hatte er dann wohl noch, sich mit gebrochenen Rippen und höllischem Muskelkater 200 Meilen durch den Dschungel zu schlagen?! Wahrscheinlich nicht sehr viel….


	4. Wald

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Doctor realisierte, dass er in dem dichten Blatt- und Strauchwerk des Dschungels unmöglich im Laufschritt vorankam. Er hatte gar nicht genug Hände, um links und rechts, über und unter ihm die großen, fleischigen Blätter und starren Äste aus seinem Weg zu schieben. Immer wieder musste er sich unter großen, bunten Sträuchern hindurchducken, über umgestürzte und mit Moos bewachsene Baumstämme klettern oder sich durch ein Wirrwarr von dicken Lianen kämpfen. In der schwülen Hitze des Regenwalds war das nicht wenig kräftezehrend, aber immerhin fand er hier und da einen Busch oder Strauch mit bunten und nahrhaften Früchten. Nach wenigen Stunden hatte er schon vier verschiedene Sorten probieren können und fand sie zu seiner Erleichterung alle ungiftig – sowohl für ihn, als auch für Menschen – und sehr schmackhaft. Und am allerwichtigsten – keine schmeckte nach Birnen! Und Wasser gab es auch genug. Alle paar Meilen kreuzte er eine Wasserrinne oder einen Bach, fand kleine Wasserbecken oder versank plötzlich in einem Tümpel.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie so Schönes zu essen bekommen, Rose, aber mein Buffet ist gar nicht mal schlecht!“, sagte er, noch immer an einer dunkelroten, saftigen Frucht kauend, welche die Form einer kleinen Banane hatte. „Über ein Steak mit Pommes würde ich mich zwar auch nicht beschweren, aber einem geschenkten Gaul… Sie wissen schon!“ Er schniefte und runzelte die Stirn. „Komischerweise ist hier weit und breit keine Spur von irgendeiner Tierwelt zu sehen! Man möchte meinen, ein Regenwald sei voll von… keine Ahnung… Affen und Raubkatzen und... Schlangen und Chamäleons – oh ich liebe Chamäleons, die sind witzig, wie sie mit ihren Augen in völlig verschiedene Richtungen gucken können – und… und… und… Elefanten und bunte Vögel und… Bären… – nein, vergessen Sie das, keine Bären, Walt Disney hat da echt Bockmist gebaut bei seinem Dschungelbuch – aber trotzdem, hier sollte es unzählige Tiere geben! Insekten! Ich hab‘ noch kein einziges Insekt gesehen! Wo sind die alle?“

Der Doctor schaute nach oben in das dichte Blätterdach über ihm und drehte sich im Kreis, doch auch jetzt konnte er kein einziges Lebewesen entdecken. Er hörte zwar aus allen Richtungen über ihm ein buntes Durcheinander verschiedenster Vogelstimmen, aber er konnte keinen einzigen davon sehen. Er hörte nicht einmal ein Aufflattern oder Flügelschlagen gegen Blätter, wenn einer der Vögel davonflog. Das kam ihm schon irgendwie komisch vor. Und wenn er weiter so darüber nachdachte, war es auch eigenartig, dass die Fruchtstauden an den Sträuchern alle voll und unberührt aussahen. Er war scheinbar der erste, der sich an den süßen Früchten bedient hatte, obwohl es doch in einem Dschungel genug Tiere geben musste, die sie regelmäßig abfraßen.

Er dachte noch eine Weile laut darüber nach, während er sich langsam weiter Richtung TARDIS durch das Gestrüpp wühlte, als es plötzlich und völlig unerwartet zu regnen anfing – und nicht irgendein leichter Regenschauer, nein, es war ein Monsunregen. Erst hörte der Time Lord um sich herum ein paar dicke Regentropfen auf die großen Blätter aufschlagen, doch im nächsten Moment war er schon völlig durchnässt und stand da wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Regenwald!“, sagte er humorlos lachend und strich sich die nass auf der Haut klebenden Haare von der Stirn. „Hier ist der Name wohl Programm. Naja, immerhin werd‘ ich so wieder sauber! Könnte schlimmer sein.“ Und damit hatte er recht – der Regen kühlte außerdem noch die schwüle Luft ein paar Grad herunter und er nutzte gleich die Gelegenheit und trank das sich sammelnde Wasser aus einem der großen, kelchförmigen Blätter.

Der starke Regen hielt mehrere Stunden an, in denen der Doctor sich aber ungestört weiter seinen Weg durch den Dschungel bahnte. Er kam nur langsam voran, aber das machte jetzt nichts mehr. Er wusste ja nun, dass es Rose gut ging und dass sie trotz Gefangenschaft recht anständig versorgt wurde. Er musste sich also nicht mehr so sehr beeilen. Stattdessen nutzte er seine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, wie er ins Innere des Kraftfelds gelangte, würde er endlich wieder bei ihr ankommen. Während der Doctor also laut mit sich selbst über scheinbar belanglose Dinge plauderte, spielte er in Gedanken einige Szenarien und Ideen durch, um das Kraftfeld auszuschalten und sich vor den Transmat-Strahlen zu schützen. Leider mangelte es bei all seinen Plänen an gewissen, technischen Grundvoraussetzungen – er hatte keinen Schallschrauber, keinen Resonanztransformator, keine Induktionsspule oder auch nur irgendein elektronisches Bauteil, das er zum Aufheben des Teleporters oder zur Störung des Kraftfelds benutzen konnte. Er hatte nur die durchnässte Kleidung am Leibe und sonst nichts. Damit wurde die ganze Angelegenheit leider etwas komplizierter.

„Vielleicht bekommen Sie Ihr Wasser in Ihrem Badezimmer ja von hier, Rose!?“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, während er über einen umgefallenen Baumstamm kletterte. Er war selbst überrascht, wie weit er in seinem Selbstgespräch abgeschweift war, während er seine nicht umsetzbaren Pläne geschmiedet hatte. Aber die glatte, graue Borke des vor ihm liegenden Baumes war von der Nässe so glitschig und schmierig, dass er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit darauf richten musste, um nicht auszurutschen, während er darüber hinwegkletterte. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, fuhr er jedoch mit seinem Gedanken fort. „Das ist auch so was, was ich nicht ganz verstehe – Sie haben gesagt, Sie haben ein Badezimmer! Aber welche Spezies, so weit von der Erde entfernt, baut bitte ein Badezimmer für einen Menschen?“ Kritisch kniff der Time Lord die Augen zusammen und duckte sich unter einem großen Busch hinweg, wobei ihm das in den Blättern angesammelte Regenwasser ins Gesicht lief. „Menschen sind es definitiv nicht – verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Rose, aber ihre Art neigt dazu, jeden Planeten zu ruinieren, auf dem sie sich ansiedeln – ehrlich, manchmal glaub‘ ich, ihr werdet niemals aus euren Fehlern lernen… außerdem wäre dann auch längst schon jemand waffenfuchtelnd vor mir aufgetaucht und hätte Ärger gesucht – nein, wenn es Menschen wären, wäre ich mittlerweile auf ein paar Spuren von Zivilisation gestoßen… Aber was soll das Badezimmer?...“

Plötzlich blieb der Doctor stehen und schaute sich um. Der Gedanke an Roses Badezimmer hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er selber…

„Rose, ich muss Sie um etwas bitten…“, fing er etwas zögerlich an und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Könnten Sie vielleicht mal für eine Minute ihren Bildschirm ausmachen? Oder sich wenigstens kurz umdrehen?“ Seine Stimme war eine Octave höher gewandert. „Ich müsste nämlich wirklich mal… Sie wissen schon… zu viel auf einmal getrunken und so…“ Da er sowieso nicht mit einer Antwort rechnete, ging der Doctor zum nächsten der unzähligen Bäume. Jetzt waren die ganzen dichten Büsche und Sträucher plötzlich nicht mehr so verkehrt! Er zwängte sich zwischen zweien hindurch und stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zum Baumstamm. „Letzte Warnung an alle, die zusehen können!“, rief er noch einmal, bevor er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete.

\---

Rose verschluckte sich an ihrem bernsteinfarbenen Getränk, welches sie gerade an ihrem kleinen Tisch trank, als der Doctor sich an einen der Bäume stellte und seine letzte Warnung in den Regenwald rief. Sie konnte sich so schnell gar nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihm den Gefallen tun und tatsächlich wegsehen sollte oder ob sie nicht lieber die Kameraeinstellung änderte, um ihn noch besser… – Nein, das war nicht fair! Das sollte sie nicht tun! Er war ihr bester Freund. Und dass er auf diesem Planeten die Hauptrolle bei Big Brother spielte, hatte er sich schließlich nicht ausgesucht.

Mit roten Wangen drehte sich Rose von ihrem Bildschirm weg. Dass sie dennoch hören konnte, wie zu dem starken Regen noch ein weiteres Plätschern hinzukam, konnte sie jedoch nicht verhindern. Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und biss sich stattdessen auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich hab‘ ja gesagt, meine Nieren haben endlich wieder was zu tun!“, hörte sie den Time Lord nach ein paar Momenten in einem ungewohnt verlegenen Ton murmeln. Ganz unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm und diesmal wurde sie wirklich knallrot – der Doctor stand zwar mit dem Rücken zu ihrer Kamera und halb verdeckt von zwei großen Büschen, die ihn von links und rechts abschirmten, aber wie er so vor dem Baum stand, mit leicht auseinandergestellten Beinen, einer Hand am Baumstamm abgestützt und die andere vor sich, sah er wirklich nicht viel anders aus als jeder andere Mann beim Pinkeln.

Rose war natürlich längst klar, dass der Doctor, obwohl er nicht von der Erde kam, auch nur ein Mann wie jeder andere war. Anfangs hatte sie ihn zwar eine ganze Weile nicht so gesehen und geglaubt, er sei trotz seiner erheblichen Ähnlichkeit zu einem Menschen irgendwie außerirdisch und asexuell, aber nachdem er ihr in dem Abstellraum im Krankenhaus inmitten des Zweiten Weltkriegs verraten hatte, sehr wohl schon ‚getanzt‘ zu haben, hatte sie ihn mit anderen Augen gesehen. Ab da hatte es angefangen, jedes Mal in ihrem Bauch wie wild zu kribbeln, wenn der Doctor sie umarmte oder ihre Hand nahm. Von dem Tumult ihrer Gefühle und dem wild pochenden Herzen bei ihrer tatsächlichen Tanzeinlage in der TARDIS mal ganz zu schweigen!

Nach seiner Regeneration hatte sich das leider noch verstärkt, hauptsächlich weil sie ihn fast nackt gesehen hatte, als sie ihn in Howards Pyjama stecken musste. Damals war sie aber viel zu aufgewühlt und wegen seiner Veränderung am Boden zerstört gewesen, um weiter darüber nachzudenken oder gar nachzuschauen, was er als Time Lord für männliche Teile in der Unterhose hatte – sie war ja schließlich nicht ihre Mutter! Cassandras Faszination von eben jenen – ‚KAUM gebrauchten‘ – männlichen Teilen und Reinettes hemmungsloses – erfolgreiches? – Flirten mit ihm, hatte Roses Theorie über seine doch nicht ganz asexuelle Natur dann noch bestätigt. Ja, er war eben auch nur ein Mann wie jeder andere, mit allem, was dazugehörte. Selbst Mickey hatte es ihr gesagt, als sie Sarah-Jane begegnet waren und der Doctor nur noch Augen für seine ehemalige Begleiterin gehabt zu haben schien.

Blöd nur, dass dieses neue Bewusstsein um seine ‚Männlichkeit‘ bei Rose dazu geführt hatte, dass sie weder die Augen noch die Finger mehr von ihm lassen konnte. Rose hatte sich ja schon eine ganze Weile vom Doctor angezogen gefühlt, wenn sie ehrlich war, sogar schon vor seiner Regeneration. Aber erst nachdem ihr bewusst geworden war, dass er – rein theoretisch – durchaus ein SOLCHES Interesse am anderen Geschlecht haben konnte, schien es zwischen ihnen plötzlich eine gewisse sexuelle Spannung zu geben. Ob die aber tatsächlich nur von ihr ausging oder auch vom Doctor, konnte Rose leider bisher nicht mit Sicherheit sagen…

Als sie den Time Lord jetzt so dastehen sah, gegen einen Baum pinkelnd, kamen ihr aber auch ganz andere Gedanken – Gedanken ganz banaler, eher praktischerer Natur. Alles, was sie bisher vom Körper des Time Lords gesehen hatte, war vergleichbar mit dem Körperbau eines Menschen. Darum nahm Rose an – sie wusste es natürlich nicht wirklich – dass seine männlichen Teile keine Ausnahme davon darstellten. Aber er war nun mal kein Mensch und sie vermutete schon eine ganze Weile, dass sein Körper, obwohl er äußerlich menschlich aussah, im Inneren doch ganz anders funktionierte. Zwei Herzen, ein respiratorisches Bypass-System, ein hochleistungsfähiges Gehirn ohne nennenswerten Schlafbedarf, schärfere und zusätzliche Sinne, die Fähigkeit zur Regeneration… das waren nur ein paar der Unterschiede, die Rose bekannt waren. Wahrscheinlich gab es aber sogar noch viele mehr. Rose war zum Beispiel noch völlig unklar, wie sein Stoffwechsel funktionierte. Nicht, dass sie in Biologie in der Schule eine große Leuchte gewesen wäre, aber seine Nahrungsverwertung kollidierte bisher mit all ihrem Wissen, welches sie über das Thema in der Schule gelernt hatte. Der Doctor aß und trank genau wie jedes andere Geschöpf und das meistens sogar nicht zu wenig! Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er jedoch nicht ein einziges Mal bei ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern austreten und gewissen… natürlichen Bedürfnissen nachgehen müssen. Gut, sie waren nie rund um die Uhr zusammen und selbst wenn, musste Rose auch irgendwann mal schlafen, was ihm genügend Zeit für sich ließ. Aber sie waren jetzt schon wie lange? – mehr als vier überlange Tage? – auf diesem Planeten und sie hatte den Doctor in der ganzen Zeit beobachten können. In der Zeit hätte er unmöglich wissen können, wann sie schlief und wann nicht. Sie hatte sich noch nie wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber den Time Lord zum ersten Mal beim Pinkeln zu erwischen, ließ eben solche Fragen bei Rose aufkommen.

Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass sein Körper mit seinem übermenschlichen Stoffwechsel – wie oft hatte er schon damit angegeben?! – tatsächlich alles verwerten konnte, was er zu sich nahm? Aber in dem Fall müsste er jetzt nicht am Baum stehen… Vielleicht, wenn er zu viel auf einmal…

Rose schüttelte den Kopf und wandte den Blick vom Doctor ab, als dieser gerade seine Hose schloss. Sie machte sich eindeutig viel zu viele Gedanken über ein Thema, was sie wirklich, WIRKLICH nichts anging! Wie hatte sie nur so weit abschweifen können?! Sie war ganz klar schon viel zu lange hier allein mit sich und ihrer Langeweile! Wenn der Time Lord wüsste, über was sie sich gerade den Kopf zerbrach, würde er sie entweder tagelang auslachen oder sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansehen, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Ob Rose wohl eine Antwort von ihm bekam, wenn sie ihn einfach mal direkt danach fragte? Wie gesagt, er gab ja eigentlich immer gern mit seiner Time Lord-Physiologie an und in den letzten paar Tagen hatte er sie durchaus mit seinen Leistungen beeindruckt...

Rose war noch so abgelenkt von ihren unangemessenen Gedankengängen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass der Doctor zwar seine Hose geschlossen hatte, aber an Ort und Stelle stehen blieb und die Baumrinde begutachtete. Erst als er mit der Hand über die glatte Borke strich, schaute sie wieder zu ihm auf den Bildschirm. Was tat er da? Er sah aus, als hätte er etwas Interessantes gefunden. Vielleicht eines der Tiere, die er bisher vermisste? Ein Insekt vielleicht?

Aber noch ehe ihr eine andere Idee einfallen konnte, grub der Doctor seine Fingernägel in die Baumrinde und zog daran, bis schließlich ein Stück davon herausbrach. Darunter war das helle Holz des Baumes zu sehen, aber auch noch etwas anderes…

„HA! Wusst‘ ich’s doch!“, rief er triumphierend, griff in das Loch hinein und zog etwas mit einem kräftigen Ruck heraus. Zum Vorschein kam ein langes, dünnes Kabel, welches nach oben und unten unter der restlichen Borke verschwand. „Ein Koaxialkabel! Wie auf dem Hochplateau im Schnee! Also müsste hier auch…“ Der Doctor zog noch etwas weiter daran und schließlich hatte er eine kleine Kamera in der Hand, ähnlich der, die er im Schnee gefunden hatte. „Oh, hallooo!“

Rose zappte schnell durch ihre Kameraperspektiven, fand aber leider nicht die Kamera, welche er gerade in der Hand hielt. Einen Moment lang erwartete sie, dass er sie wieder direkt ansprechen oder vielleicht wieder ihre Entführer einschüchtern würde, aber überraschenderweise blieb der Time Lord stumm. Stattdessen entdeckte Rose ein wohlbekanntes Funkeln in seinen braunen Augen, das ihr zusammen mit seinem breiten, siegessicheren Grinsen verriet, dass ihm eine Idee gekommen war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welche, interpretierte es aber dennoch als ein sehr gutes Zeichen, vielleicht doch bald hier raus zu sein und zauberte ihr ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht. Sie beobachtete hoffnungsvoll den Doctor dabei, wie er sich das Kabel um die rechte Hand wickelte und noch einmal daran zog, diesmal mit aller Kraft. Er stemmte sogar einen Fuß gegen den Baumstamm. Es sah so aus, als wolle er das Kabel komplett herausziehen oder vielleicht abreißen, aber alles was er erreichte, war, dass sich das dünne Metallkabel um seiner Hand zusammenzog und schmerzhaft in seine Haut schnitt. Aber er gab nicht so schnell auf. Er zog so lange daran, bis es in beide Richtungen tatsächlich keinen Millimeter mehr nachgab. Dann nahm er den oberen Teil zwischen die Zähne.

Rose schreckte entsetzt auf. „Nicht, Doctor, da könnte Strom-“ Doch es war zu spät. Der Time Lord hatte das Kabel samt seiner Isolierungsschicht durchgebissen. Zu ihrer Überraschung – und großen Erleichterung – hatte er aber keinen Stromschlag bekommen.

„Hm, Glück gehabt, fast kein Strom drauf gewesen!“, murmelte er, bevor er auch das untere Ende mit den Zähnen durchbiss. Rose verdrehte die Augen. Er ging schon wieder viel zu große Risiken ein. Warum brauchte er das Kabel überhaupt? Schon klar, es gehörte mit Sicherheit zu seinem Plan, sie zu retten, aber Rose konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihm ein einziges Kabel dabei helfen könnte.

Er konnte seinen Plan natürlich nicht laut erklären, immerhin wurde er ja höchstwahrscheinlich auch von ihren Entführern beobachtet. Also blieb der Doctor stumm und wickelte zufrieden grinsend die zwei Meter Kabel auf, bevor er sie in eine seiner transdimensionalen Hosentaschen steckte. Dann setzte er seinen Weg durch den Dschungel fort, als wäre nichts weiter gewesen.

\---

Dass er das Koaxialkabel unter der Baumrinde gefunden hatte, war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Glücksgriff gewesen. Der Doctor schaffte es kaum, sein breites Grinsen im Zaum zu halten, so sehr freute ihn sein Fund. Mithilfe dieses Kabels – oder genaugenommen, mit noch ein paar Meter mehr davon – konnte er die Wirkung des Kraftfelds umgehen, unter dem Rose gefangen war UND gleichzeitig noch verhindern, wieder in der Gegend herumteleportiert zu werden! Am liebsten hätte er gleich die nächsten Bäume nach weiteren Leitungen abgesucht, aber er wollte ihre Entführer nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er einen Plan schmiedete. Von ihrer Technik ausgehend, waren sie nicht gerade dumm und könnten unter Umständen darauf kommen, was er vorhatte.

Stattdessen streifte der Time Lord nur hier und da im Vorbeigehen wie zufällig die Borke der Bäume mit einer Hand, um zu prüfen, ob er darunter eine winzige, elektrische Ladung wahrnahm – manchmal waren seine speziellen Sinne schon sehr praktisch. Bald hatte er somit herausgefunden, dass im Schnitt jeder fünfte Baum mindestens ein Kamerakabel unter der Rinde versteckt trug. Doch er hatte auch beschlossen, bis zum Einbruch der Nacht zu warten, um sich noch ein paar Meter mehr davon zu beschaffen, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihn dann weniger gut dabei sehen konnte.

Nach ein paar Stunden hatte endlich auch der Monsunregen wieder aufgehört und die Luft wurde wieder drückend schwül. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit war sogar so hoch, dass weder seine Kleidung, noch seine Haare komplett trockneten und darum weiterhin feucht an seiner Haut klebten. Die Nässe hatte aber auch ihre Vorteile – er musste nicht schwitzen und im aufgeweichten Waldboden fand der Doctor nun endlich auch hier und da Spuren von einheimischen Lebewesen – ein kleiner Abdruck wie von einem Hund, aber mit drei runden Zehen; Einer wie von einem Vogel, aber mit nur einer Zehe, dafür drei langen Klauen an deren Ende; zwei parallel verlaufende, durchgezogene Schlängellinien, als wären zwei Nattern nebeneinanderher gekrochen; und ein großer, tiefer Fußabdruck, der ihn sehr an eine große Katze erinnerte. Der letzte gefiel ihm am Allerwenigsten, denn die Größe des Abdrucks ließ vermuten, dass das dazugehörende ‚Tierchen‘ schlappe zwei Meter groß sein musste. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es sich dabei um einen Vegetarier handelte.

Apropos Essen – die Sträucher mit den leckeren Früchten wurden zu seiner Enttäuschung immer seltener. Der Doctor hatte zwar im Laufe des Tages genug davon gegessen, um seine Energiespeicher wieder aufzufüllen, aber beunruhigend fand er es trotzdem, nicht zuletzt wegen der steigenden Anzahl an Tierspuren.

Er war nun schon mindestens zehn Stunden am Stück durch den Regenwald gelaufen, über Baumstämme und –wurzeln geklettert, unter Büschen und Sträuchern hindurchgekrochen und durch Wasserläufe und Bäche gewatet, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie es unter dem dichten Blätterdach langsam dunkel geworden war. Erst als er anfing, vermehrt über Wurzeln und herumliegende Äste zu stolpern – und er dabei seine in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Rippen wieder spürte – fiel dem Time Lord auf, dass er wahrscheinlich schon bald nichts mehr sehen würde. Durch das dichte Blätterdach des Dschungels konnte kein Licht von den Sternen durchdringen und es würde stockfinster werden. Aber anders als in der leeren Wüste bei Nacht würde er hier nicht ohne Licht weitergehen können. Dazu gab es schlichtweg zu viele Hindernisse.

„Eine Taschenlampe wäre nicht verkehrt…“, murmelte der Doctor vor sich hin und überlegte angestrengt. Seine kleine Stifttaschenlampe hatte er immer in der Jackentasche, genau wie die ewig brennenden Streichhölzer. Er überlegte, sich anderweitig eine Fackel zu bauen, aber dazu musste er erstmal trockenes Holz finden. Und das könnte sich in einem Regenwald nach mehreren Stunden monsunartigen Regens und beinahe 100-prozentiger Luftfeuchte als recht schwierig herausstellen. Dennoch hielt er auf seinem Weg die Augen offen und schaute auch hier und da in ein überwuchertes Erdloch oder unter einen besonders großen und dichten Busch nach brennbarem Material. Viel Zeit hatte er allerdings nicht mehr, bevor es stockdunkel sein würde – schon jetzt hatte das Licht deutlich abgenommen.

Der Doctor war gerade in eine tiefe Senke herabgeklettert, in der sich recht viel tote und untote Vegetation in Form von Baumstämmen, Ästen und dichtem Gestrüpp angesammelt hatte, während er leise ‚I’m gonna be‘ vor sich hinsang, als sich ihm plötzlich die Nackenhaare aufstellten und es ihm kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Sofort hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne und verstummte. Trotzdem knackte eine Sekunde später ein paar Meter hinter ihm ein Ast – ein dicker Ast, wenn er von dem Ton des berstenden Holzes ausging. Der Time Lord musste sich nicht erst umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass ihn ein relativ großes Raubtier ins Visier genommen hatte. Alle seine Urinstinkte brodelten in ihm hoch.

Das aufsteigende Adrenalin ließ seine beiden Herzen schnell und heftig in seiner Brust schlagen. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Kampf oder Flucht waren seine beiden Optionen. Was sollte er tun?

Ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren half ihm bei seiner Entscheidung. Der Ton reichte aus, um ihm zu verraten, dass das Tier hinter ihm ungefähr zwei Meter groß, etwa acht Meter von ihm entfernt und höchstwahrscheinlich mit scharfen Zähnen und Klauen bewaffnet war – möglicherweise war es ein Exemplar genau der Raubkatzenart, deren Abdrücke ihm vor wenigen Stunden schon Sorge bereitet hatten.

Da ein Kampf also wenig erfolgversprechend erschien, entschied sich der Doctor zur Flucht. Aber er rannte nicht blindlings los wie beim letzten Mal im Eis. Er hatte einige Hindernisse in der Senke zu überspringen und dann einen steilen Hang hochzuklettern, würde dabei also wahrscheinlich langsamer sein als das Raubtier – vor allem mit seinen nach wie vor schmerzenden Rippen. Danach jedoch würde er sich schnell im dicht bewachsenen Dschungel verstecken können, was ihm wiederum einen Vorteil bot. Er musste nur die ersten paar Meter überstehen…

Langsam atmete er tief ein. Dann setzte er sich blitzschnell in Bewegung.

\---

Selbst Rose hatte auf ihrem Bildschirm das Tier nicht bemerkt. Erst als der Time Lord plötzlich mitten im Refrain seines Liedes verstummte und stockstill stehen blieb – danke nochmal für diesen fürchterlichen Ohrwurm, Doctor! Wenn er wenigstens ein paar der Töne richtig treffen würde… – merkte sie, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Auch sie hörte das Knacken des Astes und als sie die Kameraperspektiven durchzappte, sah sie schließlich, was hinter ihm stand. Das Blut gefror ihr förmlich in den Adern und sie musste sich die Hand vor den Mund schlagen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Es hatte durchaus Ähnlichkeit mit einer Raubkatze, aber es hatte nicht vier, sondern sechs Beine, mit breiten Tatzen und langen, scharfen Krallen. Zwei kräftige, lange Schwänze peitschten aufgeregt hin und her und das schwarze Fell stand struppig in alle Richtungen vom muskulösen Körper ab. Was Rose aber gar nicht an eine schöne, majestätische Raubkatze von der Erde erinnerte, war das Gesicht – es war beinahe zur Fratze entstellt, der lange, weit aufgerissene Fang mit mehreren Reihen überlanger, scharfer Zähne besetzt. Vom roten Zahnfleisch und der langen, roten Zunge tropfe zäher Speichel und die dunkle, nackte Haut an Nase und Stirn war in wulstartige Falten aufgeworfen. Insgesamt erinnerte das Gesicht Rose eher an eine dieser abscheulichen Halloweenmasken als an ein tatsächliches Lebewesen. Die gespaltenen, spitzen Ohrmuscheln waren flach an den Kopf angelegt und kleine, gelb leuchtende Augen hatten den Doctor fest fixiert.

Der rührte sich zunächst nicht und schien wie erstarrt. Aber Rose kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er im Angesicht der Gefahr nicht die Nerven verlor, sondern in Lichtgeschwindigkeit seine Möglichkeiten durchkalkulierte. Viele hatte er jedoch nicht.

Plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung sprintete der Time Lord los. Mit einem großen Satz, der einen Hürdenläufer hätte blass aussehen lassen, sprang er über einen großen, umgefallenen und halb verfaulten Baumstamm hinweg, schob sich dann durch einen holzigen Busch mit dicken Blättern, stolperte anschließend durch eine Ansammlung von vielen, kreuz und quer liegenden Ästen und sprang dann in vier langen Sätzen den Rand der Senke herauf. Aber die Raubkatze war natürlich nicht inaktiv geblieben und ihm scharf auf den Fersen. Mit ihren sechs Beinen bewegte sie sich flüssig wie ein Tausendfüßler über die ganzen Hindernisse hinweg und holte ihn schnell ein. Als der Time Lord gerade das obere Ende des Anstiegs erreichte, war sie schon so nah an ihn herangekommen, dass sie mit der vorderen Tatze nach ihm schlug. Zum Glück hatte der Doctor hervorragende Reflexe und ließ sich eine Millisekunde früher nach vorne fallen, rollte sich über den Rücken und sprang in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder auf. Seine Akrobatikeinlage hatte seine Geschwindigkeit dabei nicht verringert. Da die Katze aber sechs Beine hatte und sich mit fünf davon genauso schnell bewegen konnte, ihre leider auch nicht.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und vor Angst großen Augen sah Rose dem Doctor dabei zu, wie er durch den dichten Dschungel sprintete, die Arme vor den Kopf gehoben, um sich vor den Blättern und Ästen zu schützen, die ihm bei seiner Flucht ins Gesicht schlugen. Es schien ihr, als wählte er absichtlich sehr enge und bewachsene Wege für seine Flucht. Aber die Raubkatze war gut an ihren Lebensraum angepasst und kam trotz ihrer nicht unerheblichen Größe erstaunlich gut voran. Als der Doctor sich aber schließlich unter mehreren, quer übereinander liegenden Baumstämmen hindurchduckte, ging sein Plan langsam auf. Die Lücke war zu eng für das große Tier und es musste scharf abbremsen. Während es umständlich – wenn auch dennoch auf seine Art elegant – über die Baumstämme kletterte, hatte der Time Lord wieder ein paar Meter Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Verfolger gebracht.

„Laufen Sie, Doctor!“, murmelte Rose immer wieder, während sie gebannt auf ihren Bildschirm starrte. Die Raubkatze war mittlerweile über die Baumstämme geklettert und ihm wieder dicht auf den Fersen. Er rannte zwar so schnell er konnte durch das dichte Unterholz, aber mittlerweile war es schon so dunkel geworden, dass er immer wieder ins Straucheln geriet auf dem unebenen und wurzeligen Boden. Außerdem fiel Rose auf, dass der Doctor schmerzhaft die Zähne zusammenbiss – seine Rippen mussten ihm gerade wirklich zu schaffen machen.

Plötzlich sprang er aus vollem Lauf auf den Rest eines halb verwitterten und mit Moos bewachsenen Baumstumpfs und anschließend weit nach oben in die Luft. Noch ehe Rose sich wundern konnte, was er vorhatte, hatte er einen weit über ihm wachsenden Ast an einem der jüngeren, niedrigeren Bäume zu fassen bekommen und sich keuchend daran hochgezogen. Rose wäre beeindruckt gewesen, wie schnell und flüssig der Time Lord in die Krone des Baumes kletterte, hätte sie sich nicht so große Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

Der Doctor war zur Hälfte in der dicht bewachsenen Baumkrone verschwunden, als die Raubkatze bei seinem Baum ankam. Sie schnüffelte kurz mit ihrer hässlichen, fleischigen Nase am Boden herum, bevor sie den Kopf hob und mit peitschenden Schwänzen und leuchtenden Augen nach oben in die Baumkrone starrte.

Den Atem anhaltend, betete Rose, dass sie den Doctor nicht bemerkte. Der wiederum blickte herab zu der Katze und hatte jetzt erst genug Zeit, sich anzusehen, was ihn da eigentlich für ein Tier verfolgte.

„Schau dich an!“, sagte er leise, aber mit eindeutigem Bewundern in der Stimme. „Was bist du nur für eine tolle Kreatur! Sechs Beine – kein Wunder, dass du so schnell bist! Wie soll ich dich jetzt nennen, hm? Werkatze? – Nein, die gibt es schon! – Fratzenkatze? – Klingt eigenartig… Wie wär‘s mit Grumpy-Kitty?“

Rose verdrehte die Augen. Nur er konnte mit einem so hässlichen Biest reden, als wäre es ein kleines, süßes Hauskätzchen! Und nicht nur das, er hatte mit seinem Gerede die Raubkatze auch noch auf sich aufmerksam gemacht! Jetzt hatte sie ihn mit ihren gelben Augen fixiert!

Tatsächlich hielt die Begeisterung des Time Lords nicht lange an, als er sah, wie sie mit einem Satz von vier ihrer sechs starken Beinen an den Baumstamm sprang und mithilfe ihrer scharfen Klauen trotz ihrer Größe erstaunlich schnell daran heraufkletterte.

„Oh, ähm… Notiz an mich selbst – Katzen können gut auf Bäume klettern!“, hörte Rose den Doctor von seinem Ast aus stammeln, bevor er noch weiter nach oben kletterte. „…und ich wollte doch nicht mehr klettern!“, stöhnte er dabei frustriert durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Der junge Baum, den er sich ausgesucht hatte, sah zwar im Vergleich zu den riesigen Bäumen, die wie Säulen das hohe Blätterdach des Dschungels trugen, nicht sehr hoch aus. Doch hätte er allein auf weitem Feld gestanden, hätte er mit seinen immerhin noch guten 25 Metern dennoch als recht hoher Baum durchgehen können. Trotz seines verhältnismäßig jungen Alters, waren manche Äste in der Krone schon abgestorben und morsch. Das wäre nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, wenn der Doctor nicht dann und wann nach einem solchen Ast gegriffen hätte, um sich daran hochzuziehen und der Ast unter seinem Gewicht plötzlich abbrach. Zum Glück schien ihn das bei seinem Weg hoch in die Baumkrone nicht aufzuhalten. Doch der Raubkatze unter ihm regneten immer wieder größere und kleinere Äste, zusammen mit altem Laub und knorriger Baumrinde auf den Kopf, wodurch sie langsamer wurde.

Doch nach etwa 20 Metern war auch für den Time Lord Schluss und die Äste zu dünn, um sein Gewicht weiter zu tragen. Der letzte, stabil genug aussehende Ast, an dem er sich hatte hochziehen wollen, war unter seinem Gewicht abgebrochen und damit jeder weitere Fluchtweg abgeschnitten, während die Raubkatze unter ihm immer näher kam.

„Hm, der Baum war wohl doch keine so gute Idee…“, murmelte der Doctor leise zu sich selbst, während er noch immer den letzten Ast in der Hand hielt, als könne er sich nicht davon trennen. Sein Tonfall verriet aufkommende Sorge, was Rose, die alles in ihrer Zelle verfolgte, erheblich mehr beunruhigte. Denn wenn schon der Doctor besorgt war, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Rose schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie beobachtete, wie die Raubkatze weiter und weiter nach oben kletterte. Sie war leider nicht auf die Äste des Baums angewiesen, die ihr Gewicht wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht getragen hätten – und was vermutlich auch die letzte Hoffnung des Doctors gewesen war – sondern kletterte wie ein großes Insekt mit ihren sechs Beinen geradewegs am Stamm nach oben.

„Ich bin wirklich keine gute Wahl als Abendessen!“, rief der Time Lord plötzlich zu ihr herunter. Rose knurrte frustriert auf in ihrer Gefängniszelle. Fing er etwa schon wieder an, mit einem Raubtier zu diskutieren?! Das hatte schon bei dem Eismonster nichts gebracht und würde hier auch nicht viel nützen! „…Wirklich, ich bin nur Haut und Knochen! Nichts dran an mir! Ich tauge nicht mal als vernünftiger Nachtisch!“

Wie Rose erwartet hatte, war das der Raubkatze allerdings reichlich egal. Sie war jetzt schon bei der Hälfte des Baumes angelangt und nicht mehr weit weg vom Doctor.

„…Ehrlich, du zwingst mich, etwas zu tun, was ich nicht tun will!“, hörte sie ihn reuevoll weiterreden und wurde plötzlich hellhörig. Was meinte er damit? Hatte er etwa doch noch ein Ass im Ärmel? Sie hoffte es inständig, denn für den Time Lord sah es wieder einmal nicht sehr gut aus. Er hockte auf einem der gefährlich dünnen, oberen Äste, eine Hand am schmalen Baumstamm, in der anderen immer noch seinen letzten Ast, den er abgebrochen hatte. Der war ungefähr so dick wie sein Unterarm, aber dafür recht lang. Hatte er etwa damit vor, das Biest abzuwehren? Für dessen breite Pranken war der Ast nicht mehr als ein Streichholz!

Die Katze kletterte zielstrebig weiter und weiter nach oben und war mittlerweile nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Bald würde sie mit der ausgestreckten Tatze den Doctor erreichen. Sie hatte ihn in seinen gelben Augen fest fixiert und speichelte bereits stark in Erwartung ihrer leichten, in der Falle sitzenden Beute.

„Okay, letzte Warnung!“, sagte der Doctor jedoch ernst und mit fester Stimme, woran Rose seine Entschlossenheit erkannte. Aber entschlossen zu was? Was hatte er nur vor?

Wie um seine eigene Bedrohlichkeit zu unterstreichen, brach der Time Lord den dünnen, belaubten Teil seines Asts ab, sodass er jetzt nur noch einen etwa anderthalb Meter langen, geraden Stock mit schräg abgebrochenen, scharfen Enden in der Hand hielt. Hatte er etwa das vor, was Rose glaubte? Er würde das zwei Meter große Tier doch nicht ernsthaft mit nichts als einem spitzen Stock angreifen wollen?!

Die Raubkatze fauchte und knurrte ihn mittlerweile böse an und schlug mit einer der breiten Vordertatzen nach ihm und seinem Stock. Rose konnte nicht hinsehen. Aber als der Doctor „Ich hab‘ dich gewarnt!“ murmelte, machte sie die Augen wieder auf.

Entsetzt und völlig hilflos beobachtete sie, wie der Time Lord von seinem Ast absprang, genau auf die Raubkatze zu. Aber anders als erwartet, attackierte er sie nicht mit dem Stock. Stattdessen wehrte er damit nur ihre ausgestreckte Tatze ab und ließ sich auf ihren Rücken fallen! Dann ging alles wahnsinnig schnell – mit großen Augen sah Rose zu, wie er seinen Fall abbremste, indem er mit der freien Hand in das struppige, schwarze Fell des Raubtiers griff, während er mit der anderen seinen Stock quer zwischen seine Zähne nahm wie ein Hund. Die Katze drehte sich währenddessen laut aufschreiend nach ihm um und hob schon die nächste Tatze, da ließ er das Fell auch schon wieder los und setzte seinen freien Fall fort. Dabei griff er noch zweimal nach einem der Äste, um seinen Absturz kurz abzubremsen, bevor er mit einem dumpfen Aufprall aus einer Höhe von noch mindestens fünf Metern ungebremst auf dem Boden aufschlug. Rose wusste nicht, wann und wie er das gemacht hatte, aber der Doctor hielt bei seiner Landung den Stock wieder mit beiden Händen fest und rammte ihn dank der Wucht seines Aufpralls ein gutes Stück weit aufrecht in die weiche Erde, bevor er sich nach vorn über den Rücken abrollte. Dass er sich bei der Aktion nicht selbst den Stock in den Körper gerammt oder noch ein paar mehr Knochen gebrochen hatte, grenzte für Rose eigentlich an ein Wunder. Dennoch hörte sie ihn scharf nach Luft schnappen und wusste, dass die harte Landung seinen verletzten Rippen nicht gut getan hatte. Aber ungeachtet dessen sprang er nach seiner Rolle vorwärts wieder auf die Beine – wenn auch nicht ganz so flüssig wie zuvor – und suchte schnell das Weite, bevor die Raubkatze es ihm gleich tat, vom Baum sprang und ihm nachsetzte.

In ihrer Gefängniszelle folgte der Bildschirmausschnitt dem Doctor, wie er sich erneut durch das dichte Unterholz kämpfte. Doch plötzlich hörte Rose einen lauten, hohen Schmerzensschrei, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ – nicht von dem Time Lord, sondern von der Katze! DAS war also der Sinn des spitzen Stocks gewesen! Sie überlegte, die Kameraperspektive nochmal zu wechseln, um zu sehen, was der Raubkatze passiert war. Aber Rose hatte die Vermutung, dass sie in ihrem Blutdurst dem Doctor blindlings gefolgt und in den im Boden steckenden, spitzen Stock gesprungen war, den er dort mit voller Absicht und zu genau diesem Zweck platziert hatte. Und Rose war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Ergebnis tatsächlich sehen wollte.

Auch der Doctor drehte sich beim Laufen nicht um, verzog aber mitleidvoll das Gesicht. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich hab‘ dich gewarnt!“, hörte Rose ihn murmeln, bevor er langsamer wurde und schließlich mit gesenktem Kopf schwer atmend stehen blieb. Offenbar nahm er nicht an, dass die Raubkatze ihn noch weiter verfolgen würde.

Rose atmete erleichtert aus und setzte sich auf ihren Schlafplatz. Sie war heilfroh, dass der Time Lord mit heiler Haut davon gekommen war. Aber sie sah ihn plötzlich auch mit etwas anderen Augen – immerhin hatte er der Raubkatze eine Falle gestellt! Der Doctor, der doch eigentlich jede Form von Gewalt und Waffengebrauch ablehnte, hatte in Kauf genommen, dass sich das Tier schwer – wenn nicht sogar tödlich – verletzte! So etwas tat er wirklich extrem selten! Und auch nur dann, wenn er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte. Bei dem Eismonster war es anders abgelaufen – dass es in die Gletscherspalte gefallen war, war nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Aber den Stock hatte er mit voller Absicht und zu dem Zweck dort platziert, die Katze an seiner weiteren Verfolgung zu hindern.

Rose konnte sich gut vorstellen, in was für einem moralischen Dilemma er jetzt war. Sie verstand auch gut, warum er sich nicht umdrehte und nachsah, was passiert war – er wollte genauso wenig wie sie selbst wissen, ob die Raubkatze nur verletzt oder tatsächlich tot war. Wie schon so oft scheute der Doctor die Konfrontation mit den Konsequenzen seines Handelns. Aber vielleicht war das auch gut so – vielleicht musste er das tun, um bei all seinen gefährlichen Missionen und Abenteuern – mit all den bedauernswerten, unvermeidbaren Todesopfern – vor lauter Schuldgefühlen nicht komplett den Verstand zu verlieren…

\---

Schwer ausatmend blieb er stehen. Zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal war der Doctor in der Stockfinsternis über eine Wurzel – oder was auch immer, er sah es ja nicht – gestolpert, hatte Äste und Blattwerk ins Gesicht bekommen oder war schnurstracks in einen der Bäume hineingelaufen. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit der Raubkatze war ihm einfach nicht genug Zeit geblieben, sich eine Fackel zu bauen oder etwas anderes Brennbares zu besorgen, bevor es vollends dunkel geworden war. Und nun war es so stockdunkel, dass er wirklich nicht mehr weitergehen konnte. Als Time Lord hatte der Doctor zwar eine deutlich bessere Nachtsicht als beispielsweise ein Mensch, aber dafür brauchte auch er eine kleine Lichtquelle, wenigstens etwas Mond- oder Sternenlicht oder irgendetwas dergleichen. Doch durch das dichte Blattwerk über ihm kam nicht einmal der kleinste Lichtschimmer und darum sah auch er so gut wie gar nichts! Er hatte zwar die ungefähre Richtung der TARDIS im Hinterkopf, aber er konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen! Auf diese Weise war das Weitergehen einfach viel zu gefährlich.

Noch dazu wurde der Time Lord das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, dass er die ganze Zeit beobachtet wurde – nicht nur von den Kameras, die überall verteilt waren, sondern von vielen Augenpaaren, die in der Dunkelheit des Dschungels versteckt waren. Das Zirpen und Zwitschern der Vögel vom Tag war einer unheilvollen Stille gewichen, die hier und da durch einen knackenden Zweig oder das Rascheln von Blättern im nichtvorhandenen Wind unterbrochen wurde. Das machte den Doctor nach seinem unerfreulichen Zusammentreffen mit der Raubkatze sehr nervös. Alle seine Urinstinkte waren dementsprechend hoch aktiv, was ihn in ständige Alarmbereitschaft vor der nächsten Gefahr oder Bedrohung versetzte. Das Problem war nur, wenn er nichts sah, konnte er nicht wissen, ob er vielleicht auf direktem Wege in die Bedrohung hineinlief!

Er hielt schließlich an und setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen der großen Baumstämme, den er im Dunkeln ertastet hatte. Der Boden hier war weich und roch nach altem Laub, als er die Beine vor sich ausstreckte und leise gähnte. Er hätte nichts gegen ein weiteres Nickerchen gehabt, aber im Angesicht der Gefahren des Dschungels bei Nacht riskierte er lieber nicht, die Augen zuzumachen.

Stattdessen nutzte der Doctor die Zeit zum Pläneschmieden. Für einen außenstehenden Beobachter mochte es vielleicht so aussehen, als träumte er mit offenen Augen und starrem, in die mittlere Entfernung gerichteten Blick vor sich hin. Aber Rose und jeder, der ihn gut kannte, wusste, dass er in solchen Momenten die besten Pläne ausarbeitete.

Leider schweiften seine Gedanken aber immer wieder ab – ging es Rose gut? Was machte sie gerade? Was hatten ihre Entführer mit ihr vor? Was würde mit ihr passieren, wenn er nicht bei ihr ankam? Gab es ein bestimmtes Zeitfenster für dieses abartige Spiel? Wenn ja, hatte er überhaupt die Zeit, die ganze Nacht hier rumzusitzen und nichts zu tun? Ob sie ihn wohl gerade genauso vermisste, wie er sie?...

Frustriert knurrend raufte er sich die Haare. Das hatte keinen Sinn. Er konnte sich unmöglich konzentrieren, wenn er nicht mit Sicherheit wusste, dass es Rose gut ging. Zudem hatte er ja auch schon einen Plan – oder zumindest einen Teil eines Plans – um sie zu retten. Aber dazu brauchte er noch mehr von dem Koaxialkabel. Der Doctor hatte bis zum Einbruch der Nacht mit dessen Beschaffung warten wollen, damit man ihn, so hoffte er zumindest, dabei nicht so gut sehen konnte. Dunkel genug war es jetzt allemal, beinahe schon zu dunkel für seinen Geschmack. Und hinter ihm stand ein Baum, der definitiv eine Leitung beherbergte. Auch schräg vor sich konnte der Time Lord in drei Metern Entfernung gerade so noch die Umrisse eines weiteren Baumstamms ausmachen. Wenn er also Glück hatte, musste er nicht weit im Dunkeln gehen und bekam genug Kabel zusammen, um die Nacht sinnvoll verbringen zu können.

Der Doctor stand wieder auf und drehte sich um. Mit den flachen Händen an der glatten Baumrinde entlangtastend, strich er langsam und behutsam darüber, als wäre er ein Medium, welches die Gefühle der Bäume wahrzunehmen glaubte. Aber als er endlich einen Hauch des verräterischen Prickelns von elektromagnetischen Ladungen auf der Haut seiner empfindlichen Handflächen spürte, grub er erbarmungslos die Fingernägel in das Holz. Die feste Borke gab diesmal nicht so schnell nach und er hatte blutige Finger, bevor der Doctor endlich ein Stück herausgebrochen hatte. Dann verfuhr er wie beim ersten Mal – er griff sich das Kabel und zerrte ein gutes Stück davon heraus, wobei weit über ihm in der Baumkrone die Blätter raschelten. Dann nahm er in Ermangelung eines Kabelschneiders erneut die Zähne zu Hilfe. Als er das Kabel durchbiss, bekam er diesmal jedoch einen Stromschlag.

„Autsch!“, schimpfte er so leise er konnte und rieb sich über den Mund. „Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich ein Hamster fühlt!“ Zum Glück war nicht besonders viel Spannung auf dem Kabel gewesen, aber sein Zahnfleisch brannte unangenehm und er rieb mehrfach mit der Zunge darüber. Beim Durchbeißen des anderen Endes bekam er naturgemäß keine mehr gewischt und schließlich grinste der Time Lord breit – wenn auch noch mit schmerzendem Gesicht – über den Erfolg seiner Kabelbeschaffungsmission.

Der nächste Baum führte leider kein Kabel, aber nachdem er noch ein paar Meter mit vor ihm ausgestreckten Armen wie ein Blinder durchs Unterholz gestolpert war, fand er noch einen Baum mit Kamerakabel. Hier verfuhr er genauso, außer dass er sich zum Aufbrechen der kräftigen Borke diesmal einen Stein vom Boden sammelte, um seine Fingerkuppen und –nägel zu schonen – die würde er nämlich noch den Rest der Nacht brauchen. Auch von dieser Leitung bekam er einen Stromschlag und er fluchte leise vor sich hin. Aber was tat er nicht alles, um unter dieses blöde Kraftfeld zu kommen?!

Als er endlich genügend Kabel zusammen hatte, suchte sich der Doctor wieder einen Ort, an dem er sich – hoffentlich ungestört – den Rest der Nacht hinsetzen konnte. Zu Zeiten wie diesen vermisste er Rose ganz besonders. Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt bei sich gehabt! Natürlich nicht nur, um ihm bei seiner Bastelei zu helfen. Sie hätte bei ihm gesessen und sie hätten die ganze Nacht geredet und gelacht, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und das bedrohliche Gefühl des Dschungels abzuschütteln. Rose hätte gespürt, wie nervös und angespannt er war und hätte seine Hand gehalten und ihn beruhigt. Vielleicht wäre sie zwischendrin ein paar Stunden an seine Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen, aber dann hätte er sich noch selbstbewusster gefühlt, weil er sie hätte beschützen müssen.

Aber Rose war nicht bei ihm! Er konnte sie auch nicht beschützen! Er fühlte sich einsam und schuldig, weil er ihr versprochen hatte, sie da rauszuholen, aber noch immer keinen Schritt weiter damit war. Der Doctor wusste zwar, dass Rose ihn über die unzähligen, versteckten Kameras sehen und hören konnte, aber das heiterte ihn in diesem Augenblick auch nicht auf. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, wie am Tag mit ihr zu reden, als stünde sie direkt neben ihm, aber in der bedrohlichen Stille des Regenwalds sollte er lieber keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihn jetzt eine dieser Raubkatzen oder etwas dergleichen aufspürte!

Also saß der Time Lord lieber schweigend und in düsteren Gedanken versunken an einen der Bäume gelehnt da und pulte in geduldiger Fummelarbeit mit den Zähnen und Fingernägeln die Isolierungen von seinen erbeuteten Kabeln.

\---

Rose seufzte und lehnte sich müde auf ihrem Schlafplatz zurück. Ihr Bildschirm hatte mittlerweile auf Nachtsicht umgestellt und so konnte sie den Doctor weiterhin sehen, wie er sich mit ausgestreckten Armen wie ein Blinder durch den stockfinsteren Regenwald tastete. Sie gab zu, lachen zu müssen, wenn er trotzdem in einen der Bäume hineinrannte, aber sie bemerkte auch seine wachsende Nervosität. Er schaute sich verhältnismäßig oft mit großen Augen um und Rose konnte nun schon zum zweiten Mal sehen, dass seine weiten Pupillen wie die eines Tieres schwach leuchteten, wenn Licht im richtigen Winkel auf sie traf. Oder kam das nur von der Nachtsichteinstellung der Kameras? Wie dem auch sei, ihr fiel auf, dass er sehr still und angespannt war. Vor allem dann, wenn es neben ihm raschelte oder Holz knackte und er selbst nicht dafür verantwortlich war. Sein Gesicht war dann sehr ernst und konzentriert. Rose konnte es ihm nachfühlen – ihr wäre es nicht anders gegangen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Doctor wenig Lust hatte, in der Dunkelheit noch so einer Raubkatze oder einem anderen Jäger zu begegnen, solange er kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn er sich einfach einen Platz zum Ausruhen suchte und…

Sie hatte ihren Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende formuliert, da tastete er sich an einem Baumstamm entlang und setzte sich plötzlich mit einem leisen Seufzten mit dem Rücken dagegen. Er schien einzusehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, auf diese Weise weiterzugehen, mit der Gefahr, irgendwelche Raubtiere auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Sie beobachtete ihn ein paar Minuten, wie er in Gedanken versunken mit offenen Augen in die Dunkelheit starrte. Der Doctor machte keinerlei Anstalten, schlafen zu wollen – wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich dazu einfach nicht sicher genug – und Rose waren gerade selbst die Augen zugefallen, als er plötzlich frustriert knurrte und sie erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Sie sah, wie er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar fuhr und schließlich wieder aufstand.

Irritiert sah Rose ihm dabei zu, wie der Doctor mit den Händen über die Baumrinde fuhr und schließlich mit Gewalt ein Stück davon herausbrach. Erst als er ein langes Stück Kabel herauszerrte, dämmerte es ihr. Das hatte er zuvor schon getan! Rose war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass er das Kabel für seine Rettungsaktion benötigte. Aber was für eine genaue Rolle es dabei einnahm und wie genau sein Plan aussah, hatte sie keinerlei Vorstellungen.

„Autsch! Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich ein Hamster fühlt!“, hörte sie den Time Lord leise sagen, nachdem er das Kabel wie beim ersten Mal mit den Zähnen durchgebissen und diesmal dabei einen kleinen Stromschlag bekommen hatte.

„Ich hab‘ Ihnen gesagt, da könnte Strom drauf sein!“, antwortete ihm Rose, während sie die Augen verdrehte. Aber eigentlich war sie nicht genervt, sondern vielmehr froh, dass der Stromschlag nicht so stark war wie der von dem Kraftfeld. Die Erinnerung, wie er reglos im Staub gelegen hatte, trieben ihr noch immer Tränen in die Augen.

Nachdem er auch noch an einem anderen Baum ein Kabel herausgerissen hatte – mit einem Stein als Hilfsmittel erinnerte er Rose eher an einen Höhlenmenschen als an einen Time Lord und sie musste lachen bei dem Vergleich, zumindest so lange, bis er auch hier wieder einen Stromschlag bekam – sah sie zu, wie der Doctor sich mit seiner Beute an einen der Bäume gelehnt hinsetzte und begann, die Kabel von ihrer Isolierung zu befreien.

Das hatte sie schon öfter mit ihm zusammen gemacht und obwohl es eine schreckliche Fummelei und ein Geduldsspiel war, hatte sie die Zeit mit ihm immer genossen. Zumindest bis auf das eine Mal auf der Game Station. Dort hatte er – damals noch in Lederjacke und Jeans – sie gebeten, ihm bei der Konstruktion der Deltawelle zu helfen, anstatt mit den anderen die einfallenden Daleks zu bekämpfen. Erst viel später, nachdem sie als Bad Wolf die Daleks vernichtet hatte, er regeneriert war und auch die Sycorax vertrieben waren, hatte Rose begriffen, dass er sie nur um Hilfe gebeten hatte, um sie zu beschützen. Denn natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass die Daleks nicht mit den Feuerwaffen der Game Station zu schlagen waren. Traurig aber wahr, er hatte die anderen alle in den sicheren Tod gehen lassen! Alle außer sie! Sogar Jack hatte er nicht aufgehalten. Rose wusste bis heute noch nicht, ob sie ihm deswegen dankbar oder böse sein sollte…

Die anderen drei Male, wo sie Isolierungen hatte abziehen müssen, waren alle in der TARDIS und nach seiner Regeneration gewesen. Das eine Mal hatte sie nicht schlafen können und war mitten in der Nacht – zumindest was die Zeitmaschine als Nacht deklarierte – in den Kontrollraum gegangen, nur um den Time Lord einsam und still auf dem Fußboden sitzend und an den Kabeln der TARDIS herumhantierend vorzufinden. Er hatte irgendwie traurig ausgesehen, deswegen hatte sich Rose zu ihm gesetzt und ihm bei seiner Bastelei geholfen, so gut sie konnte. Schnell hatte sie ihn wieder zum Lachen gebracht, indem sie sich absichtlich dumm angestellt hatte. Und als sie nach ein oder zwei Stunden fertig gewesen waren und sie dem Doctor erneut eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, hatte er wieder dieses Leuchten in den dunklen Augen gehabt, welches sie so an ihm liebte.

Das zweite Mal war ähnlich verlaufen, nur dass es mitten am Tag gewesen war und er nicht erst aufgemuntert werden musste. Sie hatte sich einfach zu ihm gestellt und ihm die Leitung, die er gerade in der Hand gehabt hatte, abgenommen, um ihm zu helfen. Er hatte einfach weiter geplaudert, sich das nächste Kabel geschnappt und sie hatten sich stundenlang über Dieses und Jenes unterhalten, während sie die Isolierungen abgezogen hatten.

Beim dritten Mal war der Doctor sogar zu ihr gekommen und hatte sie um Hilfe gebeten – das tat er äußerst selten. Aber sie waren nach einem ihrer Abendteuer noch keine Stunde in der TARDIS gewesen, da klopfte es an ihrer Zimmertür und er fragte sie, ob sie Lust hatte, ihm zu helfen. Hinterher hatte sich Rose gefragt, warum er überhaupt zu ihr gekommen und sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte, denn es hatte fast gar nichts für sie zu tun gegeben und der Time Lord hatte doch beinahe alles selber gemacht. Aber sie nahm an, dass er einfach nur ihre Gesellschaft gebraucht hatte.

Demensprechend tat es Rose nun sehr leid, ihn einsam und mit traurigen Augen im Dschungel sitzen zu sehen, während er mit den Kabeln herumspielte. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein, aber irgendwie war diese Aufgabe ihr gemeinsames Ding geworden und es tat ihr ein wenig weh, ihn jetzt allein dabei zu sehen. Und als es auch noch bei ihm anfing, zu regnen, sah er wahrlich aus wie ein todunglücklicher, ausgesetzter Hund.

Es war albern, aber sie vermisste ihn so schrecklich. Den Doctor nur auf ihrem Bildschirm zu sehen, aber nicht mit ihm reden oder seine Hand halten zu können, ging Rose langsam wirklich an die Substanz. Aber was sollte sie machen? Sie hatte keine andere Wahl! Sie konnte nur hier rumsitzen und ihn bemitleiden.

\---

Als es auch noch anfing zu regnen, sank seine Stimmung auf einen neuen Tiefpunkt. Nach ein paar Minuten schon war der Doctor wieder vollständig durchnässt und das Wasser tropfte ihm unangenehm in die Augen. Darum tastete er im Dunkeln wieder ein wenig umher und fand schließlich einen Strauch mit großen, breiten Blättern, unter den er sich setzte und als Regenschutz nutzte. Ein Gutes hatte der Regen aber doch – er ging nicht davon aus, dass ihn ein Raubtier wittern konnte, wenn seine Geruchsspur weggespült wurde.

Er vermutete ja, irgendwo in Äquatornähe des Planeten zu sein und hoffte, dass die Nächte hier kürzer ausfielen, genau wie in der eisigen Polnähe die Nächte deutlich länger gewesen waren. Und da der Regen einige Stunden anhielt, er aber nach einer Weile mit seiner Bastelei fertig war, hatte der Doctor nichts weiter zu tun als zu warten, bis es wieder hell wurde. Aber er nutzte die Zeit dennoch sinnvoll. Er versuchte sich in einer alten, gallifreyischen Heiltechnik, um seine gebrochenen Rippen schneller heilen zu lassen. Sein alter Lehrmeister Borusa hatte mal erzählt, dass eine forcierte Heilung auch ohne die Nutzung von Regenerationsenergie oder Heilkoma möglich wäre und der Doctor fand es an der Zeit, herauszufinden, ob er recht gehabt hatte.

Der Time Lord schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Rippen. Schnell verfiel er in den tranceähnlichen Zustand, der für die vollständige Kontrolle über seinen Körper notwendig war und hatte bald die Bruchstellen seiner letzten beiden Rippen der rechten Seite lokalisiert. Sich dann auf seine Wundheilung konzentrierend, schickte er alle seine zur Verfügung stehenden, reparierenden Immunzellen an genau diese Stelle und es passierte – nichts. Es klappte nicht. Er versuchte es weiter und weiter, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„So viel dazu!“, sagte der Doctor schließlich leise, während er sich die Augen rieb. „Entweder ich bin zu blöd dazu oder du hast Quatsch erzählt, Borusa!“ Erneut tastete er vorsichtig seine Rippen ab. Zum Glück taten sie nicht mehr ganz so schlimm weh, aber sie würden ihn mit Sicherheit noch ein paar Tage länger einschränken.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück an den Stamm des Strauches und schloss für eine Weile die Augen, während die dicken Regentropfen um ihn herum auf den weichen Boden aufschlugen. Das laute Prasseln beruhigte ihn irgendwie, trotzdem lauschte er die ganze Zeit, ob irgendwo noch andere Geräusche zu hören waren – der leise Ruf eines Vogels im Blätterdach, das Rascheln von altem Laub auf dem nassen Boden, das Knacken eines Astes neben ihm – das Letzte gefiel ihm am wenigsten und er schlug die Augen wieder auf. Zu seiner Überraschung und Erleichterung konnte er jetzt wieder etwas mehr erkennen, denn es dämmerte langsam und der Dschungel wurde in ein schwaches, grünes Licht getaucht. Und als hätte jemand über ihm den Wasserhahn zugedreht, hörte es plötzlich sogar auf zu regnen.

„Na endlich!“, sagte der Doctor leise und machte Anstalten, wieder aufzustehen. Doch als neben ihm ein leises FLAP FLAP FLAP die drückend schwüle Luft in Bewegung setzte, hielt er inne. Auf seinem linken Oberarm saß ein Insekt – zunächst erstmal nichts ungewöhnliches, aber dennoch rührte sich der Doctor lieber nicht. Es war etwa 30 Zentimeter groß und hatte große, breite Flügel wie ein Schmetterling, in einer schillernden, roten Farbe. Was den Time Lord aber zum Verharren brachte, war der hornissenähnliche, spindelförmige Körper des Insekts, welcher am Ende einen fiesen, langen Stachel hatte – ein Stachel, der nicht nur schmerzhaft aussah, sondern garantiert irgendeine Art Gift injizieren konnte.

„Hallo!“, sagte der Doctor langsam und leise zu dem Insekt. „Und was bist du? Deinem Äußeren nach eine Mischung aus Hornisse und Schmetterling! Wirklich sehr interessant! Ein Hornling vielleicht?“ Das Insekt schlug einmal mit den Flügeln, während seine fühlerartigen Antennen das Hemd des Doctors abtasteten. „Oder eine Schmetternisse?“, fuhr er fort, während er sich vorsichtig umsah. Um ihn herum saßen noch mehr von diesen Flattertieren an den Ästen und an den großen Blättern des Strauches, unter dem er saß. Es waren 30, vielleicht 40 davon, nur dass deren Flügel in Grün- oder Gelbtönen leuchteten. „Du hast deine Freunde mitgebracht, hm? Das ist schön!“, sagte er langsam, die Nervosität in der Stimme nicht mehr verbergen könnend, als sich ein weiteres der Insekten auf seine rechte Schulter setzte und sich die Farbe seiner Flügel umgehend in ein bedrohliches Rot veränderte. „Ich hab‘ auch eine Freundin, Rose! Die wartet auf mich in einem Erdloch, deswegen sollte ich jetzt wirklich langsam gehen!“ Langsam, schon beinahe wie in Zeitlupe, stand der Doctor auf. Die Insekten flogen zwar nicht los, aber er konnte spüren, wie sie ihn mit ihren Facettenaugen genau beobachteten und das unruhige FLAP FLAP ihrer nun gelb und orange gefärbten Flügel gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht weiter zu reizen, duckte er sich unter den überhängenden Blättern des Strauches hinweg und …

…trat auf einen Zweig, der mit einem lauten Knacken unter seinem Fuß zerbrach. Er erstarrte. Nicht so die Insekten. Zeitgleich wechselten sie die Farbe in ein sattes Rot und flatterten alle mit lautem Flügelschlagen in die Luft. Das allein wäre vielleicht noch kein Grund gewesen, panisch davonzulaufen, aber was den Doctor schließlich in Bewegung setzte, waren die beiden Schmetternissen, die auf ihm saßen. Beim Knacken des Astes hatten sie ihre kräftigen Mundwerkzeuge schmerzhaft durch das Hemd in die Haut an seinem Arm und seiner Schulter gegraben und hielten sich eisern an ihm fest, während er durch das dichte Unterholz rannte. Die anderen Insekten nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die beiden Tiere auf ihm eine Art Lockstoff freisetzten, welcher den Rest des Schwarms anzog und auf seine Spur brachte. Der Doctor musste zugeben, dass das eine sehr intelligente Jagdmethode war und er hätte sie womöglich sogar noch mehr gewürdigt, wenn er nicht die Beute gewesen wäre!

So schnell er konnte, rannte er durch den dichten Wald, während er versuchte, die beiden Schmetternissen auf ihm loszuwerden. Zuerst versuchte er sie abzuschütteln oder mit der Hand zu verscheuchen, aber sie blieben, wo sie waren. Selbst als er ihre großen Flügel vorsichtig in die Hand nahm und daran zog, bewirkte das nur, dass sie sich noch fester mit ihren Kauwerkzeugen in seiner Haut verbissen und schließlich sogar von ihrem Stachel Gebrauch machten. Die Stiche brannten fürchterlich und er konnte sich einen schmerzerfüllten Laut nicht mehr verkneifen. Nur wenige Sekunden später fühlte er ein unangenehmes Prickeln und ein Taubheitsgefühl an den Stichstellen. Clever, dachte er, wenn sich die Beute wehrt, wird sie halt betäubt. Eine sehr effektive Jagdstrategie.

Währenddessen kam das FLAP FLAP FLAP des Schwarms immer näher. Der Doctor wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft es wäre, wenn sich noch der Rest der Tiere an ihm festbeißen würde. Die kräftigen Mundwerkzeuge waren eindeutig in der Lage, ganze Stücke seiner Haut herauszureißen. Oder würde er das gar nicht mehr fühlen, weil die Stiche ihn vorher betäuben würden? Wie viele Stiche würden nötig sein, bis das Gift in seinem Blut eine Konzentration erreichte, die ihn bewusstlos werden ließ? Er schätzte so ungefähr zehn… Er sollte sich also so langsam etwas einfallen lassen! Der Time Lord hatte ja gehofft, sie würden ihn irgendwann in Ruhe lassen, wenn er weit genug von ihrem Heimatgebiet weg wäre, aber auch nach mehr als einer Meile kopflose Flucht über Stock und Stein durch den dichten Dschungel blieb ihm der Schwarm hartnäckig auf den Fersen.

Doch dann hörte er das leise Plätschern von Wasser vor ihm – das war seine Rettung! Über einen umgestürzten Baum hinwegspringend, eilte der Doctor einen flachen Hang hinunter und erreichte schließlich das Ufer eines breiten, langsam fließenden Flusses. Hoffentlich war das Wasser auch tief genug, damit er untertauchen konnte!

Ohne zu zögern, sprintete er in das kalte, dunkle Wasser. Nach wenigen Schritten reichte es ihm schon bis zur Brust und als es schließlich die beiden Schmetternissen auf ihm erreichte, ließen sie endlich von ihm ab. Aufgeregt flatterten sie über seinem Kopf hin und her, bis der Rest des Schwarms das Ufer erreichte. Gerade wollten sich die Insekten auf den Kopf des Doctors stürzten, der noch oberhalb der Wasseroberfläche war, da holte er tief Luft und tauchte schließlich komplett unter.

\---

In ihrer Zelle sitzend beneidete Rose den Time Lord nicht gerade. Er war noch nicht einmal wieder trocken von dem Regenguss gewesen, da musste er schon wieder in kaltem Wasser untertauchen. Diese ‚Schmetternissen‘, wie er sie genannt hatte – im Ernst, konnte er sich keine vernünftigen Namen für diese ganzen, abartigen Viecher einfallen lassen? – sahen wirklich nicht besonders vertrauenserweckend aus und seinem schmerzvollen Aufschrei zufolge konnten sie auch ganz ordentlich zustechen.

Aber jetzt, wo der Doctor im Fluss untergetaucht war, würden sie doch sicherlich das Interesse an ihm verlieren und wieder davonfliegen! Oder?

Mit wachsender Beunruhigung sah Rose zu, wie der Schwarm der roten Schmetternissen weiterhin aufgeregt knapp über der Wasseroberfläche herumflatterte. Von ihrem Blickwinkel der Kamera aus konnte sie den Doctor nicht sehen, aber sie vermutete, dass er Unterwasser woandershin tauchte beim Versuch, den Schwarm loszuwerden. Offenbar konnten die Schmetternissen ihn aber trotz der spiegelnden Wasseroberfläche sehr gut sehen, denn sie folgten dem Time Lord auch noch hierhin und dorthin, als er unter ihnen hinwegtauchte. Es schien, als hielten sie sich bereit, sofort zuzustechen, sobald er zum Luftholen aus dem Wasser kam.

Minuten verstrichen, in denen Rose immer ungeduldiger wurde. Wie lange konnte der Doctor wohl die Luft anhalten? Sie wusste zwar von seinem respiratorischen Bypass, was auch immer das war, aber funktionierte der auch Unterwasser? Sie bezweifelte es irgendwie. Er war jetzt schon volle drei Minuten Unterwasser und die Schmetternissen hatten sich schon eine Weile nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegt. Er würde doch nicht etwa wegen dieser blöden Insekten ertrinken?!

Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde ihr Herzschlag immer schneller und Rose starrte gebannt auf ihren Bildschirm, als nach drei Minuten und 38 Sekunden die Insekten schließlich aufgaben und davonflogen. Es dauerte noch weitere 20 Sekunden, bis auch der Doctor endlich wieder japsend an die Wasseroberfläche kam und keuchend nach Luft schnappte.

Auch Rose atmete erleichtert tief durch und setzte sich an ihre Bettkante. Aber leider hatte sie sich zu früh gefreut. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie eine Bewegung hinter dem im Wasser treibenden Time Lord wahr und als sie wieder aufblickte, sah sie die schuppenbesetzte Rückenflosse eines – was war das? Hais? – hinter ihm untertauchen.

„Doctor, pass auf!“ schrie sie ihrem Bildschirm entsetzt entgegen, ihn unbewusst duzend.

Doch selbst wenn er sie gehört hätte, wäre es schon zu spät gewesen. Aufschreiend vor Schreck oder Schmerz oder beidem zugleich wurde er wieder Unterwasser gezogen und auch seine wild schlagenden Arme konnten nichts mehr daran ändern.

Fassungslos starrte Rose auf die brodelnde Wasseroberfläche. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was darunter passierte, aber es schien einige, quälend lange Momente ein Kampf darunter stattzufinden. Immer mal wieder sah sie dabei für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Doctor auftauchen und nach Luft ringen, bevor er wieder nach unten gezogen wurde. Oder die grünen Schuppen eines großen Tieres, welches sie mal an einen Hai, mal an ein Krokodil erinnerte. Einmal tauchten beide gemeinsam auf, der Doctor mit beiden Händen die riesigen, mit scharfen Zähnen besetzten Kiefer der Kreatur umfassend und von sich fernhaltend, während diese im Gegenzug versuchte, ihn in ihr weit aufgerissenes, langes Maul zu bekommen. Das Untier schien mindestens vier oder fünf Meter lang zu sein und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte es den Doctor mit seiner schieren Masse wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche gedrückt. Dann geschah mehrere Sekunden nichts mehr. Das Wasser beruhigte sich und es plätscherte unbeirrt weiter seinen Weg, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Zumindest solange, bis plötzlich Luftblasen aufstiegen – und mit ihnen eine dunkle Wolke roten Blutes. Rose schrie auf und hielt entsetzt die Luft an, während aufkommende Tränen in den Augen ihr den Blick verschwimmen ließen. Weitere Sekunden verstrichen, in denen nichts geschah, außer dass sich das langsam fließende Wasser allmählich rot färbte.

Doch dann schien die Oberfläche wieder zu explodieren, als beide Kontrahenten gleichzeitig daraus hervorbrachen. Das Untier hatte noch immer das Maul weit aufgerissen und schüttelte den langen Kopf wild hin und der, während der Doctor seinen Arm zwischen den Kiefern zu halten schien. Aber nein, jetzt sah Rose, was los war. Der Time Lord hielt einen langen, dicken Ast aufrecht zwischen die weit aufgerissenen Kiefer des Tieres – es war wirklich eine Art Mischung zwischen Krokodil und Hai, also hätte der Doctor es wahrscheinlich als Krokohai oder Haikodil bezeichnet, mit dicken Schuppen und dem Kopf eines Krokodils, aber die Flossen eines Hais – und hinderte es damit, das riesige Maul zuzuklappen. Als er sich sicher war, dass der halb verrottete, nasse Ast, den er sich offenbar aus dem Bett des Flusses geangelt hatte, noch einige Momente länger aushielt, ließ der Time Lord ihn schließlich los, drehte sich im Wasser um und stieß sich mit dem Fuß in Richtung Ufer vom Haikodil ab, um möglichst schnell davon weg und aus dem Wasser zu kommen. Einen Moment lang befürchtete Rose, dass es ihm wie ein Krokodil ans Ufer folgen könnte, aber als der Doctor das steinige Ufer erreichte und sich schwer atmend aufs Trockene zog, war das Haikodil noch immer mit dem Ast im Maul beschäftigt. Es schlug wild den Kopf im Wasser hin und her, um den Ast loszuwerden, der seine Kiefer blockierte, aber als es das nicht schaffte, tauchte es schließlich mit weit aufgesperrtem Maul unter und Rose sah nichts mehr davon wieder.

Dann erst wanderte ihr Blick wieder zum Doctor und sie erschrak. Er lag noch immer keuchend auf dem Rücken am flachen Ufer, die Arme zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt wie ein Ertrinkender, der gerade so gerettet worden war. Trotz der schwülen Hitze des Regenwalds zitterte er und Rose erkannte schließlich auch warum – sein linker Unterschenkel war blutüberströmt, mit tiefen, klaffenden Rissen nicht nur in seiner Hose, sondern auch in seinem Bein. Die dunkelrote Muskulatur seiner straffen Wade war weit aufgerissen und zwischen all dem Blut konnte Rose auch helle, scharfkantige Knochenfragmente auf Höhe seines Schienbeins durchschimmern sehen – das Haikodil hatte ihm mit seinen kräftigen Kiefern sogar das Bein gebrochen!

Bei diesem Anblick wurde Rose schlecht. Normalerweise störte sie ein bisschen Blut überhaupt nicht, aber sein Bein sah so schlimm zugerichtet aus, dass sie blass wurde. Ein paar Schnitte an den Armen und zwei gebrochene Rippen von einem Sturz waren eine Sache, aber ein gebrochenes und zerfetztes Bein eine andere – wie sollte der Doctor jetzt nur weiterlaufen können? Nicht nur, dass er sie mit diesem Bein vermutlich niemals erreichen würde – in diesem schrecklichen Dschungel, mit all seinen blutrünstigen Kreaturen kam ein kaputtes Bein einem Todesurteil gleich!

Der verletzte Time Lord war mittlerweile wieder zu Atem gekommen und setzte sich schließlich auf. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht begutachtete er den nicht unerheblichen Schaden an seinem Unterschenkel, während das Blut seinen Turnschuh durchtränkte. Er schluckte schwer und obwohl er die Augen einen Moment schloss, waren ihm Schmerz und Schock für einen Augenblick deutlich anzusehen.

„Ich bin ein bisschen angefressen…“, versuchte sich der Doctor an einem seiner schlechten Wortwitze, als er schließlich die Augen wieder aufschlug. Aber selbst er schüttelte den Kopf darüber. „…Das war mein Lieblingsanzug!“, jammerte er weiter, als wäre die zerrissene Hose das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache und seufzte schwer.

Rose konnte überhaupt nicht darüber lachen. Sie wusste, was der Doctor gerade tat. Er spielte schon wieder alles absichtlich herunter, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Könnte sie ihn jetzt in diesem Augenblick fragen, ob alles okay war, würde er ihr sagen, dass es ihm gut ginge, egal wie schlimm sein Bein aussah. Sie hätte ausrasten können! Dieses verdammte Vieh hatte ihm fast das verdammte Bein abgebissen und er machte auch noch verdammt schlechte Witze darüber!!

„Keine Sorge, Rose!“, fuhr er fort und bestätigte ihre Annahme, auch wenn sein Tonfall wieder etwas ernster war. „Ich weiß, das sieht schlimm aus, aber ich hab‘ zum Glück noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager!“ Als er das sagte, horchte Rose in ihrer Zelle auf. Tricks? Welche Tricks?

Irritiert sah sie dem Doctor dabei zu, wie er tief durchatmete, erneut die Augen schloss und die Hände aneinanderlegte, als wolle er beten. Das Gesicht hochkonzentriert, begann er, die Handflächen schnell gegeneinander zu reiben. Rose verstand nicht, was das ganze sollte. Aber sie hatte plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Das letzte Mal, als der Time Lord das Wort ‚Trick‘ in den Mund genommen hatte, war er anschließend regeneriert. Er würde doch also nicht…

„NEIN, Doctor!“, schrie sie ihm entsetzt entgegen, als seine Handflächen tatsächlich begannen, goldgelb zu leuchten. Genauso hatte er bei seiner Regeneration geleuchtet! Er würde es wieder tun! Er würde sich erneut verändern! Aber das konnte er ihr nicht antun! Sie liebte ihn doch so sehr!

Wütend, verletzt und verwirrt zugleich beobachtete Rose, wie der Doctor die glühenden Hände schließlich über die Verletzungen auf seinem Bein legte, welches dann ebenfalls unter der zerrissenen Hose golden zu leuchten begann. Aber das Licht kam nur von seinen Händen und von seinem linken Bein. Der Rest von ihm blieb davon völlig unberührt. Was tat er da? Ein Funke Hoffnung keimte in Rose auf. Er schien nicht komplett zu regenerieren! Immerhin hatte ihn beim letzten Mal das helle Licht vollständig eingenommen. Konnte er etwa die Regeneration steuern und nur an bestimmte Körperregionen schicken? Zumindest sah es ganz danach aus!

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, begann der Doctor nach ein paar Momenten, erneut zu sprechen. Aber seine Stimme war tief und leise, als wolle er nicht, dass ihn jemand anderes hörte als Rose.

„Ich nutze gerade Regenerationsenergie, um mich zu heilen. Das kostet mich vermutlich ein paar Jahre dieses Lebens, aber mal im Ernst, ich reize die Lebensspanne meiner Regenerationen sowieso nicht voll aus!“ Er lachte leise in sich hinein, bevor er sich wieder auf sein Bein konzentrierte. Das goldene Licht schien in alle Wunden und Verletzungen hineinzufließen und als es schließlich wieder verschwand, war keine zerrissene Muskulatur, keine klaffende Haut und kein freiliegender Knochen mehr zu sehen – nur noch helle, intakte Haut. „Voila! So gut wie neu!“

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht, welches Rose ein wenig aufgesetzt erschien, sprang der Doctor auf und testete die Stabilität des linken Beins, indem er darauf herumhüpfte. Es hielt seinem Gewicht auch tatsächlich stand und sein Grinsen wurde aufrichtiger. „Brillant! Molto bene!… Aber da fällt mir ein, wenn ich einmal dabei bin…“ Mit großen Augen sah Rose zu, wie er die noch immer glühenden Hände über seine rechte Seite hielt, an der Stelle, wo seine Rippen gebrochen waren. Unter seinem Hemd konnte sie zwar die Wirkung der Regenerationsenergie nicht direkt beobachten, aber sie nahm an, dass er auch seine Rippen damit heilte. Nach ein paar Sekunden klatschte er schließlich die Hände vor sich zusammen und schüttelte sie in der Luft, als hätte er sie gerade gewaschen aber kein Handtuch parat. Dabei flogen goldene Funken von seinen Fingerspitzen, die schnell erloschen und schließlich war das Glühen der Energie verschwunden.

Zutiefst erleichtert und auch schwer beeindruckt, atmete Rose tief durch. Wie konnte er sie nur so erschrecken? Und wenn er sich auf diese Weise heilen konnte, warum hatte er das nicht schon viel eher getan? Seine gebrochenen Rippen hatten ihm schließlich schon tagelang Probleme bereitet!

Aber auf die Antwort musste sie nicht lange warten. Der Doctor war noch keine zehn Minuten wieder unterwegs – er blieb vorsichtshalber in der Nähe des Ufers, ohne aber zu nah an das langsam fließende Wasser des Flusses zu kommen – da hielt er plötzlich wieder schwer ausatmend an und stützte sich auf seinen Knien auf. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder? Rose sah genauer hin und fand, dass der Time Lord etwas blass um die Nase aussah. Ging es ihm etwa nicht gut? Ein verspäteter Schock vielleicht?

Sie fing gerade an, sich wieder Sorgen um ihn zu machen, als der Magen des Doctors laut knurrte. Erst dann kam Rose in den Sinn, dass ihm seine Regenerations-Aktion vermutlich eine Menge Energie abverlangt haben musste und er vielleicht einfach nur etwas unterzuckert war.

So war es auch nach seiner letzten, vollständigen Regeneration zu Weihnachten gewesen. Nachdem er endlich aus dem Koma aufgewacht war, hatte er zwar noch genug Energie übrig gehabt, um gegen den Häuptling der Sycorax zu kämpfen – und sich eine neue Hand wachsen zu lassen! – aber nachdem das alles vorbei gewesen war und sie zurück zur Wohnung gegangen waren, hatte sich der Doctor schwer auf ihren Schultern abstützen müssen und irgendetwas von weichen Knien und einem Energiedefizit gefaselt. Aber das war nichts gewesen, was ein Schokoriegel aus der Jackentasche ihrer Mutter und ein ordentliches Weihnachtsessen nicht wieder hatte hinbiegen können.

„Also ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, Rose, aber ich wäre jetzt bereit für ein ordentliches Frühstück!“, unterbrach er ihren Gedanken mit einem schwachen Lächeln im Gesicht und bestätigte damit Roses Theorie. Doch dann erstarb sein Lächeln schnell wieder. „…Dabei meine ich natürlich nicht, dass ICH das Frühstück bin!“, fuhr er plötzlich laut fort, sich umsehend, als suche er die Verantwortlichen für sein ganzes Martyrium. „Ihr habt mich nämlich falsch verstanden! Mit All-you-can-eat-Buffet meinte ich eigentlich, dass ICH alles essen kann und nicht, dass MICH alles essen kann!“ Sein Tonfall klang zwar ruhig und auch ein wenig scherzhaft, aber Rose konnte am Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen sehen, dass es unter der Oberfläche in ihrem Time Lord gefährlich brodelte. Das war aber auch kein Wunder – er war noch keinen ganzen Tag in diesem Dschungel und wurde schon dreimal fast verspeist! Rose fragte sich, was wohl als nächstes auf ihn zukommen würde…

Dasselbe schien sich auch der Doctor zu fragen. Denn als er sich nun wieder weiter durch das Dickicht des Dschungel vorankämpfte, war er um einiges vorsichtiger unterwegs. Er lief nicht mehr so schnell und achtete nun darauf, keine unnötigen Geräusche mehr zu verursachen. Auch redete er nun nicht mehr und sang – dem Himmel sei Dank – auch nicht mehr schief vor sich hin. Stattdessen sah sich der Time Lord immer wieder mit konzentriertem Blick um, ob ihn vielleicht etwas – oder jemand – verfolgte. Verständlich, wenn die letzten Begegnungen mit den einheimischen Lebensformen nicht sonderlich angenehm für ihn gewesen waren! Rose konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Doctor nicht gerade erpicht auf ein weiteres Zusammentreffen solcher Art war.

Aber so wie er jetzt durch den Regenwald schlich, wirkte er selbst beinahe wie ein Raubtier – hochkonzentriert, immer die Umgebung im Blick, auch auf das kleinste Geräusch lauschend. Sie hätte es ja nicht für möglich gehalten, aber unter der ganzen Ansammlung von Intelligenz und Wissen, von Leichtigkeit und Witz schienen auch noch irgendwo ein paar Urinstinkte in ihm zu schlummern. Wozu diese gallifreyischen Time Lord-Überlebensinstinkte wohl zu gebrauchen waren? Rose wusste nicht einmal, wie der Planet Gallifrey ausgesehen hatte, geschweige denn, unter welchen klimatischen Bedingungen der Doctor eigentlich aufgewachsen war. War es in seiner Heimat kalt oder warm gewesen, bergig oder eben, vegetationsreich oder karg? Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung! Wieder etwas, was sie ihn unbedingt bei Gelegenheit fragen musste – vorausgesetzt, sie kam irgendwann wieder hier raus.

Sie beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, wie er still und angespannt durch das dichte Gestrüpp kletterte. Bald hatte der Doctor das Flussufer wieder verlassen, augenscheinlich auf der Suche nach etwas Essbaren, aber auch nach über einer Stunde hatte er keinen einzigen der Sträucher mit den süßen Früchten gefunden, die Rose nach wie vor zu jeder Mahlzeit durch ihre Schleuse gereicht bekam. Sein Magen knurrte hin und wieder laut und Rose fand auch, dass er wieder ziemlich müde aussah. Mehrfach stolperte er über Wurzeln und Ranken, blieb an Dornen und klebrigen Blättern hängen und als ihm ein Ast so unglücklich aus der Hand rutschte, dass dieser zurückschnellte und ihm ins Gesicht schlug, fluchte der Time Lord plötzlich und in mindestens zehn verschiedenen Sprachen vor sich hin.

Trotz ihres schlechten Gewissens – immerhin nahm der Doctor das alles nur für sie auf sich – und seiner schlechten Verfassung brach Rose in ihrem Erdloch in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie das sah. Der Ast war nicht sehr dick gewesen und hatte ihn glücklicherweise nicht verletzt, aber er hatte einen ordentlichen, roten Striemen quer im Gesicht. Sie fand, dass es mal wieder höchste Zeit war, dass er sich ausruhte, denn offensichtlich hatte ihn die partielle Regeneration wirklich ganz schön ausgelaugt. Sie hoffte ja, dass er bald etwas Essbares finden oder sich wenigstens etwas hinlegen würde, aber leider würde sie darauf noch etwas länger warten müssen…

\---

…Denn der Doctor lief noch einige Stunden weiter durch den Dschungel, ungeachtet seines Energiedefizits. Er war nach wie vor sehr vorsichtig, um nicht wieder irgendwelche Raubtiere auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber wollte auch endlich wieder vorankommen. Schließlich wartete Rose die ganze Zeit auf ihn und die nagende Sorge um sie trieb ihn an. Er wäre gern noch etwas länger dem wenig bewachsenen Flussufer gefolgt, aber nach einigen Meilen bemerkte er, dass der Wasserlauf ihn nicht in die richtige Richtung zur TARDIS – und Rose – brachte. Darum war er wieder in den dichteren Dschungel abgebogen und kämpfte sich dort hartnäckig durchs Unterholz. Er hatte gehofft, längst einen der Sträucher mit den süßen Früchten gefunden zu haben, um seinen knurrenden Magen und seine Energiereserven wieder zu füllen, aber leider fand er die nächsten Stunden nicht einen einzigen davon. So blieb sein Magen leider leer und seine Knie wackelig.

Und seine Stimmung blieb auch auf einem Tiefpunkt. Zugegeben, seine Situation war besser als noch vor zwei – oder waren es schon drei? – Tagen in dem Blizzard, aber seine sonst so gute Laune war dahin. Und als auch noch ein neuer Monsunregen einsetzte, als er gerade mal für ein paar Minuten trocken war, fluchte er erneut leise in sich hinein. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf Regenwald!

Trotzdem kämpfte sich der Doctor weiter voran. Es ging jetzt wieder stetig bergauf und dank der schwülen Hitze war er ganz schön außer Atem, aber dafür traf er einige Stunden lang kein einziges Lebewesen mehr. Nachdem er den ganzen Nachmittag einen steilen, felsigen und vom Regen sehr rutschigen Hang herauf geklettert war, erreichte er schließlich den Gipfel eines Berges. Er hatte gehofft, von weiter oben einen guten Rundumblick seiner Umgebung zu bekommen, aber leider war auch dort der Dschungel zu dicht und die Bäume zu hoch, um weit in die Ferne sehen zu können. Das einzige, was er in allen Himmelsrichtungen sah, war Regenwald.

„Verdammter Bockmist…“ Ein lautes Knacken hinter ihm unterbrach sein unanständiges Fluchen und der Doctor fuhr herum – nur um sich mit einem großen Maul voller langer, gelber Zähne konfrontiert zu sehen. Der Rest des Mauls wurde nicht schöner – blaue, haarlose Lippen, eine rote, feucht glänzende Nase, zwei kleine, gelbe Augen und ein grauer, pelziger Kopf ohne sichtbare Ohrmuscheln. Auf den ersten Blick – und der erste Blick war nichts weiter als Maul und Kopf, denn das Tier stand nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt – hätte er geglaubt, einem großen Pavian gegenüber zu stehen. Doch nach den anderen Begegnungen mit der einheimischen Tierwelt erwartete der Time Lord eigentlich wieder eine eigenartige Chimäre zweier verschiedener Spezies oder aber eine völlig neue Art. Doch seine Neugier auf den Rest des Tieres musste leider warten, denn er konnte gerade nichts anderes tun als erstarrt stehen zu bleiben und auf das riesige Maul vor ihm zu starren – das Maul voller spitzer, gelber Zähne, aus dem ein faulig stinkender Atem auf sein Gesicht traf.

Der Doctor hielt die Luft an und rührte sich nicht. Er wusste, dass eine falsche Bewegung ausreichen würde, um das Tier zum Angriff zu bewegen. Vielleicht würde es ja das Interesse an ihm verlieren, wenn er völlig reglos stehen blieb?

Die großen roten Nüstern aufblähend, schnüffelte der Pavian an ihm und zog die Lippen noch weiter über seinen Fang zurück. Eine nackte Hand mit sechs überlangen, dünnen Fingern schob sich in das Blickfeld des Time Lords und betastete ihn im Gesicht. Angewidert schoss er die Augen, bevor er die scharfkantigen Klauen am Ende eines jeden Fingers darin hatte. Dann zwang sich der Doctor zur Ruhe und atmete langsam tief durch. Wenn er entspannt blieb, würde sein Gegenüber vielleicht auch entspannt bleiben. Doch ein Rascheln und weiteres Schnüffeln um ihn herum halfen nicht gerade dabei. Als der Pavian vor ihm endlich die langen Finger aus seinem Gesicht nahm, öffnete der Doctor vorsichtig ein Auge und sah aus dem Augenwinkel noch weitere Vertreter dieser Art in den Bäumen und auf großen, moosbedeckten Steinen sitzen. Der Rest der Körper schien nackt und unbehaart zu sein, dem Bau nach einem Pavian nicht unähnlich. Aber die vier Gliedmaßen waren verhältnismäßig lang und hatten noch längere Finger, was wahrscheinlich perfekt war, um sich im Geäst der Bäume schnell vorwärts zu bewegen. Einer der Paviane neben ihm hing sogar Kopfüber an einem Ast, nur mit den langen Zehen um das Holz geklammert, fast wie eine Fledermaus! Apropos – waren das Flügel auf dem Rücken? Das zweite Auge auch noch öffnend, drehte der Doctor langsam den Kopf, um sich so ein Tier genauer anzusehen. Ja, eindeutig Flügel – kurze, nackte und mit pergamentartiger, heller Haut überzogene Flügel!

„Hier oben auf dem Berg sind eure Flügel sicher ganz praktisch…“, sagte er langsam und leise. „Ich hätte auch gern welche – dann könnte ich jetzt einfach von hier verschwinden und zu Rose fliegen…“

Der Pavian vor ihm legte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte ihn an, als hätte er genau verstanden, was der Doctor gesagt hatte. Doch plötzlich riss er die langen Arme hoch und brüllte aus voller Kehle, woraufhin die anderen Tiere mit einstimmten. Der Time Lord widerstand dem Drang, sich den umherfliegenden Speichel aus dem Gesicht zu wischen oder sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und setzte sich stattdessen nun doch lieber wieder in Bewegung. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte davon.

Leider nahmen die nackten Paviane die Verfolgung auf. Zu gleichen Teilen kletternd, an den langen Armen von Ast zu Ast schwingend oder mit den Flügeln durch die Luft gleitend, waren sie verdammt schnell. Mehrmals musste der Doctor langen Fingern, scharfen Klauen oder spitzen Zähnen ausweichen und nicht selten war es pures Glück, dass er genau in dem Moment über einen Stein oder eine Wurzel stolperte, als über ihm ein Pavian nach ihm griff. Auf seiner Flucht bog er Äste zurück und ließ sie mit viel Schwung zurückschnellen, was dem einen oder anderen Tier hinter ihm einen ordentlichen Schlag verpasste und es zurückwarf. Aber lange konnte der Doctor die Paviane nicht auf Abstand halten. Mehr und mehr lange Finger griffen in sein Hemd oder zerrten an seinen Hosenbeinen, kratzten oder schnappten nach ihm, während der Time Lord versuchte, sie abzuschütteln.

Nur am Rande bekam der Doctor mit, dass ein paar Meter neben ihm ein Wasserlauf schnell dahinplätscherte, aber leider war der bei weitem nicht so breit und tief wie der Letzte. Er glaubte sowieso nicht daran, dass er seine affenartigen Verfolger im Wasser würde abschütteln können, also nahm er lieber die Beine in die Hand und rannte weiter.

Gerade sprang ihm einer der Paviane auf den Rücken und biss ihm schmerzhaft in die Schulter, als vor ihm plötzlich der Waldboden aufhörte – er war schnurstracks auf eine Klippe zugelaufen! Nicht mehr in der Lage, rechtzeitig anzuhalten oder umzudrehen, sprang der Doctor kurzerhand mit einem großen Satz vom Rand der Felsen ab. Er registrierte noch beim Absprung, dass wenige Meter neben ihm auch das Wasser des kleinen Flusses in die Tiefe stürzte und es jetzt WIRKLICH praktisch wäre, Flügel zu haben, als ihn die Schwerkraft des Planeten erbarmungslos in den Abgrund riss.

\---

„DOCTOR!“ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und wild schlagendem Herzen musste Rose in ihrem Erdloch mit ansehen, wie der Time Lord aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld verschwand. Mit nicht mal einer vollen Sekunde Verzögerung – und dennoch zu langsam für ihren Geschmack – wechselte die Kameraeinstellung auf ihrem holographischen Bildschirm und sie konnte sehen, wie der Doctor im freien Fall mit rudernden Armen versuchte, im Gleichgewicht zu bleiben. Dann verschwand er zwischen den hohen, grünen Baumkronen und das Bild wechselte erneut. Doch nun war er gar nicht mehr zu sehen! Stattdessen sah Rose das untere Ende eines hohen Wasserfalls, der in ein breites, aber flaches Becken klaren Wassers stürzte. War er etwa da hineingesprungen?

Rose eilte zu ihrem Bildschirm und wechselte mehrfach die Kameraperspektive. Doch sie konnte ihn nirgends finden! Inständig hoffend, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war, ihn nicht leblos am Waldboden liegen zu sehen, wartete sie auf ein Lebenszeichen. Und wartete. Und wartete.

Nach unendlich langen Sekunden, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, krachte schließlich ein großer Ast am Rande des Bildausschnitts auf den Boden. Moment, war er am Ende gar nicht in dem Wasserbecken gelandet?

Dieses Mal wechselte die Perspektive ihres Bildschirms ohne ihr Zutun und sie fand den Doctor in einer Baumkrone an einem Ast hängend, unter ihm der zerbrochene Stumpf des Teils, der gerade nach unten abgesegelt war. Er war also in einer der dichten Baumkronen gelandet, die seinen Fall abgebremst hatte! Leider war er dennoch über und über zerkratzt von den vielen Ästen und sein Hemd war an der rechten Schulter blutig, wo ihn eben noch einer der Affen gebissen hatte. Apropos, wo waren die Affen eigentlich? Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatten die doch Flügel! Aber scheinbar hatten sie sich damit zufrieden gegeben, den Eindringling von ihrem Berg verjagt zu haben und hatten die Verfolgung aufgegeben. Der Pavian, der ihn angesprungen und gebissen hatte, musste nach seinem Absprung von der Felskante vom Doctor abgelassen haben und zurück zu seiner Gruppe geflogen sein – jedenfalls war von ihm keine Spur zu sehen! 

Erleichtert atmete Rose tief durch. Das hätte auch anders ausgehen können! Die Paviane hätten ihn zerreißen oder er hätte in den Tod stürzen können – die Klippe war mindestens 70 Meter hoch, wenn nicht sogar mehr – allein der Baum, in dem er gerade von einem Ast hing, war schon an die 30 Meter hoch.

Zum Glück hatte der Doctor noch genug Kraft – Rose fragte sich, wo er diese Energie noch hernahm, schließlich war er schon vor Stunden hundemüde und erschöpft gewesen – und zog sich mit einem etwas uneleganten Klimmzug an seinem Ast hoch, bevor er weiter in die Mitte der Baumkrone kletterte. Viele kleine Vögel flogen protestierend vor ihm davon, aber das schien ihn nicht weiter zu kümmern. Stattdessen hielt er die Augen offen nach weiteren, unangenehmeren Baumbewohnern, die vielleicht mehr machen konnten, als nur laut zu protestieren. Aber zum Glück schien der Baum keine weiteren Untiere zu beherbergen und der Doctor konnte in Ruhe in die untersten Teile der riesigen, ausladenden Baumkrone klettern.

„Das ist ein Mallhornus-Baum!“, murmelte er und verzog irritiert das Gesicht, während er an einem kleinen Zweig die kreisrunden, gelb-grünen Blätter begutachtete. „Die sind in diesem Teil des Universums gar nicht heimisch! Mallhorni wachsen nur in der Lothraxien-Galaxie und dort auch nur auf zwei oder drei Planeten! Wie kommt der hierher?!“ Rose konnte ihm seine Verwirrung deutlich ansehen, aber sie fand, dass es jetzt dringendere Probleme zu lösen gab als ein blöder Baum am falschen Ort.

„Dieser ganze Planet macht überhaupt keinen Sinn!“ Kopfschüttelnd hangelte sich der Doctor an einer dicken Liane herab, bis er etwa fünf Meter über dem Waldboden in der Luft hing. Da aber die Liane nicht lang genug war, musste er den Rest wohl oder übel springen – oder besser gesagt, fallen. Er ließ die Liane los und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem feuchten, mit dicken Laubschichten bedeckten Boden. Zum Glück war der Untergrund so weich, dass er den Sprung unverletzt überstand.

Rose war heilfroh, ihn wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden zu sehen. Aber wie lange sollte dieser Überlebenskampf noch so weitergehen? Der Doctor war müde und schon wieder verletzt – er rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter, wo der Pavian ihn gebissen hatte – und konnte dieses kranke Spiel nicht mehr ewig durchhalten. Und die Hauptfrage blieb, warum man ihm das überhaupt antat? War das alles wirklich nur ein krankes Spiel zu Unterhaltungszwecken? Oder steckte vielleicht doch noch mehr dahinter? Warum wurde der Doctor immer wieder in andere Klimazonen teleportiert, nachdem er das Kraftfeld erreicht hatte? Wenn sie schon der Köder war, zu dem er zurückfinden musste, warum reichte es dann nicht, wenn er sie ein einziges Mal fand?

Resigniert seufzend, setzte sich Rose an ihren kleinen Tisch und schlürfte die eigenartige, honigfarbene Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Becher, während sie den Doctor weiter auf ihrem holographischen Bildschirm beobachtete. Er drehte sich wieder mit geschlossenen Augen im Kreis, um die Richtung zu bestimmen, in die er gehen musste, bevor er müde seinen Weg durch den Dschungel fortsetzte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit er noch von ihrem Gefängnis entfernt war oder wie lange er noch zu ihr brauchen würde. Aber sie hoffte inständig, dass er bald bei ihr war.

\---

Es dauerte nicht lange, da begann es wieder zu dämmern – der zweite Tag in dieser grünen Hölle neigte sich seinem Ende entgegen. Und wieder stand der Time Lord vor der Herausforderung, sich eine Lichtquelle zu beschaffen. Aber genau wie am Abend zuvor hatte es vor wenigen Stunden erst geregnet und alles um ihn herum – inklusive ihm selbst – war nass und weit von brennbar entfernt. Dennoch versuchte er mit zwei Steinen, die er gegeneinander schlug, Funkenflug zu verursachen und ein Feuer zu entfachen. Doch selbst das trockenste Gestrüpp, was er finden konnte, war noch zu feucht, um sich durch Funken allein zu entzünden.

Wütend auf sich und seine ganze Situation warf er die beiden Steine weg und ließ sich mutlos gegen einen der vielen toten, umgefallenen Baumstämme fallen. Hätte er nur seine ewigbrennenden Streichhölzer dabei! Aber nein, die waren mit all seinen nützlichen Dingen in seiner Jackentasche und damit bei Rose!

Rose! Sie war jetzt schon volle fünf Tage in diesem Gefängnis und in der Gewalt ihrer Entführer. Als er zuletzt mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte sie zwar gesagt, es ginge ihr gut und sie wäre gut versorgt. Aber dennoch machte er sich große Sorgen um sie. So lange hatte er noch nie gebraucht, sie von irgendwo zu retten oder zu befreien. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihre Entführer sie die ganze Zeit gefoltert hätten! Oder noch Schlimmeres! Das hätte er sich nie verziehen!

Von schierer Sorge um Rose angetrieben, stand der Doctor schließlich wieder auf und kämpfte sich weiter durch den dichten Dschungel. Doch dank seines erheblichen Energiedefizits nach seiner partiellen Regeneration kam er langsamer voran, als ihm lieb war. Er brauchte dringend etwas zu Essen und eine Pause. Aber er wollte Rose auch keine Minute länger warten lassen. Darum machte er auch keine Umwege und suchte stattdessen auf seinem Weg nach etwas Essbaren.

Doch fand er leider nichts. Die Büsche, welche die gelben oder violetten Früchte tragen sollten, waren alle leer. Er hatte sich die Blattform und -struktur eingeprägt und war sich ziemlich sicher, schon an mindestens drei Sträuchern vorbei gekommen zu sein, an denen er Früchte hätte finden müssen. Aber nichts! Keine einzige Frucht! Nur die leere Stauden! Als wäre…

„… alles schon abgepflückt!“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Natürlich, Rose hatte gesagt, sie bekäme zu essen. Und wenn er seinem Gefühl trauen durfte, war er gar nicht mehr so weit von ihr und der TARDIS entfernt. Was, wenn ihre Entführer den Dschungel als Vorratskammer benutzten und alles einsammelten, was sie fanden? Gewöhnliche Tiere fraßen ja selten alle Stauden kahl und selbst wenn, hätte er um die Sträucher allerhand Spuren finden müssen. Aber da war nichts. Hatte sie also eine intelligente Lebensform leergepflückt, darauf bedacht, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen? Sammeln und Bevorraten von Nahrung war zumindest ein Zeichen für eine gewisse Intelligenz, genauso wie das Verwischen von verräterischen Spuren.

Natürlich konnte es auch einen ganz anderen Grund dafür geben, dass die Stauden der Sträucher alle leer waren. Aber seine Erklärung gefiel ihm am besten und er blieb dabei.

Vorsichtig ging er weiter, solange das schwächer werdende Licht noch ausreichte. Mehrfach kreuzte der Doctor dabei einen schnellfließenden, schmalen Fluss, der überraschenderweise der gleichen Richtung folgte wie er selbst. Immerhin konnte er dort seinen Durst löschen und auch wenn Wasser allein ihn nicht mit Energie versorgte, so füllte es doch zumindest kurzzeitig seinen knurrenden Magen und hielt ihn erfrischt. Der Fluss war zum Glück nicht sehr tief und das Wasser reichte ihm nur bis zur Taille, wenn er hindurchwatete, um auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Und zum Glück traf er auch nicht wieder auf unangenehme Wasserbewohner wie dem Krokohai. Trotzdem hielt er vorsichtshalber die Augen offen.

Als es nach einer weiteren Stunde wieder zu dunkel wurde, um weiter zu gehen, hielt der Doctor schließlich erneut an und setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum. Große Wurzelausläufer schirmten ihn links und rechts vom Rest des bedrohlichen Dschungels ab und gaben ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Schutz. Dennoch legte er sich lieber nicht zum Schlafen hin, egal wie müde er war. Er traute der Stille der Nacht nicht. Aber er streckte die langen Beine vor sich aus, lehnte den Kopf nach hinten gegen den glatten Stamm des Baumes und schloss die Augen.

Als der Doctor sie wieder aufschlug, dämmerte es bereits. Verdammt! Er hatte gar nicht schlafen wollen – schon gar nicht so lange! Ganze fünf Stunden hatte er vertrödelt! Aber dafür war er wenigstens wieder etwas ausgeruhter. Ihm tat noch immer jeder Muskel von den anhaltenden Strapazen weh, aber er fühlte sich, als könne er wieder eine ganze Weile weiterlaufen. Also stand er auf, streckte sich ausgiebig, gähnte herzhaft dabei und wünschte Rose einen Guten Morgen, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Einige Meilen brachte er im tiefen Dschungel hinter sich, bevor der Doctor auf einen Trampelpfad stieß. Zuerst nahm er ihn gar nicht richtig wahr und folgte unbewusst der schmalen Spur, weil die Äste der Bäume und die Blätter der Sträucher dort nicht so dicht waren. Aber nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen fester und ausgetreten schien. Kein Zweifel, er folgte einem Pfad!

„Hah!“, lachte er. „Die ersten Zeichen von Zivilisation! Ich bin nah dran, Rose!“ Und tatsächlich, die TARDIS schien nicht mehr weit weg zu sein. Er musste auf dem Trampelpfad besser vorangekommen sein als die Tage davor. Es war gar nicht mehr so weit!

Von neuem Enthusiasmus angetrieben, folgte der Doctor dem Pfad noch für ein paar Meilen, als vor ihm plötzlich eine felsige Wand auftauchte.

„NEEEIIN!“, stöhnte er laut, Resignation und Unmut klar in der Stimme. „Nicht schon wieder klettern!“ Er hätte sich beinahe auf den Boden fallen lassen wie ein bockiges Kind im Sitzstreik, doch nachdem sich der Doctor unter den Blättern eines großen Busches hindurchgeduckt hatte, erkannte er, dass am Ende des Pfads ein dunkles Loch in der Felswand war – der Weg führte zu einem Höhleneingang. Sofort hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf.

„Das war auch euer Glück, ehrlich!“, sagte er zu niemanden. „Ich hab‘ WIRKLCIH keine Lust mehr zu klettern!“

Am Höhleneingang angekommen, begutachtete der Doctor die Wände etwas genauer. Sie waren zu glatt, um natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein.

„…Und das heißt, dass die Höhle absichtlich angelegt worden ist! Und das gar nicht mal so unfachmännisch! Gute Arbeit!“ Er strich mit der Hand über das glatte, feste Gestein. Es wirkte fast, als wäre es mit einer Art Lehm verputzt. Hatte Rose nicht auch gesagt, in einer Art Erdloch festzusitzen? Hatte er es möglicherweise mit einer Art von Bodenbewohnern zu tun, welche Höhlen und Stollen in die Erde gruben? Nach allem, was er von diesem Planeten schon kennengelernt hatte, wäre das keine allzu große Überraschung. Wüste und Eislandschaft waren durchaus lebensfeindliche Umweltzonen und in diesem Dschungel gab es allerhand unfreundliches Getier. Eine einigermaßen intelligente Art würde sich vor all diesen Gefahren in Sicherheit bringen wollen.

– Eine einigermaßen intelligente Art, die in der Lage war, einen Teleporter und ein Kraftfeld zu bauen, würde ihren Höhleneingang auch sicherlich mit Fallen gegen unliebsame Besucher ausstatten!

Unschlüssig stand der Time Lord im Eingang der Höhle. Er könnte einfach reingehen, aber er hatte ja auch immer noch das Problem mit der fehlenden Lichtquelle. Die ersten paar Meter wurde die Höhle zwar noch vom Tageslicht beleuchtet, aber wenn er tiefer hineinsah, erkannte er nichts als Dunkelheit. Sollten dort Fallen auf ihn warten, hätte er keine Chance, sie rechtzeitig zu erkennen. Was war, wenn die ganze Höhle eine Falle für ihn war? Wenn schon der Trampelpfad nur dazu diente, ihn hierherzulocken?

„Jetzt werd‘ ich schon paranoid!“, murmelte der Doctor und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Schließlich war das alles eine einzige, große Falle – ihn mit dem falschen Notruf auf den Planeten locken, Rose und die TARDIS entführen, ihn durch eine Klimazone nach der anderen schicken, um sie zu finden. Und was blieb ihm auch für eine andere Wahl? Er konnte hier nicht ewig rumstehen! Zurückgehen kam nicht in Frage und auf eine neue Kletterpartie hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Also hieß es Augen zu und durch!

„Was soll‘s!“, seufzte er und trat in die Dunkelheit der Höhle.

\---

In ihrem eigenen Erdloch wurde Roses Grinsen unterdessen immer breiter. Seitdem der Doctor den Eingang zu dem Stollen gefunden hatte – ach was, seitdem er den Trampelpfad gefunden hatte – herrschte vor ihrer stählernen Zellentür wieder großer Tumult. Viele Paar Füße trippelten hierhin und dorthin durch die Gänge, viele helle Stimmen quiekten aufgeregt herum. Dass der Time Lord die Höhle gefunden hatte, schien von ihren Entführern so nicht geplant worden zu sein.

Noch immer konnte Rose kein Wort verstehen, was vor ihrer Tür gesagt wurde. Aber der Ton der Stimmen verriet Angst, beinahe schon Panik. Und das gefiel ihr gut. Sollten sie doch Angst vor dem Doctor haben! Wer sie und die TARDIS entführte und den Time Lord tagelang auf der Suche nach ihnen über den Planeten irren ließ, einer tödlichen Gefahr nach der anderen ausgesetzt, hatte in ihren Augen auch nichts anderes verdient!

Die Kameraperspektive wechselte. Das Bild zeigte aber plötzlich nicht mehr die klaren Farbaufnahmen wie bisher, sondern verwaschene, unscharfe Schwarzweißbilder. Sie erinnerten Rose eher an die Aufnahmen der Sicherheitskameras bei Hendricks oder besser noch, an Videos von Kamerafallen für Wildtiere! Als wären die Kameras, die ihn jetzt einfingen, eigentlich nicht für diesen Zweck gemacht! Und vermutlich lag sie da gar nicht mal so daneben. Bisher hatte das Bild bei Dunkelheit immer zu einer Art Nachtsichtmodus gewechselt. Das war hier anders. Der Doctor war zwar immer noch zu erkennen, wie er sich langsam Schritt für Schritt durch einen langen Gang tastete, offenbar selbst in völliger Finsternis, aber eben nur noch schwarzweiß, ein wenig verwaschen und mit hell leuchtenden Augen.

Er sah gespenstisch aus! Und trotzdem wurde ihr Grinsen immer breiter. Rose hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was der Doctor mit ihren Entführern anstellen würde, wenn er je hier ankam – okay, Amoklaufen und alle umbringen würde er vermutlich nicht und das wäre auch gut so – aber hoffentlich machte er den Aliens vor ihrer Tür trotzdem die Hölle heiß!

Apropos – es war wieder verdächtig still geworden. Sie heckten doch nicht irgendetwas aus?! Der Time Lord hatte eindeutig gezögert, bevor er in die Höhle getreten war und hatte etwas von Paranoia gemurmelt. Erwartete er etwa Fallen? Rose konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, warum ihre Entführer in einem ihrer eigenen Tunnel Fallen aufstellen sollten. Aber vermutlich war es besser, wenn er vorsichtig blieb. Und sie hatte auch dieses gemeine Kraftfeld noch nicht vergessen. Wie wollte er nur da durch kommen? Vorausgesetzt, dass es unterirdisch überhaupt ein Kraftfeld gab. Mit ein bisschen Glück erwarteten die Außerirdischen keine Eindringlinge von unten und schützten sich darum nur überirdisch. Aber selbst wenn nicht, in ihrem eigenen Tunnel musste es doch Abschaltvorrichtungen geben? Vielleicht gab es einfach einen großen Knopf, den er nur drücken musste?

Eine ganze Weile beobachtete Rose den Doctor, wie er sich langsam an der Tunnelwand vorantastete. Ohne es zu bemerken, knabberte sie dabei auf ihrem Daumennagel herum, zumindest solange, bis sie Blut schmeckte und einen stechenden Schmerz im Nagelbett spürte. Verdammt, das war zu tief gewesen. Wieso war sie plötzlich so nervös? Der Doctor kam gut voran und war vermutlich nicht mehr weit von ihr entfernt! Die Aliens vor ihrer Tür sollten nervös sein, nicht sie selbst! Doch dann fiel Rose auf, dass auch der Time Lord ungewöhnlich still und angespannt war – er war deutlich langsamer und vorsichtiger als sonst. Ja klar, er konnte in der Dunkelheit des Tunnels vermutlich nicht mal die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen, aber trotzdem wirkte er verhältnismäßig beunruhigt und seine offensichtliche Anspannung übertrug sich auch auf sie.

Und tatsächlich schien der Doctor – seinem Sehsinn beraubt, aber dafür alle anderen Sinne geschärft – irgendeine Gefahr wahrzunehmen. Er sah sich immer häufiger über die Schulter um, als befürchtete er, verfolgt zu werden. Aber natürlich war es viel zu dunkel, um in der Finsternis irgendetwas zu erkennen. Auch Rose konnte auf ihrem Bildschirm nichts hinter ihm sehen. Was war es also, was er spürte? War er jetzt wirklich paranoid geworden?

Eine Weile tastete er sich so vorwärts, bis er plötzlich und abrupt stehen blieb. Seine Schritte halten noch ein paar Sekunden im Stollen nach, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Ein paar Meter lief der Doctor weiter, nur um erneut stehenzubleiben. Angespannt lauschte er auf das Echo seiner Schritte. Und endlich verstand Rose, was er da tat – hatte er hinter sich etwas gehört? Wurde er tatsächlich verfolgt?

Als er sich erneut in Bewegung setzte, hörte auch Rose endlich, dass neben dem Wiederhall seiner eigenen Schritte noch ein anderes Echo zu hören war – leise, schleichende Schritte, beinahe im selben Takt wie die des Time Lords – aber eben nur beinahe. Wurden sie lauter? Oder nahm Rose sie nur plötzlich besser wahr, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass sie da waren?

Die Schritte des Doctors wurden schneller, ebenso wie die seines Verfolgers. Ja, er wurde eindeutig verfolgt. Die Tritte waren mittlerweile eindeutig herauszuhören. Sein Verfolger schien sich nicht mehr die Mühe zu machen, unerkannt bleiben zu wollen, jetzt wo klar war, dass der Doctor von ihm wusste. Aber noch immer war nichts zu sehen hinter dem Time Lord, egal wie weit Rose den Bildausschnitt verkleinerte. Wer oder was war dem Doctor auf den Fersen? Auf jeden Fall war es keiner der Aliens vor Roses Zellentür – die hatten eine eigenartige Schrittfolge im Dreiertakt. Aber von der Lautstärke des Echos ausgehend war es auf jeden Fall größer oder zumindest schwerer als der Time Lord – was ihm genauso wenig zu gefallen schien wie ihr. Vermutlich war es eines der großen Raubtiere aus dem Dschungel, welches seine Fährte aufgenommen hatte! Hoffentlich nicht eines dieser Raubkatzendinger!

Mittlerweile in einen schnellen Laufschritt verfallend, tastete sich der Doctor mit ausgestreckten Armen so gut es ging vorwärts, während er sich hin und wieder über die Schulter umsah. Noch immer war nichts zu sehen, aber mittlerweile konnte Rose ein leises Schnaufen und Knurren hören, was wirklich nicht sehr vielversprechend klang. Auch der Doctor nahm es wahr, denn er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch einmal. Würde jetzt vor ihm eine Falle auftauchen – zum Beispiel eine tiefe Grube oder dergleichen – er würde blindlinks hineinlaufen! Aber was sollte er auch anderes tun? Wenn er langsam und vorsichtig weiterging, lief er Gefahr, von dem Raubtier – denn das war es wohl, was ihn verfolgte, zumindest von den Geräuschen ausgehend – geschnappt werden. Und Stehenbleiben und Kämpfen war auch keine Option, er hatte keine Waffe! Im Dschungel hatte er gegen die sechsbeinige Raubkatze am Ende immerhin noch einen spitzen Stock gehabt, aber nicht mal das hatte er gerade. Und Rose konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich gegen ein solches Untier allein mit Händen und Zähnen zur Wehr setzen konnte. Natürlich war Laufen seine einzige Option – also lief er!

Das unbekannte Untier folgte ihm. Seinem Schnaufen und gurgelnden Knurren zu urteilen, musste es schon recht nah hinter dem Doctor sein, doch Rose konnte noch immer nichts davon auf ihrem Bildschirm sehen. Das war äußerst eigenartig und sie hätte sich noch mehr darüber gewundert, wenn sie nicht schon wieder solche Angst um den Time Lord gehabt hätte – den Time Lord, der plötzlich langsamer wurde!

„Doctor, was machen Sie da?! Laufen Sie, verdammt noch mal!“, zischte sie sein holographisches Abbild vor sich an und kaute erneut nervös auf dem Daumen herum, als er schließlich sogar zum Stehen kam. Konnte er nicht mehr? Nein, das war es nicht – er atmete von seinem Sprint zwar etwas angestrengter, aber schien noch gut bei Kräften zu sein. Also warum hielt er plötzlich an?

Rose beobachtete beunruhigt, wie er mit ausgestreckten Armen langsam Schritt für Schritt weiter lief und mit der Zunge wieder und wieder über seine oberen Schneidezähne fuhr. Was hatte er? Das Knurren und Schnaufen war jetzt fast bei ihm, trotzdem stoppte er erneut und zog eilig etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Was war das? Ein Bündel? Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Rose das Kabelgewirr wiedererkannte, welches er sich im Dschungel von den Bäumen organisiert hatte. Wollte er jetzt etwa doch kämpfen? Oder damit das Untier hinter ihm einfangen? Vielleicht immobilisieren? Das war ihre einzig vernünftige Erklärung, aber wie immer war der Doctor für eine Überraschung gut – er warf sich die Kabel über den Kopf!

Und plötzlich erkannte Rose, was er im Dunkeln der Nacht da eigentlich gebastelt hatte: er hatte die Kabel von den Bäumen von ihren Isolierungen befreit und mit den verbleibenden Drähten eine Art Netz zusammengeknotet, welches ihn nun von Kopf bis Fuß umhüllte. Wie ihn das allerdings vor dem Raubtier hinter ihm schützen sollte, war Rose ein Rätsel, denn es war natürlich bei weitem nicht engmaschig genug, um ihn auch nur annähernd vor spitzen Zähnen und scharfen Klauen zu bewahren!

Als fiele ihm genau dieser Umstand auch gerade ein, setzte sich der Doctor mit seinem Drahtnetz über dem Kopf plötzlich wieder in Bewegung, das tiefe Knurren nicht mehr als wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Er sprintete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen voran, als wolle er durch eine Mauer preschen. Und plötzlich leuchtete das Kraftfeld auf.

Rose hielt den Atem an. Sie erwartete, dass der Doctor wie beim ersten Kontakt einen heftigen Schlag bekommen und nach hinten zurückgeschleudert werden würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen leuchtete das Kraftfeld wabenartig auf und tauchte den Tunnel in ein gespenstisches, blassgelbes Licht, während der Time Lord unversehrt und ohne einen wahrnehmbaren Widerstand auf der anderen Seite ankam. Er war hindurchgekommen, aber wie? Rose hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber zu freuen – und gleichzeitig zu wundern – denn als er nach zwei weiteren Schritten erneut stehen blieb und sich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht umdrehte, leuchtete das Kraftfeld ein weiteres Mal auf. Was auch immer den Time Lord verfolgt hatte, war nun selbst in das Kraftfeld gelaufen. Aber anstatt einen schrecklichen Aufschrei irgendeiner Bestie zu hören, die zurückgeschleudert wurde, sah Rose im blassen Licht des Kraftfelds, wie die Umrisse eines – was sollte das sein? Ein Bär? Ein Säbelzahntiger? Rose entschied sich für das Wort ‚Säbelbär‘ und zuckte innerlich zusammen, weil sie sich selbst damit an den Doctor erinnerte – wie die Umrisse dieses Biestes in das Kraftfeld eintauchten und dann im Nichts verschwanden. Als hätte es sich einfach aufgelöst!

„Ein Hologramm!“, sagte der Doctor zeitgleich mit Rose in ihrer Zelle. „Ooh, seid ihr guuut!“ Anerkennend schnalzte er mit der Zunge und grinste breit. „Mich damit in das Kraftfeld zu treiben, damit es mich außer Gefecht setzt – hervorragende Idee! Und es war wirklich gut gemacht, sehr realistisch, dieser… Säbelbär…“ – Rose lachte auf in ihrer Zelle – „Mir hat’s sogar die Nackenhaare aufgestellt, ehrlich! Dachte wirklich, er wäre echt! Die Geräusche! Wie habt ihr das gemacht?! Brillant!“ Da er natürlich keine Antwort erhielt, folgte der Doctor weiter dem dunklen Tunnel, während er sein Selbstgespräch fortsetzte. „…Aber ihr habt nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich durch euer Kraftfeld durchkomme! Ein paar Drähte, ein bisschen Bastelei – schon hab‘ ich einen voll funktionsfähigen Faradayschen Käfig!“ Der Doctor breitete im Gehen die Arme aus und ließ das Drahtnetz um ihn herumschwingen wie eine Tänzerin ihr ausladendes Kleid. „Naja, zugegeben, er war nicht perfekt, ein bisschen gekribbelt hat euer Kraftfeld schon noch. Aber ich bin endlich auf der anderen Seite und wenn ich mich nicht irre, bin ich nicht mehr weit von der TARDIS entfernt. Rose, wenn Sie mich noch hören, ich bin bald bei Ihnen!“ Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Roses Herz pochte aufgeregt. Sie war bald hier raus. Der Doctor war fast bei ihr! Er hatte das Kraftfeld überwunden und musste sie nur noch finden! Na endlich!

Doch dann versetzten neue Geräusche vor ihrer Tür ihrer aufkommenden Hoffnung einen Dämpfer – ach ja, sie hatte ihre Entführer fast vergessen! Die waren ja auch noch da. Wie zuvor war vor ihrer Zellentür ein ordentlicher Tumult zu hören – Fußgetrappel, Quieken und Schreien, sogar die Sirene war wieder zu hören. Wenn Rose es nicht besser wüsste, hätte sie angenommen, die Station wurde evakuiert! Aber das war Blödsinn, oder? Was sollte der ganze Irrsinn überhaupt, sie zu entführen und ihn immer wieder herzulocken, wenn sie eigentlich so eine Angst vor dem Doctor hatten?!

Weil von draußen keine weitere Hinweise zu erwarten waren, schaute Rose gebannt auf ihren Bildschirm. Dieser sah ein wenig heller aus. Und weil auch der Doctor plötzlich wieder schneller lief und er noch immer von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste, nahm Rose an, dass er endlich wieder in beleuchtete Teile des Tunnels kam.

Leider kam mit der Beleuchtung aber auch ein anderes Problem – vom Haupttunnel, welchem der Doctor gefolgt war, zweigten nun immer häufiger Seitentunnel ab. Sogar einzelne Räume fand der Time Lord, alle ähnlich ihrer Zelle, aber mit allerhand blinkender, technischer Gerätschaften versehen – und leer! Es wirkte tatsächlich, als wäre alles in Hektik und Eile verlassen worden. Aber wieso?

„DOCTOR, ICH BIN HIER!!“, rief Rose so laut sie konnte, doch auf ihrem Bildschirm reagierte er nicht. Er hörte sie noch nicht. Stattdessen schien er durch die Gänge zu irren, bog mal hier ab und mal da, als folge er keiner bestimmten Richtung. Aber Rose wusste, dass er seiner telepathischen Verbindung zur TARDIS folgte. Vielleicht würde er ja sein Schiff noch vor ihr finden?! Sie hoffte es fast, denn damit würde er sie sicher irgendwie orten können und könnte dann direkt hier bei ihr in ihrem Erdloch landen. So müsste er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, sie zu finden oder die Tür ihrer Zelle aufzubekommen!

„Wo sind denn alle?!“, fragte er sich nun auch endlich, nachdem er den dritten, leeren Kontrollraum – was auch immer von dort kontrolliert wurde – gefunden hatte. „Hallooo!? Ist keiner Zuhause? Rose?“ Irritiert die Stirn runzelnd, zog der Doctor das störende Drahtnetz von seinem Kopf und steckte es geistesabwesend in seine Hosentasche zurück, bevor…

…ihn ein blauer Schimmer umgab und er sich in Luft auflöste.


	5. Gras

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, NEIN!!“ Normalerweise vermied es der Doctor, zu fluchen. Die TARDIS war sogar mit einem Fluch-Filter ausgestattet, damit seine Begleiter vor allerhand irdischen und außerirdischen Flüchen verschont blieben – viele von ihnen waren zart besaitet gewesen, vor allem am Anfang seiner Reisen. Aber gerade war ihm das alles egal. Er verfluchte die Aliens und ihren Transmat-Strahl, er verfluchte sich selbst und seine eigene Dummheit, er verfluchte alles und jeden auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten – laut und in mindestens dreihundert verschiedenen Sprachen. Wieso nur war er so blöd gewesen und hatte sein Drahtnetz vom Kopf genommen?! Ihm hatte doch klar sein müssen, dass die Aliens, die ihn in der Vergangenheit mit Freude hierhin und dorthin teleportiert hatten, nur darauf gewartet hatten, dass er das störende Ding ablegte!? Immerhin schützte so ein Faradayscher Käfig nicht nur vor einem elektromagnetischen Kraftfeld, sondern auch vor der Strahlung eines Teleporters! Darum hatte er das dumme Ding doch überhaupt gebastelt!

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sich der Time Lord wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er seine Umgebung wahrnahm. Er stand auf freiem Feld, hüfthoch im gelben, vertrockneten Gras, über ihm die zwei Sonnen, die sich schon langsam dem Horizont näherten und um ihn herum – war nichts anderes zu sehen. Mit Gras bewachsene, sanfte Hügel, soweit das Auge reichte, hier und da mit einem zerklüfteten Felsen geschmückt, als wären sie vom Himmel gefallen.

Der Doctor seufzte resignierend. „Tut mir leid, Rose, Sie kommen doch noch nicht so schnell da raus!“, sagte er mit hängenden Schultern, während er sich müde die Augen rieb. „Und ich war schon fast bei Ihnen! Das ist so unfair!“ Sich noch drei Sekunden in seinem Elend badend, riss er sich schließlich wieder zusammen, straffte die Schultern und hob den Kopf. „Aber ich kann’s nicht mehr ändern! Also wieder zurück zum Anfang! Wie weit ist es denn diesmal?“ Die Augen schließend, um sich besser auf die TARDIS konzentrieren zu können, drehte sich der Time Lord ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse. „Aha, 285 Meilen, da lang!“, sagte er, sich zu seinem altgewohnten Enthusiasmus zwingend, denn eigentlich hatte er wirklich keine Lust mehr aufs Laufen. Seine Beine und Füße schmerzten von den tagelangen Strapazen und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Lieblingsturnschuhe noch mehr als 150 Meilen überleben würden. Aber was hatte er für eine andere Wahl? Hier sitzenbleiben und jammern brachte ihn nicht weiter! Also lief er los.

Es dauerte keine ganze Stunde, da war dem Doctor bereits langweilig. Die weite Graslandschaft bot in etwa so viel Abwechslung wie die Wüste, die er bereits durchquert hatte. Und auch der Gedanke, dass ihn die grasbewachsenen Hügel an seine Heimat erinnerten – vorausgesetzt, das Gras wäre rot und nicht gelb und der Himmel orange und nicht violett – hielt ihn nicht lange bei Laune. Auch der Umstand, dass er noch immer gewaltigen Kohldampf hatte – immerhin hatte er seit seiner teilweisen Regenation im Dschungel nichts Essbares mehr finden können – machte seinen Dauerlauf nicht angenehmer. Immerhin kam er erstaunlich gut voran, denn anders als in Wüste, Polareis und Dschungel war er als Time Lord und Gallifrey hervorragend für die gemäßigte Klimazone und dieses Gelände angepasst. Und als die beiden Sonnen hinterm Horizont verschwanden und mehr und mehr Sterne den klaren Nachthimmel eroberten, breitete sich endlich auch wieder ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ja, jetzt war er in seinem Element!

Die Sterne am nächtlichen Himmel boten ihm ausreichend Licht, um trotz Dunkelheit weiterlaufen zu können. Darum hielt der Doctor auch nicht an, um eine Pause zu machen. Dass er das Kraftfeld mit so einfachen Mitteln überwunden hatte, spornte ihn an und motivierte ihn ungemein, noch schneller zurück zu Rose zu kommen. Immerhin hatte er es fast bis zu ihr geschafft gehabt! Er war schon beinahe bei Rose gewesen! Sicherlich waren ihre Entführer nicht dumm, das hatten sie mehrfach bewiesen – die Transmat-Technik, die Überwachungskameras, das Kraftfeld – aber er war besser! Selbst ohne Schallschrauber und all seine kleinen Gadgets hatte er immer noch seinen Verstand. Und der funktionierte auch noch, wenn er unermüdlich durch die Nacht lief.

Warum war in den Stollen niemand gewesen? Er hatte die Kontrollräume gefunden und obwohl die Monitore und Gerätschaften alle eingeschaltet gewesen waren, hatte er niemanden angetroffen. Aber warum? Sicher hatten Roses Entführer auch allerhand Waffen, schon allein um sich die unangenehme Tierwelt auf diesem Planeten vom Leibe zu halten. Wieso hatten sie ihn also nicht damit empfangen oder aufgehalten? Denn um ehrlich zu sein, hatte der Doctor genau das erwartet, als er in den ersten Kontrollraum getreten war. Und was wurde dort überhaupt kontrolliert? Er hatte zwar ein paar Monitore in den Räumen gesehen, aber es hatte zu viel Technik dort gestanden, um nur die Kameras damit zu steuern. Jetzt im Nachhinein ärgerte sich der Doctor darüber, dass er sich nicht die Zeit genommen hatte, sich alles genauer anzusehen. Aber er war so kurz davor gewesen, Rose und die TARDIS zu finden, dass er keine weitere Zeit hatte verlieren wollen. Er war schließlich auch nicht davon ausgegangen, dass es für ihn noch in irgendeiner Form relevant werden könnte. Also hatte er sich nicht weiter damit aufgehalten.

Diese Ignoranz und sein Leichtsinn, das Drahtnetz voreilig abzulegen, hatten ihn in diese Lage gebracht. Ja, Roses Entführer waren clever – und er war manchmal ein Riesenidiot!

„Na wenigstens scheinen euch die tödlichen Klimazonen auszugehen!“, sagte der Doctor voll Zynismus, während er durchs hüfthohe Gras lief. „Oder hab‘ ich mittlerweile alle hinter mir? Hier ist es ja vergleichsweise angenehm. Geradezu idyllisch!“ Er warf beim Laufen einen Blick in den Sternenhimmel über ihm und… fiel der Länge nach auf die Nase – mal wieder.

„Autsch!“ Sich den Staub vom Leibe klopfend, setzte sich der Time Lord im Gras auf und warf einen Blick zurück, um nachzusehen, über was er da gerade gestolpert war. „Oh! Das ist nicht sehr vielversprechend!“ Hinter ihm lagen bleiche, angenagte Knochen eines unglücklichen Tieres. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es ursprünglich mal ein Tier gewesen war. Er erkannte die Skelettstruktur nicht wieder, dazu war zu wenig davon übrig. Aber es waren eindeutig Knochen.

„Hab‘ ich mich vielleicht zu früh gefreut über diese Gegend?“, wunderte er sich laut, während er aufstand und – diesmal etwas vorsichtiger – weiterlief.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich ihm ein weiteres Mal die kleinen Härchen im Nacken aufstellten und er unbewusst begann, sich umzusehen. Verfolgte ihn schon wieder etwas? Das wurde langsam wirklich langweilig!

Obwohl Lagomo IV keinen Mond hatte, konnte der Doctor durch die vielen, hellen Sterne mehrere hundert Meter weit sehen. Doch er fand nichts – keine Bewegung außer die des Grases, welches sich sachte im Wind wiegte. Trotzdem schrillten eigenartigerweise alle seine inneren Alarmglocken auf – und die Erfahrungen der letzten Tage hatten gezeigt, dass er die besser nicht ignorierte!

Der Time Lord beschleunigte seinen Lauf, ohne zu wissen, vor was er eigentlich davonrannte. Aber wenn das, was ihn dieses Mal verfolgte, mindestens so gut an seine Umgebung angepasst war wie die bisherigen Kreaturen an ihre eigenen Klimazonen, musste die jetzige Bedrohung nicht nur unsichtbar im hohen Gras, sondern wahrscheinlich auch schnell und ausdauernd sein. Das hieß, er musste einfach schneller sein und länger durchhalten! Denn bis auf ein paar Steine und die Knochen von vorhin hatte er – mal wieder – nichts, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Das Rascheln des Grases hinter ihm wurde lauter, obwohl der Wind nicht stärker wehte. Er hatte also recht gehabt – er wurde verfolgt. Und hörte er da ein Klicken oder Klacken? Es erinnerte den Time Lord an eine Art Insekt, aber es musste schon ziemlich groß sein, wenn er von der Resonanz des Geräuschs ausging.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Zischen genau hinter sich. Mitten im Lauf umdrehend, verdunkelte ein großer Schatten auf einmal die Sterne über ihm und das Wesen, welches ihn gerade ansprang, hätte ihn mit Sicherheit erwischt – wenn der Doctor nicht vor Schreck rückwärts über seine eigene Füße gestolpert und flach ins hohe Gras gefallen wäre.

Das Untier flog nur knapp über seinen Kopf hinweg und landete zischend ein paar Meter hinter ihm. Sich schnell wieder umdrehend, erkannte er…

„Ein Mantodean!“ Die Überraschung, sein Gegenüber wiederzuerkennen, war dem Time Lord deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aber auch das riesige Insekt, welches aussah wie eine große Gottesanbeterin, hielt überrascht inne, als der Doctor den Namen seiner Spezies rief.

„Du weißt, was ich bin?“, fragte es mit rauer, klackender Stimme.

„Ja, natürlich!“, antwortete der Doctor, hocherfreut, endlich mit einer anderen, intelligenten Lebensform sprechen zu können. „Ich hab‘ euch mit eurem Quevvil-Problem geholfen! Ich bin der Doctor, nebenbei bemerkt!“ Er stand auf, klopfte sich erneut den Staub vom Leib und streckte die rechte Hand zur Begrüßung aus.

Doch der Mantodean legte nur den herzförmigen Insektenkopf schief und sah ihn aus seinen großen, segmentierten Facettenaugen an.

„Du weißt schon…“, fuhr der Doctor fort. „Die Stachelschwein-Quevvils, die versucht haben, mit ferngesteuerten Menschen ins Zentrum eures… Zuhauses zu kommen?“ Keine Reaktion. „…Der ewige Kampf unter Nachbarn, Mantodeans gegen Quevvils?“ Noch immer keine Reaktion. „…Nein? Na, ist vermutlich auch zu lange her für dich! – Obwohl bei mir ist es noch kein ganzes Jahr...“, fügte der Doctor murmelnd hinzu. „…Ist ja auch egal, jedenfalls war ich auf eurer Seite und hab‘ euch geholfen! Wie kommst du hierher?“, fragte er ehrlich irritiert. „Dein Planet ist hunderte Lichtjahre entfernt in einer ganz anderen Galaxie!“ 

Endlich machte der Mantodean seinen Mund – nein, sein scherenartiges Kauwerkzeug – auf. „Mein Raumschiff ist abgestürzt, nachdem es von einem Leitstrahl in den Orbit gezogen wurde…“, begann es in seiner klackenden, klickenden Sprache. Der Doctor unterbrach es nicht, aber kam zu dem Schluss, dass er und Rose offenbar weit in der Zukunft gelandet sein mussten, wenn Mantodeans schon zu intergalaktischen Reisen in der Lage waren. Kein Wunder, dass sein Gegenüber nichts von Quevvils wusste – das musste hunderte, wenn nicht tausende Jahre in seiner Geschichte zurückliegen! Gab es keine Quevvils mehr? Hatte er damals dazu beigetragen, das Kräfteverhältnis auf dem Planeten zugunsten einer einzigen Spezies zu verschieben und damit den Untergang der kampfwütigen Stachelschweine eingeleitet? Eigentlich hatte er doch nur verhindern wollen, dass die Menschen aus Roses Nachbarschaft weiter als ferngesteuertes Kanonenfutter benutzt wurden… Oje, was hatte er da wieder angerichtet?! „…Seitdem sitze ich hier fest! Ich bin so verdammt hungrig!“

„Von einem Leitstrahl, hm?!“, fragte der Doctor und runzelte die Stirn, die letzte Bemerkung des großen Insekts ignorierend. Die Mantodeans waren bei seinem letzten Kontakt sehr vernünftig gewesen und hatten Rose – zu seinem großen Glück – auch dann nicht aufgefressen, als er sie per Fernsteuerung ins Zentrum ihres Baus geführt hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie dort mit ihnen reden und sie davon überzeugen können, dass sie nichts Böses wollte und keine Gefahr darstellte. Und die Mantodeans hatten ihr geglaubt und sie gehen lassen. „…Bei mir war es ähnlich!“, fuhr der Doctor fort. „Nur dass mein Schiff von einem falschen Notsignal angezogen worden ist und dann samt meiner Freundin entführt wurde.“

„Und wir sind nicht die Einzigen!“, sprach das Insekt weiter und ließ den Doctor überrascht aufhorchen.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich habe hier schon viele andere getroffen, die hier abgestürzt sind.“

Erneut runzelte der Doctor die Stirn. Viele andere? Er hatte bisher nur wilde Tiere getroffen, die ihn auffressen wollten, aber keine einzige, intelligente Spezies, die zu Reisen im Weltraum fähig gewesen wäre. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?“, fragte er darum, ein wenig misstrauisch werdend.

„74 Zyklen!“, antwortete der Mantodean und kam einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Zwischen den Mandibeln seines Kauwerkzeugs troff zäher, grüner Schleim hervor. „Deswegen bin ich so verdammt hungrig!“

Endlich realisierte der Doctor die Gefahr, in der er sich befand. Es war egal, dass die Mantodeans eigentlich eine vernünftige, rational handelnde Spezies waren. Sie waren dennoch Fleischfresser! Und auch ein Insekt hatte einen Überlebensinstinkt, welcher es nicht wählerisch machte, wenn es am verhungern war…

„Das bin ich auch, ehrlich, aber ich versuche nicht, dich zu essen!“, sagte der Time Lord ruhig und sah es eindringlich an. „Aber ich weiß, wo ich mein Schiff finden kann! Wir könnten zusammen versuchen, dorthin zu kommen und dann geb‘ ich dir eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nachhause!“

Doch der Mantodean wollte nichts davon wissen. Offenbar ging jede Form von rationaler Argumentation in seinem Hunger unter. „Ich bin so HUNGRIG!“, klackte es und kam noch einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf den Doctor zu, bevor es in die Knie ging, bereit zum Sprung.

\---

In ihrer Zelle konnte Rose nicht hinsehen. Sie kannte Mantodeans noch genauso gut wie der Doctor – vielleicht sogar besser, immerhin hatte sie die riesigen Insekten in Natura erlebt und nicht nur wie er über den Bildschirm – aber daher erinnerte sie sich noch gut daran, dass die großen Gottesanbeter nicht nur schnell waren und weit springen konnten, sondern auch mit einer einzigen Bewegung ihrer großen Scheren den Kopf eines Menschen von seinen Schultern trennen konnten!

Doch gerade als Rose das fürchterliche Schneidegeräusch erwartete, welches sie schon so oft mit anhören musste, schrie der Mantodean selbst auf. Ihr Blick richtete sich von ganz allein auf den Bildschirm. Hatte der Doctor dieses Mal tatsächlich einen Gegenangriff gestartet? Aber nein, da war etwas anderes. In einem schrecklichen Gewirr aus Gliedmaßen und grünen Körpern, konnte Rose den Todeskampf des Mantodeans mit einer riesigen Eidechse beobachten. Doch wo war der Doctor? Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen!

„Doctor?“, flüsterte sie in ihren Bildschirm, auf dem die Eidechse gerade die Oberhand gewann und den Mantodean mit einem Biss in den dünnen Hals von seinem Hunger erlöste. Und während sie genüsslich ihre Beute verspeiste, fand Rose endlich den Time Lord. Er hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, sich im hohen Gras abgeduckt und heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht.

Doch während sie mit den Kameras lieber dem Doctor folgte, wie er geduckt durchs hohe Gras schlich, anstatt sich die Mahlzeit der Echse bis zum Ende anzuschauen, bemerkte Rose seinen abwesenden, analytischen Blick.

Stimmt, sie hatten neue Informationen gewonnen von dem unglücklichen Mantodean. Es war genau wie sie unfreiwillig hier gelandet und irrte offenbar seitdem auf der Suche nach Nahrung im Grasland herum. Das hieß, dass der Doctor wohl nicht der Einzige war, der quer über dem Planeten in der Gegend rumteleportiert wurde. Und wahrscheinlich auch nicht der Einzige, der von ihren Entführern beobachtet wurde! Der Mantodean hatte zwar nichts von irgendwelchen Mitreisenden gesagt, aber konnte es vielleicht sein, dass in all den Erdhügeln um sie herum Kreaturen steckten, die darauf warteten, von ihren Kumpanen befreit zu werden? Wenn ja, was wurde dann aus ihnen, wenn ihre herumirrenden Freunde gefressen worden waren? Stand auf deren Bildschirmen dann auch `Game over`? War dieser ganze Planet nichts anderes als eine Art großes Kolosseum, in dem sich die Kontrahenten gegenseitig töten mussten, ähnlich wie in _The Hunger Games_?

Rose wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Wenn es tatsächlich so war, dann konnte der Doctor noch von Glück reden, dass er bisher nur auf die heimische Tierwelt gestoßen war und nicht auf verzweifelte, intelligente Spezies. Gegen die hätte er sich nie so zur Wehr gesetzt, wie er es zum Beispiel mit der Raubkatze oder dem Krokohai getan hatte. Aber vielleicht hätten die anderen Unglücklichen auch nicht lange in den zum Teil sehr extremen Umweltbedingungen überlebt? Der Mantodean hätte sich vielleicht in der Wüste noch ganz wohl gefühlt, aber im Polareis hätte er sicher nicht lange durchgehalten. Genauso wenig die Eidechse. Der Doctor hatte einfach großes Glück gehabt, dass er so widerstandsfähig war und dank seiner hervorragenden Navigationsfähigkeit immer wieder zu ihr zurückgefunden hatte. Wäre er noch tage- oder wochenlang durch die Eislandschaft geirrt, hätte auch er das nicht überlebt!

Vermutlich war aber genau aus diesem Grund das Grasland ein Sammelsurium für die verschiedensten Spezies geworden. Klar, der Doctor hatte gesagt, es war eine angenehme Klimazone. Das hieß, dass viele Lebewesen von ganz unterschiedlichster Art dort gut zurechtkamen. Aber von idyllisch war das Grasland darum weit entfernt – viele, verschiedene Kreaturen, die langsam verhungerten oder verdursteten und nach und nach immer rabiater und verzweifelter wurden. Das war nicht die bisher angenehmste Klimazone – es war die gefährlichste!

Zu demselben Schluss schien auch der Doctor gekommen zu sein, denn mittlerweile lief er nicht mehr offen und unbekümmert herum, sondern schlich vielmehr geduckt durchs Gras, als erwartete er erneut unangenehme Gesellschaft. Und das war auch gut so, denn schon nach etwa einer Stunde, nachdem er den Mantodean getroffen hatte, beobachtete er in der Stille der Nacht eine achtbeinige, schleimig aussehende Kreatur, die Rose noch nie gesehen hatte und die sie an einen aufrecht laufenden Oktupus erinnerte, bei der Jagd auf etwas, das aussah wie ein gehörntes Reh. Das Reh spitzte die runden Ohren und sah sich um, kurz bevor das Oktopus-Ding vier von seinen acht langen Armen danach ausstreckte. Doch anstatt mitansehen zu müssen, wie das Reh dem Oktopus zum Opfer fiel, beobachtete Rose mit Grauen und Erstaunen zugleich, wie das Reh sein Maul öffnete und mit erschreckend vielen, spitzen Zähnen einen Arm nach dem anderen durchbiss. Der Oktopus schrie gurgelnd vor Schmerz und zog sich zurück, aber das Reh setzte ihm nach und spießte es mit einem seiner langen Hörner auf.

„Der Jäger wird zum Gejagten….“, murmelte der Doctor leise, als er sich abwendete und weiterlief. „Das ist ja wie im Zoo hier!“

Rose konnte dem nur zustimmen.

\---

Die ganze Nacht ging das so weiter. Alle paar Meilen beobachtete der Doctor, wie einheimische und fremde Kreaturen übereinander herfielen oder wurde selbst zum Gejagten. Einige der hergelockten, intelligenteren Spezies hatten sogar Waffen bei sich und nur knapp entging der Doctor dem Energielaser eines Runahesi, indem er hinter einen der größeren Felsbrocken in Deckung sprang. Die laute Schusswaffe machte allerdings die ansässige und sehr gefräßige Tierwelt aufmerksam und ehe der Doctor befürchten musste, von dem langen, geisterhaften Runahesi erschossen zu werden, wurde dieser von einer Mischung aus Wolf und Raubkatze erlegt. Dem Time Lord blieb jedoch wenig Zeit zum Aufatmen, denn ein weiteres Exemplar dieser Leowölfe, wie er sie nannte, hatte ihn bereits gewittert. Als es ihn nach einer kurzen Verfolgung – das Tier war wirklich erstaunlich schnell – ansprang und ihm schmerzlich in den linken Unterarm biss, den er zur Abwehr gehoben hatte, wusste sich schließlich auch der Doctor nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als ihn mit einem venusischen Aikido-Handgriff in die Flucht zu schlagen. Aufheulend ließ der Leowolf von ihm ab und suchte mit eingezogenem Schwanz das Weite, während der Doctor keuchend und blutend im hohen Gras liegenblieb.

„Das erinnert erschreckend an die Todeszone von Gallifrey!“, murmelte er und zog erneut sein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche, um seinen blutenden Unterarm damit zu verbinden. Ja, selbst die Time Lords hatten in ihren weniger kultivierten Tagen eine Art Hunger-Spiele veranstaltet, die diesen hier erstaunlich ähnlich waren. Sie hatten mit einer Zeit-Schaufel zufällig Exemplare irgendeiner Spezies in eine der gefährlichsten Regionen des Planeten teleportiert und sie gegeneinander kämpfen lassen. Als Rassilon irgendwann die Lust daran verloren und sich lieber anderen Dingen gewidmet hatte, wurden die Spiele natürlich eingestellt, aber dennoch war jedem Gallifrey und Time Lord dieses dunkle Kapitel in der Geschichte des Planeten bekannt. Der Doctor war sogar selbst schon ein paar Mal unfreiwillig in der Todeszone gelandet und hatte die tödlichen Nachkommen der überlebenden Kreaturen dort getroffen. „…Nein, so schlimm ist es hier dann doch wieder nicht!“, fuhr er leise und kopfschüttelnd fort, während er auf die Beine kam. „Aber es ist schon verdammt nah dran!“

Dieser Irrsinn setzte sich noch die ganze Nacht fort, wobei der Time Lord von einer beinahe-Katastrophe in die nächste lief. Sein blutiger Arm lockte sogar noch unangenehmere Kreaturen als die Leowölfe an, welchen er aber entweder davonrennen konnte oder sie mithilfe seiner Aikido-Techniken loswurde. Bei den anderen, unfreiwillig gelandeten und mehr oder weniger intelligenten Außerirdischen wurde es jedoch ein wenig schwieriger. Einem Tritovore konnte der Doctor mit einer geschickten Handbewegung die Waffe entwenden, welche er dann in Sekundenschnelle entschärfte und seinem verdutzten Gegenüber wieder in die Hand drückte, bevor er weiterlief. Einen angriffslustigen Uvodni hetzte er gegen einen – hoffentlich – nicht anwesenden Malakh, weil diese Völker ohnehin im unerbittlichen Krieg lagen und der Uvodni lieber seinen Erzfeind suchte, als seine Munition am Doctor zu verschwenden. Und einem Skirkon verkaufte der Time Lord einen zufällig herumliegenden Stein für ein seltenes Mineral, mit dem er angeblich den Antrieb seines Raumschiffs reparieren konnte, bevor dieser ihn mit seinen scharfen Klauen auseinandernahm.

Doch dann war da dieser hartnäckige Eutermesianer. Bei diesem humanoiden Chamäleon funktionierte keine einzige seiner üblichen Hinhalte- oder Ablenkungstaktiken und er wurde schließlich mit großen Händen und langen Fingern unsanft am Hals gepackt. Der Time Lord versuchte erneut sein Aikido, doch wegen des dicken Exo-Skeletts seines Gegenübers blieb auch das leider ohne Wirkung. Stattdessen würgte der gefährlich dunkel verfärbte Eutermesianer den Doctor nur noch fester. Am Ende blieb dem Time Lord nur noch ein telepathischer Angriff. Mit zittrigen Fingern hob er die Hände an die Schläfen des Eutermesianers und schloss die Augen. So sah er nicht, wie dessen Hautfarbe plötzlich von einem dunklen Graubraun zu einem beinahe farblosen Blassweiß wechselte, bevor er plötzlich seinen Hals losließ und bewusstlos vor ihm zusammenbrach.

„Tut mir leid, aber du wolltest nicht hören!“, sagte der Doctor mit kratziger Stimme, während er sich die malträtierte Kehle rieb und auf den bewusstlosen Außerirdischen herabschaute. Dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und ließ den Eutermesianer einfach liegen. An ihm würden sich vermutlich selbst die Leowölfe die spitzen Zähne ausbeißen!

Erst als es wieder langsam dämmerte und heller wurde, nahm die Zahl der Angriffe ab. Es war fast, als warteten sämtliche Kreaturen nur auf das Dunkel der Nacht, um aus ihren Löchern und Verstecken zu kommen und Jagd auf Schwächere zu machen.

Müde, erschöpft und noch immer ziemlich hungrig – er hatte selbst nichts Essbares mehr finden können, kein Wunder also, dass hier alle so schrecklich hungrig waren – setze sich der Doctor mit dem Rücken gegen einen der größeren Felsbrocken ins Gras, um kurz zu Atem zu kommen. Die zweite Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und über den gelben Hügeln um ihn herum lag ein leichter Nebelschleier, was der Landschaft zwar eine schöne, aber gleichzeitig auch zwielichtige Atmosphäre gab – irgendwie passend für diesen Planeten, wie er fand.

Seufzend schloss der Doctor für einen Moment lang die Augen. Endlich hatte er mal eine ruhige Minute, um über ein paar Dinge nachzudenken. Zum Beispiel die wichtige, neue Information, nicht als Einziger hierher gelockt worden zu sein. Er hatte einige, fremde Arten angetroffen – sowohl lebende, weniger freundliche, als auch bereits getötete, wahrscheinlich zu freundliche Geschöpfe – die alle in einer mehr oder weniger ähnlichen Situation feststeckten wie er selbst – alle waren irgendwie zufällig auf diesem Planeten gelandet oder abgestürzt, bevor sie hier ins Grasland teleportiert worden waren. Ein paar hatten auch erzählt, dass ihre Schiffe samt ihrer Kumpanen einfach verschwunden waren. Und wieder andere waren genau wie schon der Time Lord zuvor in anderen Klimazonen des Planeten gewesen, bevor sie im Grasland gelandet waren. Doch alle hatten gemeinsam, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wieso das alles mit ihnen passierte.

Der Doctor hatte allerdings eine starke Vermutung. All das erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Rassilons alte Spiele in der Todeszone von Gallifrey, um nicht zu Unterhaltungszwecken zu dienen. Die Kameras, der Teleporter, die extremen Umweltbedingungen und die Kämpfe – all das zusammen mit dem Kraftfeld und der unterirdischen Station, die er bereits gefunden hatte, ließen eigentlich keinen anderen Schluss zu, als dass es sich um eine Art riesiges Big Brother auf einem lebensfeindlichen Planeten handelte. Oder anders ausgedrückt – in vier von fünf Fällen war so etwas Teil einer abartigen Unterhaltungsstrategie. Was allerdings nicht so ganz ins Bild passte, waren die entführten Gefährten. Wozu sollte man sich die Mühe machen, die Begleiter der Teilnehmer gefangen zu nehmen und zu versorgen? Waren sie vielleicht eine Art Preis, wenn man lange genug durchhielt oder alle Zonen lebend durchquerte? Wenn ja, wie lange müsste er das alles dann noch durchhalten? Der Mantodean war schon ganze 74 Tage hier gewesen. Beim Doctor waren es erst acht! Aber dafür war er seinem ‚Preis‘ – Rose – schon ziemlich nahe gekommen!

Und eine Frage blieb nach wie vor ungeklärt – wer veranstaltete diese sadistischen Spiele eigentlich? Der Time Lord war in seinen langen Jahren schon einigen kranken Köpfen begegnet und war hier und da auch schon oft – für seinen Geschmack viel zu oft! Wie gesagt, in vier von fünf Fällen und so weiter.... – auf ähnliche Konzepte gestoßen. Aber leider war die Liste an Kreaturen, denen er so etwas zutraute, zu lang, um eine Vermutung anzustellen, wer hier dahinterstecken könnte. Außerdem war er mit diesem Teil des Universums in dieser Zeitzone nicht vertraut genug, um es zu erraten. Und da ihm auch kein anderer der Teilnehmer helfen konnte – die meisten wollten ihn ohnehin nur verspeisen – blieb die Frage nach dem ‚Wer‘ weiter offen.

Aber wer oder was auch immer dahintersteckte, von hier konnte der Doctor nichts daran ändern. Der Time Lord nahm sich jedoch fest vor, die Spiele zu beenden und alle anderen Teilnehmer inklusive deren gefangene Begleiter nach Hause zu bringen, wenn er je Rose und seine TARDIS wiederfand. 

Noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte der Doctor plötzlich, dass der Boden unter ihm bebte – nein, nicht der Boden, der Fels hinter ihm bewegte sich! Alarmiert die Augen aufreißend, sprang der Time Lord auf und fuhr herum. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn ein riesiges Maul so groß wie ein Scheunentor klappte direkt vor seiner Nase zu. Der große Felsbrocken, an dem er sich angelehnt hatte, war gar kein Felsbrocken! Es war ein – ja, was eigentlich? – es sah auf jeden Fall aus, als wäre es aus Stein und wenn es völlig reglos geblieben wäre, wäre es auch als Gesteinsbrocken durchgegangen. Aber jetzt bewegte es sich, als wäre es flüssig und in der Mitte hatte sich ein vertikaler Spalt gebildet, der sich wie eine große Höhle nach innen öffnete. Der Doctor wusste nicht, wie er im ersten Moment auf ‚Maul‘ gekommen war, aber jetzt sah es definitiv danach aus. Und es rollte auf ihn zu!

Der Time Lord drehte sich um und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Soviel also zu seiner Verschnaufpause! Wenn sich jetzt noch der Boden unter seinen Füßen aufgetan hätte, um ihn zu verschlingen, hätte es ihn nicht mehr gewundert. Schließlich hatte bisher fast alles, was er auf diesem Planeten getroffen hatte, versucht, ihn zu fressen!

In der Hoffnung, der Steinblob – dem Doctor fiel gerade keine passendere Bezeichnung ein – würde dadurch langsamer werden, rannte der Time Lord einen der vielen grasbewachsenen Hügel herauf. Doch leider ging sein Plan nicht auf. Die vielen spitzen Vorsprünge und scharfen Kanten der Steinkreatur gruben sich tief in den trockenen Boden und gaben genug Halt, um es auch bergauf voranzuschieben, sodass es weiterhin erstaunlich schnell hinter dem Doctor her rollte. Bergab wurde es dann erwartungsgemäß sogar noch schneller – der Time Lord aber auch. Das Gefälle des Hügels war nicht unerheblich und der Doctor hatte seine liebe Mühe, bei seiner steigenden Geschwindigkeit überhaupt auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Dennoch holte der Steinblob ihn weiter ein. Es war beinahe, als renne er einem großen, steinernen Pac-Man davon!

Trotz seiner ungünstigen Situation musste der Doctor schief grinsen wegen des Vergleichs. Das hier war aber auch so surreal! Er hatte noch nie einem Steinblob davonlaufen müssen – oder besser gesagt einer geoamorphen Magmaform, ihm war doch noch ein Begriff eingefallen! Aber leider waren seine Optionen sehr begrenzt. Aikido funktionierte höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, wegen der harten Oberfläche. Mit der Magmaform reden oder eine telepathische Verbindung aufbauen, hatte vermutlich auch keinen Sinn, denn der Time Lord bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt ein intelligentes, denkendes Lebewesen war. Verstecken war in dem mittlerweile recht flachen, trockenen Gras nicht drin und er hatte auch nichts, um die Steinmasse von sich abzulenken. Wenn er also nicht von einem hungrigen Felsbrocken überrollt oder verschluckt werden wollte, musste er die Beine in die Hand nehmen – und einen Zahn zulegen! Die Magmaform war nur noch wenige Meter hinter ihm. Vielleicht hätte er auf ebener Fläche eine bessere Chance, sie abzuhängen?! Bis zum Fuß des Hügels war es nicht mehr allzu weit.

Sich mitten im schnellen Lauf über die Schulter umsehend, kalkulierte der Doctor, dass der Steinblob ihn in weniger als einer Minute eingeholt hatte. In 56 Sekunden, um genau zu sein. Den Fuß des Hügels erreichte er voraussichtlich in 52 Sekunden. Wenn er Glück hatte, könnte er also… 

Doch noch ehe der Gedanke zu Ende formuliert war, trat der Doctor plötzlich mit dem rechten Fuß ins Leere und stolperte – er war in ein Loch getreten! Soviel zum Thema, der Boden täte sich auf, um ihn zu verschlingen! Wegen seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit durch das abschüssige Gelände konnte sich der Time Lord nicht mehr rechtzeitig abfangen und überschlug sich daher unsanft aus vollem Lauf heraus. Geradeso schaffte er es noch, den Kopf einzuziehen und sich über den Rücken abzurollen, bevor er sich noch den Hals dabei brach.

Dreimal überschlug er sich, bevor der Doctor endlich abstoppen und sich eilig zur Magmaform umdrehen konnte. Nein, ausgeschlossen, dass er noch rechtzeitig wieder auf den Beinen war, bevor diese ihn erreichte. Vor allem, weil ein stechender Schmerz ihm durch den rechten Knöchel fuhr und er annehmen musste, ihn entweder gebrochen oder schlimm verstaucht zu haben. War das etwa sein Ende? Wie erniedrigend und peinlich war das denn? Der Doctor, gefressen von einem Felsbrocken?!

Als der Steinblob nur noch drei Meter von ihm entfernt war, kniff der Doctor in Erwartung seines bevorstehenden Ablebens die Augen fest zusammen und hielt die Luft an. Innerlich die Millisekunden herunterzählend, die ihm noch blieben, verabschiedete er sich mit einem leisen „Tut mir leid, Rose!“, und erreichte schließlich die Null.

…Nichts geschah. Noch einmal sagte der Doctor im Geiste ‚null‘, doch es geschah noch immer nichts. Und wieso war es plötzlich so still? War es vielleicht schneller und schmerzloser gegangen, als er befürchtet hatte? War er schon tot?

Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge. Nein, er saß noch immer im gelben, trockenen Gras und schaute den Hügel herauf, den er gerade herabgerannt war. Über ihm war der blassviolette Morgenhimmel zu sehen und ansonsten – nichts. Der Steinblob war einfach weg. Verschwunden! Als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Wurde er vielleicht…

Der Doctor öffnete auch das andere Auge und atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Dass er dabei ein schwaches Aroma nach Citrusfrüchten wahrnahm, bestätigte seine Annahme – der Blob war wegteleportiert worden. Und das kurz bevor er ihn erreicht hatte! Wie…

„…Brillant!“, sagte der Doctor, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend.

\---

Erleichtert ausatmend, ließ sich Rose auf ihr erdiges Bett fallen. Als der Doctor gestolpert und gestürzt war, hatte sie geglaubt, das wäre sein Ende – so wie schon die unzähligen Male zuvor, in denen er in der Nacht auf unfreundliche Kreaturen und Außerirdische gestoßen war. Ein ums andere Mal war sie beeindruckt gewesen, wie kreativ und scharfsinnig er sich aus diesen gefährlichen Situationen herauslaviert oder wieviel pures Glück er zum Teil gehabt hatte, um nicht als Mahlzeit für eine der hungrigen Kreaturen zu enden. Und dass der Doctor – ein Pazifist durch und durch – eine waffenlose Kampfsportart beherrschte, überraschte Rose dabei am allermeisten. Gut, zu Weihnachten mit den Sycorax hatte er bereits bewiesen, ganz gut mit einem Schwert umgehen zu können, aber ehrlich gesagt hatte das auch nicht sonderlich technisch anspruchsvoll ausgesehen. Doch dass er hier ganz ohne Waffen oder Hilfsmittel die zum Teil sehr gefährlich aussehenden Raubtiere oder Außerirdischen mit nur einem einzigen Handgriff ausschaltete oder in die Flucht trieb, war schon sehr beeindruckend. Der Doctor erinnerte sie dabei beinahe an Spock und seinen vulkanischen Nackengriff – der Gedanke ließ Rose schmunzeln, immerhin hatte sie sich schon seit Beginn ihrer Reisen gewünscht, dass er mal so etwas richtig ‚Spockmäßiges‘ tat. Sie musste ihn unbedingt fragen, wie er das machte! Vielleicht konnte er ihr den einen oder anderen Griff sogar beibringen?!

Dass jedoch der Steinblob kurz vor seiner Nase verschwunden war, hatte definitiv nichts mit den außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten des Time Lords zu tun gehabt! Der Doctor war ganz klar davon ausgegangen, in der nächsten Sekunde gefressen zu werden, andernfalls hätte er sich nicht bei ihr entschuldigt – Rose hatte noch immer eine Träne in den Augen von diesem Moment. Das hieß aber, dass jemand anderes für das Verschwinden des lebenden Felsbrockens verantwortlich war! Aber wer? Rose konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass ihre Entführer gerade rechtzeitig auf einen Knopf gedrückt haben mussten, denn wer sonst sollte Kontrolle über den Transmat haben? Und dass der Blob teleportiert worden war, war sich Rose sehr sicher – es hatte genauso ausgesehen wie die Male, die der Doctor in der Gegend herumteleportiert worden war.

Aber warum sollten sie das tun? Roses Entführern muss klar gewesen sein, dass sie damit den Doctor retten würden! Aber bisher hatten sie keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, ihn vor irgendwelchen Gefahren zu bewahren! Auch bei den anderen Außerirdischen, denen er in der Nacht begegnet war und die sich zum Teil gegenseitig getötet hatten, hatten sie nicht eingegriffen. Warum also jetzt plötzlich?

Wie der Time Lord selbst ging auch Rose noch immer davon aus, dass er ein Teilnehmer eines kranken, sadistischen Spiels war. Und so wie es sich bei seinen kurzen Gesprächen mit anderen, unfreiwillig teilnehmenden Kontrahenten angehört hatte, war er wohl schon weiter gekommen als jeder andere. Vielleicht war es ja so ähnlich wie damals bei den Quevvils? Die hatten auch den besten Spieler gesucht – was natürlich der Doctor gewesen war – um mit dessen Hilfe bis ins Zentrum des Mantodean-Baus zu kommen! Wenn ja, dann hatte der Doctor vielleicht mittlerweile bewiesen, auch hier der Beste zu sein und die Tests, Prüfungen, Aufgaben oder was auch immer ihrer Entführer endlich bestanden?!

Rose hoffte es inständig. Die ganze Zeit hier festzusitzen und nichts anderes tun zu können, als zu essen, zu schlafen und dem Doctor bei seinem gefährlichen Weg über diesen abartigen Planeten zu beobachten, ging ihr langsam ziemlich an die Substanz. Sie hatte nie an irgendeiner Form von Klaustrophobie gelitten, aber langsam glaubte sie, dass das Erdloch immer kleiner und die Luft immer stickiger wurde. Sie wollte nur noch hier raus! Und auch dem Doctor ständig dabei zuzusehen, von einer tödlichen Gefahr in die nächste zu stolpern und immer wieder annehmen zu müssen, ihn im nächsten Moment zu verlieren – das Auf und Ab zwischen Hoffen und Bangen – war emotional sehr anstrengend. Rose war mittlerweile auch egal, was er mit ihren Entführern anstellte, wenn er je bei ihr ankam – ihretwegen konnte er sie auch einfach nur einsammeln und sie würden beide wortlos von hier verschwinden, ohne je die Drahtzieher hinter der ganzen, skrupellosen Geschichte zu treffen!

Apropos verschwinden – einen kleinen Haken in ihrer Theorie gab es leider doch noch: Wenn ihre Entführer den Doctor mittlerweile beschützten, weil er die besten Chancen hatte, ihr ‚Spiel‘ zu gewinnen, warum hatten sie dann den Steinblob wegteleportiert und nicht gleich ihn?! Sie hätten doch sicherlich auch den Time Lord teleportieren können, ihn vielleicht sogar direkt in ihre Zentrale/Hauptquartier/Basis oder was auch immer bringen können! Noch besser – direkt zu ihr! Aber nein, nur der Blob war verschwunden. Und der Doctor saß weiter verwundert im Gras und rieb sich den rechten Fuß.

Oje, hatte er sich bei seinem Sturz etwa wieder was getan? Stand er deswegen nicht auf? Rose stöhnte frustriert. Sie wollte verdammt nochmal hier raus! Wieso musste ihm ständig was passieren, was ihn aufhielt und sein Vorankommen verzögerte?!

„Doctor, stehen Sie endlich auf!“, rief sie ihm ungeduldig zu. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung tat er das dann auch, zuckte aber sichtlich zusammen, als er den rechten Fuß belastete. Er hatte sich also tatsächlich verletzt!

Zum Glück war der Fuß aber nicht gebrochen, denn nach ein paar vorsichtigen, versuchsweisen Schritten, wurde sein Humpeln schon wieder besser und er lief langsam weiter. Er zuckte zwar bei jedem Schritt etwas zusammen, aber immerhin kam er voran.

Er kam sogar erstaunlich gut voran! Nach dem Zusammentreffen mit der Steinkreatur traf er kaum noch andere Lebewesen, ob einheimisch oder außerirdisch. Und wenn, dann duckte sich der Time Lord einfach tief im Gras ab und wartete, bis sie vorüber waren. Wahrscheinlich wagte er keine Auseinandersetzung mit seinem verletzten Fuß, denn er konnte nicht so schnell weglaufen wie er wollte. Vielleicht war es das Beste so, denn so kam er ohne nennenswerte Unterbrechungen gut voran und bald war er sogar wieder der Einzige, der weit und breit durchs Grasland lief. Er humpelte zwar noch immer etwas mit dem rechten Bein, aber das schien ihn gar nicht so sehr zu stören – oder er versteckte seine Schmerzen schon wieder gekonnt vor ihr.

Bald traute sich der Doctor offenbar auch wieder, leise mit Rose zu reden, ohne dabei das nächste Raubtier auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Schon eigenartig, dass hier nachts die Hölle los ist und ich tagsüber fast ganz allein bin!“, sagte er leise. „Aber immerhin komme ich so endlich voran und bin hoffentlich morgen im Laufe des Tages bei Ihnen, Rose!“ Dieser Satz ließ Rose in ihrer Zelle hoffnungsvoll aufhorchen. Also konnte er schon morgen bei ihr sein?! Das waren fantastische Neuigkeiten! Vorausgesetzt war jedoch, dass er in der kommenden Nacht nicht aufgefressen oder wieder sinnlos in der Gegend herumteleportiert wurde. Hatte er eigentlich noch sein komisches Drahtnetz, mit dem er durch das Kraftfeld gekommen war? „…Vermutlich käme ich aber noch besser voran, wenn meine Schuhe nicht mittlerweile hinüber wären!“, fuhr er leise fort und zu Roses Überraschung, blieb der Time Lord plötzlich stehen, setzte sich ins Gras und zog seinen rechten Schuh aus, um ihn zu begutachten. Auch sie sah nun, was er meinte – der ehemals cremefarbene Stoff seiner Turnschuhe war nicht nur mittlerweile völlig verschmutzt, es lösten sich langsam auch die Nähte auf. Ebenso rissen die Halterungen der Schnürsenkel heraus und als der Doctor den Schuh umdrehte, sah Rose, dass die Gummisohle an mehreren Stellen gerissen war. Kurzum, diese Schuhe waren nicht mehr zu retten! „Das waren meine Lieblingsschuhe!“, jammerte der Doctor und versuchte, ihn möglichst vorsichtig wieder anzuziehen. „Das nehm‘ ich euch echt übel!“, wandte er sich dann noch an Roses Entführer, bevor er wieder aufstand und im Laufschritt weiterhumpelte.

In dem Moment realisierte Rose, was er da gerade getan hatte – das Problem waren nicht seine Schuhe. Die sahen vermutlich schon seit dem Dschungel so aus. Aber er hatte bei seiner kurzen Pause nicht nur den rechten Fuß entlastet, sondern wahrscheinlich gleich nachgesehen, wie es seinem Knöchel ging. Verdammt! Und sie hatte nicht hingesehen! War er angeschwollen gewesen? Wegen seiner Socken hatte sie nicht sehen können, ob der Fuß auch blau war, aber im Nachhinein glaubte Rose, sich zu entsinnen, dass der Knöchel des Doctors tatsächlich etwas geschwollen gewirkt hatte. Dieser alte Schauspieler! Sie war tatsächlich auf sein Theater hereingefallen!

Dennoch lief er im Laufschritt weiter und machte trotz verstauchten Knöchels ordentlich Strecke. Mittlerweile sang er auch wieder leise vor sich hin. Rose vermutete, dass er das gegen die Langeweile tat und um sich zu motivieren, denn eigentlich sollte er nicht genug Puste dafür übrig haben. Als er zum dritten Mal ‚I’m gonna be‘ von den Proclaimers anstimmte, lachte sie und verdrehte dennoch genervt die Augen. Sie hasste dieses Lied! Aber es war so passend! Wie viele Meilen hatte der Time Lord jetzt schon für Rose zurückgelegt? Es waren definitiv mehr als 500! Aber waren es schon 1000? Rose hatte leider nicht mitgerechnet, als er zu Beginn jeder Etappe durch eine neue Klimazone die ungefähre Meilenzahl angesagt hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war er nicht mehr weit von den 1000 Meilen entfernt. Auf jeden Fall, so entschied sie in diesem Moment, kaufte Rose ihm neue Converse-Turnschuhe, wenn er je bei ihr ankam!

Als es nach einem ereignislosen Tag langsam wieder dämmerte, wurde der Doctor etwas langsamer und auch wieder vorsichtiger. Er hörte auf zu singen oder vor sich hinzureden, was Rose zugegebenermaßen gar nicht so verkehrt fand. Sie war zwar froh, seine Stimme zu hören, denn dass er mit ihr redete, hieß auch, dass es ihm ganz gut zu gehen schien. Aber nach ein paar Stunden nervte es auch ein wenig und sie hatte eigentlich etwas schlafen wollen. Schließlich hatte auch Rose in der vergangenen Nacht kein Auge zu tun können, weil sie so besorgt um ihn gewesen war.

Trotz ihrer eigenen Müdigkeit bemerkte Rose, dass sich seine Umgebung mittlerweile ein wenig verändert hatte. Wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, waren die grasbewachsenen Hügel einer trockenen, flachen Ebene gewichen. Das gelbe Gras war etwas kürzer und wuchs insgesamt auch spärlicher, was hieß, dass es für den Doctor leider weniger Schutz und Deckung bot. Allerdings konnten sich auch Angreifer schlechter darin verstecken, was wiederum gut war, weil er sie dann eher sehen konnte – vorausgesetzt, er hatte genügend Licht, denn noch war der Himmel mit Wolken bedeckt und es schimmerten nur hier und da die ersten Sterne durch die wenigen Wolkenlücken.

Doch Roses Sorge blieb unbegründet. Mit zunehmender Dunkelheit verzogen sich die Wolken allmählich und auch wenn sie nicht ganz verschwanden, bot der Nachthimmel über ihm genügend Licht, sodass der Time Lord offenbar ganz gut sehen konnte. Denn noch lange ehe Rose es bemerkt hätte, ging der Doctor in Deckung vor einem großen, echsenähnlichen Tier, welches durchs trockene Gras kroch. Der Time Lord prüfte mithilfe eines angeleckten Fingers schnell die Windrichtung und schlich leise in ein anderes Versteck, bevor das Echsending seine Fährte aufnehmen konnte. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, bis es wieder weg war, dann lief er weiter.

Genauso verfuhr er noch bei drei anderen Raubtieren – etwas, das aussah wie ein Warzenschwein, aber über und über mit Hörnern bedeckt war; dann etwas, das Rose an eine Art Gazelle mit riesigen, breiten Hufen erinnerte, aber trotz seines relativ harmlosen Aussehens sicherlich tödlich sein konnte; und eben war der Doctor einer Art Insektenwesen ausgewichen, welches einen wirklich großen Stachel und viele, eklig behaarte Beine hatte. Diese Nacht schien also nicht besser zu werden als die letzte!

Gerade ging er vor einer offenbar intelligenteren, vierbeinigen Kreatur in Deckung, welche ein in viele Falten gelegtes, unfreundlich aussehendes Gesicht mit mindestens zwei Dutzend Augen und mehreren großen, gelben Stoßzähnen hatte, als der Magen des Doctors laut knurrte. Klar, er hatte auch seit mehreren Tagen schon nichts mehr gegessen, eigentlich seit dem Krokohai und seiner anschließenden, teilweisen Regernation an dem Wasserlauf nicht mehr. Und Wasser hatte er seit dem Dschungel auch nicht mehr gefunden! Rose hatte ganz vergessen, dass der Time Lord mittlerweile selbst schon fast verhungert und völlig ausgetrocknet sein musste!

„Nicht jetzt!“, hörte sie ihn genervt murmeln, als er in ein anderes Versteck schlich. Denn das Faltenwesen hatte offenbar auch gute Ohren und war bereits auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Es hob den Kopf und schaute sich in die Richtung um, in der der Doctor gerade noch abgeduckt im kurzen Gras gelegen hatte. Der Reihe nach blinzelten alle seine Augen, bevor es die faltige Fratze zu einem hässlichen Grinsen verzog und sich genau wie der Doctor im Gras abduckte.

Es hatte ihn also gewittert. Und der Doctor gab sein Versteckspiel offenbar auf. Es schien wohl wenig Sinn zu haben – und ihm gegen seine Würde zu gehen – auf dem Bauch liegend zu warten, bis er entdeckt wurde. Darum stand er auf und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Okay, du hast mich gefunden!“, sagte er resigniert. „Oder besser, mein knurrender Bauch hat mich verraten! Wie geht‘s jetzt weiter, hm? Willst du mich auch nur aufessen oder kann ich dir vielleicht einen Deal vorschlagen?“

„Hier gibt es keine Deals! Hier gibt es nur fressen oder gefressen werden!“, antwortete das Faltenwesen in einem kratzig rauen Ton, während es langsam auf den Time Lord zukam.

Rose stöhnte frustriert in ihrer Zelle auf. Warum konnte keines der anderen Außerirdischen ausnahmsweise mal an einem Gespräch interessiert sein? Immer ging es nur darum, den Doctor entweder zu verspeisen oder ihn als potentiellen Konkurrenten in diesem Battle Royal auszuschalten. Denn das war der Grund, weshalb die meisten dachten, überhaupt hier zu sein. Gut, auch Rose und der Doctor hielten das Ganze für nichts anderes, aber immerhin hatte der Time Lord keine Ambitionen, seine Mitgefangenen umzubringen und aufzuessen!

„Ja, das hab‘ ich schon ein paarmal gehört!“, antwortete der Doctor, nicht weniger enttäuscht als Rose sich fühlte. „Aber ich kann dich hier rausholen! Wenn du mich einfach weitergehen lässt, erreiche ich bald mein Schiff und geb‘ dir eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nachhause! Was sagst du, hm?“ Rose konnte hören, wie wenig Lust der Doctor noch auf die immer gleiche Diskussion hatte. Den meisten anderen Aliens, die er getroffen hatte, hatte er genau dasselbe Angebot gemacht, doch leider war bisher kein Einziger darauf eingegangen.

Das Faltenwesen schien kurz zu überlegen, was in Rose Hoffnung aufkommen ließ. „Wie bringst du mich nachhause?“, kratzte es, während es einen Schritt auf den Doctor zukam. Dieser war genauso überrascht wie Rose, dass sein Gegenüber das Angebot tatsächlich in Erwägung zog.

„Ich weiß, wo meine TARDIS ist! Bin auf direktem Weg zu ihr!“, antwortete er und nickte in die Richtung, in die er wollte. „Mein Schiff fliegt durch Raum und Zeit und bietet jede Menge Platz! Kein Problem also, dich heimzubringen, wenn du mir sagst, wo du hinmusst!“

„Egal wohin ich will?“, fragte das hässliche Alien nach und kam noch einen Schritt näher. Es war jetzt so nah beim Doctor, dass dieser bereits wieder langsam zurückwich. Offenbar traute er dem Faltenwesen nicht ganz über den Weg.

„Egal wohin!“, bestätigte er dennoch ruhig. „Aber du musst mich jetzt durchlassen, sonst komme ich nicht zu meinem Schiff!“

Das Faltenwesen schwieg und blinzelte erneut mit allen seinen Augen, als würde es überlegen. Dann verzog es den hässlichen Mund zu einem gruseligen Grinsen – für Rose sah es eher nach einem Zähnefletschen aus – bevor es antwortete.

„Ich glaube dir nicht!“, knurrte es und sprang den Doctor an.

\---

Dieser duckte sich blitzschnell und wich zur Seite aus, sodass das vierbeinige Faltenwesen haarscharf an ihm vorbei flog und hinter ihm landete. „Warum glaubt mir das nur keiner hier?!“, protestierte er, bevor der Time Lord – ein weiteres Mal – die Beine in die Hand nahm.

Da sich das Faltenwesen erst umdrehen und in Bewegung setzen musste, hatte der Doctor ein paar Meter Vorsprung ausgebaut. Aber er hatte nur zwei Beine, von denen eines zu allem Überfluss nur eingeschränkt funktionierte. Er sprintete, so schnell er konnte, musste aber dabei die Zähne zusammenbeißen, weil sein verstauchter Knöchel ihm die Mehrbelastung ziemlich übel nahm. Darum war der Doctor langsamer, als er es gern hätte und das Faltenwesen holte wieder auf.

Schnell und routiniert kalkulierte der Doctor seine Möglichkeiten durch. Aikido fiel aus wegen der langen Stoßzähne. Wegrennen war prinzipiell möglich, aber wegen seines Handicaps wenig sinnvoll, brachte aber ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken. Verhandeln war bereits gescheitert und sein Telepathie-Angriff ging wieder wegen der Stoßzähne nicht. Vielleicht wurde ja das Faltenwesen wieder wegteleportiert wie der Steinblob, wenn es für ihn zu brenzlig wurde? Aber konnte er sich wirklich darauf verlassen? WOLLTE er sich darauf verlassen!? Er war zwar ein Optimist und immer voller Hoffnung, aber diesmal wollte er es lieber nicht drauf anlegen. Vielleicht war das Teleportieren des Steinblobs nur ein Versehen ihrer Entführer gewesen oder eine einmalige Bonusleistung für irgendwas, was er getan hatte?! Auf jeden Fall sah es bisher nicht danach aus, dass er Hilfe in irgendeiner Form von außen erhalten würde.

Der Doctor rannte weiter, so schnell er konnte, mit dem Faltenwesen dicht auf den Fersen. Diesmal ließ der Time Lord aber den Boden vor sich nicht mehr aus den Augen – immerhin hatte er etwas bei der Verfolgung durch den Steinblob und seinem Sturz wegen einem Loch im Boden gelernt – und das rettete ihm vermutlich gerade das Leben. Denn kurz bevor er darauf trat, nahm der Doctor eine kleine Schlange – oder etwas, dass auf den ersten Blick nach Schlange aussah – im trockenen Gras wahr und streckte sich ein wenig mehr, um darüber hinweg zu springen. Was konnte die kleine Schlange schon dafür, dass er hier langhastete und um sein Leben rennen musste?

Er sprang also nur knapp darüber hinweg und wurde mit einem freundlichen Gezüngel dafür belohnt. Oder war es eher ein bedrohliches, feindseliges Zischen? Einen kurzen Blick zurückwerfend, sah der Time Lord gerade noch, wie das Faltenwesen – eigentlich war es ein weibliches Hrun’rhu, wie ihm gerade wieder einfiel – bei der Schlange ankam, deren Drohung völlig ignorierend – und wurde prompt von der Schlange in eines ihrer Beine gebissen! Das Faltenwesen – nein, die Hrun’rhu – schrie auf… und fiel eine Sekunde später tot um.

Mit großen, entsetzten Augen stoppte der Doctor aus vollem Lauf und drehte sich um. „Was…“, begann er, irritiert zwischen der übelgelaunten, kleinen Schlange und der toten Hrun’rhu hin und her blickend. „…Wie…?“, fragte er die Schlange, die ihn jedoch nur böse anzischte. „Schon gut, ich geh‘ ja schon!“ Noch einen letzten Blick auf die tote Hrun’rhu werfend, murmelte er ein leises „Tut mir sehr leid!“, dann ein ebenso leises „Dankeschön!“ in Richtung der Schlange und setzte seinen Weg – nun wieder langsam – fort.

„Offenbar sind hier alle Lebewesen mordsgefährlich, ob groß oder klein!“, sagte der Doctor, noch immer etwas aufgewühlt wegen dem überraschenden und abrupten Ende seiner Verfolgung. Aber auch ein anderer, beunruhigender Gedanke drängte sich ihm plötzlich auf. Wenn hier nahezu jede Kreatur egal welcher Größe tödliches Potenzial hatte, was erwartete ihn dann als heimische, dominante Spezies? Roses Entführer mussten sehr gefährlich sein, wenn sie sich auf einem so lebensfeindlichen Planeten hatten durchsetzen können. Andererseits hatten sie Rose offenbar gut versorgt und bisher anständig behandelt, was so gar nicht ins Bild zu passen schien. Nicht, dass er undankbar war oder so etwas. Aber es war ein Rätsel, das er nicht geknackt bekam. Zumindest nicht, solange er nicht endlich bei ihr ankam und ihre Entführer traf.

Den Rest der Nacht musste der Time Lord sich nicht nur vor den größeren Raubtieren in Acht nehmen – er traf zum Beispiel noch eine Art Riesenratte, ein übergroßes Insektenwesen mit Exo-Skelett und eine Mischung aus Dinosaurier und Känguru – sondern auch vor den vielen kleinen, wahrscheinlich genauso tödlichen Kreaturen, wie giftige Schlangen, ellenlange Tausendfüßler und etwas, das verdächtig nach einer Art Skorpion aussah. Diese wirkten zwar harmloser, aber nachdem, was die kleine Schlange mit dem weiblichen Hrun’hru angestellt hatte, ging der Doctor lieber vom Schlimmsten aus und machte einen großen Bogen um die Tierchen.

Mit jeder Meile, die er mittlerweile lief, wurde nun der Boden unter seinen Füßen immer trockener und das gelbe Gras wich langsam einzelnen Büschen verdorrten Gestrüpps. Außerdem fiel dem Time Lord auf, dass die Temperatur trotz der nächtlichen Dunkelheit nicht wirklich abgesunken war, was hieß, dass er langsam wieder in die Nähe des Steinplateaus kam, wo Rose gefangen gehalten wurde. Er hatte es also gar nicht mehr so weit! Jetzt musste er nur aufpassen, dass ihm in seiner Eile nicht wieder dumme Fehler passierten, so wie mit dem Drahtnetz und dem Loch im Boden!

Apropos – hatte er den improvisierten Faradayschen Käfig eigentlich noch in seiner Tasche? Der Doctor tastete in seiner überdimensionalen Hosentasche danach und ja, da war er noch! Gut, dann konnte ja kaum noch was… – ach, lieber nicht! Solche Sätze brachten Unglück.

Dank seiner Vorsicht überstand der Doctor den Rest der Nacht ohne weitere Verfolgungsjagden und beinahe-Katastrophen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass in diesem mittlerweile steppenähnlichen Gelände kaum noch irgendwelche Lebewesen hausten oder sich verstecken konnten. Auf jeden Fall kam er aber besser voran als gedacht und als es schließlich wieder dämmerte, hatte der trockene, staubige Boden unter seinen Füßen wieder eine rote Farbe angenommen. Es war also wirklich nicht mehr weit zu den Erdhügeln! Sich auf seine telepathische Verbindung mit der TARDIS konzentrierend, kalkulierte der Doctor im Lauf die Entfernung und schätzte, dass es noch etwa 37 Meilen waren. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er bis zum Mittag dort sein!

Also legte er nochmal einen Zahn zu. Sein Knöchel tat zwar noch immer weh und er konnte ein leichtes Humpeln nicht immer ganz vermeiden, aber er versuchte, den Schmerz so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und sich auf sein Ziel zu konzentrieren. Was ihn wohl erwartete?

„Fassen wir doch mal zusammen…“, sagte er, erneut in ein Selbstgespräch verfallend. „…Erstens, wir haben einen Planeten mit viel extremeren Klimazonen, als er haben sollte, ganz zu schweigen von der abartig hohen und kalten Polregion, die es rein physikalisch so eigentlich gar nicht geben sollte, weil die Rotation des Planeten solche hohen Polkappen verhindern würde. Punkt B… ich meine zweitens, haben wir eine ebenso extreme, weil klimatisch angepasste, ziemlich hungrige, einheimische Tierwelt, die aus irgendeinem Grund nur aus tödlichen Raubtieren besteht und die eigentlich ohne ökologischem Gleichgewicht mit Beutetieren ebenso wenig funktionieren sollte wie die Klimazonen hier…. Und drittens, oder C, oder eine altrömische III, wenn man will, wurden hier aus irgendeinem Grund diverse Aliens absichtlich hergebracht, die sich alle in der einzigen, klimatisch erträglichen Zone sammeln und sich dort aus Ermangelung von Nahrung gegenseitig verspeisen, vorausgesetzt, es erwischt sie keines der vielen Raubtiere…. Hab‘ ich was vergessen? Ach ja, die Technik! Wir haben überall Kameras und Drohnen – ja, bildet euch nicht ein, ich hätte die nicht bemerkt…“ – Der Doctor deutete im Laufen nach oben, wo er das dezente Summen einer winzig kleinen Kameradrohne hören konnte, die ihn verfolgte – „…die alles aufzeichnen und jeden Schritt überwachen. Aber wozu? Zu eurer Unterhaltung? Oder weil es ein Test ist, an dem alle unfreiwillig hier Gestrandeten teilnehmen müssen? …Und dann die Sache mit den entführten Kameraden! Wieso sich die Mühe machen, die alle so lange zu beherbergen?... Entschuldigen Sie, Rose, ich bin nicht undankbar dafür, aber eigentlich macht das Ganze keinen Sinn. Wenn Sie der Köder sind, warum werde ich dann jedes Mal wieder wegteleportiert, wenn ich bei Ihnen angekommen bin, hm?!“ Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort auf seine Fragen. „…Auf jeden Fall könnt ihr euch schon mal überlegen, wie ihr mir das alles erklären wollt!“, fuhr der Time Lord in drohendem Ton fort.

Doch eigentlich war er gar nicht so zuversichtlich. Zum einen musste er erstmal bei Rose ankommen und dazu würde er ein weiteres Mal durch das Kraftfeld müssen. Ihre Entführer hatten aber mittlerweile genügend Zeit gehabt, es so zu modifizieren, dass sein kleines Drahtnetz als schwacher Faradayscher Käfig nicht mehr ausreichte, um ihn davor zu schützen. Möglicherweise stand er also erneut vor dem Problem, entweder nicht unter das Kraftfeld zu kommen oder aber mit einem ordentlichen elektrischen Schlag ausgeschaltet zu werden. Dasselbe galt auch für den Teleporter. Auch diese Technik ließ sich mit ein wenig Bastelei und Know-how so verstärken, dass das Drahtnetz nicht ausreichte, um den Transmat-Strahl aufzuhalten. Zum anderen war da immer noch das Rätsel um Roses Entführer selbst. Was für eine Spezies war es, die all das, was er aufgezählt hatte, fertigbrachte und auf so einem Planeten überleben konnte? Wer war so fies, ihm und den anderen Aliens das alles anzutun und gleichzeitig so nett, Rose zu versorgen?

Wieder beim Anfang seiner Fragen angekommen, schüttelte der Doctor den Kopf. Sich gedanklich im Kreis zu drehen, hatte keinen Sinn und brachte ihn nicht voran. Er würde hoffentlich alles erfahren, wenn er bei ihr ankam und den Verantwortlichen endlich gegenüberstand.

\---

Auch Rose hatte keine Antworten auf seine Fragen. Obwohl sie immer mal wieder Geräusche und Stimmen vor ihrer Zellentür hörte, wusste auch sie bisher nicht, mit was für einer Art Aliens sie es hier eigentlich zu tun hatten. Und auch wenn der Doctor seine weniger optimistischen Gedanken nicht mehr laut ausgesprochen hatte, um Rose nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, hatte sie doch mittlerweile dieselben Befürchtungen wie er.

Aber jetzt schaute sie gespannt zu, wie der Time Lord Meile um Meile durch die trockener werdende Steppe lief und ihr immer näher kam. Sie hatte nachts dann doch für ein paar Stunden die Augen zugemacht und geschlafen, denn wer wusste schon, was sie erwartete, wenn der Doctor sie hier rausholte? Es war wahrscheinlich besser, ausgeruht zu sein, nur für den Fall, dass es Komplikationen bei ihrer Rettung gab. Und der Doctor war nach dem Zusammentreffen mit dem Faltenwesen und der kleinen Giftschlange vorsichtig genug gewesen, damit sie relativ sorglos hatte schlafen können.

Der trockene, rote Boden hatte mittlerweile wieder erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem eigenen Erdloch und Rose vermutete, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis der Doctor wieder bei ihr war. Auch er schien das bereits realisiert zu haben, denn seit der Dämmerung rannte er trotz seines schmerzenden Fußes und seines Hungers erstaunlich schnell und ausdauernd zielstrebig vorwärts. Und tatsächlich, noch bevor die beiden Sonnen im Zenit standen, erreichte er eine flache Bergkette ähnlich der ersten am Rande der Wüste. Diesmal musste er aber zum Glück nicht wieder klettern, denn auch hier fand er eine Reihe von Höhleneingängen, die in einem professionell angelegten Tunnelsystem mündeten.

Ohne zu zögern, trat der Doctor in einen der Tunnel. Ob er den Eingang zufällig ausgewählt oder absichtlich genau diesen genommen hatte, sagte er leider nicht. Generell wirkte der Time Lord nun wieder verhältnismäßig angespannt und sprach nicht mehr. Aber Rose nahm an, dass er sich wahrscheinlich auf sich selbst konzentrierte. Immerhin musste er rechtzeitig das Kraftfeld aufspüren, bevor er blindlinks hineinlief.

Die Kameraperspektive wechselte von ihrer regulären Draufsicht – ja, auch Rose hatte angenommen, dass er seit dem letzten Teleport von einer Art Drohne überflogen wurde – auf dieses unheimliche Schwarz-weiß-Bild, welches sie beim letzten Mal schon an Aufnahmen einer Überwachungskamera erinnert hatte. Genau wie in den letzten Tunneln, tastete sich der Doctor eine Weile langsam in der Dunkelheit voran, eine Hand ständig an der Wand und die andere vor sich ausgestreckt. Das beobachtete Rose mit stetig wachsender Sorge, denn er machte noch immer keine Anstalten, das Drahtnetz überzuwerfen, als der Time Lord irritiert die Stirn runzelte.

„Ihr wollt mich wohl diesmal nicht in euer Kraftfeld scheuchen?“, fragte er leise, während er sich weiter vorantastete. „Mittlerweile hätte ich es übrigens auch schon spüren müssen, denn ich bin nicht mehr weit entfernt von euch! Da vorne sehe ich schon Licht! Habt ihr es überhaupt angeschaltet?“

Aufgeregt und nervös zugleich beobachtete Rose, wie der Doctor in beleuchtete Teile des Tunnels kam. Er hätte längst auf das Kraftfeld stoßen müssen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ließ man ihn durch. War das etwa eine Falle?

„Die Frage ist…“, fuhr der Time Lord leise fort. „…habt ihr es ausgeschaltet, um mich als Gewinner eures Spiels willkommen zu heißen oder um mir eine miese Falle zu stellen? Ich persönlich würde ja Ersteres bevorzugen! Kleine Party, ein paar Cocktails und natürlich mein Hauptpreis – Rose und meine TARDIS!“

Vor ihrer Zellentür konnte Rose eilige Schritte hören. Diesmal heulte jedoch keine Sirene. Was war da nur los? Gespannt beobachtete sie weiter den Doctor. Mittlerweile hatte er die bewohnten Regionen des Tunnelsystems erreicht und schaute in den einen oder anderen Kontrollraum, nur um diese erneut leer vorzufinden. Aber diesmal warf er einen etwas längeren Blick auf die Gerätschaften, die dort rumstanden.

„Was soll das sein?“, murmelte er irritiert, als er mit der Hand über ein Kontrollpanel strich. „Das ist fürchterlich zusammengeschustert! Hier haben wir Teile eines krillinesischen Polarisationsdämpfers, dort sehe ich die Überreste eines urlusischen Massekompensators… Das sind alles Teile, die gar nicht in diese Galaxie gehören, genau wie… – Oh, ich bin so blöd, ich sollte ein Warnschild um den Hals tragen!“, rief er plötzlich aus und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn, was Rose trotz der angespannten Situation zum Lachen brachte. „…Ihr habt die ganzen Teile aus den Raumschiffen der abgestürzten Aliens geklaut! Ihr nutzt die entführten Schiffe wie ein Ersatzteillager für eure eigene Technik! Ihr schlachtet alles aus, was ihr gebrauchen könnt! Ich hoffe doch sehr, ihr habt euch nicht auch an meiner TARDIS vergriffen!“ Den Raum schließlich hinter sich lassend, ging er vorsichtig weiter.

„Wo wir grad bei der TARDIS sind, ich fühl‘ sie hier ganz in der Nähe! Auf den letzten Metern ist es immer etwas schwierig, die genaue Richtung zu bestimmen…“ Den letzten Satz murmelte er nur so halblaut vor sich hin und Rose nahm an, dass es nur eine billige Ausrede dafür war, warum er sie noch immer nicht gefunden hatte. Das war so typisch für ihn!

Aufgeregt sah sie zu, wie er in einen Bereich kam, wo links und rechts an der Tunnelwand runde Stahltüren eingelassen waren und welche Rose verdächtig an ihre eigene Zellentür erinnerte. Er versuchte die ersten paar zu öffnen, hatte aber kein Glück. Sie waren alle verschlossen. War er etwa…

„DOCTOR!“, rief sie aufgeregt und so laut sie konnte. Und tatsächlich, auf ihrem Bildschirm hob er plötzlich den Kopf und schaute geradeaus in den Gang vor sich.

„Rose!?“, antwortete er ihr in hoffnungsvollem Ton. Eilig lief er den Gang entlang, während sein Grinsen im Gesicht immer breiter wurde.

„DOCTOR, ICH BIN HIER!“, rief Rose erneut und sprang vor Freude in ihrer Zelle auf und ab. Er war gleich bei ihr! Er hatte es gleich geschafft!

„Ich höre Sie, Rose, rufen Sie weiter!“, sagte er, bevor er in einen weiteren Gang abbog, der genauso aussah wie der davor.

Noch ein paar Mal rief sie also nach ihm, bevor er endlich vor einer der runden Stahltüren stehen blieb, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Einen Moment lang kam Panik in Rose auf, dass er zwar vor ihrer Tür stand, aber sie nicht aufbekam, immerhin hatte selbst der Schallschrauber nichts ausrichten können und er hatte keine Hilfsmittel. Aber dann lachte er erfreut auf.

„Hah! Hier ist ein Schlüssel!“ Und keine zehn Sekunden später stand der Doctor – halb verhungert und verdurstet, dreckig, verletzt und erschöpft – aber mit einem seiner 1000 Watt-Grinsen in der Tür zu ihrer Zelle.


	6. Im Angesicht der Entführer

„Doctor!“ Mit Freudentränen in den Augen sprang Rose dem Time Lord in die weit ausgebreiteten Arme. „Ich dachte schon, ich seh‘ Sie nie wieder!“, lachte sie, aber ihre Stimme war gedämpft, denn er hielt sie so fest an sich gedrückt, dass ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter verschwand und er sie sogar von den Füßen hob. Ihr sollte es recht sein – sie hatte ihn so vermisst und wollte ihn am liebsten nie mehr loslassen!

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er antwortete. „…Nah, offenbar haben Sie mich doch die ganze Zeit über sehen können!“, sagte er, denn trotz der festen Umarmung war sein Blick auf den holographischen Bildschirm an der Wand gefallen, der jetzt nur noch den leeren Gang vor Roses Zellentür zeigte.

„In Natura gefallen Sie mir aber besser!“, murmelte Rose noch immer lachend in seine Schulter.

„Na das möcht‘ ich auch hoffen! Stellen Sie sich das mal vor, eine Fernseh-Show über mich! Wie langweilig wäre das denn!“ Beide lachten, während sie sich noch immer fest im Arm hielten.

„…Andererseits brauchen Sie wirklich, WIRKLICH dringend eine Dusche, Doctor!“, sagte Rose nach einer Pause schließlich schniefend und lachend zugleich.

„Hey! Rose Tyler, laufen Sie doch mal neun Tage am Stück und 1000 Meilen weit über diesen Planeten!“ Anfangs schaffte er es noch, einen gespielt beleidigten und empörten Ton aufzusetzen. Aber gegen Ende seines Satzes kam das Lachen in seiner Stimme wieder durch. Dennoch ließ der Time Lord Rose endlich wieder los, bevor sie noch an seinem stinkenden Hemd erstickte und all die Mühe, hierher zu kommen, umsonst gewesen wäre.

„Nein danke, ich hätte vermutlich nicht mal den ersten Tag überstanden!“ Schniefend wischte sich Rose die aufsteigenden Tränen aus den Augen, bevor sie ihn bei den Schultern fasste und wieder etwas ernster musterte. „…Wie geht’s Ihnen?“, fragte sie in ehrlicher Sorge. Sie hatte ihn zwar die ganze Zeit auf dem Bildschirm beobachten können, dennoch erschrak sie etwas, ihn jetzt so abgekämpft vor sich stehen zu sehen. Seine Kleidung war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen und sogar noch schmutziger und verstaubter als sein Gesicht und seine Arme. Sein braunes, weiches Haar war ein einziges Durcheinander und er sah insgesamt sogar noch dünner aus, als er ohnehin schon war. Außerdem hatte er noch immer sein Taschentuch mit den blauen Punkten – und mittlerweile genügend roten Blutflecken – um den linken Arm gebunden und entlastete auch immer noch sein rechtes Bein. Und auch das breite Grinsen auf den rissigen, aufgeplatzten Lippen konnte nicht die Müdigkeit in seinen Augen überspielen.

„Wenn ich einen Happen gegessen und einen Schluck Wasser getrunken habe, wahrscheinlich besser!“ witzelt er halbherzig, sich dabei verlegen den Hinterkopf kratzend. Immerhin sagte er nicht, dass es ihm gut ginge – das war schon mal ein Fortschritt! Rose wäre ihm aber in dem Fall auch vermutlich an den Hals gesprungen.

Während sie ihm daraufhin mit ihrem benutzten Trinkbecher Wasser aus ihrem Badezimmer holte, schaute er sich erneut in ihrem Erdloch um. „Hübsch haben Sie’s hier!“, sagte er, wie als bewundere er eine gut ausgestattete Wohnung, bevor er den angebotenen Becher in einem einzigen Zug austrank. „Ähm, gibt’s davon noch mehr?“

Rose lächelte bei seinem betretenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Im Badezimmer!“, antwortete sie und zeigte hin. Sie wartete vor der offenen Tür, während sich der Doctor in ihrem Badezimmer zuerst Gesicht und Hände wusch, bevor er wie im Dschungel eine Handvoll Wasser nach der anderen trank, um seinen Durst zu stillen. Als er anschließend wieder aus der Tür trat, sah er schon um einiges erfrischter aus. Jetzt nahm sie ihm sein breites Grinsen auch wieder ab.

„Können wir dann?!“, fragte er strahlend und nickte in Richtung Zellentür.

„Nichts lieber als das!“, antwortete sie, ebenfalls mit breitem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Schnell zog er sein Jackett und seinen langen Mantel an, die Rose schon für ihn bereitgelegt hatte, bevor sie beide Hand in Hand aus der Stahltür traten. Wieder etwas ernster werdend, schauten sie unschlüssig nach links und rechts.

„Was machen wir zuerst?“, fragte Rose leise. „Die TARDIS suchen oder unseren Gastgebern einen Besuch abstatten?!“

„Lassen wir uns überraschen, wen wir als erstes finden!“, antwortete der Doctor, kritisch die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend. „Mich wundert’s ehrlich gesagt, dass wir noch niemanden davon getroffen haben! Wo sind denn alle?“

„Vorhin hab‘ ich auf jeden Fall noch Schritte vor der Tür gehört!“, merkte Rose an und schaute nach links. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind sie in die Richtung gelaufen!“

Also schlugen sie den linken Weg ein und liefen vorsichtig den Tunnel entlang. Wie zuvor waren auch hier zu beiden Seiten runde Stahltüren, die vermutlich zu je einer Zelle führte.

„Doctor?“, fragte Rose leise, aus irgendeinem Grund in ein Flüstern fallend.

„Hm?“

„Sind da überall Aliens drin?“

„Durchaus möglich!“, antwortete er, ebenfalls flüsternd. „Ich hab‘ keine andere Tür aufbekommen!“

Rose nickte. Aber eigentlich war das keine wirkliche Antwort. „Wissen Sie, wo die TARDIS ist?“, fragte sie darum weiter. Vielleicht wollten ihre Entführer ja auch, dass sie die als nächstes fänden und dann könnten sie endlich hier verschwinden!

„Ehrlich gesagt, dachte ich, sie wäre hinter Ihrer Tür!“, antwortete der Doctor ein wenig abgelenkt. „Aber es ist auch sehr schwierig, sie bei so kurzen Entfernungen genau lokalisieren zu können. Sie muss hier irgendwo sein!“

„…Doctor?“, begann Rose erneut, nachdem sie in einen neuen Gang derselben Bauweise abgebogen waren. „Warum, glauben Sie, lag an meiner Tür ein Schlüssel bereit?“

Die linke Hand in seine Manteltasche steckend, zog der Doctor das kleine, metallene Kästchen hervor, mit dem er die runde Stahltür geöffnet hatte. „Scheinbar wollten ihre Entführer, dass ich Sie zuerst da raushole.“, spekulierte er, während er das kleine Kästchen genauer begutachtete. „Ein Deadlock-Schloss! Kein Wunder, dass Sie das nicht mit dem Schallschrauber aufbekommen haben! Von welcher Spezies sie das wohl geklaut haben?!“

Rose ignorierte seine letzte Anmerkung. „Warum sollten die mich so lange einsperren, nur um mich dann so einfach gehen zu lassen?“, fragte sie. Für ihren Geschmack war das alles plötzlich viel zu leicht. Ob es eine Falle war? „Das Kraftfeld war auch plötzlich aus. Warum, meinen Sie, haben die Sie so einfach reingelassen?“

Der Doctor, der zwei Schritte vor ihr lief und gerade um einen Biegung gegangen war, blieb plötzlich stehen. „Fragen wir sie doch einfach!“, sagte er nun wieder laut und fixierte mit hartem Blick die Aliens vor ihm.

\---

Rose hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet – hauptsächlich mit boshaft aussehenden, großen Aliens mit drei Beinen, zwei kleinen und einem großen – aber nicht DAMIT! Vor ihnen kauerten ein Dutzend Hasen auf dem Tunnelboden! Das heißt, es waren natürlich keine Hasen, aber sie sahen erstaunlich danach aus. Würden sie sich nicht alle flach auf den Boden ducken oder panisch übereinanderspringen, um trotz des beengten Raums möglichst weit weg von ihr und dem Doctor zu kommen, wären die an Hasen erinnernden Aliens wohl etwa mannsgroß. Sie hatten alle verschiedenfarbige Westen um die schmalen Oberkörper an, waren ansonsten aber unbekleidet. Die langen Ohren beinahe wie Haare eng am braun-grauen Körper zurückgelegt, trugen manche von ihnen eine Art Kopfhörer mit Head-Set. Das einzige, dass tatsächlich nicht ganz ungefährlich an ihnen wirkte und das Bild vom süßen Osterhasen aus Kindertagen zunichtemachte, waren ihre blitzblanken, weißen Schneidezähne und die langen, scharf aussehenden Krallen an den kurzen Vorderläufen. Ansonsten sahen sie Rose und den Doctor nur aus dunklen, vor Angst geweiteten Knopfaugen an und wackelten aufgeregt mit ihren kleinen Stubsnasen und flauschigen Stummelschwänzchen.

Rose prustete laut los, was die Hasen alle aufschrecken und noch weiter vor ihr zurückweichen ließ. Sie drängten sich alle gegen die am Ende des Tunnels stehenden, technischen Gerätschaften, die über und über mit Knöpfen, Schaltern und unzähligen Bildschirmen bedeckt waren und offenbar die Hauptkommando-Konsole darstellte. Eigentlich wäre Rose ja sauer auf ihre Entführer gewesen, aber die Gruppe vor ihnen sah so albern und erbärmlich aus, da konnte sie nichts anderes tun als zu lachen. Dem Doctor schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er sah aus, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sie ausschimpfen oder beruhigen sollte. Am Ende entschied er sich für keines von beiden.

„Seid ihr es gewesen, die Rose und meine TARDIS entführt und mich tagelang quer über den Planeten teleportiert habt?“, fragte er verhältnismäßig ruhig, aber nicht ganz ohne einen ärgerlichen Unterton in der Stimme. Denn wie peinlich war das denn bitte? An seine körperlichen Grenzen gebracht und mehrmals fast draufgegangen wegen ein paar Hasen! Angsthasen, wenn ihr derzeitiges Verhalten was bedeuten sollte! Der Time Lord musste sich zwingen, die kauernden, bibbernden Wesen vor ihm ernst zu nehmen. Immerhin hatten sie in den vergangenen Tagen mehrfach bewiesen, durchaus intelligent zu sein und eine Menge von Technik zu verstehen.

Der größte der Hasen, der als einziger relativ ruhig und beinahe beschützend vor den anderen kauerte, nickte. „Wir haben dich getestet, Meister!“, sagte er in einem unterwürfigen, hohen Ton und Rose musste ein weiteres Auflachen unterdrücken, weil er so herrlich lispelte mit seinen großen Schneidezähnen.

„Meister?!“, protestierte der Doctor. „Nennt mich nicht so! Ich bin weder euer noch irgendjemandes Meister! Ich bin der Doctor!“ Ein paar der vorderen Hasen blickten vorsichtig auf.

„Wir haben dich getestet, Meister Doctor!“, wiederholte der Größte.

Der Time Lord seufzte geschlagen. „Ja, das war mir schon klar!“, antwortete er. „Aber warum? Warum lockt ihr andere hierher, nur um sie von ihren Freunden zu trennen und über euren tödlichen Planeten jagen zu lassen? Ihr wisst, was da draußen vor sich geht? Ihr konntet alles mit ansehen?!“ Sein Ton wurde nach und nach aufgebrachter und die eh schon verängstigten Hasen zuckten erneut zurück.

„Wir können alles sehen!“, bestätigte der eine, der sich traute, mit ihnen zu sprechen. „Weil wir jemanden suchen, der uns rettet!“

Der Doctor sah überrascht auf ihn herab. „Euch retten? Wieso retten?“

Am Ende erzählte der Hase die ganze Geschichte. Er erzählte, wie sich die Lepulaner – denn so hieß ihre Spezies eigentlich – schon vor mehreren Generationen auf die Suche nach einem neuen, bewohnbaren Planeten gemacht hatten, da ihr Heimatplanet hoffnungslos übervölkert und zum Bersten voll gewesen war. Das Raumschiff ihrer Vorfahren war jedoch hier abgestürzt und so war ihnen keine andere Wahl geblieben, als diesen ursprünglich kaum bewohnbaren Planeten mittels Terraforming zu ihrem neuen Zuhause zu machen.

„Unsere Väter haben es aber leider etwas übertrieben!“, gab der große Lepulaner reumütig zu. „Die einheimischen Arten waren alle sehr gefährlich und deswegen haben unsere Vorfahren versucht, sie mit gezieltem Terraforming auszurotten. Dadurch kam aber das Klimasystem aus dem Gleichgewicht und es entstanden sehr extreme Zonen! Die dazwischen liegenden Bereiche waren zwar prinzipiell bewohnbar für uns, aber auch die Raubtiere sind dorthin gewandert. Manche haben sich auch innerhalb kürzester Zeit an die extremen Klimazonen angepasst und sind noch gefährlicher geworden!“ Die Gruppe hinter ihm erbebte und jammerte in gemeinschaftlicher Angst vor den erwähnten Raubtieren. „Wir hatten keine andere Wahl, als uns in den Untergrund zurückzuziehen, so wie unsere Urahnen von einst.“

Der Doctor rieb sich müde die Augen und seufzte. Terraforming! Hatte er es doch gewusst! In vier von fünf Fällen – nichtmehr fünf von sieben – richtete Terraforming mehr Schaden an, als es Nutzen brachte. Das Eingreifen in bestehende Klimaverhältnisse oder das Spielen mit einem etablierten Ökosystem war in den seltensten Fällen eine gute Idee und wurde in früheren Zeiten oft genug von den Time Lords unterbunden. Wenn es sie noch geben würde, hätten sie das alles sicherlich verhindert…

Eine Welle Schuldgefühle kam in ihm hoch und verhinderte, dass der Doctor dem Lepulaner vor sich Vorwürfe machte. Er konnte sowieso nichts dafür, was seine Vorfahren getan hatten.

„Und wie kommen wir und die ganzen anderen Außerirdischen dabei ins Spiel?“, fragte er stattdessen traurig und erntete für seinen Ton einen vorsichtigen Blick von Rose. Seine Rose – wusste immer direkt, wenn mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte!

„Wir haben die alte Transmat-Technologie benutzt, um schneller vor den Raubtieren flüchten zu können!“, antwortete der Lepulaner. „…Und die Kameras, um unsere Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Aber die Raubtiere waren zu gefährlich und haben uns weiter zurückgedrängt.“ Er rieb sich mit den kurzen Vorderbeinen über seine kleine Stubsnase, was wohl sein Äquivalent von Tränentrocknen war. „Ursprünglich waren wir mal 300!“

Auch die anderen jammerten quiekend auf und begannen, sich übers Gesicht zu putzen. Hätten sie Rose nicht neun Tage festgehalten und den Doctor so gequält, hätten beide Mitleid mit ihnen bekommen.

„…Wir entschieden, die Teleporter weiter auszubauen und zu verbessern, um uns Hilfe von außen zu besorgen….“, fuhr der Hase schließlich fort.

„Ihr meint, ihr habt einen Leitstrahl draus gemacht, um andere Schiffe zum Landen zu zwingen!“, verbesserte der Doctor trocken.

Der Hase – Lepulaner – knirschte nervös mit den Zähnen, ging aber nicht auf den Einwand des Time Lords ein. „…Aber die, die zufällig hier vorbei kamen und die wir auf die Oberfläche des Planeten holen konnten…“

„…Die ihr habt abstürzten lassen…“

„…waren alle zu gefährlich, um sie tatsächlich um Hilfe zu bitten.“, beendete der Lepulaner schließlich, sich unter dem strenger werdenden Blick des Time Lords immer mehr abduckend. „…Aber immerhin dezimierten die Überlebenden die schrecklichen Raubtiere. Darum haben wir weiter gemacht und immer mehr von ihnen hergeholt.“

„Das ist doch völliger Quatsch!“, warf der Doctor plötzlich ein, nun doch lauter und wütender werdend. „…Eine gefährliche Spezies herzuholen, um eine andere auszurotten?! Das endet im Desaster!“

Die Hasen zuckten zusammen und kauerten sich noch mehr in ihre Ecke. Nur der große Lepulaner war mutig genug, sitzen zu bleiben und dem wütenden Doctor zu begegnen, auch wenn er ihn nicht mehr ansah und am ganzen Leibe zitterte.

„Das haben wir auch erkannt, aber leider zu spät!“, sagte er piepsig und reumütig. Seine Stubsnase wackelte aufgeregt hin und her und er putzte sich nervös über eines seiner großen Ohren. „Darum haben wir sie zu den Raubtieren ins Grasland teleportiert, damit sie sich gegenseitig auffressen!“

„Wie schrecklich!“, warf jetzt auch Rose ein. Auch sie wurde langsam ärgerlich bei der Geschichte. So putzig und harmlos diese Hasen auch aussehen mochten – sie hatten skrupellose, egoistische Dinge getan! Sie verdienten ihr Mitleid nicht, egal wie ängstlich und unterwürfig sie sich gerade verhielten!

„Halt, halt, halt!“, warf der Doctor ein und verzog irritiert das Gesicht. „Uns habt ihr nicht mit einem Leitstrahl zum Absturz gebracht – meine TARDIS ist immun gegen so etwas!“, warf er mit Blick zu Rose ein. „…Und ihr habt uns auch nicht direkt ins Grasland teleportiert! Ihr habt uns mit dem falschen Notsignal in die Wüste gelockt und dann Rose und mein Schiff entführt! Warum? Und warum entführt ihr die Gefährten der anderen Aliens?“, sprudelten die ganzen Fragen aus ihm heraus, auf die der Doctor bisher keine Antwort finden konnte.

„Das Notsignal ist echt!“, antwortete der Hase. „Wir haben es installiert in der Hoffnung, dass es von jemanden gehört wird, der nett und ungefährlich ist und uns zu Hilfe kommt!“ Viele hoffnungsvolle Blicke richteten sich plötzlich zu dem Time Lord, der sich bemühte, seinen Ärger etwas zu zügeln.

„Aber warum habt ihr mich und die TARDIS dann entführt, wenn ihr Hilfe von uns erwartet habt?“, warf jetzt auch Rose verwundert ein. „Ihr hättet uns alle zusammen hierher teleportieren können, dann wären dem Doctor neun grauenvolle Tage erspart geblieben!“

Doch noch bevor der Lepulaner antworten konnte, drehte sich der Time Lord zu Rose um. „Das ist doch offensichtlich!“, sagte er plötzlich, sorgte damit aber für noch mehr Verwirrung bei Rose – immerhin hatte er vor ein paar Sekunden noch die gleiche Frage gestellt. „…Sie hatten auch vor uns zu große Angst, wollten die Hoffnung aber nicht gleich aufgeben, weil wir dem Notsignal gefolgt sind.“, antwortete er ihr, bevor er sich wieder an den Anführer der Hasen wandte. „…Darum habt ihr auch Rose und die TARDIS entführt und mich getestet, nicht wahr?! Ihr habt getestet, wie robust ich bin in den extremen Klimazonen und wie ich mit all den gefährlichen Kreaturen klarkomme? Denn ihr habt gehofft, dass ich sie alle für euch beseitige!“ Der Lepulaner nickte unterwürfig. „…Und zur Not hattet ihr ja noch Rose und die TARDIS in Gefangenschaft, um meine Hilfe sogar zu erpressen! Ist doch so, oder?“ Im Ton des Doctors war klar seine Verärgerung herauszuhören, weshalb die Hasen nun reumütig vor ihm am Boden krochen und betreten aus der Wäsche schauten.

„Moment!“, warf Rose ein. „Ich war ein Druckmittel und kein Köder?“

„Die Gefährten der Getesteten bleiben als Verhandlungshilfe bei uns, werden gut versorgt und sicher verwahrt!“

„…Ihr meint wohl eher ‚Erpressung‘ als ‚Verhandlungshilfe‘!“, warf der Doctor nun wieder trocken ein. „…Und ihr meint ‚eingesperrt‘ anstatt ‘verwahrt‘.“

„Um nicht gefressen zu werden!“, quiekte der Lepulaner defensiv. Er traute sich mittlerweile also, dem Time Lord zu widersprechen. Na, der wurde ja langsam mutig, dachte Rose. „…Außerdem können sich die Aliens so auch nicht vermehren, wenn sie zu zweit als Männchen und Weibchen hier ankommen… also so wie ihr!“ Seine Nase und sein Schwänzchen wackelten suggestiv, als er die beiden mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.

Rose wurde direkt knallrot und wandte den Blick ab, aber sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich auch der Doctor peinlich berührt am Ohrläppchen spielte. Aber überraschenderweise korrigierte er den Lepulaner nicht.

„…Was passiert mit den Gefangenen, deren Gefährten es nicht hierher schaffen?“, fragte Rose schnell, um das Thema zu wechseln, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort tatsächlich hören wollte – diese Hasen waren brutal! Und das alles nur aus purer Angst! „…Ich meine die, die nicht gefunden werden und nicht mehr als… ‚Verhandlungshilfe‘“ – auch Rose stolperte über dieses verharmlosende Wort – „nützlich sind!“

„Werden ins Grasland teleportiert!“, antwortete der große Lepulaner und bestätigte damit Roses Befürchtung. Das war zwar immer noch besser, als sie einfach in ihrem Gefängnis verrotten zu lassen, aber das Grasland war ja scheinbar ein Synonym dafür, einen grauenvollen Tod zu sterben.

„Aber Meister Doctor hat seine Rose immer gefunden!“, sagte der Hase stolz, was Rose noch mehr Blut in die Wangen trieb und den Doctor nun doch genervt mit den Augen rollen ließ.

„Toll, wir haben einen Fan-Club!“, murmelte er sarkastisch und rieb sich die müden Augen.

„Meister Doctor hat alle Tests bestanden und wird uns retten!“, fiepte er hoffnungsvoll weiter.

Doch der Time Lord machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Moment, Moment!“, sagte er wieder laut, demonstrativ die Hände in die Hosentaschen schiebend. „Euer Plan hat leider einen entscheidenden Haken…! Warum sollte ich euch jetzt noch helfen wollen, hm?!“, fragte er, die Augenbrauen hochziehend. „…Ihr habt mich von einer Lebensgefahr in die andere teleportiert! Glaubt ihr nicht auch, dass ich allen Grund hätte, sauer auf euch zu sein und jede Hilfe abzulehnen?!“

Die Lepulaner rissen verängstigt die Augen auf und starrten ihn geradezu panisch an. Der Gedanke war ihnen offenbar tatsächlich noch nicht gekommen.

„Aber wir haben dir deine Rose wiedergegeben!“, sagte der Anführer weinerlich.

„Ach, dann war ich also nur sowas wie ein Friedensangebot? Eine Wiedergutmachung?!“, warf Rose ein, mittlerweile ebenso verärgert wie der Doctor. Was war sie denn noch alles? Sie fühlte sich schrecklich instrumentalisiert! Als wäre sie nur eine Sache… Tatsächlich nicht mehr als eine Art Preis!

Die Hasen nickten und sprachen weiter zum Doctor. „Wir haben auf deine Rose aufgepasst! Wir haben dich vor dem Steinfresser beschützt!“, sagte er voller Stolz, als wäre das allein schon Grund genug, ihnen jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Doch der Time Lord verpasste dem Lepulaner erneut einen ordentlichen Dämpfer.

„Ist euch eigentlich mal in den Sinn gekommen, anstatt diesen Planeten an eure Bedürfnisse anzupassen… ich weiß nicht… vielleicht eure geniale Teleport-Technik zu nutzen, um euch selbst von hier weg zu teleportieren?!“ Die Hasen sahen ihn erneut aus großen Augen an und schwiegen, was ihm Antwort genug war – natürlich nicht! „…Würde euch die Mühe sparen, immer neue, gefährliche Arten herzuholen und den Planeten in eine gefährliche Todeszone zu verwandeln!“

„Aber das wäre auch viel zu gefährlich!“, quiekte nun wieder der Anführer defensiv und aufgeregt. „…Wir wüssten gar nicht, wo wir landen würden! Wir wollten diesen Planeten in unsere neue Heimat verwandeln!“

„Aber ihr macht hier alles kaputt!“, warf der Doctor entnervt und wütend ein. „…Den Planeten, sein ökologische Gleichgewicht! Ihr gehört hier nicht her und solltet schnellstmöglich von hier verschwinden!“

Der Hase schien kurz darüber nachzudenken. Seine Stubsnase wackelte schnell und sein eines Ohr stellte sich in konzentrierter Überlegung von selbst ein wenig auf. Dann plötzlich sah er wieder zum Doctor. Seine schwarzen Knopfaugen leuchteten aufgeregt und hoffnungsvoll.

„Meister Doctor bringt uns von hier weg!“, sagte er und die anderen hinter ihm schauten sich mit großen Augen an.

„Das hab‘ ich nicht gesagt!“, warf der Doctor ernst ein.

„Meister Doctor hat im Grasland zu den gefährlichen Aliens gesagt, dass er sie von dort wegbringen kann! Dass er sie mit seinem Schiff überallhin bringen kann, wo sie wollen, obwohl sie versucht haben, ihn aufzufressen!“, fuhr der Anführer fort, immer energischer werdend. Die Idee schien ihm sogar noch besser zu gefallen als sein ursprünglicher Plan.

„Er hat Recht, das haben Sie tatsächlich gesagt!“, warf Rose mit Blick zum Doctor ein.

„Ja, um selbst nicht aufgefressen zu werden!“, antwortete ihr der Time Lord, nun seinerseits in defensiver Haltung und mit derselben Begründung wie der Hase zuvor. „Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist, ich hatte nichts anderes zum Verhandeln!“

„Meister Doctor ist nett!“, rief der Hase, nun vor Vorfreude statt aus Angst zitternd. „Du verhandelst! Du bringst uns von hier weg!“ Hinter ihm fingen die anderen auch bereits an, in vorsichtigen Jubel auszubrechen.

Der Doctor rieb sich erneut müde über die Augen. Es war ja nicht so, als wolle er diesen hilflosen, völlig überforderten Wesen nicht helfen. Aber…

„Aber ihr habt mich auch in völlig lebensfeindlichen Umgebungen ausgesetzt und mich den Elementen und Raubtieren überlassen!“, sagte er bitter, was den Jubel gleich wieder beendete und in ängstliche Blicke verwandelte.

„Sie sollten ihnen trotzdem helfen, Doctor!“, warf Rose leise von der Seite ein. Bei ihr hatte die Masche der Lepulaner bereits gezogen. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihnen bekommen und wollte ihnen helfen. „Und wenn Sie sie von hier wegbringen, dann hört das alles auch endlich auf! Keine Außerirdischen mehr, die hierher gebracht werden, nur um sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen und von Raubtieren gefressen zu werden!“

Einen Moment lang sah der Doctor ihr nur tief in die Augen und Rose wusste, dass er sich längst dazu entschieden hatte, den Hasen zu helfen – immerhin war er der Doctor! Aber sie sah auch seinen Ärger über all den Tod und das Leid, was sie angerichtet hatten. Er würde ihnen helfen – aber er tat es nicht gern.

„Wenn ich euch von hier weg bringe…“, fing er schließlich geschlagen seufzend an, während er zu der großen Kontrollkonsole ging, um sie sich genauer anzusehen. Die meisten der Lepulaner wichen ihm ängstlich aus, aber der Anführer blieb mutig sitzen, wo er war. „…Wenn ich euch…, sagen wir mal, auf einen unbewohnten, für euch angenehm klimatisierten Planeten bringe…“ Er drückte hier und da ein paar Knöpfe und legte den einen oder anderen Schalter um. „…meint ihr, ihr lasst für immer und ewig die Pfoten von jeder Art von Terraforming, weil sie schwer zu beherrschen ist und mehr schadet als nützt?!“, fragte er, während er ohne hinzusehen eine kleine Klappe zum Innenleben der Steuereinheit öffnete.

Der Anführer der Lepulaner nickte so stark, dass seine Ohren vor und zurück wippten und ihm seine Kopfhörer samt Head-Set fast vom Kopf rutschten.

„…Und meint ihr, ihr versucht nie wieder, mithilfe von anderen, fremden Spezies in ein bestehendes Ökosystem einzugreifen, nur weil es euch Angst macht, in der Hoffnung, dass sich alle gegenseitig umbringen und euch Platz machen?!“ Der Doctor steckte die Hände in die Steuereinheit und fing an, darin herumzubasteln.

Erneut wildes Kopfnicken, diesmal von rund der Hälfte der Hasen. Rose musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, denn das hätte den – gespielt? – strengen Ton des Time Lords zunichte gemacht.

„…Und meint ihr, ihr habt genügend Zeit gehabt, aus euren Fehlern zu lernen, um das Ganze nicht zu wiederholen und es auch euren vielen Kindern und Kindeskindern zu erzählen, damit auch die es niemals wiederholen?!“ Seine Bastelei beendend, schloss er mit Schwung die Klappe und drehte sich zu den Lepulanern um.

Diesmal nickten alle. Und damit gab er sich schließlich zufrieden. Der Time Lord holte seinen Schallschrauber aus der Manteltasche und richtete ihn in einer übertrieben dramatischen Geste auf die Steuerkonsole.

Nichts geschah.

„Ähm… Rose?!“, fing er an, als er realisierte, dass sein wertvolles Multitool nicht funktionierte. „Was haben Sie mit meinem Schallschrauber angestellt?“

„Die Batterien sind leer!“, erklärte sie ein wenig kleinlaut und schaute peinlich berührt zu Boden, als er ihr einen kritischen Blick zuwarf. „…Ich hab‘ vielleicht stundenlang versucht, die Tür zu öffnen!“

Frustriert aufstöhnend ließ der Doctor den Arm wieder sinken und ging erneut an die Konsole. „Dann eben auf die altmodische, uncoole Art!“ Er drückte noch ein paar mehr Schalter und Knöpfe, bevor es schließlich stark nach Citrusfrüchten zu riechen begann und die Lepulaner in einem blauen Lichtschein verschwanden.

\---

„Das war nicht das, was wir erwartet hatten!“, sagte Rose schließlich, als die Hasen verschwunden waren.

„Nein, definitiv nicht!“, antwortete der Doctor.

„Wo haben Sie sie hingeschickt?“

„Schicker, kleiner Planet am Rande der nächsten Galaxie! Sollte ihnen gefallen!“, sagte er, bevor er begann, noch ein bisschen mehr mit der zusammengeschusterten Konsole zu spielen.

„Aber wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hause? Die Hasen haben uns die TARDIS noch nicht wiedergegeben!“

Anstatt zu antworten, zeigte der Doctor nur über seine Schulter in eine Ecke des Raums, die Rose von ihrem bisherigen Standort noch nicht hatte sehen können. Sie drehte sich um und tatsächlich, da stand die TARDIS, in all ihrer Herrlichkeit. Ihr fielen tausend Steine vom Herzen. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, der Doctor hatte vorschnell gehandelt und sein Schiff vergessen. Vermutlich hatte er die TARDIS aber längst dort stehen sehen.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch? Lassen Sie uns gehen!“, sagte Rose und trat zu dem Time Lord, der noch immer die Konsole bearbeitete.

„Haben Sie die anderen Außerirdischen schon vergessen?! Ich versuche gerade, sie alle wieder heimzuschicken!“

Oh, stimmt, die waren ja auch noch da. Rose hatte sie in ihrer Freude, den Doctor und die TARDIS wiederzuhaben, tatsächlich vergessen!

„Aber wie wollen Sie die wieder heimschicken? Die kommen alle von verschiedenen Planeten und viele sind einfach hier abgestürzt – denken Sie an den armen Mantodean!“

Der Doctor nickte. „Ja, das ist auch etwas schwieriger, als nur die Gruppe Lepulaner wegzuschaffen. Aber ich bin clever! Ich schaff‘ das schon!“ Er grinste sie von einem Ohr zum anderen an – wenn auch sichtlich erschöpft und müde – und bastelte noch ein wenig länger an den Bedieneinheiten herum. „…Obwohl das ja mit Schallschraubenzieher schneller gehen würde…“, fügte er noch leise vor sich hinmurmelnd hinzu, bevor er mit viel Schwung eine Abdeckung zuklappte. „Voila! Transmat bereit!“, rief er freudestrahlend und voller Enthusiasmus und drückte einen Knopf.

Die Konsole summte gefährlich und hier und da gab es einen Kurzschluss, aber das beunruhigte den Time Lord nicht. Er sprang zu einem der vielen Bildschirme und schaltete auf eine Übersicht der Graslandschaft, die hier und da mit roten Punkten versehen war.

„Das sind die Standorte der anderen Außerirdischen!“, erklärte der Doctor Roses unausgesprochene Frage. „Sehen Sie?“ Ein roter Punkt nach dem anderen verschwand, bevor am Ende nur noch die leere Karte zu sehen war. Der Time Lord kontrollierte noch die anderen Klimazonen, aber auch die waren alle leer. „Ich hab‘ alle, die direkt von einem Planeten hergebracht wurden, zurückgeschickt und die, die hier abgestürzt sind, hab‘ ich gesammelt zu einer neutralen Raumstation nahe des Zentrums der Galaxie gebracht, auch die Gefangenen – von dort sollten sie eigentlich eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nach Hause finden!“

Bei der Erwähnung der Gefangenen fiel Rose noch eine andere Sache ein, die noch immer nicht ganz ins Bild zu passen schien.

„Was ich immer noch nicht ganz verstehe, Doctor… wenn das alles nur dem Überlebenskampf der Hasen diente, warum stand auf meinem Bildschirm dann ‚Game over‘, als sie den Stromschlag vom Kraftfeld bekommen haben und die alle dachten, Sie wären tot?“ Rose vermied es, weiter auszuufern und zuzugeben, dass auch sie genau das angenommen und beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte.

Der Doctor sah sie überrascht an. „Game over?!“, fragte er irritiert und Rose nickte. „…Ein Übersetzungsfehler der TARDIS vielleicht?! Sollte möglicherweise was anderes bedeuten….“

„Oder kann es vielleicht sein, dass die niedlichen Häschen doch ein kleines bisschen Spaß dran hatten, den gefährlichen Raubtieren beim Sterben zuzusehen?!“, schlug sie vor.

„Auch möglich!“, antwortete er schulterzuckend. „Wer weiß!“ Damit widmete er sich wieder den Steuerungseinheiten. Aber Rose war noch nicht ganz fertig mit ihren Fragen. Der Gedanke an diese fehlplatzierte Anzeige erinnerte sie an eine weitere.

„Doctor?“, fing sie deshalb nochmal vorsichtig an. Sie wollte seine gute Laune eigentlich nicht ruinieren, befürchtete aber, dass sie genau das mit ihrer nächsten Frage tat. „Was passiert mit denen, die ums Leben gekommen sind? Und was wird aus dem Planeten?“

Das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erstarb erwartungsgemäß. „Den Toten kann ich leider nicht mehr helfen! Sie bleiben hier, der Transmat-Strahl kann nur lebende Organismen transportieren.“, antwortete er, während er sich an einer anderen Steuerung zu schaffen machte. „Aber was den Planeten angeht – der Teleport von so vielen Lebewesen gleichzeitig hat enorme Mengen Energie verbraucht. Das System hat keine Reserven mehr für das Terraforming, also wird sich hier hoffentlich über die Zeit wieder ein funktionierendes, ökologisches Gleichgewicht herstellen. Der Planet heilt sich selbst, sozusagen. Aber nur für den Fall zerstöre ich die Terraforming-Einheit! In Deckung!“

Rose wich zurück, bevor der Doctor einen Hebel umlegte und die Konsole vor ihm mit einem kleinen Knall explodierte und Feuer fing.

„So, erledigt!“, sagte er schließlich selbstzufrieden. „Wollen wir dann?“ Einladend hielt er Rose seine Hand entgegen, die sie nur allzu gern in ihre nahm.

„Sehr gern!“, antwortete Rose und erwiderte sein breites Lächeln. „Wie viele Meilen waren es eigentlich insgesamt, Doctor?“, fragte sie, während er mit der freien Hand die TARDIS aufschloss.

„Hm, warten Sie… 287 Meilen durch die Wüste, 234 Meilen vom Polareis…“, fing er an zu kalkulieren. „…dann 194 durch den Dschungel und nochmal 285 Meilen durchs Grasland, das macht genau… – 1000 Meilen, Rose!“

Sie lachte auf. „Na dann hatten sie ja Recht mit ihrem Lied! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wieder ‚I’m gonna be‘ hören möchte, Doctor!“, sagte Rose lachend. „Zumindest nicht von Ihnen!“

„Nein, ich auch nicht!“, gab er zu und fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an alle, bis die zum Schluss durchgehalten haben - trotz meiner wirklich laaangen Kapitel (Sorry deswegen)! Das Ende haben sich wahrscheinlich alle etwas spektakulärer vorgestellt, mit gefährlichen Monstern, viel Drama und mindestens ein paar Toten... aber hey, manchmal kommt alles anders und die Böswichte stellen sich als Opfer heraus - nicht das erste Mal für den Doctor!  
Ich bin froh, die Geschichte beendet zu haben, vielleicht kommt noch ein klitzekleiner Nachspann dazu...  
Ich würde mich natürlich riesig über ein paar Reviews und Kudos freuen, denn auch wenn ich meine Geschichten hauptsächlich nur für mich selbst schreibe (hätte nie gedacht, wie therapeutisch das sein kann), geben mir die netten Reaktionen der Leser Selbstvertrauen, Mut und Motivation, weiter zu machen. Vielen Dank dafür!


End file.
